The blonde shinobi in dxd
by Segun-sama
Summary: After defeating Kaguya, Naruto finds himself in a new dimension with humans that had the inability to use chakra. As the last of his kind, with all nine Bijuus and with both yin and yang seal, Naruto blames himself for the death of his comrades. Wil he find people to call his precious ones in this supernatural world? Or will he fall to despair? Not very good at summary
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi everyone, this is my first time writing a fanfiction and it's an xover so please go easy on me. And English isn't my native tongue so I humbly request you bear with any grammatical blunder you come across. Arigatou!**

**Kage bunshin no jutsu for magic spells and jutsu**

"The fat lady sings" normal talking

_'are those melons real?' _for thoughts

**"Insignificant human" bijuus, gods, summons and dragons**

_**'Puny humans' **_** for thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I'm doing a disclaimer! I'm officially a fanfiction author, yay! I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. It Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 1**

"_It's over"_ these were the thoughts of a blone boy wearing orange and black jumpsuit that looks like it's seen better days floating in the dimesional void covered in Golden flame. "**Oi, Naruto, they'd all be proud of you" **kurama tried to console his first friend. Naruto was on the verge of tears, his lips quaking, all the exhaustion, hunger, pain was getting to him

**Play sadness and sorrow ost**

"you really think so kurama? Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke are all dead because of me, because I wasn't strong enough! Maybe if I really paid attention in the acedemy, maybe If I had spent more time training, maybe if I was more serious, maybe... Maybe if I took the ash killing bone instead of Sasuke, he would have made a difference if he had both yin and yang seal maybe he could have saved sakura and kakashi. I failed them all kurama! I'm all alone kurama, I'm alone" All the massive fox could do was let his partner vent out all his fustration. It was a miracle they actually sealed kaguya off alone but that bitch had one or trick up her sleeve and now kurama could do was let him release it before they actually find a way out of this place. The only thing keeping him alive is Kurama chakra mode and that would soon run out.

"**Naruto, I never knew you were one to spit on your friends sacrifice, they sacrificed their lives so you could live because they believe you could defeat kaguya. They died with a smile on thier face and you owe it to them to live your life to the fullest because that's what they'd want you to do" **Naruto was in his mindscape on his hands and knees listening to all kurama said with realization dawning on his face. He had to live! He owed them that much at least.

. "_**Looks like I'm finally getting through to him" **_kurama _**chakra and whatever this thing is we don't wanna find out now with how broken and weak he is. I gotta act fast" **_

_**" **_**Get up Naruto, you're not alone."** Nine bijuus all gathered around him with thier fist strectched out to make a fist bump with Naruto

**"You have me and my siblings. You might be the last of the elemental nation but through you a new generation shall spring forth and this time they will be be gaurded into the light and I promise you'll never feel loneliness Naruto and when you do feel it, you do what you always do... You find your precious people ao get up uzumaki! I will not have my jinchuriki brood like an uchiha!" **shukaku to kurama all surrounded him cheering him on and then naruto knew he wasn't alone we atleast not entirely. Naruto brought his fist up and bumped it with the Bijuus fist a ripple went through the water in his mindscape.

"Well" *sniff* we better get out of here" His gears shifted furiously trying to find a solution.

"**And how will you get out uzumaki" **Shukaku asked. After Naruto defeated him him he had a small amount of respect for him and seeing him go one on one with kaguya made him respect Naruto even more.

"Heh, trust me shukaku I have a plan but it's suicidal, I don't know where ill land" Naruto was already out of his mindscape with a hiraishin kunai in hand.

"_ hope this works cause I want to live!"._

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Naruto went full Kurama sage mode trying his best to hone in on a hiraishin kunai but couldn't find any "_time for plan b"_ taking in a deep breath Naruto closed his eyes for a second and opened them to reveal that his former orange sclera with a black horizontal bars and a vertical slit changed to purple with a ripple like pattern. He clapped his his hands together and focused all of his chakra on his eyes. The ripple pattern were being overlapped with another different patter entirely as a crack in the endless void of nothingness appeared in front the shinobi. Seeing thiis, he pumped more chakra into his eyes to strengthen the Jutsu and his efforts was rewarded when the crack widened again.

_"Just a little more" _Naruto tried to reassure his self but he knew he was on his last leg. His eyes were bleeding due to the strain put on them. His body was disintegrating bit by bit and the only thing slowing the process was Kurama Chakra Mode.

_"Come on, come on, come on!" _He screamed as golden Chakra burst from his body and the crack widened enough for a Hiraishin kunai to pass through it.

"I'm coming everyone!" He screamed out as he threw his father's famous Kunai into the crack

"**Hiraishin no jutsu!"**

*Swish*

He was gone in a flash

The crack in space closed

He never saw the huge red western dragon comparable to the size of the ten tails coming nor a little girl dressed in a Gothic Lolita outfit looking at where he was with keen interest. She could feel the huge amount of chakra left behind by the creature that invaded her home and it felt... Human. But no human could have survived in the dimensional gap..

"**Someone strong was in the gap, I will need his power if I'm to remove great red from my home"**

**"**_**I will find you stranger" **_

_**(Scene change)**_

The moon was out in a certain town in Japan when a Crack in space the size of a human head opened up and a Three-pronged kunai came out of it and struck itself into the ground and a heavily bleeding body appeared right beside the Kunai.

"_I made it, I survived." _The blonde Uzumaki couldn't move but he was grateful he made it out of there alive. His eyelids were getting heavy and all he just wanted to do was sleep for now. His partner voice congratulated him before he became unconscious.

**"You did well Naruto. Rest up now and let us heal your wounds and replenish your chakra cause you're gonna need it."**

"**Where did the hiraishin kunai send us to" **Chomei the seven tailed beast inside Naruto questioned Kurama.

"**I don't know know Chomei, but what I do know is that these humans don't have chakra"**

**"Oi, what do you mean Kurama" **gyuki, the eight tailed beast bellowed

"**These humans don't have chakra okay! I don't know how they are still alive.. maybe it's because we are in an entirely different world"**

**"That's impossible!" **The other Bijuus voice thier disbelief

**"They should at least have a tiny potion of chakra in them. Are you sure you sensed nothing kurama?"** Matatabi asked the orange fox

"**They don't have a single drop of chakra in them but I can sense another thing in a few of them but I'm sure it's not chakra**"

"_**Damn it Naruto, where did that hiraishin kunai take us and what was that jutsu you tried to use?" **_Kurama wondered.

_**"**_**Let's lay low for now." **Kurama ordered his siblings.

_**(Time skip: one year later)**_

"Aww... I'm bored guys" one Naruto uzumaki sighed for the zillionth time that day.

"Kurama... I'm bored..."

Kurama, the strongest of all Bijuus really wanted to unleash his greatest **bijuu dama **on the blonde menace and the crappy apartment they called home but refrained from doing some thing like that because the last time he and shukaku had a misunderstanding, they ended up destroying thier former apartment while Naruto was out on business something bad happen that day... Something really bad. Oh kurama still remembered that day like it was yesterday. The blonde descended on them like they were a bunch of teenagers and the pranks that followed... Oh God, kurama and shukaku lost a part of them that day.

_"__**Just ignore him. Just bear with it kurama till reinforcement arrive" **_Shukaku sleeping beside kurama in thier chibi form communicated with his brother telepathically

"_**I don't think I can take this anymore shukaku" **_Kurama voiced out telepathically.

_**"You have to big bro, I don't want to be in his crosshairs. You do know what happens to those that get an insignia of a bullseye with a spilled ramen cup in it, right?"**_

Kurama just had to endure because he loved his sanity. Whoever's marked with the 'revenge of the fallen ramen' sign is doomed for life but luckily very few people knew a way out of this predicament and what was the remedy you ask? A sacrifice of 1,000 Instant ramen to the ramen God Uzuramen was required. Of course people thought this an urban myth because no one could reveal who the identity of the ramen god. Anyone that tried to investigate uzuramen became a living shell of thier former self.

"Kuramaaaaa... So bored!" He wailed

"Kurama!" Naruto called out his partners Name in a singsong voice.

"_**Shit! This is bad. Where's saiken when you need her" **_The kitsune was already sweating bullets, looking for a way out of the pickle he was in. Saiken used to release this certain nerve calming gas whenwver Naruto blew a gasket and it was pretty effective plus the fact that saiken had a pure record out of them all. The damn slug's never broken a thing in this shitty house. How she did was a mystery to the orange fox.

"_**Oi shikaku, would you help a brother out" **_The nine fox called for help.

_**" Don't drag me into this man" **_

_**"Come on, I'd do anything"**_

_**"Every Bijuus for himself is the Number One rule of this apartment"**_

_**"Damn it! ok think kurama, what if I gave him a target? Nope, I'm not that heartless. Wait... Maybe this could work" **_

**"Go enroll in a school or something" **Kurama, the ever lazy fox, has once again saved it's hide

"No! I wasn't cut out for school!"

**"Then go get a job boy. Last time I checked you had 9 mouths to feed"**

"You lot don't need sustenance!"

**"Then get us out of this crappy apartment!"**

_**"**_I'm still sore about our old house you rotten fox"

**"Go visit the old man in that ramen shop you frequent so much"**

"..." Naruto's froze when he rembered the old man wanted to tell him something. Something like that, the blonde was out the window with a black muscle T-shirt under an orange leather jacket with the words "ORANGE IS AWESOME" styled at the back and blue skinny jeans with orange sneakers.

**"Praise the logs!" **Now that Naruto was out of the way, kurama wondered where the adult magazine he was reading disappeared to...

_**(Scene change)**_

Everything was going normal in De'lit ramen shop today. Customers were coming in and out of the Establishment, ordering different kind of ramen, a fly was buzzing around looking for it's next victim to torment. The Chefs, we're busy Makinh ramen in the kitchen before a special globe started blinking red and the alarm systems went frenzy. This could only meant one thing to the chefs of De'lit noodle shop.

"Look alive boys! I want all hand on deck!" The top chef Bellow in a seargents voice while pacing in front of all the assembled chef in the kitchen

"There might be a chance that one of us Is going down today.. May the best chef win. Let take down this son of a bitch!"

"Roger Sarge!" The whole crew shouted.

After the short motivation speech by Hiroshima, the owner of the noodle shop, Naruto skidded to a stop in front of Hiroshima with his eyes narrowed.

"Gimme your best shot old man Hiro"

"Oh it's on uzumaki!"

And like that, the whole chefs took rolled up thier sleeves with one goal in mind: To fill up the monster in front of them. Cups upon cups of ramen we're sacrificed to the ramen God but they all fell in front of His divine retribution. "He's exceeding my limit. I don't think I can hold on much longer" one of the chefs lamented. "I concede Uzumaki" Hiroshima admitted a clean defeat. "Heh, don't worry old man the day you defeat is thousands of light years away" Naruto stated with his trademarj ear spilling grin on."Ahh that hit the spot. The Naruto face off was a tradition that began 2 months after Naruto first visit to the noodle shop. The official score is Naruto: 34, Hiroshima: 0. And the best thing about The Naruto face off was that the ramen was free. Everyone knows that Hiroshima became a millionaire not too long after Naruto's first step into the door of Hiroshima's little shop back then.

_**"**_I have a gift for you Naruto"

"What is it old man?" The blonde ninja asked with genuine curiousity on his face

"I sure hope it's a ramen free pass for a week"

"I'd become bankrupt" Old man Hiro deadpanned

"No shit"

Hiro dropped a golden Key with an orange envelope with a message on it with a headline that reads 'to appreciate our No.1 customer' on the table Naruto was slouching on.

"Congratulations Naruto, I just bought you a new house in kuoh!"

"Aww old man thank you so much"

"You deserve it Naruto" The old man ruffled the blonde shinobi's hair. "I hope you actually find a new job and a nice girlfriend" Naruto was going to miss shingahashi district because of the old man and his noodle but but he had this feeling that kuoh wouldn't be boring like this shithole he landed in after falling into Kaguya's Yomotsu Hirasaka after sealing her off for eternity.

"Thanks old man I better get packing then"

"Don't be a stranger Naruto"

"Goodby oldman." Naruto waved at Hiroshima.

Naruto was on his way home bored out of his mind. He wondered if his lifestyle was ok. Was it something worthy of the Hyperactive Ninja. He didn't even know what Hyperactive meant anymore. He quicker his pace because he wanted to see how the bijuus would react to the fact that he's got a new apartment in kouh. Those little runts have been bitch and moaning about poor living conditions lately.

_(__**Scene change)**_

All nine tailde beast were in a state of panic right know because shikaku and kurama had destroyed thier home again and Naruto would on them like a hawk did to little chiken only this time they were the helpless chicken and speaking of the devil...

*Swosh*

Naruto stood at where his house was suppose to be only to see Matatabi, Isobu, Sonn, Kokuo, Saiken and Gyuki pointing at Shukaku and Kurama who looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here and the it all clicked. Those bastards destroyed his house... Again.

A huge pressure slammed on the two culprits and killer intent they've never felt before was directed at them. The air got so thick with the amount of KI Naruto was releasing and then it all vanished. For once, Shukaku and Kurama had the same thought going through their mind, Shit.

_**"**_**I just wanted y'all to know how much I love you and don't miss me while I'm gone okay"** Who kenw Shukaku had a side like this.

**"Just so you know matatabi, I stole money from you to buy an adult magazine. Just wanted to make restitution before I die"**

**"I knew it, Ero fox!"**

**"Hey! A fox's got urges you know!"**

Naruto took a steady gait towards them and every March forward increased the tension in the air, it got so intense that one of the tailed beast actually farted.

**"Who the hell was that" **kokuo, the gentle one Among hagoromo's created voice the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I have good news guys!"

"Pack your luggage cause we are going to kuoh"

**"What in the world?"**

"I have a new mansion waiting for me in kuoh!" Naruto squealled like someone that hit the jackpot

**"What?!" **Was all the tailed beast could get out.

**"I'm too old for this shit" **Kurama shooked his head.

**Author's note: So, how'd I do? Please read and review. Thank you all. This ain't a harem fic even though it's highschool dxd and just so you know, I haven't seen the anime nor the manga I'm relying on wiki fandom and other fanfic I've read about dxd.**

**Till next time I update, Adios amigos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: thank you all for reading, favs, follow and reviews I really appreciate your support. I want use this AN to reply to the reviews I got**

**AverageFanficReader04: It was a gift from Hiroshima and I don't think him owning a mansion after living in a foreign place for one year dumb he's got shadow clones and we all know the amount of shadow clones he can make so he's got his own labour force and making money wouldn't be a problem for Naruto. Thanks for adding your two cents bro.**

**Anti-weeaboo Faction: Thank you so much bro.**

**Kage bunshin no jutsu for magic spells and jutsu**

"The fat lady sings" normal talking

_'are those things real?' _for thoughts

**"Insignificant human" bijuus, gods, summons and dragons**

_**'Puny humans' **_** for thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I'm doing a disclaimer! I'm officially a fanfiction author, yay! I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. It Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto and company were in front of their new home in kuoh starting at the little mansion , Naruto couldn't help but smile because this was his first gift in this world and he'd be dammed if he let those wild beast destroy this one

"Well guys let's go check it out" Naruto's words were followed with a chorused of yeah from his partners in their chibi form.

"Wow, this place is beautiful" Naruto had a childish like awe on his face and was very eager to explore the house. The living room had All kind of furniture with a black LED tv on the wall, three couches positioned at the right angle to have a full view of the tv, a dinning an a kitchen with the master bed room beside it and a stair leading to the first floor(I suck at describing things). Naruto started unpacking and brought out a blank paper, brush and ink. It was time to fortify his new home with the new seal he was working on. Fuinjutsu at it's basic was ink and paper performing impossible feats. The Bijuus were at the top of the food chain in the elemental nation but even the Majestic beast fell to the power of fuinjutsu. It was no doubt one of the strongest ninja arts in the shinobi's world, a whole hidden village was wiped out because of their affinity for fuinjutsu. It was a good thing Naruto picked up this art while on his training trip with Ero-senin, bless his perverted soul.

"All right, line up guys" Naruto made shadow clones to unpack and make sure the first floor was ready for use while handing seal to them that had a specific function to put around the house. While the shadow clones were busy fortifying their home, Naruto had bigger fish to fry and that was the chibi family he had left and their tendency to destroy his house. "No, this is a new house and that means new rules to go by and I've got two rules for y'all" Naruto said with his game face on. "No one, I mean no one" Naruto glared at the ones that had the tendency of getting into trouble "Is allowed to fight inside this house. If you have a beef, go settle it in a forest away from civilization"

**"And?" **The strongest of the Nine Bijuus just wanted all this over and done with so he could watch that soap opera he loved so much

"You'll all return into the seal when I'm out"

**"I'm not going back into that sewer!" **Shukaku crazed voice was accompanied by a nod from all his siblings

"That's my mindscape we're talking about baka tanuki!"

**"This is outrageous! You're taking away our rights to free movement"**

"Don't query my authority shukaku, it's either you're in or out"

**"Oi kurama, do something!"**

**"Sorry bro, every bijuu for himself kukuku"**

Shukaku muttered something about evil blondes and stupid foxes under his breath but complied with the rules set on ground.

"Boss, the kitchen is filled with all kind of food commodities and there's instant ramen too" Several poof sounds was heard all around the house to signify that all the clones were done with their individual task Naruto decided to take a walk around kuoh

The hero of Konoha was walking down the streets of Kuoh taking in the sight of the sky scrappers, the cars, different kinds of cars, the bill boards, the aeroplane's in the sky and lot of other fascinating things. There were the inhabitants and their strange behaviour and traditions. Imagine Naruto's surprise when he saw the map of the world, this world was bigger than the elemental nation by a far margin. Learning about the seven continents and the seas, mountain and other wonders of this world was a very pleasant experience for the unpredictable ninja. He also learned this world has went through two bloody world wars. The cycle of hatred was everywhere it seems and most of these humans don't even know that there's so much more that lurks in the dark, that all the legends and stories were all true. It was a shame really, without magic, these humans have devised ways of traveling at abnormal speed, device weapons of massive destruction, Heal different kinds of aliments. Makes you wonder how much they would have improved if they had something like chakra at their disposal. With a heavy sigh, The child of prophecy sat on a bench in the park. He remembered the first time he woke up in this new world

_**(Flashback)**_

The beeping sound of a patient's monitor filled the ward where a certain someone that just survived fighting a goddess for several days without food or rest was lying in, an IV drip supplied fluids into his body. In a certain sewer a drop of water created ripples on the knee length water Naruto was lying on. Another drip echoed across the empty Mindscape. "Wake up Naruto" A certain feminine voiced called out to the blonde uzumaki. "Wake up!" Naruto's eyes snapped open in his minscape and a second later he regained consciousness in the physical world.

_I'm not dead?" _Naruto tried to open his eyes but the fluorescent lights stung. After his eyes adjusted to the lights Naruto noted that he wasn't in his tattered jumpsuit, his pouch nowhere to be found and his Hitai ate missing. He was in a light blue hospital gown with a white flower patter around the gown. He wondered where the Hiraishin Kunai brought him. His sensitive hears pick up indistinct chatter, the smell of strong disinfectant hit his nose. He felt sore and hungry. Naruto brought a hand to his temple to massage the throbbing headache he had. "I see you're finally awake" Naruto snapped his head to source of the voice to see a black haired man wearing spectacle dressed in a doctor's garb. The blue eyed youth tried to sit up but the pain would let him. "Take it easy, you've been asleep for a week now. We thought you wouldn't wake up for a while because your wounds were very fatal." The doctor, told the awakened blonde. "I thought you wouldn't survive but your miraculously healed itself in front of my eyes Mr..." The doctor trailed off "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced his self. "_Damn! A whole week? That fight really took a lot out of me huh" _The shinobi's pondered. "Uzumaki-san, My name's Takasugi Azumi but you can call me Doctor Tak" The doctor introduced while helping Naruto to a sitting position and cushioning his back with a pillow. "Where am i" was all Naruto could manage to wheeze out due to his dry throat. "You're in Takeshi teaching hospital in shingahana district.". "I have a lot of questions for you Uzumaki-san" The doc offered him a glass cup of water. "Please call me Naruto. I was never one for honorifics"

"How did you receive such fatal injuries Naruto-san?"

"Had a big fight doc"

"It was a very brutal one"

"You have no idea"

"Your Japanese is great but you don't look like the average Japanese. I tried to find anything that would identify you maybe like a wallet, a passport, an ID card or a phone but all could find was three tri-pronged knife and a headband" The doc pointed at the objects beside the table. "You're not from here are you?" The doctors w tire body language shifted to that of someone on edge and Naruto grew nervous because he wasn't sure if this guy was hostile or friendly. "I came from a very far place" Naruto replied to the doc. "An illegal immigrant?" Takasugi quarried. "Yes" The shinobi's lied.

"What are you Naruto-san?"

"What do you mean doc?"

"I saw your wounds heal by themselves Naruto-san."

"I heal faster than normal"

"Humans don't heal that fast."

"What do you know about the supernatural?"

"..."

"Surely you must have some kind of sacred gear that grants you the ability to heal faster than normal. So what faction would want you dead Naruto-san?"

"I don't think I understand you Doc"

"My sacred gear shows me the affinity of magic in a human and every human no matter how miniscule it was had an affinity for magic but you had zero magic affinity"

"Magic? Like parlour tricks?"

"Are you perhaps a youkai?"

"Look here doc, I'm 100 percent human the last time I checked so stop questioning my humanity" Naruto was confused right now. All he wanted was some rest and maybe food, ramen would have been better. _"Wait... Does this place have ramen?"_

"I don't know what you're talking about so If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way" Naruto tugged at the syringe in his vein and was about to get up before His negative emotion sensing started blaring. "We're not done yet Naruto-san, you see the people I work need special people like you in their ranks whether you like it or not" Naruto had a Hiraishin kunai to his throat on an instant. "Calm down doc, you don't wanna do this" Naruto replied coldly. "Someone is about to enter this room" And true to Naruto's word a nurse with a tray filled with drugs and water enter the ward. "Ah doctor Takasugi, he's up I see". "Yes I was checking up on him to see how he was doing" The evil doctor replied casually like he didn't just threatened the convalescent blonde. "You can leave the tray on the beach beside the bed". "Thank you kagafu-san" Naruto smiled at the young nurse who returned his gratitude with a nod. 5 secs later she was out of the room.

"We could do this with your memory intact or do you prefer to be brainwashed?"

Naruto was officially pissed and not to mention in an inner turmoil now. On one hand he could just beat the shit out this guy then interrogate him to gain info on this world but that was the only scenario he could think of where the doc did not lose his life but on there other had all other scenario he thought of ended with the poor sap dying. Naruto had to make a decision and fast.

"Look bro, I really don't wanna kill you so let me go and I'll pretend like this never happened hmm"

"Aren't we a little cocky Naruto-san?After all I'm the one with a weapon here" The doc had a crazed gleam in his eyes that Jugo had when he was high on senjutsu. "Tch, you leave me no choice then" Before the doc could blink, Naruto had him on a choke hold with his fist dangling in the air. Takasugi was really afraid because he just became the prey but when he looked into Naruto's glowing purple he knew his time was up when the last shinobi's paced his right hand on his head.

**"Ningendo"**

The lifeless body of one Takasugi Azumi dropped with a dull thud.

"Hmm... Interesting. Looks like theres more to this world than meets the eye" A pood later and a perfect replica of the dead doctor stood in Naruto's place and the body of the doc was nowhere to be found.

_**(Flashback end)**_

Naruto stood up from the wooden chair he sat in to backtrack through the busy street back to his house. "Coming through!" A brown haired boy on a collision course with a stationary Naruto who was having a conversation with his tenants screamed out but unfortunately the Uzumaki was too engrossed in the conversation going on and the collided, more like the brown haired boy running into a brick wall and rebounding off of it with his ass on the floor. "Are you all right" Naruto was concerned about the boy before a familiar smell assaulted his nose. _"A pervert huh!" _You see, spending two and a half years with Jiraiya, Naruto developed a seventh sense. That's right a seventh sense that is activated when a pervert is with his radar. _"Damn! This guy's pervert aura is on par with Ero-senin's!". _Issei was a little disoriented but managed to get his bearings. "I'm fine stranger-san" The mope of blonde hair reminded Issei of Kiba, the pretty boy in kuoh academy."I'm sorry but I gotta go, my mom's going to kill me if I'm late.". Naruto continued on his path back home, the same path the perverted brunette took. Naruto wondered if they were neighbors but dismissed that thought because his perverted radar would've picked up on something. Naruto could have Hiraishin home but didn't because he wanted to walk today and besides those tailed monstrosity would want out when he got home. Now, all that was left was to eat as much ramen as he could then get some much needed sleep.

**AN: Expect more dxd characters to make their appearance in chapter 3 and do you guys want Naruto to attend kuoh academy or not?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **

**Zerak: I don't know if my story's going to be good or bad myself. The one year time skip wasn't for nothing bro. I just put the ramen gang there for fun. The mansion was to further my plot ok. I want Naruto to live in kouh. Naruto was the only survivor of the battle against Kaguya but shinobi allaince is still trapped in the infinite tsukuyomi. Thank your for voicing out your opinions on this story bro.**

**Crazyotaku000: I have decided on whether Naruto goes to school or not all you have to do is read this chapter to know.**

** .9: Naruto's friends with the bijuus.**

**Peroroncino: Thank you bro**

**Hozuki Mangetsu: yeah I think so too**

**Grounded Forever: I've decided bro. Read the chapter to find out(funny username)**

**Anon: sorry bro, I feel like there's a slow build to the story too. I'll do something about it. He's going to interact with the youkais in this story. Thanks bro **

**sonic: Thank you. That made my day**

**Kage bunshin no jutsu for magic spells and jutsu**

"The fat lady sings" normal talking

_'are those melons real?' _for thoughts

**"Insignificant human" bijuus, gods, summons and dragons**

_**'Puny humans' **_** for thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I'm doing a disclaimer! I'm officially a fanfiction author, yay! I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. It Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**(Chapter 3)**_

**"Wake up, wake up. If you don't wake up I'll... I'll kiss you" **A tanned hand slammed on the alarm clock that displayed 7: 15am. Issei had a really weird alarm clock. "Ugh, it's morning already?" He scratched his unkempt hair while rubbing his eyes. Issei Hyoudou was an average a third-year high school student of average height, short spiky brown hair with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He was an only child living with his parents in kuoh. Everything about him was average except for his massive libido. Issei was a shameless pervert with an unhealthy obsession for woman's tits. Due to this, he was disliked by the female students of kuoh academy. It was a recently co-ed academy and a perfect place for a massive pervert like him because of the higher female population. He was proud member of the school's "Perverted Trio", a trio of the most perverted men in Kouh academy. He wore the standard kuoh academy uniform except he'd had a red shirt. Issei's dream was to become a harem king.

He had breakfast and said a quick goodbye to his parents. Issei was en route to school when he spotted his new neighbours house, Uzumaki Naruto. In issei's opinion, Naruto was an enigma. He was jobless and his age, if issei took a guess, would be around his early twenties. Sometimes, he'd have this bored expression on his face and sometimes it"d be melancholic. Issei would sometimes hear different voices coming from his house at night. He still remember when he bumped into the strange blonde for the first time and how rigid he was. Issei quickened his pace while wondering about boobs. The kendo club girls boobs to be exact. If he was lucky today, maybe he could sneak a peak without them knowing.

_**(Scene change)**_

Naruto was in bed, tossing and turning while muttering "I'm sorry" and "It should have been me" in his dreams. He grabbed a fist full of his bedsheet with beads of sweat covered his face and his expression was that of great anguish. The winds picked up as blue energy exploded from Naruto's body. The whole house shook under the presence of the blondes chakra. There were loud clattering sounds coming from the entire house and Naruto too deep in his sleep to notice he was subconsciously releasing chakra until he was snapped out of his nightmare by the voice of his friend.

Kurama and the rest were in the living room just lounging around in the living room bored out of thier mind. Ever since they landed in this dimension, Naruto had never used thier full power in battle and it was kinda boring for beast that could cause tsunamis by waving one of thier tails. They were a lot of powerful people in this dimension but the blonde just wouldn't fight unless it was deemed really necesaary. **"We have to do something about this lackadaisical attitude Naruto has developed overtime" **Matatabi really cared for Naruto because he was the one that reunited them after all these years and gave them hope but this attitude of his was unbecoming of the boisterious shinobi. **"Yeah, it's been a while since we last saw the Naruto that gave a damn about people." **Gyuki knew the blonde had a tendency to butt into people's business, always wanting to help people should thier burden. **"Do you think he still haven't gotten over his guilt and regrets?" **Son Goku added his two cents on the hot topic. **"Hey, shouldn't you know why the blonde became like this kurama? After all, you've been inside him since birth" **Isobu, the three tailed turtle probed the strongest among them. Said fox was on it's hind lengs while his head was rested on his paws with his eyes closed. **"It's a coping mechanism the brat developed overtime and the only way to break out of it depends on him entirely." **Kurama shared a much more depper connection with Naruto than the rest of the bijuus so he knew the solution to Naruto's problem. **"I don't think I understand". **Shukaku was really confused right now. **"All I'm saying is that the brat needs to make new bonds. He needs friends, precious people that would help him overcome his guilt and in his current mindset, that's impossible". "I see... He needs to get out there and" **Whatever saiken wanted to say was cut short when they all felt a spike in Naruto's chakra level _**"shit!" **_Kurama cursed under his breath. He took hopead off fromf the couch and was in Naruto's room a second later. **"Snap out of it Naruto! Naruto!"**

Naruto awakened with a gasp to the sight of all nine bijuus on his bed looking at his with worry filled eyes. **"Another nightmare" **It was more like a statement than a question from the orange fox. "I'm fine kurama" Naruto wiped off his face with while trying to calm his erratic breath.

**"You were releasing a lot of Chakra while sleeping".**

**"Did I?"**

**"They wouldn't approve of they way you are living"**

"Shut it, kurama"

**"You have to come to terms with the fact that you can't reach the elemental Nations anymore. They would have all turned into white zetsus by now"**

"Super Gramps sage must have a solution"

**"Not without our chakra"**

"You don't get it do you? I have been finding a way out this place for a year now because I'm the only one that can dispel the **Mugen Tsukuyomi. **I don't know how long it takes to before everyone turns into white zetsus.**"**

**"This your brooding around won't help at all Naruto. All I'm trying to say is that make new friend and who knows, maybe they could fill that empty space in your heart once again."**

"What do you suggest I do then"

**"Try to make new acquaintances"**

**"Just know that no matter what happens, we are here for you Naruto"**

Naruto was secretly happy he wasn't alone in this world that he had the tailed beast with him. They helped him keep a bit of his former self and he's been a little strict with them lately.

"Thank you everyone and I am using this medium to apologise to you all for the rules I set up. From now on y'all are free to be anywhere you want but rule one still stands. Don't destroy my house ok."

**"Yes! I'm free again! Can I use the backyard?" **Shukaku was almost jumping with Glee because he liked being in the physical world.

"Yes, you all can use it anyhow you like" Naruto was starting to regret his decision when he saw the far away look in thier eyes.

"I guess it's time actually change my unemployed status huh. I think it's high time I created my resumé!" Naruto had a massive grin on his face. _"Just hold on guys, Naruto uzumaki doesn't go back on his words dattebayo!"._

_**(Scene change)**_

Issei had a long face on thinking about his his ufulfilled shcool life on a bridge. "Will my time at the academy be wasted without a single chance to get some boobs in my hands?" Issei didn't notice he had company. "U-um, Are you hyoudou issei-kun from kuoh academy?". A black haired girl in a unform he's never seen walked up to him with her hands in front her interlocked together and her gaze was on the floor. "Yes, that's my name". Issei couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. "My name is Amano youma" the cute girl introduced herself. "Um, are you seeing anyone at the moment hyoudou-kun?". "Not really". "Would you please go out with me?". "What did you say just now?" Issei was really surprised that a cute girl just walked up to him and saked him out. "I've always seen you pass by here and well... Please go out with me!" The cute girl screamed with her eyes squeezed shut fearing rejection. Issei was a happy man today. Everyone always though he'd never get a gielfriend, Hell, issei knew his chances were slim given his perverted reputation but here he was on this brige with a cute girl asking him out. "Yes of course I'd like to Amano yuuma-chan". Yuuma had a mega watt smile on her face and issei couldn't help but blush. "How's tommorow afternoon?". "Yeah, that'd be great".

_**(Scene change)**_

Issei was in his neighbourhood with a large perverted grin on his face. Matsuda and motohama would be so jealous when he showed off his new girlfriend tommorow. Hehe, issei was dreaming about the oppai on yuuma and the perverted things he'd do to it. He was so distracted by his perverted fantasies he almost bumped into the same blonde stranger he did yesterday. "Oh, its you" Issei pionted his index finger at Naruto. "Oh, it's the resident perverted brat of our neighborhood" Naruto mimicked issei. "You're the new guy in town". "What about it?". Naruto raised an eyebrows. "I'm issei hyoudou and i live in the house besides yours" Issei wanted to learn more about the blonde stranger. "Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto introduced his self while putting a hand forward for a handshake. Issei shocked Naruto's hand with his left hand. "So, what's up with the smile on your face?" Naruto asked. "Oh, A cute girl just asked me out Naruto-san. Can you believe that?" Naruto chuckled at his hyped attitude. "Good luck on your date brat, I have importan business to attend to" And like that the blonde was gone. Iseei stared at Naruto's back for a moment before making his way back home.

Naruto was going to the local library to get 6 years worth of knowledge into his head all week and the good part was that he wasn't going to read a single book. No wonder the kage bunshin was his favourite jutsu. "Kukuku... This is going to be interesting. I wonder what job kurama and the rest would pick for me"

_**(Scene change)**_

Naruto woke up feeling energetic. He brushed his teeth, had a hot bath and got ready for the day. "Good morning y'all" Naruto greeted the chibi forms of all the tailed beast. "**Good morning Naruto/naruto-kun/brat" **They all replied. Naruto was thinking about breakfast, he had ramen in mind but he wanted something else because he was starting his new job today. The Bijuus had picked a formal dress for him to wear. "So, what did you guys decide on?" Naruto asked with curiousity written all over his face?.

Naruto was in front of an office with a Black tuxedo under a white long-sleeve buttoned up shirt, a bow tie ansd black matching pants and shoes with his resume in hand and hoping he's accepted in this Establishment. Naruto knocked on the door three times before he heard a come in. Taking a deeep breath he opened the door and enter the office. Naruto was offer a seat with a hand gestured to one of the two seats in front of his potential new Boss.

_**(Scene change)**_

Issei just introduced his new girlfriend to his friends matsuda and motohama. Thier reaction was priceless as expected. Pure suprised and betrayal reflected on thier face. Issei and yuuma had lots of fun in third date. The went shopping, visited , it was getting dark and it was time to call it a day. "We had a lot of fun today" Yuuma stated while holding isseis hand. "Yeah, today was great yuuma-chan". "Say, issei kun, do you mind doing me a favour to commemorate our first date?" Yuuma asked with a smile on her face. _"This is it, my first kiss. Don't screw up issei" _The brown haired pervert scolded his self mentally. "W-what kind of favour?" Issei questioned his love interest. "Could you die, please?". Issei wasn't expecting that, what he expected from her was a kiss. "Sorry yuuma Chan, can you repeat that?" Issei asked a bit disturbed by the unusual request. "I think there is something wrong with my ears". Yuuma stepped into his personal space and time toed to bring her mouth near his ear to repeat what she said. "Could you die, please". In front of his eyes, his girlfriend's clothes bursted into bits leaving her nude except for her black panties covering her womanhood while she transformed into something else but in that split second of her transformation, he saw her tits, the first tits he ever saw. Her new attired was something worthy of a BDSM outfit of sorts with wings jet black wings sprouting out of her back. "Really enjoyed our time and i'll cherish the got you gave me so..." She streched her hands forward and a spear made of light formed in her hands "Please die" and stabbed issei with it through the stomach. "Why yuuma-chan" The bleeding iseei wanted to know why he was killed. "You possess a sacred gear in you so your existence pose a threat to us. Blame god for putting a sacred gear inside you." Yuuma flew away leaving iseei alone and dying with only one regret, he should have at least touched her oppai before she killed him. _"I'm dying and all I could think about is a woman's breast... What a shitty life. My blood reminds me of her hair, crimson long locks. I wish I could die with my head in between her oppai." _These we're issei's last thoughts before he died. But what he didn't see was a red teleportation magic circle forming besides his dead body and a certain red hair ruin princess stepping out of it.

_**(Scene change)**_

"You really don't remember yuuma-chan?" Iseei was hoping his friends would remember anything about his girlfriend but it seems the peverts had totally forgot about yuuma-chan. As if that wasn't weird enought, everything isse had about her like her phone number and her house address was erased. His friends though he was delusional and the burnette thought it was all a dream but it all felt so real. Issei shooked his head to clarify all his thoughts.

"Hey did you guys hear about the hot new biology teacher" A random girl asked

"Yes, I heard he just applied yesterday"

"Do you think he's single"

**'**"kya! I heard he's going to teach our class"

Issei released a loud groan of utter exasperation. Kiba was already big enough of a competiton, he didn't need a new one. The brunette slammed his head on the table with bang.

A tall blonde man wearing a black tuxendo on top of a black turtle neck with black pants and a matching pair of shoes.

"Good morning class. I'm your new biology teacher , Uzumaki Naruto" The teacher introduced himself. Several squeals from the female students filled the air, they were going on about how cool and handsome the blonde was

"Oh, Naruto-san!" Issei was astonished to see his neighbor in school and as a teacher no less

_"Oh, isn't that the perverted brat? Something about him's changed" _Naruto mused in his mind.

"Hey hyoudou and it's Naruto-sensei to you" Naruto acknowledge the brunette.

Everyone was astounded by the fact that the thier perverted classmate knew the blonde teacher. Issei was going to ask Naruto if he remembered yuuma-chan but knew that now wasn't the time. Naruto wrote the topic of the day on the marker board and started to ellaborate on the day's topic for the students.

_**(Scene change)**_

Ria's gremory was in the occultic research club beside the window in her office looking down a the busy humans going around the school premises until her attention was drawn to a blonde man in Black sitting on a bench with his eyes closed.

"Akeno, who is that" Rias pointed at Naruto

"Ara, that's the new biology teacher" Akeno Himejima, Ria's queen and best friend, one of the two great onee-sama of kuoh academy

Rias stared at the blonde shinobi for a while before diverting her gaze back to a white haired petite female student in front of her desk.

"Keep an eye on him and if you notice anything out of the ordinary, report back to me" Rias ordered her Rook, Koneko toujo.

Naruto was rally annoyed. The fangirls of this world were on a completely different level compared to the ones in the elemental nation. His sensitive ears picked up on the comments of the students.

"Ahh, naruto-sensei looks so handsome with that whose black marks on his face"

"I love naruto-ssns"

_**"**_Kyah! I wish I could sit by naruto-sama"

"Lucky bastard"

"Go die Blondie" Naruto's eyes twitched at that.

This school was like any normal school except it had those blasted supernatural bats disguised as humans schooling amongst them. After absorbing the docs soul Naruto gained a lot of info on the supernatural world. Naruto coul sense supernatural beings If he was in sage mode. They felt inhuman and a devil's aura had a dark but not necessarily evil feel to it. He remembered his first encounter with a devil and when he learned nature in this dimension was angry at everything.

_**Flashback**_

After busting out of the hospital he was held up in for a week, Naruto knew he had to find a place to lay low for the mean time. The doctor worked for an organisation known as the hero faction. This organization collected different kinds of sacred gear user to rid the world of devil's and fallen angels. Naruto didn't have time to deal with this organization not when the elemental Nations inhabitants were still under the influence of the Mugen Tsukuyomi.

The knuckle head ninja wondered how long it would take before everyone back at home would turn into white zetsus. It was a race against time and the problem was a ticket to the elemental nation but for now, he had other worries like how he'd survive in this alien world. It was a miracle his hiraishin kunai landed in Japan when he threw it through that hole. Where we kaguya's technique brought him to was very dangerous, Naruto had no doubt he would have died of he was in Kurama Chakra Mode.

Naruto navigated his way from the hospital to the forest in the distance. With his destination decided, he pumped chakra into his legs and whith a mighty hop he was hiding in the air and he had a birds eye view of the city.

"Kurama? You there?" Naruto tried contacting his partner when he landed on the forest floor but received no reply from the gaint fox.

"Kurama? Gyuki? Son?" Still no reply from the bijuus.

Fearing the worst, Naruto dived into his mindscape only to see all the tailed beast were asleep. Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief.

The fight with Kaguya was no doubt the hardest fight he's ever had. The fight with nagato, Jyuubi obito and Sox path Madara paled in comparison to the scale of destruction they left in the wake of thier clash. The current state of the bijuus might be due to chakra exhaustion. Maybe they spent the last of thier reserves into healing his body.

Naruto exited the seal and lotus position on the floor of the forest ready draw in nature's energy before.

**Kill!**

Naruto's blueb orbs widen to epic porpotions. This wasn't right, it's impossible. The amount of malice he felt from drawing nature's energy was'nt suppose to be there at all. The hate wasnt on the level Kurama had before they became friends but this caused graet vocern for Naruto. Nature was warm and kind back in the elemental nation. The aliens on this planet have managed to piss off nature.

Naruto's musing were cut short when his battle instincts screamed at him to dodge.

The blonde ninja rolled away from the position he was into a defensive stance when the position he was in exploded into debris.

"Whose there, Show yourself"

A monster walked out of the forest and into the clearing Naruto was standing on.

"Another pathetic human" The monster looked like a combination of a goat and a man.

'The hell are you" Naruto had never seen something like this in his life. A creature with a humans upper body and lower body had the resemblance of a goat.

"Sice you are going to die anyway, I am the stray devil that haunts this very woods you're in"

_"A supernatural being" _The bit of information he got from takasugi's soul had details mostly about hte hero faction and he was a low ranked member of theorganization

"I have eaten lots of unfortunate children who were unfortunate to have crossed my path and..." Whatever it was going to saw was interrupted by a rasengan to the head courtesy of Naruto.

'I don't have time for this" Naruto was on the stray devil's decapitated body of the stray devil. Naruto heard ruffling sounds coming from all directions.

_"There's more of them" Naruto noted._

A Dozen of stray devils busted from all around with one goal in mid to avenger thier fallen comrade. Naruto close his eyes and blurred out of sight and Four strays fell to the ground dead. He reappeared behind another stray with his legs raised for an axe kick that cracked the skull of the current stray he was facing. Landing on his feet with 5 dead strays. He made quickly diposed of the rest using the hiraishin kunai.

A clapping sound filled the silent forest.

"That was a most impressive display for a human" A humanoid figure walked out of the place he was observing the blonde human take out the strays.

"Looks like your sacred gear was not only for high-speed regeneration but also grants increased speed and strength." The stranger analysed. "Your abilities would prove useful. "Work with us and we will teach you how to release the fill potential of your sacred gear" The Green haired man tried to cajole Naruto.

""I don't need you guys to teach me anything" Naruto snarled at the greenette.

"Well then I guess i'll have to use lethal force." He said casually with a pocker face.

"Before we fight, let's exchange names. I'm Daisuke" Daisuke unsheathe a green blade two edged blade from it's black scabbard with a dark sliver hilt.

Naruto didn't give out his name but rushed at his opponet with a hiraishin kunai in hand. Daisuke charge at him and they meet in the middle at both blades collide with each other, Naruto's eyes widened when the green blade sliced through his like butter and was headed for his shoulder. With the agility worthy of a ninja Naruto shifted his body away from the path of the blade.

"Huh, my blade is my sacred gear. It has the ability to cut through metals" Daisuke boasted. Naruto just tched and brought another hiraishin kunai but this time, he coated it with a layer of wind charka and threw it at the green haired Villian. Diasuke brought his sword up ready to slak the little blade away before it was his turn to be surprised when Naruto flashed right in from of him with a blue spinning orb in hand with said orb near his face. **Rasengan! **Naruto screamed out the name of his technique but Daisuke reacted fast and used his sword like a shield against the spinning order. The orb and blade battled for dominace in a second and it looked like the rasengan was was winning the war before it exploded outward with a blast of chakra kicking up dust.

Daisuke skidded to a halt while his clothes were singed here and there. The greenette was on alert because the blonde wasn't in front of him anymore. He looked right, left front and back but saw no sign of the blonde before he looked up and there was still no sign of the blonde then that means... Daisuke backflipped away in time just before a kunai peirced his head but his face was met with by a vicious chakra enchanced kick from another blonde which sent him crashing through he forest and toppling trees.

_"This kid is stronger than expected. I have to get serious" _Daisuke knew not to understime the blonde Uzumaki anymore. The green haired swordsman took in a deep breath and inhaled out and uttered two words "**balance breaker".** a green aura surrounded him while sword took on a more Titanic size and as for the swordsman, he now had green skin. "It's over" Daisuke said those words and blurred out of naruto's sight and a second later, his sword went through naruto's chest. Daisuke smired when he though he had achieved victory before the blonde impaled with his sword poofed out of existence. _"What!"_ The swordsman was perplexed.

"You let you gaurded down" Naruto's voice came behind him and he had two of those orbs in his hands. Rearing both of his arms backwards, Naruto drove them towards the man's ungaurded back. **Rasenrengan! **Daisuke was sent tolling of into the groung with little blood dripping from his wound. Daisuke stood up with a smile on his face. "That should have ended it" Naruto kinda like stated. Daisuke charged at Naruto with his Titanic sword will Naruto empower his kunai with lots of wind charka it started glowing blue and with it he stopped the incoming charge. "Impressive blade you got there" The swordsman complemented him. Naruto slid his kunai along the edges of the Titanic blade tto change it's trajectory before the bigger man grabbed his hand and threw him away while nicked naruto's right hand with his sword. Naruto tried to make his hand to make hand seals but found that he couldn't control his right hand anymore. Naruto glared at the greenette as if demanding an explanation.

"You see, My sacred gear is this sword and it's name's wild Jade" The swordsman explained. "A single cut reders the body part useless for given amount of time." Daisuke explained. "This is the the end" Daisuke declared himself the winner.

"Is it?" Naruto's hair overshadowed his eyes and with a low chuckle Naruto brought his left hand up above his head and created a rasengan and kept on pumping chakra into it until it was as big a house. Daisuke knew he was fucked. So in a last attempt, he threw his massive sword at Naruto hoping to kill the blonde.

"You really don't pay attention to your surrounding". Daisuke's eyes widen when he heard Naruto's voice behind him again. **Odama rasengan. **Naruto slammed the rasengan into daisuke ending them match in the wake of the rasengan's destruction.

"This place is no longer safe anymore and like that Naruto disappeared from the battlefield.

_**Flash back ends**_

That was the first time Naruto fought a stray devil but he's met other devils too. Naruto got up from the bench he was on when he ran into the brown hair pervert.

"Naruto-sensei, do you remember amano yuuma-chan?"

"Who?"

"The girl that asked me out on a date"

"Oh yes I remember her. How was your date anyways?" Issei was happy someone remembered yuuma-chan

"That's the thing Naruto-sensei I don't seem to remember what happened at the end of our date"

**I wanted to post this as two chpater but I posted it as a single one. How was the fight scene?**

**Thank you all for reading my fanfic. Till the next time I update, peace be into you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hey guys, sorry about the late update, I had a busy week and I couldn't find time to write at all.**

**Anon: I'm writing on an Android phone and it's a real pain but I'll try my best. Issei is the main character in highschool dxd so I thought you guys would like it if Naruto didn't steal issei's thunder or something. I've been a little busy this week and I just decide to find time to post this for you guys. Thanks for the compliment. I though about making him a sport teacher but I changed my mind.**

**fenixrojo36: thanks for the follow.**

**Puppy: thanks man.**

**SPark681: Naruto's gonna play anmajor role in this story.**

**AverageFanficReader04: I appreciate that.**

**Kage bunshin no jutsu for magic spells and jutsu**

"The fat lady sings" normal talking

_'are those melons real?' _for thoughts

**"Insignificant human" bijuus, gods, summons and dragons**

_**'Puny humans' **_** for thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I'm doing a disclaimer! I'm officially a fanfiction author, yay! I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. It Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto was on his way home thinking about one of his students, Issei Hyoudou to be exact. The boy didn't know he was turned into a devil yet and that was kinda weird. He deduced that Issei had a sacred gear and was killed because of it by his new girlfriend and he was brought back to life by a devil. Talking about bats, one little bat-cat's been tailling him around for a while now. Naruto remembered her name was Koneko, a student of kuoh academy. She's been following him secretly ever since he left school. _"Looks like those devils are suspicious of me" _ Naruto pondered in his mind.

**"What are you going to do about that bat following you around" **The nine tailed fox enquired.

**"Lets kill her! Its been so long since i killed someone!" **Looks like shikaku still had his psychotic tendencies.

**"Just a little killer intent would suffice." **Gyuki proposed.

The prankster in naruto stirred awake with a new target in sight.

Koneko Tojo was tailing the new biology teacher around just like her king ordered her to but she didn't think anything about the blonde teacher was special. _"I wish i had some candy with me" _The ever stoic school mascot had a sweet tooth when it comes to candy.

"Nice view you got out here, little cat"

Koneko almost feel out of the tree she was on when she heard her new teachers voice behind her. The normally straight faced teen had surprise written all over her face. The blonde was behind her standing on the same tree with his arms folded and bored expression on his face.

Koneko was surprised because she was at a safe distance looking at him in the street below so how did he get behind her so fast and without her knowing at all.

"You haven't answered my question little cat"

A mighty pressure slamed on koneko and all of a sudden the air got so thick and it was becoming hard to breathe. Koneko saw her death flash before her eyes and its was a very brutal one. The nekomata saw the visage of a nine tailed fox snarling behind Naruto before she blacked out.

"Huh, did i went overboard?" Naruto asked to no one in particular with a sweatdrop.

"Great, just great" Naruto deadpanned

"This is your fault octopus!"

**"I'm not the one who released killer intent" **The eight tailed octupus defended himself

"How was I suppose to know that the damn thing would render her unconscious!" A chibi Naruto raged inside the seal.

"Ahh forget it, I'm gonna leave her here" Naruto hiraishin back home knowing tommorow was going to be hectic.

_**(Scene change)**_

Issei was in the occultic research club in front of the Rias with Akeno, Kiba and Koneko. He remembered he was almost killed by a fallen angel named Donaseeige before he was saved by Rias. He woke up with her hot naked body beside him on his bed. Issei had never been so happy In his life, not when his mom cooked his favourite meal or when yuuma-chan asked him out, nothing compared to seeing her heavenly oppai. She told him about his new status as a devil and he was pretty devastated to learn that he wasn't human anymore.

"Issei everyone in this room is a devil" Rias dropped the bomb on issei as her bat like devil wings came out from her waist, Issei gasped in suprise and took a little step back out of fear but was surprised to see his own devil wings behind him. She also told him about his girlfriend being a fallen angel and that everything that happened to him was real including his death. Issei wondered why his friends don't remember about yuuma which made Rias tell him about fallen angels ability to erase human memories. After Rias introduced him to the other members of her perrage, she told him he was a pawn in her perrage which made issei's self esteem deflate. She layer explained about the pawn peice having the ability to turn into any other peice except the king in battle which increased issei's confidence. She also told him about all devils weakness to light energy. She told him about how humans summon them to form a pact. The upside of all this was that if Issei did well, he'd get his own servants and he could do whatever he wants with them. Guess the Burnette's dream of becoming a harem-king seems possible.

Issei's first mission wasnt quite eventful but when he was going back to the occultic research club, he almost lost his life again. This time it was another blue haired female fallen angel by the name kalawarner and in this life threatening situation, Issei unlocked his sacred gear which takes the form of a red gauntlet with a green jem on it in on his left hand, this made the fallen angel retreat because she wasn't expecting him to have a sacred gear.

After the little skirmish with the fallen angel, issei got back to the occultic research club, he told Ria's of his encounter and his new power. She congratulated and told him he could manifest his sacred heart anytime he wants.

"Now that the fallen angels know you're a devil, you have to be more careful And don't think you can take them all on now that you've unlocked your sacred gear issei" The redhead warned her pawn

"Yes, I understand buchou. I'm going home" Issei dismissed his self.

_**(Scene change)**_

It was morning and Issei was on his way to school when he saw cute blonde girl in a Nun's outfit on the floor murmur something about how clumsy she was.

"Hey, there, are you all right?" Issei offered a helping hand

"I'm fine thank you" The blonde nun took issei's hands.

"I'm issei"

"Nice to meet you Inside, I'm Asia."

"Um, sorry but I'm a little bit lost, do you think you can help me out?" The blonde nun told issei with a blush on her face.

_**(Scene change)**_

It was night time and the light of the full moon shone brightly on one miserable blonde ninja who had an extremely bored expression on his face with one hand his pocket and a grocery bag filled with ramen on the other. He could have hiraishined home but he actually enjoyed walking home.

"Stupid hormonial teenagers" Naruto grumbled under his breath

**"What are you going to do about those devils back in school?" **A chibi Kurama appeared Naruto's head with a poof

"For now, we do nothing" was thinking about the little cat and how she felt like a youkai up close.

**"Those devils are going to be wary of you Naruto"**

"Let them be Kurama. I don't have the time nor energy to waste on dealing with little bats"

"Meow"

"Huh?". "A black cat" Naruto pointed at the black cat in front of him and his eyes was filled with melancholy when he remember the excuse of a certain cyclops.

"What are you doing out here alone cat?" Naruto rubbed the cat under it's ear making the cat purr in satisfaction.

_**"Oi, Naruto, that's not an ordinary cat"**_

_"I know. This cat reeks of devil energy and chakra"_

_**"You're bringing an unknown youkai home" **_

_"It'd be fun and besides, I'm bored"_

Naruto scooped up the black cat after having discreet conversation with Kurama who was in the seal the moment they sensed the cat.

"We're gonna have lots of fun little cat. I'm gonna call you Tora"

_**(Scene change)**_

It was twelve past 3 when Naruto finished with the last class he had for the day

"And as for your assignment, I want it on my table tommorow morning. Do you hear me brats!" Naruto barked at his students

"Hai! Naruto sensei!" The whole class choroused

Naruto just made his way out of class a when a pale blonde haired student walked up to him. The kid seemed like a devil

"Hello Naruto-sensei, my name is Kiba Yuuto ans If you don't mind, Ria's Gremory require your attention in the Occultic Research Club"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the blonde kid in front of him.

"Tell that Gremory brat to come to my office if she needs anything" Naruto was already two steps away before Kiba stood in his way with a smile on his face

"Your attention is really needed Naruto-sensei. It's about a time topic she's having trouble with"

"Whatever it is, it can wait. I have to get home fast so I can feed my pet cat. Go away kid." Naruto dismissed the blonde knight.

Naruto knew why the voluptuous bat wanted him in the ORC and franckly, he didn't give a shit about what she wanted or any stupid warning she would give him

Kiba was quite dissatisfied about the fact that he couldn't bring Naruto to the ORC but he was kinda surprised because Naruto Uzumaki had zero magic or light energy. So, What faction did he belong to? Kiba opened the door to the ORC and his fellow peerage member except issei was present.

"Where is he?" Rias asked

"He declined and he said something about feeding cats" Kiba replied The redhead

"Oh, Are you sure he's a supernatural Koneko"

"He's sinister and hostile. I saw my own death Buchou" Koneko was really shaken up by Naruto's actions the other night. "I'm not sure but his scent is that of a human"

",Human?" Rias questioned with a frown. "Yes, and a strong smell of a fox". The white haired rook stated

"Ara, Naruto-sensei is a youkai?" Akeno asked

"He's not a youkia" Koneko corrected

"For now, just steer clear of him ok, he might be on to us. We don't have enough info on him." Rias was about to continue before Iseei barged in screaming at them to please help save Asia which Rias declined but Issei wouldn't see reason.

"That place is enemy territory Iseei"

"But Asia..." Whatever Issei was about to say was cut off by Rias

"You're not going and that's final!"

"But..." Issei tried to argue but Rias and Akeno left the ORC to meet Sona..

"Fine, I'll do it myself" Iseei said with his boosted gear activated

"I don't know whether you're brave or stupid but I'm coming with you." Kiba secured his word beside his hips.

"What?"

"You'll get promoted when to any other peice if you enter that church but you can't defeat them on your own. That's where we come in."

"Koneko too?" Issei was happy because the chances of saving Asia just went higher . The school mascot just nooded her head.

"All right let's go!"

_**(Scene change)**_

"Ak, ak, achoooo!" Naruto sneezed on Tora in his laps.

"Someone's talking about me" Naruto ignored the growling cat in his offended cat scratched Naruto's face with it's claws.

"Gah! Damn cat! Get back here" Naruto chaded the cat around the house while Naruto's face gained more marks that healed on spot.

"_Is the the human that managed to evade the hero tribe for this long? I must say, I'm disappointed." _The black cat mused. _"And why does Ophis seem so interested about him? _ Tora stopped on top of a table with it's fangs bared and it's tail raised up like a tiger ready to pounce on a deer.

"Oi, what's with that look Tora?" The cat's face went blank and it jumped at Naruto's face intending to claw out his eyes

*Scratch*

"Gah! What the hell did I do this time Tora"

*Scratch*

"Don't you like the name?" Naruto asked a bit weary with his hands shielding his face. Somehow, the cat nooded.

"So, uh how about Garfield?" Naruto recieved a sharp claw to the face

"Would you like some ramen?" Naruto asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes

"Meow!" Somehow, Naruto knew the cat just said No to ramen.

"I hate cats" A flamming blue cat growled inside Naruto's head.

"So, what's your name" Naruto questioned the cat as if it could speak.

"It's fine to tell me your name cat, I know you're a youkai" The blonde ninja said to the cat.

For a second, the cat froze before it regained it's composure and a mischievous smirk formed on its face. The cat transformed into a voluptuous young woman with black hair and hazel eyes in a black kimono and a yellow obi.

"Looks like the cats out of the bag, nya~" The cat now turned woman spoke for the first time.

Naruto's eyes twitched because of the skimpy outfit she wore and how her huge breasts we're almost visible.

"You haven't answered my question Tora." Naruto reminded. The cat turned woman walked towards Naruto with a sway on her hips. She cupped Naruto's face and selttled her generous butt on his laps.

"It's Kuroka nya~." She licked his whiskers mark. Naruto was getting uncomfortable with the situation he found himself in. How was he suppose to know that he cat was going to be this hot in human form. "So, what do you want with me Cat-Woman?"

"You're quite popular in the khaos brigade and you've managed to gain the attention of the oubourous dragon god, a very impressive feat actually." Kuroka explained to Naruto while tracing her fingers on his abs.

"The Auburn what now?" Naruto was really lost here. Was her boss'd name god or auburnwhatever or dragon?

'The infinite dragon god?""

"Nope"

"Ophis?"

'I don't know who you're talking about okay"

""My boss require your expertise and she'd have come here in person if she knew where you lived"

"I honored Cat-woman but What if i decline" Kuroka giggled at that. "You'll get the blessing of Ophis of you join us nya~. We could definitely use someone like you in the khaos brigade."

Naruto hummed at the perks but he had something else in mind. "What is the goal of this Organization?"

"To remove the strongest dragon god from the dimensional gap, nya"

"If your master wants my services then she must grant me a request."

"Hmm, that sounds fair. You're quite the celebrity in the Hero faction Naruto-san" Kuroka had heard about the blonde and his escapedes. The rumors of a human smart enough to evade the Hero faction entirely and strong enough to defeat some member was sure to attract attention. The reason why they stop trying to capture him was unknown to Kuroka.

"Hero faction huh, K'm afraid we have a little misunderstanding between us?" Naryto was calm on the outside but I'mma n the inside, it was another thing entirely ._"It's that stupid organization again! Are our fate intertwined or what? I thought I saw the last of them when I went to kyoto. I wonder how kunou's doing these days?"_

_**"Keh, that fake kyuubi must be doing fine in Kyoto" **_The fact that another kyuubie exist in this real was a hard pill for Kurama to swallow

_**"I miss the you going Naruto-kun. Let's pay her a visit sometimes" **_Matatabitoo was surprised to learn that nekomatas wcist in this world too but they were on the brink of extinction unfortunately.

While Naruto was in a conversation with the tailed beast in hi as mind, kuroka decided to gahage Naruto's Aura and imagune her surprise when she was hit with warm, bright potnt chakra, chakra more potent than her own. _"That's impossible!" _Kuroka gasped when she felt the Nature energy around Naruto's house was Calm and serine. _"Could it be. That's bullshit!" _As a senjutsu user, kuroka could sense things and lately, Nature energy seem more relaxed in some places and what they all had in common was the blonde in front of her said blonde had a distant look on his face.

"How can you use chakra Naruto-san" Kuroka got no reply from the blonde uzumakii

She snapped her fingers to gain his attention. Naruto had a lot of explaining to do of Kutoka'e mood was anything to go by, he had something excluded to youkais inside him and it was perharps the strongest chakra signature to she sensed. What he a hald youkai? Was the whisker marks on his face due to his youkai blood? A lot of questions was on Kuroka's mind and she was willing to use force to get answers. She clapped her hands to shake him out of his thoughts.

"Oi, I asked you a question nya~" Kuroka screamed at his face

"Huh?" It took Naruto a moment to process what was going on

"Uh, what was that?"

"How do you have chakra!" Kuroka snarled at him

_"Shit! How'd she know?" _Naruto had beads of sweat rolling over his face. _"Ok play cool Naruto... Gah! What do I do, what do I do" _A chibi Naruto was inside the seal with both hands on his head running around in circles.

_**"You got careless Naruto! Now she too knows you can use chakra." **_Kurama berated his jinchuriki. A light bulb appeared on Naruto's head. "You're a genius Kurama!" Naruto exited the seal.

"That's my Sacred Gear" Naruto looked at Kuroka in the eyeball with a straight face.

"A sacred gear? What's it's name?" Kuroka questioned with less hostility

"Uh... It's a unique sacred gear so I don't have a name for it" Kuroka had doubt written all over her face."Do.." Naruto interrupted whatever she was about to say

"Do you mind getting off me, your weight is blocking the flow of blood In my laps" The shinobi knew he had just dug his own grave but it had to be done in order to prevent her from asking more questions.

"Are you calling me fat?: Kuroka's beautiful face took on a menancing look

_"Ok Naruto, this is it, this is your first attempt don't ruin it" _Naruto took a deep breath as he prepared his self mentally. "Wait! I don't mean to say weight, I meant to say your succulent ass." Naruto lied in a sleek manner.

A sly smirk appeared on Kuroka's face. "Yes I do, i love sitting in your laps Naruto-kun." She gyrated her hips slowly with a smirk on her make. "Your aura is so warm and welcoming, nya" Kuroka rubbed her face on Naruto's hair. His aura was intoxicating and the black haired beauty was finding it hard to control her instincts.

In fear of losing his innocence, Naruto pushed her off his laps and made his way to his room "You can see yourself out. I have work tommorow" The uzumaki closed the door with a loud bang.

"Naruto-kun, let's make babies" Kuroka knocked on Naruto's room.

_"This bitch is crazy!"_ Naruto placed restriction seals on the door to his room.

"A sacred gear that allowed a human access to chakra, Naruto Uzumaki you are one interesting human." Kuroka said out loud to herself. She needed to know more about his sacred gear and maybe she could teach him a thing or two about chakra if he joined the Khaos brigade and then they would make really strong babies together. Kuroka decided she was going stuck around Naruto for a while. "Well I guess I'm sleeping here hehe"

_**(Scene change)**_

The local church in kouh looked more like a battle field this night, Issei and co we're in a battle with the fallen angela and stray exorcist. Issei went to confront his former girlfriend whose real name was raynare only to see an almost naked Asia in chains and raynare ripping her sacred heart out of her. He tried to stop her but he was too late. Raynare had already removed her sacred gear, twilight healing, and implanted it inside her which made her more powerful. Asia was on the floor dying, Kiba koneko bought him some time and he took Asia out of the church but the deeds done, Asia would die and Raynare used this to taunt Issei. Issei responded in an agressive manner and a fight broke out but it was one sided but Issei a managed to defeat her. With Raynare on the floor injured and Asia's dead body in isseis arm, Rias and Akeno arrived at the scene after they were done with the other stray devils and fallen angels. Rias killed off Raynare and she returned twilight healing back to Asia and brought her back to life with her bishop piece making her a reincarnated devil. Issei was overjoyed because Asia was back in the living world. He hugged her close and didn't let go.

"Let's go home Asia." Issei lifted her bridal style as they all made their way back to the ORC. Asia had a blush on her face when Issei smiled at her. She was really happy because she now had what she wanted all along.. A friend.

**AN: I tried my best to review this chapter for any misspelling, capitalization or any other error. I asked a friend if he'd like to be my beta reader but he hasn't given me a reply yet so I'm sorry for the errors you find in this chapter. Goodbye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Say Nada to CORONA!**

**AN: Thanks for the likes and follows everyone. Thanks for the reviews too. Here's another chapter people.**

**Guest: thank you. But I don't think I can do an harem. It unfortunate really. This I'd dxd! But I just don't see Naruto having more than one babe. Raynare had no major role to play in this story. She didn't even know Naruto at all. Sorry bro but she's gone. Thank you for the review. Argatou gozaimasu!**

**TheSlySage: Thank you bro.**

**supboyyyyy93: A result of being on the same team as Sakura and you don't call a woman especially a young one fat or make reference to thier wieght. My sister whacked me on the head when I did. She's be like 'i'm plump. Not fat'. Women! I hail y'all.**

**Carl518: Thank you bro. Your review helped me with this chapter. I tried my best bro.**

**Dasgun: Uhh, thanks a lot for reading my story.**

**To my readers at home: Thank you all for reading my story.**

**Funny-Little-Cute White Fox: Like my people would say 'o seun' which means thank you.**

**FinalBossValvoga: Again, English isn't my first language. I'll try to reduce it. I'll work on the capitalization too. O seun.**

**SPark681: Spark-san, Arigatogozaimashita!**

**Ronin nexus: Thank you for the correction.**

**Hmhmm, this chapter is fairly long and I've tried my best to review it. I rest my case.**

**Kage bunshin no jutsu for magic spells and jutsu**

"The fat lady sings" normal talking

_'are those melons real?' _for thoughts

**"Insignificant human" bijuus, gods, summons and dragons**

_**'Puny humans' **_** for thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I'm doing a disclaimer! I'm officially a fanfiction author, yay! I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. It Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 5**

The Rays of the sun crept in through the brown curtains behind the windows of a certain shinobi. A blue bird perched on a tree chirped loudly with it's eyes closed shut as if it was screaming at a certain shinobi to wake up, Said shinobi squeezed his eyes shut in exasperation due to the intense Ray's of the sun. The first thing he noticed was that his Orange blanket wasn't covering his body and there was extra wheight around his chest and a tingling sensation. The shinobi wondered which bijuu was sleeping on him but that thought was thrown out the window when he opened his eyes to see a mess of black hair on his chest. With refex gained from his time in the elemental nation, he flipped the intruder on the bed and a kunai poofed into existence in his hands with it's sharp edge beside the pale neck of the intruder. A feminine gasp of surprise was what stopped Naruto's reflexes. Naruto took his time to actually look at the intruder and was a bit annoyed to see it was the Cat-woman. He watched as her face went from surprise to fear and mischevious.

"Hmm, I never knew you were into something like this nya~" Kuroka's verbal tic was really weird for Naruto

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" He screamed at her face. Naruto knew his seals were active so how did she get in his room? Naruto remember something about devils and thier teleportation circle. He'd have to something about that.

"I was cold and lonely and you were so warm nya~" She replied.

Naruto took the kunai away from her throat and got off to prepare for the day.

"Where are you going" Kuroka's asked as she sat seiza style on Naruto's bed

"The next time you sneak into my house would be your last" The shinobi replied and closed the door to the bathroom with a click.

Naruto was a very interesting person for kuroka. Many men would have stared blantantly at her tits but he didn't even spare it a glance inside her revealing outfit. It takes great self-control to not gaze at a supernatural woman in a lustful way but here was a human not even taking a glance at her orbs.

Naruto came out of the bathroom 10minutes later with a knee length white towle wrapped around his waist and another one wrapped around his hair. He made his way downstairs to make breakfast only to see Kuroka in the kitchen. He rose an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you have any food item in your house other than ramen?" She asked but got no reply from Naruto. "You need to eat other things than ramen nya~"

"You'll never understand the divinity of ramen like I do" Naruto replied sagely.

"What are you doing here anyway. Don't you have work to do?" The knucklehead ninja asked.

"I've decided to stick with you for a while and you don't know everything about chakra like I do" Kuroka boasted.

Naruto scoffed and shaked his head while he wolfed down his ramen.

"What? You think I'm a slouch when it comes to chakra? Do you even know what senjutsu is?" Kuroka was getting irritated at Naruto's lackadaisical attitude towards her offer of teaching him how to use chakra.

Naruto actually laughed out loud at her statement. "You know nothing about senjutsu, brat" Naruto replied smugly.

Kuroka gritted her teeth hard and a growl escaped her mouth. She was about to retort before Naruto stood up and dumped the bowl in a sink inside the kitchen and traced his step back to his room. Naruto walked out fully dressed for work.

"Cat-woman, I'm going to work so you're... Huh? She's gone" Naruto shut the front door and pocketed the keys and took off in the general direction of kuoh academy. He couldn't shake off this feeling that he just created trouble for his self. Meh... Everything will work itself out.

_**(Scene change)**_

"Kya! Naruto-sensei!"

"Look at how he's so modest"

"It's that blonde bastard again!"

"Looks like something's never change" Naruto mused as he walked around school to the staff room. His musing was stopped when he heard his name from a busty bespectacled female student with black haired styled in a bob-cut and another bespectacled female student with long black hair beside her were infront of him. He remembered her to be the students council president. What was her name again... Was it Sena or Sabirina? Meh He'd figure it out eventually.

"Good morning Naruto-sensei" Her elegance reminded Naruto of the clan heads, especially the Hyuggas, back at home. This one would be a stick-in-the-mud type no doubt.

"Good morning to you Sonic" Naruto greeted her

"It's Souna, Naruto-sensei" She corrected. "And this is Tsubaki." Tsubaki greeted Naruto and he did the same.

"Naruto-sensei, we have a lot to discuss, please walk with me" She admonished her blond teacher

"Lead the way Sokka" Naruto shrugged off the glare he got from Tsubaki.

"Don't look at me like that, people's name are really hard to remember" He defended himself.

Naruto and co entered the student council room which had a round table and chairs in it and the walls were painted light green. She took a sit in one of the chairs while Tsubaki stood behind her. He noted that she was a bit tense but four eyes body language was really calm.

"It's come to our attention that your way of teaching is a bit crude" Sona said

"What?! You calling me a lousy teacher" Naruto retorted as he crossed his legs.

"No, A student complained about you outrightly refuse to help a student in need"

"When did I... It's about that gremory kid huh?" Naruto had a feeling that that was all this was about. This girl's a bat too then.

"You seem a bit annoyed Naruto-sensei. This is not something to scoff at. You refused to help a student in need of your expertise and other students complain about your lukewarm attitude in class. You are one of the most intelligent teachers in school having graduated from a prestigious University with a ph.D. And you also..."

Naruto couldn't help but yawn because of the current situation he found his self in, the girl wouldn't just shut up. Well, he only remembered the first sentence.

"Yeah, so all you're trying to say is that I should smile more right" Naruto asked

"Naruto..." Whatever she was about to say was interrupted when Naruto stood up from the chair he was in and made his way towards the door.

"I get it glasses-chan, I promise to be a good teacher from now on" Naruto said out as he exit the room.

"What a Madao" Tsubaki scoffed. Souna stared at her queen and couldn't help but give a nod of agreement. "I thinks he's aware of the supernatural buchou. There's something about him that keeps me on edge"

"Who knows, maybe he possess a low-level sacred gear." Souna said. She remembered her new pawn, Saji, was ready to have a familiar and wondered if Rias wanted a familiar for her pawn too.

_**(Scene change)**_

"Stupid humans of this dimension!" Naruto grabbed his hair and yanked at it with exasperation. Today was quite like any other except he had to introduce a New student to his homeroom class, Asia Argento, and it turns out that she knew the Hyodou kid. The boys wouldn't shut about how cute Asia was and even some female students though he was in a relationship with her. Stupid fangirls. Naruto cursed as hewalking around a park and couldn't help but notice that the section he was in seemed empty. Like he couldn't sense any human nearby. That only meant one thing. A magic barrier was set up. As he was wondering who would place a magic barrier in a park of all place and why, his analysis was interrupted by a certain cat.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Kuroka screamed out as she energed from a magic circle, The blonde shinobi couldn't help but groan.

"What is it with you Cat-woman?!" Naruto asked

"Fight me!" Kuroka took of at Naruto with her fist balled up and her Cat tails and ears out. The ninja sidestep her attempt. "I don't have time for this Cat-woman" He said. Kuroka's pride took a blow when he not only refused her attempt to teach him how to control chakra but also momed her attempt at teaching him senjutsu. That was unacceptable and when she's done with him he'd regret not letting her teach him.

"Come at me Naruto!" She rushed at him intending to get a Puch in but all her attempts to cause bodily harm to Naruto was futile. The Blondie just dodged it with a bored face on and she jumped back to create distance between them and cast a fire spell at Naruto. Said shinobi stood idly looking at the ball of doom coming at him with a bored face on. Kuroka's eyes widened when he didn't move from his position and a second later, Her attack collided with him and a cloud of dust kicked up from the inpact.

Kuroka waited with bated breath for Naruto and as the dust cleared out, she saw him inside a sand construct relatively unharmed. She knew it was going to take more than that to defeat him.

"Last warning Kuroka, I don't have time for this" Naruto warned. Kuroka gritted her teeth and took off at home again but this time, she created four illusions of her and they all surrounded him. Naruto chuckled and took a deep breath before he summoned four shuriken and there them at all four Kuroka and did a one hand tiger seal. **"Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu" **The projectiles multiplied and took out the illusions while the real Kuroka charged up a lightning spell. As she was about to take aim, a tendril of sand warped around her feet and threw her at a tree. Tree splinters flew away and Naruto appeared in front of her face with a kunai in hand.

She thought she had him put under an illusion but it seems that he broke out of it easily. "How?" She asked before she passed out courtesy of a karate chop to the neck.

"Troublesome woman" The ramen loving blonde sighed. Now he had to take care of her unconscious body. He carried her body bridal style and was about to hiraishin her home before he heard the familiar voice of a certain student.

"Naruto-sensei! What are you doing in here with an unconscious woman" Issei noticed it was an extremely hot woman. Curse his luck

"Someone i know" Naruto sighed at the current situation before he walked away from the park

"You have a hot friend Sensei?" Issei asked.

"..."

"What happened to her?" The brown haired pervert asked curiously

"She trip and fell" Naruto answered

Issei faceplant. "How can a trip knock someone unconscious?"

"You ask too much questions Hyodou. What happened to you?" The blond teacher inquired about the current condition of Issei. He looked like he just went through hell.

"Oh, I was training" Issei answered with pride.

"Why did you train?" Naruto asked. "What is your purpose for training? What drives you?" For some reason, He regreted asking that question.

"I want to become an harem-king!" Issei screamed with Glee. He was the weakest member in Rias perrage and only ultimate-class devil can have a harem.**(AN: I don't know if this is correct)**

Naruto facepalmed when he heard his reasons. "Why did I ask anyway" He picked up his pace.

"Wait for me Sensei. Let go home together" The brown haired pervert ran towards his Sensei.

_**(Scene change)**_

The time read 5:15pm when A ding sound rang from the kitchen and Kuroka woke up with a gasp. She wondered where she was before she remembered what happened In the park. "That jerk!" She barged Into Naruto's room but the blonde wasn't in. She checked the rooms upstairs but still no sign of the blonde. She wondered why his house had a lot of rooms when he lived alone. She checked the kitchen and bathrooms still no Naruto. Her anger was rising to epic porportions and she needed an object or a certain blonde to vent her anger on. She'd rather it be the latter.

As she drew in senjutsu chakra to find Naruto, her eyes widened to the size of dinner was bated with calm, serine chakra which did wonders to her nerves. She let out a purr of satisfaction and she almost forgot about the blond she was looking for. As she gathered her self, She quickly noticed that Naruto's bright chakra wasn't around the house or neighbourhood. All she could do was enjoy the feel of senjutsu. If this was Naruto's doing, Then she really need to ask him how he does it.

She explored the house for a while before entering hos spacious backyard which had different kinds of flowers and plants. She sighted Naruto on the floor in a . She wondered how he looked so calm for someone who walks around d with a bored expression on his face. He was in front of her but she couldn't sense him at all. It was as if he became one with nature.

Kuroka smile when she realized he was a sage. His connection with nature was on a different level entirely. Her chakra and senjutsu were inferior to his. He was a true sage. She almost regret disturbing his meditating form... Almost.

"Naruto-kun, When were you going to tell me you were a sage nya~" She asked as she walked closer to his position with her tails swaying happily behind her.

The pigmens around his upper eyelids faded away and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. She could once again sense his warm bright charka. "I'm hungry" He dully stated. Looks like the annoying Naruto was back online.

"You blonde human bastard, My pride as a Nekoshou and Youkai is bleeding nya~" She said

"I'm hungry" He said. "What should I eat?" He pondered.

"Come on in. What would you like to eat?" She beamed and hopped off toward the back door.

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's face. "Oi! It's my house dattebayo!" He screamed at her retreating form

Kuroka placed a Bowl of miss ramen infront of Naruto. Naruto's mouth watered as he screamed itadaikimasu and split apart his chopsticks. He wolfed down the first bowl of the evening.

"So, you live alone? How about your parents?" Kuroka asked.

"They're dead"

"Oh. When did they die? Did they left you this house?"

"No. They died a long time ago" He replied after he took the second bowl from her. Who knew senin mode could calm this cat like this.

"That's sad. Don't you have siblings or relatives?"

"Too much questions. Too little ramen" She tched at his reply.

"Your Chara seemed different, Can you control sand with it" She upped her cooking speed. Naruto nood his head at her question. She was kinda surprised to know that he could do that with chakra and that shuriken trick too. "How did you break out of my illusion so fast?" That was really bugging her. "I'm imprevious to illusions" Naruto answered as he slurped the last noodles of the 8th bowl.

"That's impossible. I understand you being resistant to it but being imprevious... That's a lie nya~" She replied as she dropped the tenth bowl of ramen. "Who taught how to use senjutsu on a level like that." Naruto dropped the bowl, Pat his stomach and shifted his gaze to the Clock which read 8:40pm. "That's enough questions for today." He stood up and made his way towards his room. "You can sleep in one of the guest rooms upstairs." He told her as he made a quick handsign and wishpered **"Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu" **He heard a clatter in the kitchen and laughed out loud when he heard 'i can't see' From kuroka in the kitchen. "Hehe, That's what you get for calling me a liar" He grinned and went through another handseal before all the defensive seals in his house activated. He wore his pyjamas and dropped on the bed haphazardly. Nine Poof's and the chibi bijuus were on the bed with him. "Good night guys" He said as he shut his eyelids.

_**(The next morning)**_

A yawn escaped Naruto's lips as he stretched on the bed. He groggily left the bed and stumbled his way to the bathroom. He wondered if Kuroka broke out of the illusion he put her under yesterday. It's been a while since he pranked anyone, he had this feeling that this week was going to be really boring. Oh well, he'd better get ready for school. Naruto nooded at his reflection in the mirror and he decided to travel Ninja-style today. He enjoyed the rushing wind on his face as he blurred from rooftop to rooftop, Kuoh Academy appeared in the distance and he upped his speed. Landing on the floor with a soft thud. He took a steady gait towards the school gate and he couldnt help but notice a lot girls and women eyeing him like he was some sort of candy.

"Good morning class" Naruto greeted as he entered Class-3B.

"G-good morning Sensei!" They all choroused surprised at the fact that thier Sensei wore a suit. "All beautiful blondes should die!" Issei cried out.

"Settle down!" Naruto ordered as he wrote the topic of the day on the board. He elaborate d on it and asked if there was any questions. He noticed the New girl and Hyoudou wasn't in class today. The rest of the day went by in a flash.

Naruto dropped in the long couch with a sigh, He layed his head on the armrest and his legs were on the other one. His leisure time was interrupted by a certain woman who was on top of him rubbing her face on his chest. Naruto sighed again.

"Naruto-kun let's make babies nya~" She said as she tried to unfasten his buttons.

The took hold of her wrist and directed an emotionless stare at her. "Whats's up with you want babies?" He asked

"I want to have strong babies so I can repopulate my Clan" She answered. Naruto grabbed her by the waist and lifter her off him like a bay and dropped her beside him.

"What youkai are you?"

"A Nekoshou, a rare species of Nekomata" She answered as she

"So are you a Nekoshou or Nekomata? Get straight to the point" Kuroka face palmed at his question.

"Are you the last of your kind?" He inquired.

"No, I have a little sister" Kuroka answered. Naruto ohed at that

"She actually attends the same school you teach at" Naruto was surprised to know that a youkai was in that school. What's next? Angels? Fallen angels?

"Is her name perhaps Nekoko? Haineko? No it's, it's..." Narruto struggled with her name.

"Koneko?".

"Yes! That's it!" He nooded.

Kuroka's mood dampened and her eyes glistened with unshead tears and her miserable look was augmented when her cat ears deflated. Naruto stared at her. "You guys have history?" He asked.

Kuroka sniffed as she told him about her childhood and how she had to become a reincarnated devil in order to protect her. She told him she became a SS-Class criminal. Naruto listened to it all without moving an inch. Her sacrifices remided him of Itachi and she making the same mistake he did.

"Hn, You remind me of someone I once knew. He killed off his entire clan to protect his village and above all, his little brother" Kuroka's eyes widen when she heard what Naruto said.

"He manipulated his brother to hate him and that hate drove his brother to madness. He backstab his friend, joined a crimal organization and even abandon his own village for power to defeat his brother. To be honest with you, all the cool guys I know were criminals" Naruto said with a serious face. He remembered people like Nagato, Zabuza, Itachi, Obito and even Madara..

"Don't push your little sister away Kuroka. She deserves to know the sacrifice you made for her" Naruto used her name for the first time. Kuroka wiped off her tears as she stared at him in awe. Who knew the blonde had a side to him like this.

"Thank you Naruto" She thanked him for understanding and using her name for the first time.

_**(The next day)**_

Naruto entered the living room expecting to see Kuroka's sleeping form but found a note on the table. 'I have important business to attend to nya~ PS: Don't miss me too much Naruto-kun' He tched when he read it. "Who's gonna miss you stupid-cat" He dropped the letter on the table and went out.

Naruto was on one of the dense trees inside a forest far from Kuoh. He decided to skip school today and purify nature energy today. He was inside another forest it seems.

_**Flashback**_

It's been a month since Naruto's fight with daisuke and ever since then, he's been trying to awaken the hero faction sent other people after him, mostly pawns in large number, they always seem to know where he was holed in no matter how good it was. He was inside a fortified forest which has served as his home for two weeks now. He ate different fruits from the trees around and games for source of meat. The bijuus were still in thier slumber and he hadn't find a way home. All he did was hone his skills and learn new ones. He had different groups of clones working on Katon and suiton Justus.

He tried to summon the Toads back at home but No matter how much Chakra he pumped into it, only the intricate dark pattern appeared. No poof of smoke. No gaint orange Toads. No space time ninjutsu achieved. He was really angry that day so he tried to summon them again and again and again. Unfortunately, he couldn't reverse summon himself. When he tried to, He was pushed back violently as it felt like his body was disintegrating cell by cell. His bloody form lied down on the clearing as he watched the clouds slowly drift off. He cursed his luck and as he punched a mini crater on the floor. He tried to summon again but this time, his Rinnegan activated. **Kuchiyose no jutsu! **An enormous three headed dog stood in front of Naruto. He sighed and dispelled the dog.

Talking about the Rinnegan, Naruto's Rinnegan was different. It had special marks on it like Sasuke's but instead of having nine tomoes, it had a different pattern overlapping the ripples of the Rinnegan. He hadn't explored this new Rinnegan yet due to the fact that he hadn't mastered the base Rinnegan Abilities. He could control up to four had to harness the chakra in Nature's energy which wasn't abundant like in the elemental Nations. Something else was in the air..

It took a lot of meditation to enter sage mode once again. He was even tempted to use gakido to absorb chakra from nature one time but he changed his mind because of his pride as a sage. Naruto notice that every time he tried to enter sage mode or when he was in sage mode, it was like someone was trying to talk to him. Like someone was trying to summon him into a different plane. The connection itself was very weak and fragile but there's something that's telling him not to find out want what or who was calling him.

In sage mode, Naruto can sense supernatural beings within a given area. It required his utmost focus if the supernatural being is well hidden. Talking about Chakra, it seems his six paths chakra was much more powerful than ever. Having both powers of the yin and yang seal had it's perks.

The Bijuus were suffering from extreme Chakra exhaustion and the only way to wake them up is if they were in a place with high Chakra concentration. With the hero faction on his tails, the task was minimized.

A light disturbance entered Naruto's range in sage mode and a second later, Six clones leaf shunshined to where Naruto was sited on.

"Boss, they're and their numbers are the largest they've sent so far" A clone said.

Naruto closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He never really enjoyed killing or too much voilence, he'd rather bring out the good in people but these guys just don't know when to give up and his patience was running thin. Naruto opened his eyes and the Fabled Rinnegan appeared in his eyes.

"Let's give them a warm welcome shall we?" All the clones went stone face and they all disappeared into the forest to start the operation.

_**(With the hero faction)**_

"What's so special about this guy exactly" A random lackey asked. Said lackey was among a group of people sent to capture Naruto. How did they know where he's at you ask? Well, it's because they placed a tracking speed on the blonde shinobi. Thier orders were to bring him back using extreme lethal force. The organization even sent some powerful member to apprehend him if he was proving too difficult. These orders were given by Cao Cao himself.

"This guy took out daisuke man!" Another random lackey stated.

"Yeah! And I heard he defeated a dozens of other people man" A brown haired lackey stated.

"Hn, these guys are so noisy" A man with a sword and shield complained. This man was Perseus, the reincarnation of the Demi god Perseus.

"We should be hunting down devils" A man in a black coat grumbled.

"This guy is going to fall to the powers of my sacred gear" A man in white muscle shirt and grey pants boasted.

"I wouldn't be so arrogant if I were you" Perseus warned. He knew the blonde wasn't any push over even though Daisuke was a low ranking member lucky enough to have achieved blance breaker, His sword skills was good.A sudden heavy fog descended on the group and Perseus knew this fog wasn't Normal. "Stay sharp boys, this is the enemy's doing."

A cold chuckle rang from every direction around the fog. "8 kill piont... Which one shall I start with" The voice seem like multiple people were talking at once. A scream of terror rang out before a squelching sound reached third eyes of everyone. A body this later and all hell broke loose. Bodies started dropping around. Perseus had a level head and he deduced that this fog was actually a camouflage for Naruto. They need to remove the fog screen.

"Clear the fog" Perseus screened out and most of them caught his idea. A few wind based sacred gear users used third sacred gears to clear out the fog. As the fog cleared out, Six Naruto's surrounded them all armed with kunias. Multiple gasp came out from the hero faction members. Most of them thought the clones were an illusion and one of them screamed for Naruto to stop hiding before a clone kicked him in the face. All of thwm had horror written all over this face and a battle between clones and Sacred gear powered humans began. As this battle went on, Perseus analysed Everyone of Naruto moves and he couldn't recognize the style he was using. _"It seems this guy can multiply his self huh" _Persues pondered before one manstabbee a clone of Naruto with his sacred gear and a second later, The stabbed Naruto poofee out of existence. _"It seems like one attack was all that was needed to take out this 'clones' of his' _He mused. 5 other poofing sounds followed later as the clones were defeated. Perseus, the black hooded man and Yagi, the arrong one, whith a few low ranking members remained.

"Yknow, I've been angry and fustrated lately" The original Naruto perched atop a tree said. All the remaining member turned thier gaze to him and a member with a discerning sacred gear knew he was the original and warned the rest about it.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Come with us peacefully and we'll forgive you of your actions." Perseus tried to reason with the blonde.

"I have no intention of doing you and I'd rather you stop sending people to apprehend me. It's becoming more of a bother lately" Naruto replied.

"Get him!" Perseus ordered and the remaining low ranking member cahrged. Naruto made would j work of them and four men stood in the small clearing.

"Hn, you're not bad but your sacred gear's power is below mine" Yagi boasted. "Let me show you the difference between you and me" Yagi stated before he held his right wrist with his left hand. The hand mutated into a furry red limb with long, sharp claw. "This is my sacred gear, Dobutsuton" He screamed with Glee as he charged at Naruto and the black hooded guy followed.

Naruto who was bare chested with a black tight short on look, lowered his body a biit and waited for Yagi to charge at him. His Punch was really sloopy and The shinobi easily dodged under it with a kunai in hand ready to cut off the offending arm before he was forced to block a punch from the hooded guy. The latter went for a hay maker but Naruto brought his second hand to block again and Naruto was clinched. Yagi took this opportunity and brought down just transformed hand hard down on Naruto with a cry.

"Hn, not so tough are you?" Yagi asked as he expected to see a downed Naruto under his arm as the dust dissipated. He went dumb when he found a log where Naruto was supposed to be.

**Futon: Renkudan! **Naruto went through hands seals and spat a cannon shaped wind at them. The black hooded guy shot a ball of fire at the incoming wind and the fire attack gained more power as it flew at greater speed and size at Naruto.

Naruto backflipped out of it's path as it set dozens of trees ablaze. _"A fire user?" _Naruto noted as he dropped down. He went through handseals and he breathed in deeply. **Katon: goukakyu no jutsu. **He called out the name of his technique as a car truck sized ball of fire came out of his mouth. Yagi's eyes widened when the scorching flame came at them. The hooded guy responded with white flames which canceed each other out.

"This guy is no pushover yagi, I suggest you become serious." The hood admonished. Yagi gritted his teeth out of frustration because he had to use his balance breaker.

His balance breaker allowed him to transform into any kind of Mystic animal he wants. He took the form of a red, six eyed Giant beast with white bone armor around it's mid section, arms and tails. He roared at Naruto as he charged at Naruto on all fours. The ground shook and trees toppled as he neared the blonde shinobi, the shinobi took a massive leap over his hammer fist. **Katon: Endan! **Naruto breathed a stream of fire on the beast while he was upside down in the air. The flames covered the red beast and it raged on as Naruto landed. Yagi transformed to a dragon like beast with Two pairs of insect wings as he fanned the fire away from his body.

"Aren't you forgetting about me" The hooded guy threw a punch at Naruto which was ignited with white flames as a ball of flame passed through Naruto's face. He took a step back and brought his fist to block a jab punch and slapped a palm strike. He notice his hand were singed off a bit. The dragon beast slapped Naruto with it's tails as he went on a collision course with The Hooded guy.

He lit his fist up and buried it in Naruto's stomach. Naruto coughed up blood and Perseus went wide eye. "I don't have time for this" He said coldly. Naruto let out a smirk and Perseus alarms went blaring. "Art is an explosion" The shinobi did a one handed tiger seal and exploded right in front of the hooded guy who was sent skidding across the floor with his cloak burning off.

_"He exploded?" _A still wide eyed Perseus was having a hard time believing that the shinobi just committed suicide.

**Futon: Kazekiri no jutsu. **Blade winds came out of Naruto hands and cut off the limbs of Ygi transformed state. He roared in a pain as he fell without his limbs for support. The hooded man stood up to receive the Uzumaki rendan performed by the clones of Naruto. Yagi transformed again into a huge snake this time as he charged at Naruto with it's fangs dripping poison.

The charging snake reminded Naruto of a certain Time in his youth. "I will not be swallowed by a snake again!" Naruto screamed out as another clone of Naruto descended from above with a huge rasengan with was big enough to cover the snake's head entirely as it grinded it's skin to mush. The snake transformed back to a bleeding Yagi in the crater created by Naruto's attack.

Most of the forest had been destroyed and thier fight was bound to attract attention without a barrier.

"This fight has gone to long Uzumaki Naruto. I'm afraid I have to end this in an instant." Perseus said as he unsheathe his sword.

Naruto had a feeling this guy was different from the other and he was proven right when he blurred into existence in front of him with his sword about to stab him through the heart. He quickly substituted with a log and he appeared behind Perseus with an hiraishin kunai ready to pierce his spine. Perseus used his sword to slap Naruto's kunai away and he used his shield to block Naruto's hay maker. He kicked Naruto's unprotected mid section an Naruto flew back due to the power behind the kick. He righted his self mid-air and landed on both feet.

"Just come with us Uzumaki-san" Perseus said.

"Why do you want me so bad?" The shinobi asked.

"Your abilities would be very useful for the hero tribe" He answered.

"I'm sorry but I can't join you. I can't afford to join any organization" Naruto said.

"A shame really. Perhaps we can come to a negotiation" He asked

Naruto pondered for a while and he made up his mind. "Forget it. We can't come to a negotiation" The shinobi wondered if he could find someone in thier ranks that could help him get back home but dismissed the thought because these people wouldn't let him go.

"Your sacred gear is quite unique Uzumaki-san. It feels a lot like chakra but what you are doing is impossible for a youkai." Perseus stated.

_"There was that word again! Youkai" _The word seem to have a link with chakra. Naruto was thinking but it couldn't be true right. "Tell me about these youkais" Naruto requested. More like ordered

"You Know nothing about a youkai and you live in Japan?" Pe asked as if it was something Naruto should know.

"Just answer me" Naruto screamed out in frustration

Perseus dropped into another stance. "You'll have to beat that out of me" He said.

Naruto Narrowed his eyes and then his chakra levels spiked for a second before he couldn't feel his energy anymore. Perseus eyes dilated to epic proportions. Perseus had only one hypothesis in mind. This guy was on a level he couldn't comprehend. "I'm sorry but many people are counting on me" Naruto said as his face became emotionless. Naruto raised one hand up as a ransenshurriken came to life in his hand with it's loud screeching sound. Perseus knew he had to act fast because of the amount of energy he felt in that technique. Perseus didn't want to know what happens when that attack hit it's target. Henew he had to act fast or he was toast. **Kaputo- Medyusa and Minerarizeshon Naito. **Perseus had activated his balance breaker

Medusa's head flew off of Perseus sheild, Grew in size and stayed afloat in mid air. The snakes on his blade came to life and charged at Naruto. Naruto reared his hands. Medusa's eyes opened. The snakes were Four foot away from Naruto. The shinobi leaned forward and threw his techinque at Perseus with a cry of **Futon: Rasenshuriken!. **The snakes stood no chance against the technique as it cut through them and took off at a frightening speed at perseus He brought up the shield. Medusa's eyes charged up a green beam. Naruto stared at the floating head. A bright light engulfed the whole forest.

_**Flashback end.**_

It was evening when the shinobi was done purifying Nature around The shinobi opened his eyes to see a group of fallen angel and priest surrounding him with light Spears and holy weapons pointed at him.

"Oh look, it's group of crows. A Murder" Naruto laughed at his own pun.

"Devil loving trash, We will purify your tainted soul trash." A female fallen screeched.

Naruto sighed. "Do I look like a bat to you?" He questioned still sitted on the ground.

"Shut up devil lover!" A priest screamed out as the Four of them charged at Naruto.

_**With issei**_

Issei was out jogging for the last day of thier traning before the rating game. He knew he was weakest member of Rias's peerage but there was this chibi Issei with devil wings on his shoulders screaming out Asia! Asia!. "Damn it!" He screamed out. At least she was good at magic than he was. He ucked at it but still he wanted to protect her. There was something about her smile, her countenance and how his mood brightened up Everytime he saw her. He wanted to be strong enough to protect her and maybe he Could see some Oppai. Riser's peerage had lots of Oppais!

"Blonde bastard!" Issei screamed out with anime tears. As he was lameting his lack of Oppai, he sensed a familiar energy. A family fear gripped him but this time, it wasn't as worse as before he picked up his pace as the boosted gear appeared on his Arms. **Boost!. **A voice balled out from his guantlet as his speed doulble. A minute later he came to a halt behind a tree. He could see a group of fallen angels and They had thier weapons out, pointed at a blonde Man sitting on the floor. The man had blonde unruly hair... Long blonde unruly hair. Shoulder length unruly hair. He heard the man ask them a question and then it clicked. That dull tone, It was the Broody Sensei! And he was in danger. Issei knew he stood no chance against three devils and a preist but he knew he could at least fend them off so as buy time for his Sensei. As he was about to intervene...

_**(With Naruto)**_

A moment ago, Naruto's eyes twiched violently. It was as if someone had wronged him. Someone called him Broody! There was no way in hell he would allow someone to compare him with an Uchiha Bastard. Naruto Uzumaki doesn't brood. What he was doing all these while was called selective participation not brooding. Curse you Sasuke! Even in death you still torture me!

Naruto sighed at the slow speed of the crows trying to purify his soul. This one is for Sasuke! Lightning danced around his body and chriping sound filled the forest.

**Chidori... Nagashi!**

Lightning danced from his body and engulfed all of them. The lightning died down to show an unharmed Naruto wiping off imaginary dust from his clothes and four unconscious or maybe dead bodies on the floor smoking.

Iseei stood there with his mouth agape and his legs shaking violently. Naruto-sensei was no human? His Sensei just took out three fallen and one preist in a single attack. Hell, he didn't even move! Issei hightailed out of there

**Oh yeah I'm done with chaputa Faifu. Till the next time I review stay bloody healthy! Say No to Corona Virus! You have stay alive so you can read my story till the end.. CONVID-19 have nothing on me, my family, you and your family amen!**

**Like seriously, there no case of Corona virus in my Neighborhood and areas around it. We are free to move like the wind here just in my community! I don't know about other places. My neighbours believe that Corona virus is a disease for rich people (no offense to rich people). The virus only affects our political leaders and very rich influental people in general. Never knew belonging to the poor and middle class could be this awesome. Let it be known! Povwrty is a life saver in this trying times!**

**All I'm trying to say is This thing is going to pass. Stay pozitibu, And I pray may God console anyone that has lost loved ones to this pandemic. May God be with you all goodbye for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stay safe people. How to avoid contacting Covid-19: Avoid crowded areas, Don't shake hands with friends even strangers, Wash your hands with soap or alcohol-based hand sanitizers, Stay at home and read my fanfiction please. I know it hard but please stay safe. Segun-sama Cares.**

**A quick shout out to walawelehu for reminding me about the correct spelling of the official name of the disease.**

**Onoki Uchiha: Man, that'd be sick.**

**TheSlySage: Szank yhu dattebayo**

**supboyyyyy93: Man shall not live by Pussy fantasies alone lest You contract STDs Kukukuku. I really hope so too. There a curfew here and all government workers and students have been ordered to stay at home except the military. Though you can still go out but you are expected to be in your house before 7pm. Most religious bodies have been closed down due to them violating this law. I mean, I didn't even go to church on Easter Sunday!**

**Funny-Little-Cute White Fox: Sorry it took me this long to write another chapter. To be frank, I was struggling with this chapter.**

**naingomezguillentec1: Thank you bro. It's good to know that people care about my well-being.**

**Mr. Haze: That's a Nightmare.**

**Dasgun: Uhh... I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**present to you the 6th chapter.**

**Really, this chapter was hard for me to write.**

**And I'm just doing all of this so chapter six can Appear on the second page.**

**Wow. I just wasted a page. Sigh***

**Kage bunshin no jutsu for magic spells and jutsu**

"The fat lady sings" normal talking

_'are those things real?' _for thoughts

**"Insignificant human" bijuus, gods, summons and dragons**

_**'Puny humans' **_** for thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I'm doing a disclaimer! I'm officially a fanfiction author, yay! I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. It Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 6**

The Underworld, home of the devils, was certainly not what a lot of people would expect, it wasn't all flames and suffering and wails of poor souls as the receive divine punishment for the sins they have committed, Nor was it a place filled with grotesque winged beings. This underworld was quite Nice and beautiful with buildings and fountains and rivers etc. It was indeed a sight to behold in all of it's devilish glory.

In a particular dimension, one brown haired pervert was getting his ass bea,t by a certain blazing chicken. Everything that could go wrong went wrong. Issei wondered why this was happening. He trained his ass off just to save His Buchou from this horrible faith of her but even with all of his training, His body gave out on him due to the multiple boast he attempted and now, his weak, prone body was on the floor. All he could think of was Ria's tears as his eyelids became too heavy for him to keep open and the bliss of unconsciousness took him away from this hell. Pun intended.

_**(Two days later)**_

Issei Hyoudo woke up with a gasp and no memory of what happened in the climax of the rating game. An image of Rias crying while hugging Riser flashed through his mind.

"It seems you've awoken" Grayfia Lucifuge said as the magic circle she used faded away

Issei asked about What happened and she explained it all to him. How Riser threatened to kill him and Rias had to have up. Fresh tears streamed Issei's eyes as he lamented his inability to keep the promise he made. Grayfia-chan tried to tell him it was inevitable but still, it hurts to know how weak he was and the sacrifice she made.

Grayfia-chan brought out a paper with a magic circle on it and gave it to Issei

"With these, you can get to the wedding party." Grayfia explained.

Issei's face contorted with anger. "Are you telling me to attend it?"

"'If you want my sister back, barge into the hall' Those are Sirzechs-sama words" Grayfia said as a white magic circle teleported her back to the Underworld.

Issei stared at the paper for a moment before Asia entered his room and expressed how happy she was to see him. He told her he was going back to the Underworld to bring Rias back but Asia wanted to go with him. He declined her offer and made a promise instead. A promise to Bring back Rias no matter what.

"There's something I want you to do for me Asia and only you can do it" He said.

"I'll do it for you" Asia Agreed. She exit his room to get what he wanted.

_**(At Naruto's house)**_

A certain blonde Shinobi stared at the white celling with total boredom. His boredom was so great, a black Aura surrounded him and the vision of a masked silhouette wearing ninja garb crossed his mind. It been a week and 2 days now and his predictions we're true. No sight of the young Bats in Kuoh Academy. The Cat-woman too wasn't around and for a while he enjoyed it before his boredom caught up to him again.

The Shinobi turned his head to a clatter behind him to see Kurama's munching on a price of meat and the other Bijuus just doing their thing.

'Oi, Minna, I'm bored dattebayo" Naruto said as he interlocked both hands and brought it behind his head.

All the Bijuus froze. A bored Naruto? Again?

**"Hey, let's not loose our heads here, you could go buy one of those things those teenagers love so much"** Son Goku said.

"You mean a video game" Naruto asked. They all nodded

"Not interested" He groaned. The Bijuus started sweating bullets before the door bell tolled and saved the day.

Naruto stared at the door for a while as the toll continued. He got up and walked towards the door and saw it was Issei on the display screen. The boy looked a bit disturbed if his posture was anything to go by.

"Sensei!" Issei screamed at the door. "I know you're in Sensei. Please hear me out!". He begged. The door knob twisted as the visage of his Sensei appeared.

"What do you want kid" He said distastefully.

Issei kneeled and bowed his head. "Please teach me Sensei!". Issei screamed with his head touching the floor.

Naruto's eyebrow disappeared into his hair as he scratched his temple. "You're not making any sense Hyoudo"

"What I mean is to teach me how to fight." He begged.

"Fight? Fight?" He scoffed. "What makes you think I can teach you" He asked.

"I know how strong you are. I saw you take out fallen angels without moving from where you are" Issei said.

_"So he was the one huh?" _Naruto remembered sensing someone when he took out those crows but it vanished a second later. 'Look Hyoudo, I can't teach you anything at all" The Shinobi said.

"Please Naruto-sensei. I'll do anything" Issei was prepared to do anything.

"Anything you say? What if I told you to betray that Gremory Girl and your Friends?" He said with a calm face.

Issei froze on the floor not expecting the blonde Shinobi's price to be this steep.

'I-i-i..." The brown haired pervert opened his mouth but no words came out.

Naruto stared at the clouds above, it was becoming habitual of him, like an old man reminiscing about the past. He sighed deeply. "Tell me kid, Why do want power. What is it you truly want to achieve with it." He asked as he stared at Issei right in the eye.

Issei remembered Naruto had asked him a question like this before. He balled his fist hard and took a deep breath. "I don't really want absolute power. What I want is power to save Rias from a terrible fate. Power to keep my friends safe. That's enough for me" He said with fire burning in his eyes looking straight at Naruto's blue orbs.

Naruto stared at him, he stared and stared and stared so much it made Issei cringe. Naruto looked at the uncomfortable boy on his knees in front of him and he Smirked.

"Meet me in that forest in ten Hyoudou" He said as he closed the door. Issei was jumping in happiness before he speed off towards his house to get ready.

**"Oi, what are you planning Naruto"** Kurama asked.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to help him out. He might be a perverted boy lacking in a whole lotta things but his heart is where it should be. He has a mini will of fire in him Kurama" Kurama's eyes widen when he heard Naruto compliment Issei. Ever since they landed on this dimension, Naruto rarely complimented anyone. The last person he complemented was that little Kyuubi.

**"Hn if you say so."** Kurama stated.

**"What re you going to teach him"** Chomei Asked.

_**(Inside the forest)**_

Naruto was in front of Issei and said boy was in a position worthy of a private in front of a General.

"Now tell me Hyoudo, What are you abilities"

Issei summoned the boosted gear into his hands. "I have the boosted gear which double my powers every ten seconds. Though there is a limit to how much I can boast" Issei explained as Ddraig, the dragon inside him watched with Enthusiasm. He wondered what the human would teach his partner.

That's pretty neat ability for a boosted gear" He complimented. "If it doubles your power every ten seconds all we have to do is increase your base power" He explained with a hand on his chin.

"I don't follow Sensei" Issei was a lost.

Naruto sighed. "If you had a base form of 10 an with your boasted gear at it's limit turns it to 50, the if your base form was upgraded from 10 to 30, then your boasted gear limit would also increase. Your base form is directly proportional to the amount of times you boasted. Do you get it?" Naruto explained.

_**(In the pure world back at the elemental nation)**_

"Oi, what is this? Why do I feel so proud of Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he was playing poker with Minato and Kushina. Sasuke too felt this swell of pride inside him. "Hn, it seems the dobe's brain cells finally healed from all the damage it amassed from all these years huh".

"Sauske-kun, you're making progress. That's the longest word I have ever heard you speak" Mikoto gushed. Sasuke blushed at his Mom's praise.

Kushina and Minato could help but adopt a smug grin on their faces. "That's my sochi! Go Naruto!"

_**(Back inside the seal)**_

All the Bijuus actually had to cross check if this was the Naruto they knew.

**"Wow, he's come a long way hasn't he?" **Tears of joy streamed down Kurama's face.

**"Yeah!" **The rest of the Bijuus chorused with anime tears.

_**(Back in reality)**_

"Oh... I get it now" Realization dawned on Issei's face.

"Now, don't think I'd go lenient on you Son You are a devil and your much stronger than an average human." Naruto barked back in Sensei Mode.

"Hai!" Issei screamed with a salute.

"Give me a thousand push up!"

"Hai?" Issei said with less enthusiasm. Issei started and his arms were about to give out at his twentieth push before Naruto slapped whim with a Raiton enhanced hand on the back.

_"What have I gotten myself into" _He said as he cried anime tears.

_"Hehe, I've been bored lately Hyoudo, make sure you survive guy Sensei's beginners training routine muhahahaha" _Naruto stared at the suffering Issei with sick Glee.

"1,256!" Issei screamed as he dropped down on the forest floor after running laps around the forest and he had to dodge the stones Naruto threw at him. Those stones hurt like a bitch. The only thing he regreted was not writing his will before coming to the forest to meet his blasted Sensei. He had tried exercise he didn't know about. How was he supposed to walk on his fingers around the forest with a boulder attached to his back?.

"That's enough for today's warm up Hyoudo" Naruto crossed his arms on his chest. He stated at the kid and whistled the boy's Red sweat suit was in tatters. What was the clothes of this dimension made from?

"Now Hyoudo, I want you to aim your strongest technique at that hill" Naruto pointed at the hill in the distance.

Issei who was painting on the floor got up to a wobbly stance. "Aim my strongest attack at that hill" He pointed at the hill.

"Did I stutter" The blonde teacher asked.

"All right Sensei. Boosted gear!" He called out. The gauntlet charged up and he threw his gauntlet covered fist at the hill. **Dragon shot!. **The result was a bit devastating than that of when he first used it.

"Hmm, not bad for a perv." Naruto stated before Issei went down on his knees due to exhaustion

"Have you achieved Balance breaker?" Naruto asked.

"What's a balance breaker?" Issei questioned.

Naruto facepalm. "Do you even talk to the being inside you?"

"Not much, he talked to me in my dreams twice." Issei answered. Naruto choped him in the neck and he went limp.

Issei woke up with a gasp and the forest was bathed in the evening Rays of the Sun.

"Sensei!" Issei cried out.

"I'm right here Hyoudo" Naruto called out calmly in a cross-legged position.

"Did you talk to it" Naruto asked.

"You should have told me that you wanted me to talk to him!" Issei screamed at Naruto's face.

"Huh, it a he?" The Shinobi asked.

"Yes! Ddraig, I know you're listening to us! Come out!" Issei spoke to his arms. That seemed interesting to Naruto. At least he did well than him when he first tried to talk to Kurama. Oh where did the good ol' days when he was nothing but an arrogant brat with too much Chakra fly to?. The boosted gear took covered his arms and the gem shunned brightly before a deep voice booked from it

**"I am Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig" **Ddraig introduced his self.

"Here they go again, is it Wish or Red or Dragon or Emperor or just Ddraig? Introduce yourself with one Name!" Naruto groaned out.

Issei stared at his Sensei with a sweatdrop.

**"Ddraig is fine human" **Ddraig said.

"Ok then drugged it is" Naruto finalized. Ddraig's eyes twitched inside the gauntlet.

"How can this little bat here achieve balance breaker?" Naruto asked.

**"You seem to know a thing or two about sacred gears. Don't mind my suspicion, I am merely looking out for my partner" **

"Don't worry your dragon breathing ass Drugged. If I wanted this bat dead, he wouldn't see it coming." Naruto stated with a wave of his hand. It was weird talking to Issei's arm.

**"My partner needs to have a change of heart or spirit"** Ddraig explained.

"Yeah, that's gonna take forever." Naruto cleaned his ear out.

"Isn't there another way" Issei asked his partner.

**"If he could sacrifice an arm" The Welsh dragon said.**

_"An-an arm?!" _Oh hell no, Ise wasn't about to get handicapped.

**"Not like that partner, you hand would turn Draconic. Your hand would become that of a dragon." **Ddraig elucidated.

"Well that beats having your soul ripped out of your body" Naruto sighed with a smile. Ah, Nostalgia of when Kurama was still a grumpy moody Fox. Said Kurama Hn'ed inside the seal.

Ddraig and Issei stared at Naruto like he had grown another head.

_**(Last day of training)**_

"Keep your defense up Hyoudo!" Naruto called out as he and Issei were engaged in a Taijutsu fight. Naruto remembered the first time he had a hand to hand combat with Issei, it was totally one sided. A genin could throw a better punch than he did. He had to refine his basic stance and awhile lot of other things to get him where he was.

"Hai, Sensei!" Issei screamed out as he ducked under a haymaker and tried to sweep Naruto oof his feet which Naruto front flipped off and brought down an axe kick aimed for his head which Issei countered with both hands.

"You can do this Issei-san!" Asia cheered out from the side lines.

The little blonde bat proved quite useful for Issei's training. She vehemently followed Issei to one of their training session and when a particular Nasty Kick sent a distracted Issei flying away with blood Cascading from Issei's wound, Asia ran up to him and healed him. Naruto's eyes widened for a moment when he saw her heal Issei with a technique that looked a lot like the Shoshen no jutsu. It must had been her sacred gears ability. He later adopted a diabolical smile and he went hardcore on Issei's Ass. The blonde bat, no girl, was more than happy to help. Asia was too gentle to be called a bat Naruto mused.

Today was the last day of his training with Naruto and he had only one goal to achieve for Naruto to deem him ready. He was to touch Naruto's chest and it wasn't easy at all. The blonde teacher wouldn't just let him near at feet within him and he was on defense ever since Naruto switched on the timer and his sacred gear was on for crying out loud! But he was going to preserve. He was going to win, he promised!

"I will touch you Naruto-sensei!" He screamed out as his gauntlet-covered arm went towards Naruto's chest. He was battered and bruised with a swollen lips and a half Closed eyes. He boasted and focused it into his arms and legs. Yes Naruto taught him how to focus his boosted abilities into parts of his body. Asia also helped heal his exploded arms when he tried to attempt it. He dipped his feet into the ground and screamed out with all his might. Naruto brought his hands towards the incoming hand in a slapping motion. It was too late.

Asia cried tears of joy. Issei's mouth widened into a big grin. Naruto closed his eyes and smirked gently. Issei stumbled forward. He balled both fist. Did a spin in the air and gave a mighty cry to the sky before he blacked out. Naruto caught his collar.

"You did well Issei, sleep for now.

_**(The D-Day)**_

"So this paper would take you to the Underworld?" Naruto asked as he stared at the paper with fascination. A seal master was looking at a paper that had space-time abilities with Glee... Well if that seal master was Naruto then it was fine.

"Yes Sensei." Issei answer as he channelled a bit of magic into the paper and dropped it in the floor.

"Well then." Naruto said as Issei steeped on the red magic circle.

"Good luck Issei-san." Asia waved at Issei as He disappeared and all that remained was tiny magic sparkles in the air.

_"May the logs be with you, Hyoudo" _The Shinobi said a short prayer.

_**(In the Underworld)**_

A whole lotta Devils were gathered together inside a hall in Hades to commemorate to engagement of One Rias Gremory and Issei.. Ah sorry, Riser Phoenix. Yeah the Chicken won and was about to make a statement or a toast or whatever Grooms did. Rias was beside him inside an exquisite white armless gown which was barely concealing her bountiful breasts. The Phoenix clan and Gremory clan members were present. Even the Sitri clan and other pillars were present in the hall. Rias's peerage minus Issei week there, Souna and her peerage were there too.

"Ladies and Gentledevils, I thank everyone here on behalf of my family. The reason why I call everyone here today was for you all to witness the joining of the Phoenix clan and Gremory clan. This..." While Riser was having His fancy speech, They all heard a bang and screams of terror followed.

"Who is that? Who cares to interrupt Riser." Riser face contorted with anger.

The whole hall went silent as they all stared at the door

_**(Outside the hall)**_

"Stop the intruder!" A devil guard pointed at the advancing Issei.

Issei took out two devils with a roundhouse kick and Thrust both palms into a charging devil guard. He quicky disposed of the others. Issei's sight was set on the door and he was going to knock like a gentleman would.

Issei ran towards th the front of the door. s legs and gave a mighty kick to the door. It flew open with a bang. Everyone was startle when the door suddenly opened and a brown haired boy ran in.

**Play The Raising Fighting Spirit**

"Buchou!" He called out to Rias

Rias was surprised to see Issei in Hades. She though he wouldn't attend her Engagement party because he couldn't live with his failure but yet again, it seems that Issei Hyoudo had Exceeded her expectations and left her Impressed.

"I'm Issei Hyoudo, pawn of Rias Gremory, And Her Virginity is Mine. I want a rematch Riser! I want Buchou back.!" Issei screamed out. Rias was happy when she heard that, her cute pawn came to her rescue. Issei Hyoudo might be pervert but this pervert was about to save her from the horrible fate her family forced on her.

It was big understatement to say that Riser was Angry. He was beyond furious. A low-level Devil wasn't about to ruin his Engagement party.

"You bastard! Get him guards!" Riser cried and six guards ran in front of Issei ready to apprehend him before Kiba, Akeno and Koneko took the out.

"You came after all Issei" Akeno said.

"You're late" Koneko said with her ever present emotionless face on.

"Go Issei" They all chorused.

All the devils in the hall had sunrise written all over their face.

"What Is the meaning of this" Riser demanded.

"This is something I set up" Sirzechs Gremory, the Maou of the Underworld made his first appearance. With Grayfia beside him. "I watched the rating games and frankly, the whole game wasn't worthy to be called A rating game. This is my little sister's wedding. Might as well make it a memorable one." Riser had a hunch of what Sirzechs end game would be.

"Hey boy" He shifted his attention to Issei. "I would like to see the Boosted Gear in action" He said.

Everyone who wasn't from Kuoh Academy had their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. This low-devil had The Boosted Gear? Looks like Issei just became popular in an instant.

"I see. In other words, you want a battle between A Phoenix and a Dragon"

"Issei don't. That's enough. You can't defeat him" Ria's tried to persuade Issei to keep him safe.

"I will definitely win Buchou. I was trained by someone really powerful!" He said as the boosted gear appeared in his hands.

"This time I'm going to keep my promise. I swear!" He said with fire in his eyes.

Rias and co were thinking about the mistery man that helped Issei and how strong he had become in a span of one week if the Aura of confidence radiating off Issei was anything to go by.

"What would you like as your reward I you win" Sirzechs asked Issei. "Money, power or women?"

Issei stared at Rias. "I just want Buchou back." He replied. Rias heart fluttered.

"Hm. Well it's decided then. Let the game begin." Sirzechs ordered.

_**(Inside the rating game dimension)**_

Issei stood opposite of Riser with his boosted gear on. He remembered his training with Naruto

_**(Flash back)**_

"So you mean to tell me that he has to sacrifice his arm to gain balance breaker, Drugged" Naruto said with his bored face on.

"It's Ddraig, Sensei" Issei corrected.

**"Yes" **The Welsh Dragon's voice boomed from within the gauntlet

"No, that won't do. Isn't there another way?" Naruto asked.

"I'll do it. I don't care if I have to sacrifice my hands or eyes for Rias" The Shinobi chopped Issei on the head hard.

"While that sounds brave, I'm sure there's another way, Right Drugged?" Naruto stared at the gauntlet waiting for Ddraig to reply.

**"Yes there is a way. If his life is in mortal danger."** Ddraig answered.

Naruto"s face morphed from one of extreme boredom to one of Sick Glee. His smirk widened so much it almost split his face. For some reason, Asia prayed hard for Issei when she saw Naruto's smirk.

Naruto stood up and all of Isseis' senses told him to run and Never look back. As he tried to crawl away from the impending danger, His eyes widened when the heard Naruto.

"My master once threw me off a cliff to force me to perform a technique he was teaching me. Fortunately, or unfortunately for you, There's no cliff around here so I have to beat the shit out of you."

"Hey wait a second, don't I have a say in this?" Issei's asked fearfully.

Issei lost sight of Naruto for a second before his eyes registered Naruto right in front of him and he still had that infuriating smirk on. He wondered what Naruto was doing before he felt an Unholy pain around his stomach area And was launched away by the force of Naruto's attack.

Now, Naruto wasn't really that heartless to use a rasengan on the brown haired perv. All he did was perform a lightning fast Chakra enhanced one inch punch on Issei. He stared as Issei rocketed away before he shunshined above Issei in the air and drop kicked him in the stomach. Issei's body was launched downward as wind and dust picked up around the little crater he was lying on.

**"Hey partner? You all right?" **Ddraig called out in worry for Issei.

"All heroes power up in a life and death situation. This rule is absolute!" Naruto explained as he watched Issei struggle back to his fit. It seems Ddraig have him a boost but unfortunately, it was futile.

Issei didn't see the uppercut that lifted him off the floor. All he felt was the pain a second later. He felt his body lift off the ground but a hand, Naruto's hand no doubt, grabbed his legs and slammed his back into the forest floor. As his body rebound off the floor, a brutal kick to the rib sent him rolling through the forest toppling trees before his body skidded to a halt.

**This is bad. This guy is means business. Come on partner! Let's show him the power of the boosted gear. Don't you dare black out on me!" **Ddraig's voice was muffled out by Issei's ringing ears

Naruto stared a Issei's form a winced a bit. His lips were bruised and swollen, blood cascaded from his head and one of his eyes was covered. His shirt was already gone when he launched his first attack. He was doing this for Issei. The body didn't know hard it was to be involved in the supernatural world. He was just a poor kid with Oppai fantasies. He had to learn this the harsh way.

"The red dragon Emperor you say? Hn, don't joke with me. I though dragons were supposed to be prideful animals. Where is the resolve I saw in you Issei?" Naruto's voice was cold like that of a killer.

"Naruto did a horse hand sign. "If you don't activate your balance breaker, you will die Issei. You are nothing but a Foolish boy making promises without the power to back it up." He said.

"Show me your resolve Hyoudo." Naruto stated as he brought his hands towards his mouth. Fire chakra was ready in his belly and all he had to do was breathe it out. **Katon: Gouka Messhitsu. **Naruto breathed a Narrow stream of fire at the downed Issei. The chakra flames burned everything in it's path to ashes. The flames roared as it Neared Issei. A thumping sound drowned out the noise of the flames as Issei had one thought.

_"Is this how I die? Is this it? I promises her. I promised everyone."_He laid on the ground unmoving.

Naruto did a hand sign ready to replace himself with Issei but his guts told him to wait and watch.

_"I refuse to die like this! I want to see her smile! I want to make her happy!" _Issei felt a new wave of power as he screamed out his lungs. **Over boost!**

The fire died down and Naruto saw Issei standing with a red Amour surrounding him. He smirked.

"Gimme your best shot Hyoudo" Naruto did a come hither sign

"Naruto-sensei... Thank you." A red ball of condensed energy formed on Issei's palm. It stayed afloat on his palms as he drew his arm back and Thrust it at Naruto with his fingers stretched out wide. **Doragon Shotto. **A boom sound rang throughout the forest.

Naruto dusted his torn clothes with a smile. "Not bad Hyoudo. You did well" Naruto sweatdrop when he saw Issei on the floor passed out and a quarter of the forest destroyed.

_**Flashback ends**_

Issei winced when he remembered that. He still felt phantom pain from those kicks. Oh well, he had a Chicken to skewer.

"Riser deems it insulting to attack a low-level Devil first." Riser said as his flaming devil wings came out.

"For Buchou" Issei sped towards Riser who was a bit surprised at Issei's new speed. His surprise would have caused him if he didn't have years of battle experience. He stopped a roundhouse kick with his hand. He felt the force behind the Kick. Issei countered with a back roundhouse kick which Rise dodged before they started to exchange kicks and fists. Riser went for an uppercut which Issei dodged with a backflip to created distance between them.

"Riser is impressed with your improvement but you are nothing compared to Risers might" The arrogant Chicken Boasted.

Issei charged at Riser with much more speed than before. He went for a straight punch aimed at risers face which was intercepted by The Chicken hands. Issei used that opportunity to flip Riser overhead and flew at him with his devil wings. **Boost. Boost. Boost. **Issei speed at Risers unstable form and punched him into the wall.

_**(Back in the hall)**_

Rias had a look of amazement on her face. When did Issei became this good?. Was this really the perverted Issei they all knew? The other members had the same thoughts on their mind.

_"The boy seems to be holding his own against Riser very well. Impressive" _Sirzechs did an internal analysis.

_**(In the rating game)**_

Issei didn't give Riser a room to breathe at all as he focused his boosted powers on his wings and charged at Riser to start another deadly Dance. Issei was getting angry and his punches were becoming sloppy.

Riser saw an opening and kicked him in the face.

"You are too young and inexperienced to challenge Riser. Give up and I might be merciful" His egoistical side reared its ugly head again.

Issei analyzed the current situation he was in, this Guy was faster than him but his spars with Naruto had increase his overall speed and reaction time but a week compared to the years experience was too much for Issei. It looks like hell have to use that earlier than he thought.

"Fine, Riser has been merciful enough. I think it's high time you die so I can get on with my wedding." He said as he rushed Issei.

Riser went for a haymaker and to his surprise, Issei caught his fist and his grab was tighter and stronger. He went for a roundhouse kick which Issei bent over and as Riser kick flew over his head, he maneuvered Riser's arm behind his back. Riser notice this and tried to hit him with an elbow but Issei didn't budge. He focused the boost into his hands and legs and grabbed Risers waist and

Riser got angry and charged at Issei again but this time,they were both matched and they kept on fighting with riser healing instantly from any damage he received while Issei stamina gradually decreased. Riser charged up a ball of fire and threw it at Issei who countered by slapping the flames away with his sacred gear. Riser charged up a bigger fire ball and took aim at Issei. He dodge most of it before Riser stepped up his game.

Risers fist caught flames as he punched the floor. A pillar of fire rushed towards Issei. Quickly acting, he rolled over but a human sized fireball was already on his face before green wisp of magic appeared on his legs and he speed out of they way.

This technique was actually something Naruto suggested while he was picking his nose. He remember Naruto saying if he could boost his powers to a certain level and at a given time, would he be able to focus it fully or partially on a part of his body. The result was this. He would gain twice the boosted power if he focused it on a certain part of his body. It had it's disadvantages too

He speed towards Riser dodging all the fireballs launched at him. He got close and Kicked his head off before it grew back. Riser expelled flames from all around his body as his vicinity was ignited.

Issei jumped back a long distance and stared at his singed sleeves. Blocking a flaming fist wasn't easy. He had to finish this fight quickly before he reached his boost limit. His musing was cut short when the flames around riser gathered into his palms as he closed his fist and opened them wide at him before a huge blast of flame hit Issei.

His back made contact with the wall with bang as spider cracks appeared on it, he bounced off the wall into a crouching stance and cleaned off the blood streaming from his mouth. He watched as Riser laughed out loud in a diabolical manner.

"This is the end for you boy!" Riser screamed.

He brought his hands above his head and his body itself caught fire before they gathered into the space between his hands. The ball of fire looked really small and harmless but the amount of heat it generated was insane.

_**(Back in the hall)**_

"Looks like this is the end of the line for your pawn Rias" Ravel stated with closed eyes.

Rias who had difficulty keeping her mouth shut due to Issei's new prowess frowned when he heard that.

"He's been doing good on his own Ravel. I have full faith in him" She said with conviction.

Sirzechs stared at the game with great interest. He watched the rating game and he was pretty unimpressed with Issei and that perverted technique of his. Sirzechs believed the name to be dress break. Compared to the white one, this boy was lacking in all areas but the Issei in front of him battling Riser was a far cry from the perverted Issei a week ago. He wondered how he managed to attain skills like this in a week.

Kiba never expected Issei to be this good. The boy was on fire today. Excuse the pun.

Koneko's had an indifferent face in but her eyes were glued to the match

Akeno, Akeno... Well she had a blush on.

Most of the devils had disbelief written all over third face. A low-level devil was holding his own against Lord Riser! They found that hard to believe.

_**(In the rating game)**_

Issei knew he had to finish this fight, he had prolonged it for too long. He dipped his hand into his pocket to make sure it was in there. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a rustling sound as his fingers ran through the object in his pocket. It was time to finish this.

"Oi, Ddraig, let's do this!" He screamed out to dragon partner.

**Boost**

**Boost**

**Boost**

**Boost**

**Boost**

Issei felt power course through him as he readied his own attack.

"Riser's Ultimate technique will prevail over yours Gremory servant!" Riser said as he brought both hands in front of him with his right fingers facing up and his left fingers facing downwards and his palms facing Issei. The hot fire ball cracked and a beam of hot intense flames rushed at Issei

Issei too drew his arms back and fired his own technique **Doragon Shotto! **

Both beams met in the middle and it looks like Riser's would prevail before Ddraig gave Issei another boost. The dragon shot swallowed risers beams as it incinerated Risers upper body. His body formed back later and he leveled a heated glare at Issei before he Chuckled and it gradually became a full blown laugh.

"No matter what you do, Riser will heal from it. I am I'm mortal!" He roared at Issei

Issei was getting really irritated. He wondered why he hadn't finish the battle before he remembered his grand plan. His grin became fox like and thunder flashed in the background.

"Hey Riser, Guess what I had for dinner last night. Burnt Chicken wings. It was so burnt it looked like you would when I'm done with you" Issei was laughing on the inside, proud of what he had came up with. Risers face darkened.

"What's wrong? You don't like it? The stop being a and come at me like a man!" He pointed at himself.

Riser was shaking with fury

"Pawk kawk!" Issei imitated a hen.

Riser saw red and Charged at Issei screaming murder and releasing fire balls after fireballs. Issei kept advancing and dodging the fire balls till he reached Riser's personal space. He tripped his legs and Riser downward with both hands supporting his weight. Issei was behind Riser with both hands joined together with his index and Middle finger pointing upward.

"This is it Riser!" He screamed out. **Busutedo gear Hisatsu: Sennen goroshi!. **At that moment... He stuck four fingers into Risers butt and Riser was sent flying forward with head buried on the ground.

At that moment, Everyones wide open. Rias suppressed a giggle and Sirzechs raised an eyebrow at the unusual technique. Akeno had a huge blush in her face. Koneko faceplam And Kiba had a sweatdrop rolling down his head. Ria's couldn't take it anymore and laughed hard. Soon a lot of people too followed.

Riser was livid. How dare he. How dare a low-level Devil touch him like that. Oh it was time for blazing divine retribution.

"Hehe, I win Riser" Issei said with a huge smile on his face.

"Riser thinks you have Deluded yourself boy. I cannot be defeated as long as I have my family's bloodline" Riser explained

_"Gimme all the boost my body can handle Ddraig" _Issei told his partner telepathically. **Boosted! **The green gem on the gauntlet shined brightly. A red Energy ball appeared on Issei's arm as he prepared his dialogue.

_**(Back in the hall)**_

Rias bit her lips hard and grabbed a fist full of her dress. She was afraid of what would happen to Issei if his body gave our due to the multiple boast he's been using. She just choose to have faith in her cut pawn.

All the devils were at the edge of third seats waiting for the conclusion of the battle. The dragon boy had Exceeded their expectations so far. The Occult Research Club Members were amazed at Issei's improvement. The boy was fighting Riser on equal level but Risers regeneration was still a major problem. Only Sirzechs and Grayfia saw what Issei did.

_**(In the rating game)**_

"I won't forgive anyone that makes Buchou cry!" Issei roared out. **Doragon Shotto! **He fired a concentrated beam at Riser. He fell to his knees due to exhaustion. The technique detonated and a Heavily injured Riser with a lost arm and a missing left abdomen and most of his lower body missing Cried out in agony. Issei also collapsed breathing out hard due to the exhaustion caused by multiple boost.

"This is Impossible! I can't regenerate. What did you do to me" Riser demanded to know what was wrong with him before he coughed up blood and fell on the floor.

"Huh, he didn't refer to himself in the third person this time" Issei pointed out.

Lord** Riser had been retired. Winner: Issei Hyoudou. **Issei's body was teleported away from the pocket dimension back to the hall.

Everyone cheered for the amazing battle they got to witness. They called and whistled at him. Not being used to this much attention, Issei blushed and he felt his head descend into a familiar heavenly Oppai.

"Thank you Issei." Rias thanked him as fresh tears cascaded down her beautiful face.

"I did it Buchou. I kept my promise!" He gave her a thumbs up.

"Thank you Issei, my Issei." She wrapped her hands around his head and rested her chin on his hair. Issei blushed when she called him hers. His perverted though we're interrupted when Rias brought out a little glass bottle

"What's this?" She asked. As she was about to open it, Issei slapped the bottle from her hands.

"That's holy water. I can prepared for the worse Buchou." He said.

"Oh Issei." She rubbed his cheek and brought his face into her blossoms

"That was quite impressive Dragon boy" Sirzechs hands twitched when he saw the Position Issei was in. _"Damn brat! Don't you dare touch my Ria-tan!" _ A chibi Sirzechs raged in his mind.

"The paper you placed on him, What was it?" Sirzechs asked.

"It had the power to take away a Phoenix regeneration powers" Issei explained.

"I see. That's a dangerous seal Issei." Sirzechs said

"It's a one time thing anyways" Issei said.

"How did you get your hands on something like that?" Sirzechs questioned.

Issei was sweating bullets. This was the Maou asking him a question but a blank face Naruto with his arms crossed appeared in his mind.

"What if I told you I bought it on the Internet" Issei would rather take on 70 Maous than a Mad Naruto Uzumaki. He got a warning from a Raccoon dog to never offend Naruto if he loved his sanity.

Sirzechs stared at him with disbelief written all over his face. He dropped the matter for now because he wanted to celebrate his baby sister's victory.

"You did well Issei" Al the members of the ORC congratulated him.

The devils congratulated Issei on his victory but what Issei didn't know was that his victory would be known by all devil kind.

Issei and Ria's were on a griffon, a bird like beast big enough to carry them both on it's back was gliding in the air.

Sirzechs and Grayfia stared at the griffon in the distance.

"That boy, the seal he used was no ordinary seal. It had no trace of Magic in it, I've never seen anything like it before." Sirzechs told Grayfia.

"Why are you so worked up about it" Grayfia asked.

"A seal that could take away a phoenix regeneration powers should not be taken lightly. Who knows what it could do to other devils" He stated.

"Do you want us to investigate further?" Grayfia asked.

_**(Back with Issei and Rias)**_

Issei was busy sky gazing on the griffon when Rias cupped his cheeks.

"You fool. You have so many bruise on your body" She played with the buttons on his shirt gently

"Heh, it's nothing. I'd take on an entire battalion of Phoenix for you Buchou. You mean a lot to me" He said with his eyes closed and a gentle smile on his face.

"Issei?" She stared at him with a huge blush staining her cheeks

"You really mean a lot to me too" She kissed him on the lips as the griffon flapped it's wings and the Night breeze ruffled their hair as it made it's way to Kuoh.

_**(Next morning In the Uzumaki Mansion)**_

"Why do I feel as if I'm missing something?" Naruto asked as he absentmindedly pet A chibi Matatabi on his laps. Said cat stared at him. There goes his quirks again.

**"I miss that Neko girl." **Matatabi said.

"What is it... I can't seem to know what it is but I know it's missing. Oh well, I'm gonna remember it sooner or later.." He said as he switched on the electric stove and boiled water for the Instant ramen he was about to make.

Naruto wondered if the Hyoudo kid was back and if he won. He remembered giving Issei a suppression seal to use. That Riser guy would find out how weak he was without his Regenerative abilities.

**"Oi Naruto, I searched a whole lot of strong signatures around Kuoh lately. This could get ugly if you don't do something about it." **Kurama who was on the counter besides Matatabi had been picking up different signature in town lately.

"That is bat business, I will not get involved unless my person is threatened." He said as he put a pot on the gas stove and add a sufficient amount of water for the food he was about to prepare.

**"What about that Dragon Brat? You helped him didn't you? So why don't you do the same to the people of kuoh?" **As much as Kurama loved their Animosity, he wanted to see Naruto in action once again or did the fox just wanted to cut loose after all these while?

"We don't know yet if these Crows are Hostile or Friendly and Besides, I'm not on their crosshairs so lemme just stay low hmm." He said as he dropped five instant ramen into the boiling water and added all the ingredients.

Naruto stooped Stirring his breakfast when his ears picked up the sound of the front door Bell. He got up and set loose a string of curse.

Naruto got to the door and what saw was was displeasing. The Hyoudo kid was there with that Gremory kid and their whole peerage. His eyes darkened when Issei stood there with a strained smile.

"Hey S-sensei" Issei greeted sheepishly. Naruto specifically told him not to tell anyone he helped him train to attack his balance breaker, although it in perfect, it did the job just fine. He managed to increase the time limit to 15 seconds under Naruto"s tutelage. Now, he was in a life and death situation.

"Good morning Naruto-san" The whole Club greeted minus Koneko was fidgeting behind them. Rias was a bit nervous about this. She wanted to greet Naruto formally for training her pawn.

Akeno had a blush on her face. Naruto was a fine specimen of a man up close. The mark on his face augmented his looks just fine.

Kiba actually had a bit of respect for Naruto. If this guy could mould Issei into what they saw in the battle against Riser, then he was one hell of a teacher.

Koneko was against them coming here because of the fear she had for the blonde teacher but Issei reassure them Naruto wasn't evil and he was Hundred prevent Human.

Naruto leveled a heated glare at Issei. A what the fuck did I tell you not to do kind of glare.

"Would you please let us in?" Ria's asked. When there was no sign that Naruto would Move away from the door.

"What do you want little bats?" Naruto asked.

"We just wanted to thank you for helping Issei." Naruto glared at Issei who was staring at a flower with keen interest. Naruto grunted and was about to close the door before Rias screamed for him to wait.

"I would like to talk to you about something." Naruto stared at her and shifted his attention towards Issei who had both hands in front of him begging Naruto to please let them in.

"I don't want bat infestation in my house but as a teacher, I can let my students Inside my house" He said as he walked away from the door and let them in.

"Compliments on the house" Kiba said as he took a seat in one of the chairs. Followed by Rias, Akeno, Issei and Koneko. Koneko's cat ears and tails she had been trying to suppress ever since they got to Issei's Neighbourhood came out full force when she entered Naruto's house as she settled into the chair with a satisfied sigh.

Naruto stared at the waving appendage and shook his head. Youkais tend to act weird when they were around him.

"What is it Gremory? Don't tell me it's a biology based topic" Naruto asked.

Rias cringed at that.

"Not at all Sensei. I was just wondering what faction you belong to. You are in my territory and I hope you wouldn't mind me trying to keep it secure." She added.

Naruto scoffed at that. Secure my foot. This place was crawling with crows and stray bats. "I belong to no faction" He answered.

Rias was happy he didn't belong to no one. That was perfect.

"Naruto-san, I presume you know about the three great factions." She questioned and Naruto nodded his head positively. "How would you like to become a member of my peerage." She asked with hope in her eyes. She hasn't seen Naruto in action but judging from what Issei told them about him, he was really good at hand to hand combat and he could control fire.

"Not interested." He didn't even think about it twice.

Rias wasn't expecting him to decline her that quickly. "But think about. You'll have enhanced strength, durability and your overall life span is increased."

"No thanks." He said.

"But..." Whatever she was about to say was interrupted.

"The answer is no Kid" He finalized.

"Naruto-san seems Adamant about becoming a Devil, Do you love your humanity that much", Akeno said with her ever present beautiful smile.

"Yes Canoe" Naruto said.

"Canoe?" She asked.

"Isn't that your Name? Canoe Jumongi? Or was it Himonji?" Naruto tried to remember her name.

"It's Akeno, Akeno Himejima" Akeno giggled when Naruto got her Name wrong. "Keno would have been much Nicer that Canoe"she said.

"Keno it is" Naruto said.

"Well, we just wanted to know what your stance was"

"Don't worry kid. If I wanted you all dead, you would have been dead a long time ago." He stated Offhandedly

Rias forced a strain smile at that. He speaks as if he could destroy them all with a casual flick of his fingers hers. Rias hated that.

"I would like to have a spar with you sometimes. We could help each other" She tried to get him into a fight. The rest were up for it expect Issei.

"A spar? You are too young to challenge me little girl." He said. Rias gritted her teeth. It was official. She disliked Naruto Uzumaki.

"You mind your Devil business and I'll mind mine ok" He added.

"Well then, thank you for having us Naruto-san" She bowed as she made her way to the front door with all the others behind her. Koneko's eyes widened a bit before she stared at Naruto's blue orbs. There was a scent around Naruto, A really familiar scent at that. It was the Scent of a chakra around Naruto and his house was really warm. She was going to miss that.

"Naruto-san , You..." She shook her head Negatively as it was impossible for Her Older sister to be in Kuoh.

"Hyoudo" Naruto called Issei who froze when he heard his name. Naruto hadn't said a word to him this morning and he though he had escaped the wrath of the blonde ninja. Who was he kidding, the dude was his Neighbor.

"We have al lot to discuss, Issei" Naruto said in sing-song voice. The image of a man wearing a mask in a Ninja Garb appeared behind Naruto.

_"Oh shit! He used my name! I'm toast!" _He lamented in his mind. "Ye-yes Se-sensei, we certainly have." He Replied. As he closed the front door and Naruto was left alone in his House.

He specifically told Issei NOT to tell anyone about his tutelage but he did anyway. Naruto had the feeling an Oppai had something to do with why he spilled and he was going to use Oppai against him in such a way that he would never look at Boobs the same way again. His musing was cut short when the smell of something burning reached his nose.

"What's that smell?" He asked to no one in particular. We're the Neighbors cooking something or... His eyes widened as he took of at lightning speed to the kitchen. The whole room as dark with smoke. He channeled wind Chara to his hands and clapped hard. A gust of wind pushed all the smoke away.

"M-my, My Ramen!" He cried.

_**(With Kuroka)**_

_**"**_"Nya~? I though I heard Naruto-kuns voice" She asked to no one in particular.

Vali stared at her exasperatedly.

"Maybe I should pay him a visit? I do miss him after all nya~"

Vali wondered who this Naruto guy was that had Kuroka so pumped. Hell, she didn't spew the Nonsense she normally did when she saw him anymore. All he wanted was to fight strong people! The red one isn't strong enough to even gain his attention.

"Vali-kun, it's unhealthy to deny a woman when she wants you balls deep inside her" A certain Black haired man with blond streaks on it said.

There's another perverted old man. Azazel

"I think it's high time I deal with Kokabiel. That guy has been a major pain in my Ass" Azazel said seriously. Sometimes Vali forgets that this perverted old man was the leader of The fallen Angel faction.

"Well if that is all, Vali-kun, I'm going nya~" Kuroka waved at him before a magic circle teleported her.

"She hangs around Kuoh lately" Azazel said.

"Yeah, she's keeping tabs on a Human Ophis wants" Vali Revealed.

"A human?" He questioned.

"Yes"

"Are you not interested?"

"I'm only interested in strong people. I have seen a photo of him once and he looked really disappointing"

"Looks cam be deceiving" Azazel said.

"I'll be taking my leave Azazel" Vali summoned a magic circle and teleported to wherever he had in mind.

Azazel relaxed into his chair. It looks like it was time to meet the Red one. Maybe he could go see this Naruto guy himself. Who would name their Son after A ramen topping?

_**(Back in the Uzumaki Mansion)**_

"It's Maelstrom!" Naruto suddenly screamed to the sky with his fist balled up and a tick mark on his face. Somebody was making fun of his Name and they would pay for it dearly!

The Bijuus stared...

**"We shouldn't be surprised at this kind of shit anymore." **Kurama said.

**"Naruto-kun is too complex for us to understand." **Kokou stated.

**"I blame you for this Shukaku" **The lava monkey screamed at Shukaku.

**"Hey, I didn't do anything" **Shukaku defended himself.

Naruto stared at them with a sweatdrop. They were all talking as if he wasn't there. That was mean! Looks like a fight was about to breakout between Shukaku and Son Goku.

"Don't you dare fight in my house!" Naruto screamed out. Life in Kuoh would never be the same again from now on.

**Anddd Done! Sorry for the late update guys, I've been busy doing stuff normal humans do. Happy belated Easter!**

**Anyways, till the next time I update.**

**Keep safe my beautiful readers. I love you all.**

**I bid y'all a fond Adieu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, how are you all doing today? First off, I'd like greet y'all a Ramadan Mubarak. Also, I want to thank you all for your support so far even though my grammar and spellings are shitty. Have a nice time reading today's chapter everyone.**

**I want to thank a guest who was harsh with his review. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known that I was spelling shit. I'm very lazy when it comes to Proof reading my work but I ought to be ashamed of myself and my spellings. I'm very sorry about it so I'm going correct my spellings.**

**NekoElder: You see, Normally, A transplanted rinnegan doesn't possess the ability of a mangekyou Sharingan but Naruto's Rinnegan is special as he can activate or deactivate them at will. I don't know what existing MS abilities i should give him or if i should create a new ability. I'm not giving him kamui! That technique is OP.**

**thor94: Thanks.**

** : I'll try to find one.**

**goldshqipe: This isn't a harem fic.**

**nickclause: Thumbs up**

**Anisuculenticate: You too**

**Peroroncino: I will**

**chase622: The pairing is actually a rare one.**

**puppy: My man I'm alive! and here's another chapter.**

**Kanciano: I appreciate that**

**SPark681: Spark-san how have you been?**

**Lightningblade49: Plot nojutsu**

**Dasgun: I sight you**

**Guest: What about AU and cannon AU? This is fanfiction | unleash your imagination. Like i said, English isn't my forte so I'm bound to make mistakes. I ****don't know much about the DxD world and the anime didn't explain much about how magic works****. This is my first time writing a story so don't expect it to be a masterpiece and Please! Guest-san Go easy. You're WiFi, I'm 3G.**

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu**"** for magic spells and jutsu**

"The fat lady sings" normal talking

_'are those things real?' _for thoughts

**"Insignificant human" bijuus, Gods, summons and dragons**

_**'Puny humans' **_** for thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I'm doing a disclaimer! I'm officially a fan fiction author, yay! I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. It Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 7**

The Moon was shining brightly like the Sun itself. It had Nine black tomoes on its surface and the image of a woman was in the sky and her head was positioned in such a way that the moon was between Her forehead like a Third Eye. She Smirked at the world as the veins surrounding Her eyes bulged. The Landscape Changed to Accomodate a Massive tree that touched the Skies in the centre of Konoha. The land was dead and the air itself stank of rotten flesh. Numerous bones belonging to different kinds of Animals and Humans protruded from the ground. A Wood golem sat beside the God tree. A massive Tengu-like being was on the other side of the God tree with both of it's massive swords impaled on the ground. It's wings were on the floor broken and disfigured. The planet was desolate and Lifeless.

Naruto stood on the kage mountain in his orange and black jumpsuit staring at the Yin and Yang seal. A little child's voice startled him.

"Nii-san? Where did everybody go?" A little kid with spiky blonde hair in

"My beloved village" Another spiky blonde haired boy in an orange jumpsuit had hot tears gushing out of his eyes.

"Are we alone?" A 4 year old little child with blonde hair asked.

All these kids were Naruto. Naruto in different important stages in his life. He stared at all of them with melancholy. He brought all of them into a hug.

An old man levitated on top of the Kage Mountain floated in front of The blonde shinobi. He had a Black Shakujo in his hand and he sat above flowing Nine orbs. He shook his head in disappointment.

The little Naruto struggled fiercely wanting to get out of the hug Naruto had them in.

"Leave us alone!" They all screamed as Red bubbling chakra exploded out of them. The shockwave Pushed Naruto out of the Mountain. He tried to use chakra to stick to the side of the Great mountain but found out he couldn't. He closed his eyes expecting the pain of falling from a great height like that.

He landed on the dead bodies of several shinobi beside the foot of the mountain.

He quaked in fear and got off the dead mass. They all had a head band on with the insignia of shinobi engraved on it.

"Naruto, Why?" Sakura asked bitterly with tears streaming down her face

"You weren't enough to protect us Usuratonkachi" A certain duck butt had the flat edge of his sword rested on Naruto's right shoulder. Light cracked around it as the sounds of chirping birds filled the area.

"Protecting your precious people?" A disinterested voice called out.

"You are the greatest hypocrite ever Naruto"

Naruto recognized that voice like the back of his hand. His Sensei Kakashi Hatake.

"Naruto boy, You are the child of prophecy. You either save us all or doom us all" An orange old toad with a necklace Made out of pearls was staring at an Orb with all the Bijuu were chained inside it.

"I won't go back on my word! That's my nindo!" Hinata Hyuuga in the standard Konoha flack jacket stood in a Juken stance. Her Normal pale eyes were purple with a black ripple pattern surrounding both eyes like a wave.

Zombies of konoha twelve and everyone Naruto had ever helped or know crawled out of the ground with a kunai in hand.

Naruto took a step back in fear.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to." He took another step back.

"Where do you think you're going Uzumaki" Naruto heard Sasuke's crazed voice among the Zombies

"I'll kill you for Abandoning us Naruto!" Sand tendrils rose toward Naruto.

"Where had your spring time of youth gone to!". Tow zombies were covered in Green chakra.

"You have failed Naruto. You should have just given up and let me complete the Mugen Tsukuyomi I" A zombie Materialized out of nowhere on top of the Gedou statue.

"The senju side failed this time. You are Worse than Scum Uzumaki" An Edo Madara stated as he gripped his Gunbia and did a half tiger seal.

_"I gotta run"_

Naruto in his panic state didn't see his 13 year old self tackle him to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going? Na. Ru. To" He asked in a sicko like manner with spits flying from his mouth into Naruto's face.

Everyone all grabbed at Naruto trying to tear his flesh.

"No"

"Stop this"

"I don't want to fight you guys"

"Please" He cried out hopelessly as they all dogpile him

"Naruto wake up!" An Eerie voice screamed.

Naruto jerked up from his sleep with a gasp breathing heavily, drenched in sweat. Tears streamed down his face and his Rinnegan had already activated itself. All the bijuus were on the bed in a circle formation.

**"Nice going brat." **Kurama chastised with a frown on his face.

"I don't have time for this Kurama" He said as he flopped back into the bed. He wasn't the least bit bother by the wet sheets.

Kurama tapped the power button on the TV remote in Naruto's room. It switched on and Kurama with remote till he reached the station he wanted.

A female journalist was on the screen with a Mike saying something in a place in Kuoh. The headlines were blurred in Naruto's eyes due to the drowsiness caused by sleep. He strained his ears to Listen to what the woman was saying

**"And we are here in Kuoh where a seismic event occurred all of a sudden..." **The rest of the headlines disappeared into the background.

Naruto could feel a nasty headache coming. He took a deep breathe and sighed deeply.

"It was them and this time, kaguya was in it."

**"You're gonna take the day off?"**

"Yeah" Naruto pushed his blanket aside and took off his wet shirt. He dropped them into the laundry basket beside the bathroom door and opened the bathroom to freshen up.

Naruto turned on the faucet and plunged his hands under the cold running water. He splashed the water on his face, enjoying how cool it. A few splash later, Naruto rubbed his face and stared Into the mirror. He gazed at the fabled Rinnegan. The concentric dark circles were overlapped with a different pattern entirely. Strands of blonde hair were on top of his eyelids they were due to the fringes his hair had grown out to be without an Hitai-ate obstructing them. Two side bangs had grown out more than the others on the side of his face. He really needed a New Haircut. Maybe a New style entirely.

The shinobi had a lot going on his mind as he took a hot bath. His chakra had been acting strange recently and he had to do something about it. His six paths chakra reserves were much more bigger than the amount he had when he fought Kaguya. Gaining the Yang part of Old man sage powers brought his Chara levels to a point that was otherworldly in Shinobi standards. He had an understanding of all things Chakra related with the ability to use all five basic elements to boot. This abnormal amount of chakra shoot off the roof when he gained the yin part of Hagoromos chakra. And it's been pretty hard to keep this Chakra at Bay lately and he honestly didn't think Chakra control exercise would work for him. The Rinnegan granted it's user Great chakra control or maybe there was something else preventing his control.

He got out of the tub and cleaned his self with an orange bathrobe. He wondered if his stressed out mind affected his control. Maybe he needed more Meditation?

His thoughts came to screeching halt when he heard a Knock on his front door.

"Good morning Sensei! How was your night?" Issei stood in front of Naruto's door with his uniform on ready for school. He wondered what could have caused a mini seismic event.

"Hyoudo." Issei Name rolled off Naruto's tongue Distastefully.

Issei kneeled in front of Naruto and Clapped his hands together.

"I'm really sorry Sensei. I was powerless against Buchou and Akeno's boobs!" He gave a clumsy excuse and leaned forward.

"Ho, Oppai? Oppai? You betrayed me to get a feel of her boobs?" Naruto found it incredulous. He Betrayed just for boobs.

"You don't understand Sensei. The deliciousness of a Heavenly Oppai.." Issei quipped with a satisfied smile.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. This boy was beyond obsessed with Breast and that Would eventually turn to a weakness in battle. Oh how wrong was Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto-san" Issei mom greeted in Naruto.

"Mom?"

"A good morning to you too Hyoudo-san" Naruto bowed.

"How are you today? I hope the sudden tremors didn't cause you any troubles?" She inquired with a smile on her face.

"Not at all Hyoudo-san." He answered smoothly

"Well that's great. The damn earthquake just happened without a sign. It was weird really" She mentioned and stared into space no doubt trying to solve the mystery behind the sudden Anomaly.

"That's true Mom and besides, why are you here?" He queried.

"Oh me? I came here to visit our handsome, decent single Neighbor. He's such a Darling Issei." She cooed out as she rubbed Naruto's arms affectionately. The brown haired pervert didn't like what he was seeing, Not one bit. There was an orange lunch box in her hands wrapped in white clothes. Issei couldn't believe his eyes! Oh that blonde shit was going to pay if he took that box from her. Sensei or not.

Naruto remembered helping her with groceries and few other things when Issei was absent. She looked so pitiful struggling with the bags so he extended a helping hand.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me the other day Naruto-san" She said as brought the lunch box forward.

"It's nothing really." Naruto shook his arms furiously. "Just helping out a neighbor."

"I know single men like you rarely have home made food. Please take this as a token of my appreciation for the other day." She pushed the box into Naruto chest.

"Thank you Hyoudo-san" He expressed his gratitude. _"I hope it's ramen"_

"Please take care of my Issei." She started. "He's an extremely perverted kid and he needs a lot of guidance." She glanced at Issei disapprovingly.

"Mom!" Issei protested.

"He might be a handful sometimes but he's a good kid Naruto-san" She regarded Issei with pride.

"I can take care of my self Kaa-chan" He protested with a blush on his face.

"You need to listen to your Sensei son"

Naruto watched them both with a wistful look on his face. _"It's really good to have a mom who dotes over you sometimes." _

Naruto was orphaned three hours after his birth and consequently grew up without the love of a mother or father. He was all alone in a world where everyone hated him for something he wasn't. Something he could never become. He was grateful he had the chance to meet his mother and father even though the latter was a Chakra and the former an Edo tensei. He'd choose to be born the same way again, scorned and hated by all if it meant being the son of Minato and Kushina all over again.

"I will Hyoudo-san" He declared.

"Oh thank you Naruto-kun." She jumped up in joy. "If you ever feel lonely or you need home made food, just visit us Ok."

"Kaa-chan! Leave Naruto-sensei alone. He might run late for School." Issei tried to send his mother away discreetly. He really was running late for school today, Maybe he would accompany the blonde teacher to School today. Miss. Hyoudo bid them a farewell which Issei returned with a wave of his hand

"May I come in S-sensei?" He stuttered fearfully. Naruto stared.

"Look, I can explain" Naruto stared, again.

"Why don't we do this while we trek towards School?" He wanted to question the Shinobi about the mild earthquakes that happened today and just maybe, if he could help with the Excalibur issue going on.

"Go away Hyoudo" He did a shoo motion with his hands.

"Are you still angry about that?" Issei asked fearful of his Sensei's wrath

"Damn straight. And I'll still punish you for betraying me" He replied sardonically

Issei cringed badly when he saw the look in Naruto's eyes. He really wanted to remain loyal to the Uzumaki but those jiggling Oppai were too much for him. With a huge sigh of defeat, Issei stared at Naruto one more time before he turned around.

"Well... Goodbye Sensei" He waved with a dejected aura around him and his slouching back really helped augment his miserable look. He jolted a bit when Naruto closed the door forcefully.

Naruto sat comfortably in the living room staring at the lunch box with hardcore intensity. He wondered when was the last time someone gave him a lunch box only to find out that this was the first time someone did this kind of thing for him. He began unpacking the lunch box and his

**"You're gonna eat it or what?" **Shukaku's gruff voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes. I'd be bad to let something like this go to waste." He answered as he split apart the pink chopsticks Issei's Mom provided him with and took a bite out of it, His face lit up like a Christmas tree when the sweet deliciousness of the food assaulted his taste buds.

**"Today might have been a total disaster Naruto. It's a great thing you placed chakra blocking seals around the house ."**

"Wash id thad bawd?" Naruto enquired with a mouth full and all the Bijuus Nodded positively

**"You really need to go clear your head Naruto" **

The blonde ninja let out a satisfying ahh as a loud Burp escaped his throat. It's been so long since he a good meal like this. All he had was ramen all day long and quite frankly, he didn't mind at all. It was after all a coping mechanism... O, that was a big lie. He was just too obsessed with ramen to stop.

**"Oh how I wish that vixen was here" **A certain flaming cat lamented

Naruto squinted the little blue flaming cat on the glass table licking it's paws. What's with cats and thief weird quirks.

The orange pigmentations of sage mode was present around Naruto eyes as breathed in and out, staying as still as a rock with no movement at all. He took a deep breath and released all the Sage energy he gathered back to nature with long exhale. He inhaled deeply and took in Nature's energy again to enter sage mode. He could feel Nature's Malice and he was glad it wasn't as bad as when he first tried to use sage mode when he got here. He could sense everyone in Kuoh. From the earthworms underground to the birds in the sky. He could sense Hyoudo's unique signature Dark and Dragon-like. He could feel three different pure holy energy and a whole lot of Corrupted energy in the area belonging to several crows and one stood out the most. It was blood thirsty and wild.

Naruto felt a familiar pull on his Consciousness. It was quite similar to when Kurama brings his Consciousness inside the seal. He let the pull take him and a moment later, he couldn't feel the Animals or people around the park nor solid ground on his feet. All he could feel was the person in front of him.

**"It's been a while Naruto-kun" **A beautiful grey haired woman greeted opened his eyes and was mildly surprised to see her new look. She was a far cry from the miserable woman he met back then.

"It's been a while... Hasn't it" He asked, smiling at her.

_**(Flash back)**_

A huge cloud of dust and debris hovered over the forest due to the aftermath of Naruto and Perseus's joint attack. The landscape of the forest changed entirely due to different Size of Rocks broke off due to the explosive force of the rasenshurriken. Nothing around the vicinity was spared as Dead bodies were positioned in different places around the forest. Some had their head lodged into tress while some had their arms and feet bent in weird angels. The forest itself was in no better condition as a whole lot of trees were uprooted from the ground all thanks to the powerful S-class forbidden Technique Naruto threw Perseus. The hooded man was down on the floor unconscious with blood gushing out from different wounds caused by wood splinters. The sound of heavy of heavy breathing was coming from a deep large smoking crater below with different slash marks marring its inside.

Perseus had his shield on his head trying to still his breath and stop the quake in his hands. He was kneeling inside the crater with blood flowing from his skull and temples, Tiny Bleeding Marks caused by tiny wind blades covered his skin and armor. He limped and struggled to get out of the Deep hole in the ground cursing Naruto. For a second there, He thought it was over when the presence of the blonde man Disappeared.

Perseus panted heavily when he made it out of the crater and scanned the entire area for his equipment but Could not find them. He covered his nose and waved his shield to push away the dust surrounding him. The destruction was devastating and it was only a matter of time before unwanted guest find this place.

"_This guy… it was the best solution." _He reassessed the situation. His orders were to bring the shinobi in Alive but seeing what he could do Know, there was no way anyone could pull that off.

He inspected the unconscious body of his only surviving teammate and concluded he would live to see another day. He looked like he was the only one standing until his eyes landed on a frozen Naruto with his both of his hands covering his face in a manner that shielded his eyes. He went forward and squinted at Naruto's pupils that were blue when he first saw him but now they were black horizontal bars reminiscent to that of a toad. Perseus had never faced or met someone like Naruto who could perform the impossible, a man wielding chakra on a level like this. This was groundbreaking discovery for the Organization. A new sacred gear that grants the user chakra had been created but unfortunately, it was lost in battle, returned to the God system in heaven to be reincarnated into the next soul.

He heaved as he lifted his teammate on his shoulders and turned his back from the statue. He hadn't taken four steps before he heard a crack behind him. He ignored because he thought it came from the forest but another loud crack threw that thought out the window. A third long crack and a heavy pressure slammed into his body as his already weakened knees felt like jelly. A cold voice sent chills down his spine

"It was a good thing I didn't went all out with tat rasenshurriken" A crack appeared from the head to toe of Naruto's frozen statue.

Perseus turned around with horror stricken wide eyes as the chin portion of the statue broke off and a huge burst of chakra sent gust of wind different shards of stones from the statue flying away. He could only look in horror as the chakra around Naruto rose higher as he moved nearer.

"_That's impossible" _He raged in his mind. This guy was holding back when they fought?

"Now, about that place with a lot of chakra users" Naruto stopped for a moment to trying to remember the name "Ah, the Youkai, where can I find them" He asked menacingly. This was augmented by the blue Chakra surrounding him like he was inside blue flames.

Perseus didn't wanted to give a Potential future threat information that would help further his ambitions greatly but he was in a tight spot.

"I could get that information out of you in so many ways and some would make Anko, a interrogation specialist, proud." Naruto finished and waited patiently for a reply.

Perseus knew he was toast in both ways but he had to try.

"Please, let my teammate go and I did promise you I'd tell you about them if you manage to defeat me." He said on his knees trying to save his comrade.

The shinobi was stunned by this, this guy was willing to sacrifice himself for his comrade and Naruto respects that.

"The youkai are a supernatural race native to Asia with human-like form and animalistic features. The form mostly depends on the species a Youkai belong to. They can use chakra and yojutsu a technique unique to their race. Most of them live in bounded areas which wasn't easy to break." He gave a brief introduction.

"Where can I find one?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know of their location all I can give is a name, The Kyoto Faction." He finished.

"Thank you, Perseus-san" Naruto turned around, ready to go find Kyoto.

"You're not going to finish me off?" Perseus Could not help but ask. The logical thing to do was finish him off for good. What was he trying to do?

"You don't peg me as Evil Perseus-san" He said.

"Tell me, what do you really want? Is it what your organization brainwashed you into or do you want to make a difference in this world."

Perseus pondered this while staring at his feet. What did he really want in the first place? He joined the Human Faction because he respected Cao Cao.

"Until then, don't let people for you to do what you don't let others use you like this Perseus-san" He said as he lowered his body preparing to jump away.

"Mt loyalty for the Human Faction is unwavering. If you ever faced someone named Cao Cao, run for your life Naruto-san" Perseus told Naruto to show his gratitude for sparing his life.

"I never told you my Name" He said.

"We know a lot about you Naruto-san. I'd implore you to be vigilant; you don't know who is coming next for you." He said

"Can i ask you a question Naruto-san? Sometimes you disappear of our radar like your entire existence itself is hidden from us. Is it due to those eyes?" He said pointing at the Shinobi's toad like eyes.

Naruto appeared behind Perseus with his hand posed for a Chop that would render Perseus Unconscious

"The Human Faction should be weary of me. Tell them this is the last mercy I can grant them." Was what Perseus heard before He went out cold.

Its been a two days since Naruto had been trying to use sage mode to find kyoto. He was in a shin length black cloak with a single button around the neck. He had salvaged the clothes from the carcass of those sent to capture him. He didn't want another Akatsuki after him in a foreign world so he tried to Change his appearance.

He landed on a tree branch wheezing out hard due to the effect of using up sage mode. He stilled his breath and try to absorb Nature energy again but this time he failed to absorb Nature energy. He fell on his knees breathing hard again as he didn't have enough chakra to balance Nature energy anymore. Traveling for two days straight in sage mode wasn't an easy task even for someone like him. He had to be in constant sage mode if he wanted to remain safe from the Hero faction.

For the life of him, Naruto couldn't wrap his head around the fact that these guys always knew where he was but lately, spending a lot of time in safe mode, he noticed something foreign in his body like a seal of sorts. It was invisible and it only gave a pulse of magic once a while. Whatever it was, he could not remove it from his body and it was quite frustrating.

There was also the problem he faced when he absorbed Nature energy. He felt a weak pull on his consciousness when he had sage mode on for an extended silhouette of a woman calling out for help appeared in his mind when he stayed in sage mode for too long. He had first flushed out the sage energy he gathered when it happened for the first time but he head gradually gotten used to it.

Naruto had tried several times to locate where the pull was coming from but it was like there was a thick wall blocking him from tracking or responding to the pull he felt. He tried deep meditation and it still didn't work. So, here was was about to do something stupid.

He hoped off the tree and made the clone hand seal in the air and Eight clones appeared on their one knees with their palms on the floor. Black ink form a circle pattern on the floor in front of all the clones as it raced across the ground and formed a star. The original Naruto landed on the centre of the circle and sat down cross-legged and took a deep breath and dispelled all his clones. The blonde shinobi was about to mix A higher form of chakra with this world's Nature energy to enter a super enlightened state Accessible to him alone. The Rikudou Sennin Modo. Two processes were involved to enter this mode, He had to Knead Rikudou Chakra and Mix it with Nature energy to form Six Paths Senjutsu. As he channelled a pint of Rikudou Chakra, Nature energy entered him willingly like it desperately needed to become one with him.

Ten black fist sized orbs appeared behind Naruto in a circular formation and everything in the world became bare to Naruto. He could sense a massive group of beings in different dimensions with varying powers. Naruto gasped when he felt that pull again and it was stronger than before. Naruto let the pull draw him in so he could finally confront whoever was on the other end.

Reality change around him as he opened his eyes slowly to find himself in a white plane. He stood up and scanned the entire area until his gaze landed on a black mass in the distance. He sped towards the black mass with caution as all ten Gudodama followed it's Master.

Naruto came to a halt when he finally neared the black mass which was actually a woman trapped inside some kind of seal which had black tendrils preventing her from moving.

_"This woman... no, she's no human. She's a divine being" _ Naruto Cogitated. Shoulder length beige gray hair acted like a curtain covering her face. She had her gaze on the floor and sorrows rolled of her in waves but Naruto was still he his guard up around her.

"Hello" he greeted for the first time.

She raised her head and stared at him for the first time and she was astonished and happy to see and hear someone for the first time in ages. She was thought a member of her family had come to visit her but she was highly disappointed when she saw a Man. A human no less in front of her. How did he get here in the first place? She size him up and she saw he was no ordinary human. He was human but there was something about him... He wasn't a native of this universe it seems

**"Who are you human"** she spoke for the first time.

Her voice was pleasing to Naruto's ears. "Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced "Who are you and why did you bring me here?"

**"You are not one of us, are you?"** She asked with a squint.

Naruto tensed when he heard that. How could his secret had gotten it that fast?

**"Be at ease child. I'm not hostile" **She reassured.

Naruto visibly relax when she told him to. There was this Aura about her that reminded him of his mom.

"What are you and why are you sealed here?" He asked.

**"I am Gaea, goddess of life and Earth."** Naruto eyes twitched when he heard the word goddess. That brought up memories of Kaguya. **"As to why I am here, it's a long story"**

"Why is nature energy so vile" He asked as he sat criss-cross applesauce.

**"It's because I am no longer around to keep it balanced. Man, Angels, Devil's and even Gods have enraged Nature greatly"** She answered

"Well, that wrong. How does human activities affect Nature? Nature was supposed to be without conscience. It wasn't suppose to have negative feelings at all." Naruto said.

**"It is because I have grown angry child. I have been betrayed by my loved ones and I crave justice. I have placed a curse on Nature energy to treat anyone who tries to harness its power as hostile and the negative feeling is a result and anyone who loses control of Nature energy will go berserk." **She explained.

**"But you're different Uzumaki. The curse is rendered useless when it comes to you"** She said.

"Hn, vengeance." Naruto scoffed

**"You disapprove of me wanting justice?"** She asked

"Tsk, Even Gods aren't exempted from the circle of hatred." The shinobi said. He facepalm at the clueless expression on the goddess's face and articulated the Circle of hatred for her. Hatred bred vengeance and vengeance bred more vengeance.

"But forgiveness bred repentance, an image of Obito flashed his mind, Salvation, a vision of Sasuke, Hope, a vision of Nagato, and so much more" He smiled at her form.

**"You mean to tell me to just forget about it all?" **Her face darkened as The plane they were in shook mightily. Naruto had a poker face on until it stopped shaking. Naruto sighed again. This shit was getting out of hand, he wasn't some kind of shrink for a goddess.

**"I was locked in here against my will thousands of years ago cut off from the rest of the world without a soul to keep me company! Don't act as if you know my pain boy." **She replied menacingly.

Naruto stared at her beautiful green orbs. "I know you're not telling me everything about you and I respect your privacy but if you exact revenge and you taste the sweet nectar of revenge and all, what about the children of those you have exacted your revenge on? Wouldn't they cry of Justice like you did? Wouldn't it be Justice if they killed you? Would you kill them like you did third parents? What about their loved ones too? Would you kill them too? I don't know about you but that sounds like what a monster would do and to be honest, I don't think you are a monster" Naruto gave her his honest opinion.

Gaea was silent contemplating on what Naruto said. _**"Is vengeance what i really wanted? Did I wanted to kill her grand children so bad? What kind of grand mother or goddess was I?" **_ She though hard.

Naruto let her think for a while before he offered his help. She was the first goddess he met in this world so maybe there was a chance she knew a spell or a person that could help him back home.

"Look, I could help you get out of here and you could help me in return." He placed his offer on the table.

**"How can you be of help to me?**" She asked. There was only one way to help her and that was if he unseal her or return her lost strength.

"You got me" Naruto had no idea, he had nothing. I this was a chakra based seal, then he could have been of help and besides this place wasn't where her physical body was.

_**"This boy, could he do it?" **_ Gaea mused. He was a perfect sage after all.

"That seals are powered by magic, something I don't have. And studying a seal that complex would take centuries"He explicated.

**"There is a way Naruto Uzumaki. If you can help me purify nature, I would gain my strength."**

"I don't get how I can purify nature energy. I only know how to use it for ninjutsu" He explained.

**"You can. Your chakra itself can counter balance the hatred in Nature energy and when you mix it with yours, you achieve that state you've been using right.**" He Nodded at the goddess explanation. She seem to know a thing or two about sage mode. **"The chakra you infused a moment ago was much more powerful but unfortunately, You can't use that chakra to it's fullest because a lot Gods would feel it.**"

Naruto alarms went blaring.

_"Gods?" They have more than one?" _How many were they? It was a good thing he took precaution before he infused six paths chakra.

**"All you have to do is release Nature energy you've gathered back to nature to purify it."**

"Ohh... That's what I have to do! I don't get it?" The blonde ninja was still had his dumb moments it seems.

"Wouldn't making you happy resolve all of this?" He asked the obvious.

**"I can only gain happiness when I get out of this place or when I have my vengeance"** She said.

"Can you help me get back to my home world?" Naruto asked with hope in his eyes.

**"Yes" **She answered.

Naruto's bangs covered his eyes. "Don't lie Gaea"

How did he know she was lying?This boy...

**"Unfortunately, No. I don't have that kind of power" **Gaea looked away from him. She became nervous when he stopped talking and silence graced the plane once again

"I'll help you anyway." The shinobi cursed his hero complex. "I'll free you somehow but if I find a way back, I won't even hesitate" He declared.

**"Thank you Uzumaki Naruto. There might be someone out there who could help you" **She tried to cheer him up.

"You think so? There might be someone that can send me back" He asked with his hope rising again

**"Maybe. I'd suggest you start at Kyoto, a place with high amount of chakra, The home of the youkais. A supernatural race that can use chakra like you"**

Naruto knew about the youkais but he couldn't pint point where they were.

"But I don't know where Kyoto is" Naruto complained.

**"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll help you reach there" **She replied.

Naruto bolted up and balled up his fists. "Really?" He asked with Childlike Glee.

**"Yes I will."**

"Thank you Gaea. You're the best." He gave her a thumbs up with his Naruto patented grin.

**"Now, you have to go Naruto-kun. The seal you placed on yourself won't hold for long" **She warned.

"That's right!" Naruto remembered. He waved her goodbye as she pushed him out the plane they were in and she remained in the hell that has been her home for the past thousand years left all alone but this time, Naruto's warmth lingered around her.

**"Naruto Uzumaki... I'll be counting on you" **The goddess went silent as she wondered about the circle of hatred.

_**(Flashback end)**_

Gaea was elated to see the knucklehead Ninja once again. He had grown tall and much more handsome. He had helped her a lot and she wanted to repay her debt somehow.

**"How have you been Naruto-kun?"**

"I've been fine" He replied with a smile.

**"The link is very weak ergo, I can't keep it for long" **She said regrettably

"That's unfortunate"

**"A lot has happened to you Naruto-kun. The spark in your eyes has dimmed" **She said while staring at Naruto in the eye.

"Really, you think so?" He asked as his smile gradually disappeared from his face.

**"Have you found a way back home?".**

"No, not yet". He answered and shook of his head negatively

Gaea entered his personal space and held his hands. The black tendrils jiggle as she walked like a chain.

**"What happened to you Naruto"** She asked with a frown on her beautiful face.

"Nothing Gaea. Nothing really." He answered mendaciously

**"Don't lie to my face Naruto-kun" **Gaea wasn't having any of that. This boy had been through a lot and he's been beating himself up about it. She had always tried to get him to tell her about his past whenever she could but he always dodged the topic.

Naruto's visage morphed back to his bored one. He wasn't ready fo this question and answer session. And luckily, Gaea's form was disintegrating into tiny sparkles starting from the soles of her feet. She stared at him one last time and rubbed his face.

**"Don't lose hope Naruto-kun" **Were her last words before she disappeared entirely.

"I'm afraid I already have" Naruto said to the sparkles that remained before he disappeared from the space he was in.

_**(Scene change)**_

"Stupid exorcist making Asia sad like that." Issei mumbled with rising exasperation. Two female exorcist visited the school today and they were on about stole holy swords, Excalibur. It seems like one of them was a childhood friend he couldn't remember. Kiba had been acting strange lately so he confronted him and learnt that Kiba's goal was to destroy all Excaliburs due to his tragic past and Rias ordered them not to engage the Exorcists. He decided to help Kina anyway and soon, they met after school to talk about thief next move. Somehow, Koneko and Saji found out and now they want to help in anyway they can.

So they decided to head to where Freed, the rogue Priest was at night and a fight broke out between Kiba and Freed. They watched as Freed manhandled Kiba like a Child. They tried to interfere but Kiba told them not to interfere. Soon, Rias, A keno, Sona and Tsubaki Arrived on the scene and Freed was forced to Retreat.

Rias chewed them out and Kiba decided to leave telling Rias the reason why he became a devil in the first place was to avenge his fallen comrades. Issei and Saji were disciplined by their respective kings with one thousand spankings while Koneko none.

Now here he was with in the front door of his house with Rias beside him.

"I'm home" Issei opened the front door expecting an answer but receiving none. He walked into the Living and the sight that greeted him was astonishing. His Mom and Naruto were talking and she was laughing. Naruto Uzumaki was in his house! The lone teacher of Kuoh was in His humble Abode.

"S-sensei!" He stuttered as he pointed a finger at Naruto with his mouth agape.

Dias walked into the room and saw what made Issei freak out. She was a bit miffed when Naruto stared at her with his ever-prrsent bored face.

Said Naruto was wearing an orange T-shirt with black shorts and Asia was sitting beside him.

"Ah Issei, Rias, I Didn't see you there" She exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his sensei.

"Issei! He came to return the lunch box I gave him this morning" His mother chastised lightly.

"Its all right Hyoudo-san. I'll take my leave." He said as he stood up but was dragged down by Ms. Hyoudo.

"Wait to dinner Naruto-san, its almost done." She said with a smile.

"I don't want to be an inconvenience" He said as he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sensei is not an inconvenience. I enjoyed your stay" Asia responded with boldness which made he look cute.

"Just stay Naruto-san." Issei's mom finalized as she stood up to serve dinner.

Issei flopped on the seat his mother was previously Occupy as all the stress of the day made him tired. Rias took a seat opposite of Naruto with her eyes trained on him.

"Don't look at me like that, Bat" He said.

"Would it kill you to use my name Naruto-sensei" She asked with gritted teeth.

Naruto ignored her jab.

"Its just four words!" She raised her voice a bit.

Issei could feel the animosity between them and it was bad.

"Let's not lose our heads here" He said with raised hands and Asia added her own two cents by nodding.

The hostility in the air disappeared when Ms. Hyoudo walked in the living room with Dinner.

They gave a quick quick itadaikimasu before they dipped into their food except Naruto. They all eat in relative silence and Naruto took his leave when he was done.

"Thank you for today Hyoudo-san."

"Oh its nothing Naruto-kun" She said with a wave of her hand.

"We'll then" He bowed again and turned around.

Ms. Hyoudo shut the front door and sighed happily.

"What a well-mannered man" She said smiling wildly.

"I wish someone would be like him" She stared at her son.

"Mom!"

"Goodnight kids" She said as she walked away to do her thing.

Rias decided to spend the night in Issei's house and boy was he glad! He would get to see her majestic Oppai tonight.

_**(In naruto's house)**_

He was in bed with his wrist covering a part of his fore head thinking about everyone in the Elemental Nations.

_"Minna, how are you doing? I promised you guys I'd come save you but I'm wavering. This boulder is getting too heavy for me. I'm miss you all" _The house felt more lonely than every as his breath was the only sound in the house. He closed his eyes to get some sleep. The only time he didn't feel the weight of the world crushing him.

A comforting warmth entered his room and wisp of Nature energy surronded his House.

**The end.**

**Till next time**

**Stay safe and Ramadan Kareem.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Goldshqipe: I dont know yet**

**Wolf1741: Hokage Naruto was a let down I agree and his hairstyle is still the same.**

**Dasgun: Lol. Thumbs up!**

**agar: I know nothing about suits, neve liked them, but I'd definitely choose business suit. Naruto ain't no sword man(I have never seen him weild a sword in the entire series) and don't all sacred gear return to the heaven system if thier current user meet their end to be passed on to the next person? I think Naruto's prescence In DxD can't create enough ripple to cancel out is the red dragon emperor and why do most fanficc readers hate Issei? Surely, he's a massive perv and his quirks are questionable sometimes but is he worse than scum?**

**Guest: He doesn't want to draw any attention to himself. I don't why He's so lame it comes to Kuroka? At you sure He's lame she it comes to Kuroka?"**

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**"** for magic spells and jutsu**

"The fat lady sings" normal talking

_'are those things real?' _for human thoughts

**"Insignificant human" Bijuu, gods, summons and dragons**

_**'Puny humans' **_** for Bijuu****, gods, summons and dragon**** thoughts**

**Chapter 8**

A little brown-feathered bird perched on Naruto's head and stretched its wings as it chirped happily and Naruto was never one to be bothered by soft morning breeze swayed his hair gently as he sat Indian style with extreme focus as he purified nature energy. If he had his eyes open, he would see tiny light particles around him moving haphazardly as they lighted the space around him.

_"Clear all thoughts" _He repeated Fukasaku's word when he was in Mt. Myuboku.

_"Draw in sage energy and balance it with yours. Become one with nature." _His mind's eye could see the tiny green toad with a stick hitting him in the head with it.

Naruto was privileged to learn Senjutsu, a rare art even for Shinobis and he loved it not only because of the massive boost of Chakra, endurance, speed, strength and sensory abilities it granted but for its non-comat uses. It also helped his sanity in so many ways as it help calm his nerves and wash out any negative energy he had accumulated. The moment he dived deep into meditation was his favorite because he would forget about everything and empty his mind. He had inner peace. He frowned when he suddenly picked up something.

"What's this feeling? Its like my peaceful anonymous days are numbered." He said.

Clang!

Naruto's face contorted with extreme focus. He tried to ignore the sound coming from somewhere in the park.

Clank!

He clasped both hands together and the veins on his temples bulge as he tired his best to keep his focus.

Skirrrrt, Clank

Naruto grind his teeth with rising exasperation. Who dared disturb his session with sword practice. Whoever it was, he was going to shove a gudodama so deep into his ass he would loose the ability to excrete forever!

Clang, Boom!

_"All right thats it! Im gonna go kill whoever's making those sounds." _

The little bird flew away when Naruto stood up lightning fast and dispelled the nature chakra he had gathered. What he didn't see in that split second was the disappearing little lights around him because of the wave of chakra he released. With his eyes still closed he tried to track the culprit.

"A bat? I should have known!" He said with contempt as he pumped chakra into his legs and took a massive leap towards east from where he was.

While in the air, he watched as the trees blurred by. He landed hard on the floor with a frown and flooded the area with killer intent. His eyes scanned the area furiously as fountains and bench's and tree blurred around him before his eyes went pass a blurred blonde, white and black humanoid figure. He shifted his gaze back and the blurred figure cleared and His eyes and brain processed every detail carefully.

"Yuuto?" He asked incredulously. Said boy was drenched in sweat, shivering as the sword in his hands clattered violently in a sloppy stance. Their eyes met and Naruto suddenly remembered he had to keep his Killer intent at bay.

"You're disturbing me brat. Go find somewhere else to play with your swords" He said as he turned turned and cancel his KI

Kiba fell on all fours breathing hard as the pressure on him suddenly disappear. The knight of Gremory raised his face up and stared at Naruto's back. He felt so weak in front of his teacher like he was nothing but a fly. He wished he had power, power to revenge his fallen Comrades and the power to destroy all Excalibur. Naruto could give him the kind of power he desperately needed

"Naruto-sensei!" He called desperately when he heard Naruto's footsteps gradually decrease.

"Please, teach me" He asked with a bow.

Naruto groaned and facepalm several times. He wasn't ready to baby sit a devil right now. He's been frustrated recently and he came here to release it all not add into it. The Shinobi turned around and stared at the devil. He had his head on the floor shaking like a wet puppy.

"Look kid, why did you think I told Issei not to tell anyone I trained him?" He started with a sigh.

"..."

"It's because I didn't want attention to myself. I just want to live, grow old and die... Alone"

Kiba gritted his teeth as he felt his only chance slipping.

"Please, I'm begging you. I need your power to revenge my wronged comrades" Kiba said as tears slipped his eyes. He was emotionally and physically unstable right now.

The frown on Naruto's face disappeared and was replaced with his bored face. He had a mini flashback of how team seven died when they faced Kaguya and the mad rage he felt.

"Rise" He commanded and Kiba obeyed.

"What is your goal" He questioned

"To destroy all Excalibur."

"After that? What do you want to do next after you have achieved that"

"I-i-i want to serve Buchou as a worthy Knight and protect my fellow peerage members with my life." He began with uncertainty and Ended with Conviction

"But you already are"

"What do you mean?" He asked a bit confused at Naruto's words.

"I saw you Yuuto. They way you were on guard when I was around that cow-tit brat and your friends. You were ready to draw your sword at my slightest movement." Kiba blushed at his praise.

"You would have died if you did." He pegged down Kiba with a straight face.

_"He doesn't hold back any punches." _Kiba faceplant.

"I wish I could help you but i'm no sword master. I only know how to use these babies." Two kunia's poof into his hands.

"A Kunai? Are you a Ninja or something?" He quipped.

Oh the prince of Kuoh didn't know how right he was. You were in front of Naruto fucking Uzumaki, the greatest Ninja on Earth, The Hero of Konoha, The apprentice of the Toad sage, The future Homage.. Well, that one was out of his reach for now.

"You speak as if Ninja's aren't real" He scoffed. The watered down version of Ninjas on this planet was an Eyesore for Naruto. I mean all black, Ninja stars and what's with those poor Handsigns? All they know is Smoke bombs and climbing trees etc. A Genin could do all that and many more with their eyes closed.

"They're not." Kiba said casually

"Really? A bat, A bat! Telling me Ninjas aren't real." He asked with a face and folded his arms on his chest

Kiba had two thoughts about the existence of Ninjas now.

"I really wish I could help but sword play isn't my thing. I'm sure I've never used one in my life." He stated.

Kiba looked crestfallen to hear that. This was his only chance to gain more power. Naruto had to think of something worse anyway to help him.

"Can't you think of something for me?" He asked with a gradual wane of hope.

"What are your pros?" He queried.

"As a knight I have increased speed..." Whatever he was about to say was interrupted when a literal light blub hovering above Naruto's head turned on.

"I could help you instead your speed." He offered. On the outside he was calm but on the inside, he was thinking about how to torment Issei's life with the Idea Kiba had unintentionally provided.

"How?" He asked. Naruto motioned for him to come closer and he obliged. Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder as he neared him. Kiba grunted as his weight tripled and he fell to his knees.

"For your first task, you have to follow me in this condition" Naruto said. "Or is it too much?" He asked as he craned his neck.

"No sensei. I'll manage." Kiba struggled to get up and the fatigue didn't help at all.

Naruto turned back and placed both hands on his back. He didn't even turn back to check on Kiba as he moved at high-speed ahead.

"I *pant* think *pant* I'm gonna" He tried to say before he fell face first on Naruto's floor. The time read 6:30am when the blonde knight managed to enter the shinobi's house and Naruto had just exited the Bathroom.

"Oh? You arrived faster than I had expected. Good job Yuuto" Naruto complemented.

Kiba who was still on the floor somehow nodded his head in appreciation. Dirt riddled his clothes and a twig was stuck in his hair and he looked like hell.

Naruto told him to take a bath as he walked into the kitchen and opened one of the wall cabins. The cabin was full of ramen but today he wanted to cook something else so he opened another cabin and all he could find was ramen. He turned on the stove with a shrug and searched for his favourite pot.

Kiba who had used magic to summon a spare uniform was sitting patiently in deep thought as he accessed the quirk teacher. What did he know about him? He had no friends, no relatives and no goals. His train of thought was interrupted when Naruto placed a bowl of ramen on the table.

"Eat up. I'm going out." Naruto now dressed in a black blazer and matching skinny jeans fastened an orange wristwatch. The blonde still couldn't do without orange.

Kiba ate with speed worthy of his title and he watched as Naruto did some crazy hand gesture and a faint glow appeared around the house. Naruto and Kiba hadn't gone too far when Kiba stopped.

"Sensei, Can you add more weight?"

Naruto asked a confused eyebrow for a second before he grasped what he meant and handed him a seal.

"With this paper, you can release the effect of the technique or increase it anytime you want." Kiba collected the seal with a bow.

"Thank you. I owe you my life." He added.

"You owe me nothing, bat"

Kiba smiled when Naruto used the rude nickname he had for devils.

"Have a safe trip!" He screamed with a bow and Naruto waved him off.

_**(Scene change)**_

Irina Shidou, a female holy exorcist with violet orbs and chestnut hair in buns was having a hard time fighting Freed Selzen, a rouge priest, who was in possession the stolen Excaliburs. If Xenovia was here they would have finished him off but here she was held up inside a barrier which was designed to cut off help from the outside fighting for her life without her Friend beside her.

Her Excalibur mimic obeyed her mental order and transformed itself to a chained blade as she swung it at the incoming Freed. Said guy had a crazy look on his face with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. He dodged to the side and the sword turned to a Katana. She went for a diagonal slash and Freed using the speed granted by Excalibur rapid parried her slash and punched her in the stomach which made the grip she had on the sword loosen as he slapped her hands upward. Freed grabbed Excalibur mimic, now taking the form of a katana, in the air and kicked her in the stomach.

Naruto loved to visit the park because of the trees and the people the serene environment it provided. On the other hand, he hated visiting the park because bad thing happened in there. For example, the Hyoudo kid died in a park and fallen angels attacked him in a park and that black haired Nekomata attacked him in a park too, what's next? He would have his first kiss in a park? And a moment later, lo and behold, He turned his head sideways and saw a barrier was in the distance with negative emotions brimming to it's fullest in it. The Shinobi wanted nothing to do with it but the fact that there was another holy signature emitting despair and his Hero complex, something he thought he had suppressed, was what drove him as he ran towards the barrier.

"Looks like this is the end of the line for you bitch" Freed said as he grabbed her throat and impaled the sword deep in the tree she was pinned on. Irina gave a grunt as her back impacted with the tree harshly, it's barks scratching at her back.

"Maybe you could still prove useful before I kill you" He sneered as he licked her face.

Irina disgusted by this, summoned enough power and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Freed's face went white as he grabbed his family's jewels and let out a sight of relief. It was safe. The female Exorcist tried to capitalize on the surprise attack but Freed recovered quickly than expected and slammed her back into the tree roughly.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you bitch!" He roared as he gripped his sword and took aim at her forehead. Irina saw he life flash before her eyes as the sword neared, she then realized one thing, she was so young and she wanted to so much with her friend Xenovia, as a last effort, she closed her eyes and prayed to God for a saviour.

"You're all right Chestnut twin tails?" An unfamiliar voice asked her. She though she was in heaven and a messenger angel had come to welcome her to heaven but when she opened her eyes, she saw a blonde man holding the bladed sides of Excalibur Rapid and a struggling Freed.

"A knight in shining armor for me to kill has appe..." Freed's dialogue was stopped by an elbow to the face courtesy of Naruto which he blocked but the force behind the elbow reeled him back. He skidded to halt and he brought his sword to the side.

"And you are?" He started before the stench of a devil assaulted his nose which made a scowl grace his face "Demon lovers like you should know their place" He sneered and took off towards Naruto.

The ninja had his eyes on Irina while he was completely Disregarded freed when the psychotic white haired dude called him a demon lover. He didn't like that one bit so he grabbed The sword logged beside Irina's face and flicked it at Freed with his back still turned to him. For Naruto, it was a mere flick, but for Freed l, it was as fast a bullet. Thanks to the stolen Excalibur, he was able to bring up his sword on time to parry the incoming went off both swords as the collided in the air and their trajectory altered.

Irina who still has her back to the tree stared at Naruto's uninterested blue orbs and how he was fending off Freed effortlessly. She felt lightheaded due to a particular nasty kick to her temple a while ago and her visions were starting to get blurry. The fear of death was the only thing fuelling her and now that this stranger was Here, she felt safe. However, that feeling was going down the drain when she saw Freed charging at them with intense speed. She willed her body to move, to push him out of harm's way but unfortunately, her body didn't move an inch. The female exorcist eyes widened when Naruto pointed his index and middle finger at the incoming Freed and called forth a huge bullet of water.

_"What in the world?" _Were her thoughts before her legs became wobbly and her eyelids heavy.

Naruto screamed at her not to fall Unconscious. He wasn't about to carry another unconscious woman, a half-naked one, to his house and leaving her here alone Like this would surely attract perverts. With a loud groan, he hefted her unconscious body and disappear into thin air.

_**(Scene change)**_

The Gregory group were in front of a magic barrier that surrounded the entire school getting ready for the battle of their life. Kokabiel, a cadre, class fallen angel or should I say a cadre crow, who fought in the great war wasn't satisfied with the cease-fire going on ergo, he wanted to kill Sirzechs little sister and spark another war! He wanted to hear the screams of devils and angels as he cut through them like a lawn mower and he would do anything to start another war so, he here he was, sitting inside a floating chair inside a barrier constructed around Kuoh waiting Patiently for his preys and there was that saying... The patient crow pecks the fattest bone or whatever.

Sona and her peerage helped construct the barrier to protect the rest of Kuoh but if they failed to defeat Kokabiel, he would destroy Kouh. The bespectacled Sitri knew they couldn't handle this on their own so they had to hold out till reenforcement arrived. With their strategies planned out and their spirits high, they entered third beloved school ready for battle. Rias had he high hopes because she had Kiba and Xenovia with them who wanted to know the whereabouts of Irina.

_**(Scene change)**_

Naruto had a tick mark on Hus head as he paced around his living room with an unconscious Irina played on the couch sleeping comfortably. The amount of dark energies clashing together and a huge burst of holy energy plus all the negative emotions he was sensing was irritating to say the least. Can't a ninja have a day without any trouble? Is it too much to ask? Speaking of trouble, the chestnut lady was jerking around in her sleep muttering something about Fusing Excaliburs and blow to Kingdom come. He couldn't make heads nor tail of what she was saying in her sleep then she woke up screaming all of a sudden.

"Whoa, you alright?" He asked as he eased her back into the sofa.

"Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here? Where's my sword" The chestnut haired girl bombarded Naruto with questions. She scanned the unfamiliar room and winced a bit when a she tilted her head.

"You're in my place."

She stared at her hands riddled with bruises and slash mark on he clothes and the first thing that came to mind was maybe this guy had done something perverted to her. The memory of what happened hit her when she was about to scream Hentai. All she learned when she fought freed and their plan all came back to her.

"I have to find Xenovia" She said as he bolted right up.

"Who?"

"He's going to kill them all. I don't want Issei to die" Naruto grimaced at that. That boy was always in the center of it all. A magnet for trouble. He watched as she paced around the room looking for something.

"Where's my sword?" Irina queried impatiently

"The other guy escaped with it" He answered.

"Damn it! I have to go." She hastily made way towards the door."

Naruto wondered if she didn't realize her state of dressing or if she was that zealot about saving her friends. He turned towards her and watch as her half exposed ass bounced with a certain jiggle only Supernatural women have. He picked a baggy white shirt and threw it at her skull. He inhaled sharply and remembered he had a side project was going to embark on, a self-given project about something. What was it again? He couldn't remember.

Irina stooped and grabbed the clothes and gave him a look of appreciation and wore the long shirt which was acting like a gown. She reached for the knob and opened it halfway before she stopped and turned her head.

"I'd suggest you evacuate. Just in case they failed to stop Kokabiel" She said and flung the door open.

_"Evacuate?" _He pondered. What was going on in there? What was that sudden burst of holy energy? He could sense another burst of holy and devil energy together.

"What do you mean?" His question halted her again.

"Kokabiel wants to destroy all of Kuoh."

The blonde teachers' orbs widened a bit at that information. He had decided not to interfere with the battle going on but an entire City hanged in the balance of this one. Should he sit this one out? What would he gain if he joined the fray? He do a mental check on the pros and con's and came to a conclusion. The con's far outweigh the pros. A huge red eye with black slit snapped open and Naruto found himself in his mindscape in from of Kurama who had his head on his paws and his tails saving around.

**"What are you going to do?" **Kurama asked.

"Nothing." He replied "It's devil business!" He replied and folded Hus arms on his chest.

A huge furred paw slammed beside him and sent burst of winds and water around. Naruto stuck to the unstable water surface using Chakra and shielded his eyes from the voilent winds.

**"Naruto! What are you becoming!" **The nine tailed fox barked at his face. A bark it might be for the mountain huge off but for Naruto, it was something else.

"Oi! What do you mean?" He retorted

**"You've changed so much Uzumaki and I'm ashamed of the man you've become" **Kurama said with disdain. Naruto Narrowed his eyes at him.

"For a second there, Madara's image overlapped yours."

"Don't compare me to that man!"

**"There's people lives at stake here. Granted, you don't even know them but what about the Hyoudo kid? His mom? Those devils? Your students? Hmm?" **The Kyuubi nk Kitsune asked and whatever Naruto wanted to say died in his throat.

**"Come on Naruto, you're The Uzumaki Naruto! Where Is the boy I respected? The boy who would never give up when all the odds stack up? The boy that gave a damn about people in danger?"**

"I'm doing this to maintain our animosity. Quillpoth is on to us and you know how dangerous they are!" He defended.

**"You're using thats as an excuse! Our animosity isn't what's at stake here and if Quillpoth comes, You have our full support."**

**"Go Naruto. Show me the ninja I once believed in. I know he's in there, he's just suppressed, sleeping, down for a while and when he wakes up, I pity those who comes after him and Hus loved ones." **Naruto stared at hard at the water like it would all dry up if he stared hard enough.

Who knew that baka Kitsune could be a good motivator like this. He gotten much more bigger than he was used to, after all, he was complete again.

"You know" He started with a chuckle, something he hadn't done in a while "You'd make a good speech motivator if you put your mind to it" He finished with a laugh. Kurama tched and slapped Nae u to away with one of his tails.

_**(Scene change)**_

"Is this the might of the head of the Gremory clan?" Kokabiel began as he slowly descended with a huge light spear in hand and all ten black wings out. He gazed at all of them on the floor, beaten and exhausted. Rias and her peerage with The Exorcist working together couldn't defeat him and that was a letdown. The red dragon Emperor was the only challenge he had but the boy's sacred gear at its current state was't enough to put him down. He was impressed though, the boy was still standing after all that. He had expected a thrilling battle and all he got was weaklings. On the upside, he got to see a balance breaker with the ability to fuse holy and demonic sword and The Red Dragon Over boost. Freed laid on the floor defeated and the fuse Excaliburs broken, He had killed off Valiper Galilie himself when he was about to reveal something he shouldn't have. The man was intelligent but his intelligence causes his downfall. Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to let them know about it anyway. He was going to kill them in the end.

"You foolish exorcist, you fight with all your might but here you are fighting for a lost cause without a master." Xenovia could feel his gaze on her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"In the last war, God and the original devil died in battle" He said like he was staying an everyday fact.

Xenovia and Asia' minds send numb while all the devils were whole at that.

"T-thats a lie!" Xenovua tried to refute and trying to keep her mind from collapsing at the same time.

"I speak the candid truth" He said as he flapped his wings and took to the air.

"The big three decided not to reveal this so as to maintain order in the world" He finished as he raised his hands and charged up a huge spear of light."

Issei who was beside Asia holding her up from falling winced a bit when the light spear became much more bigger and sharper. He himself had a hard time dealing with this guy and he wondered why he still had a straight mind after what Kokabiel Revealed. The reinforcement wouldn't arrive on time and he had to do something about it or else they would all die.

_"Ddraig, boost me"_ He commanded mentally.

**"Sorry partner but with all the transfers and over boost you did, you are at your limit" **Ddraig replied with Solemn in his words.

"Isn't there something I can do? To at least delay him? I'd sacrifice my arm" He asked with rising anger and despair.

Rias herself wasn't fairing good. They had managed to stop the destruction sleep he placed on Kuoh but what could stop him from destroying it himself.

"This is it Gremory. Rejoice for your death will jumpstart another way. Feel honored." Kokabiel said with the light spear now ready, he reared Back his arm and threw the huge ass light spear at them. Issei stood in front of them hoping that somehow, the spear pierced only him. The sound of the rushing spear drowned out the screams of Rias and the rest. He closed his eyes and the image of his mom and dad flashes before his eyes. Issei heard a shattering sound and thought it was the sound of a devil killed by a light spear.

"Tsk tsk, Troublesome kids. I can't let you kill my students like that, Elf-earwd Crow." A familiar voice reverbed.

He opened his eyes and waved his hands to push away the dust that had accumulated in the air and when it all cleared, a familiar blonde unruly hair and a black blazer greeted his sight. Never had he been so overjoyed to see Naruto.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Sona and her peerage was pushed back violently when the barrier suddenly broke all of a sudden. She scanned all her members and was relief to find all of them still on the magic circle in air.

"What was that?!" Saki asks the question on everyone's mind.

"I don't know Saki, let's go check it out." She said. Do a moment there, she saw a black blur hit the barrier before the experienced that push. Was it reenforcement or hostile? Whatever it was, she was hoping it could save them all.

_**(Scene change)**_

Irina who was moving towards the Barrier in the distance halted when the barrier shattered.

_"Did they win?" _She asked and doubled her speed.

_**(Scene change)**_

Kokabile knew his attack wasn't successful and he speculated on the intruder. Was it the guy Freed fought when he returned? He had to wait till the dust cleared I he wanted to know.

"Its the second time today. My dynamic entry. I should kiss my animosity and peaceful days on this earth goodbye." Naruto noted dully.

Rias the Red were relieved to hear Narutot"s voice but thief guard was still up. He was just human after all. They could use all the help they could get. Xenovia on the other hand didn't know who was talking and his form was bathed in dust.

"As a teacher of this school, I am tasked to protect it from collateral damage but when you try to kill my students... I will retaliate" He stated with a cool demeanor.

Everyone including Kokabiels' Odds widened to impossible proportions when the dust cleared to reveal a calm Naruto with one pocket in hand and his other, holding the light spear as his blazer bl

"Ho-how? That's Impossible" Kokabiel who was having a hard time seeing his light spear in Naruto's hands stuttered.

Only Angels and Fallen Angels can touch a light create and touch a light spear, it was deemed impossible for other races to touch a light spear without repercussion. Naruto looked an round and thought maybe he had done something impossible of what was written on their face was any indication. Well,it wasn't the first time he do something impossible, Why not add more to the list? He twirled the huge spear and found it surprisingly light.

"Now, elff-eared Crow, why do you wanna kill my students so badly? To be honest, it makes you look like a Villain. A sore one at that." He said as he brought the spear to his side in a vertical hold and removes his hand from his pocket.

Kokabiel Narrowed his eyes at Naruto "What are you?" He asked.

"Me? I'm just a teacher trying to protect his students"

"Did Azazel send you?"

"Who? Azlea? Who's that?"

_"Is this guy mocking me?"_

"Look, I'm gonna give you a chance to run." He said as he hit the end of spear on the floor and flooded the Cadre Fallen angel with KI.

Kokabiel staggered in the air and for a second , he saw a huge nine tailed fox open it's eyes. He composed himself and replied.

"When I'm done with you, you'd regret coming here" He created another light spear and disappeared.

Naruto's danger senses came online and he ducked under a slash that would have surely cut off his head. He placed a hand on the floor and tried to swipe Kokabiel off his feet which the Fallen Angel avoided by raising his leg. He quickly joined both hands together to block another follow kick. Naruto used Kokabiels hands like a board and bounced off to create distance between them and threw the light spear at its owner. It Moises its target as the fallen angel took to the sky. Naruto placed two fingers on his wrist and Two Kunai poof out of them. He built up momentum and took a massive leap towards Kokabiel with the Kunai in reverse grip. Bother clashes in the air with light spear and Kunai and they started blurring around and parks went off everywhere.

Issei always knew Naruto was in a different league entirely even though he hadn't seen a fraction of what the Shinobi could do. Ddraig, a heavenly dragon was weary of him and Issei wasn't that Dumb... OK, he's dumb but his guy almost killed him effortlessly. Rias on the other hand wasn't as freaked out as the rest were. She hadn't sewn enough of his power to gauge him.

"Rias, are you okay?" A voice snapped them out of their trance.

"Souna, can you guys erect another barrier" She pleaded and different magic circles surrounded them and creates another red Barrier.

"Who's that?" She said referring to the blur fighting Kokabiel.

They all watches as both blurs created little tremors as they landed on the school ground in a deadlock.

"Not bad for a human" Koakabiel complimented Naruto's skills.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, Crow" Naruto said as a he performed a successful spinning heel kick. What he didn't expect was the several light spears that rained on him. He flexibly dodged and slapped away the spears until he grabbed on e and parried th all away. He clicked his tongue and took a lax stance and pointed his open wide fingers at Kokabiel. Sands started swelling around Naruto as Shikaku's curse mark appeared on his arms. The sands stilled and charged at the fallen Angel in the sky like a snake would its prey. Kokabiel maneuvered over the tendrils of sand and cut the ones that came too far. Naruto willed the sands to a stop as they retreated to his back and Kokabiel who was still in the air decided to give a bad guy monolog of sorts.

"Hmm, high speed, excellent hand to hand combat and control over sand. Is Tha am you've got?" He tired to taunt.

Naruto gazed at Kokabiel in the eye with a bored expression still on his face as he directed his gaze behind the hovering enemy. A clone of Naruto on a floating sad platform delivered a palm thrust to Kokabiels back and another clone created by the first one kicked him in the jaw with tremendous force. Seven clones poof out and the all continued the assault rapidly and when they got to a desired height, all 9 clones propelled him downwards as he hit the floor hard and created a mini crater.

Issei pumped his dist and cheered loudly she Kokabiel was projected by the Clones. Rias and co were having a hard time dealing with fact that Nine Naruto's just poof into existence. Rias tried to think of a logical explanation for what she just saw and couldn't find one. Naruto Uzumaki just created solid clones of himself. Souna and Rias devil mind started analyzing the usefulness of the unique ability their eccentric teacher possessed while Akeno was still stupefied at the battle going on.

"Whoa? Is that Naruto-sensei" Saji couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

Kokabiel didn't have enough time even think before a huge wave of sand flooded him. Naruto slowly raised his hands and the sand followed his gestures until it was in the air swirling around chaotically and Naruto channeled wind chakra into the technique he was about to use which made it more deadly as blade winds slashed at anyone trapped inside this sand. He balled up his fist tightly and the sands contracted tightly into a ball and he teacher his fingers horizontally with his palms facing the floor and loaded it. The ball contracted further and the muffled screams of Kokabiel reached everyones ears as Naruto sent the ball down to the ground and scattered upon impact sending wind blades and sand around with a huge shockwave.

"**Futon: Sabaku soso**" He finished by calling out the name of the technique as the winds ruffled his hair. Naruto created this technique in hon our of his friend, Gaara. He created this using the same principle of the Rasengan.

"Did he get him?" Issei asked

Souna narrowed her eyes at Naruto. He was too bored for a fight like this. Was he that strong or is it arrogance and underestimation on his side.

"No, I'd take more than that to defeat him" Rias replied.

Kokabiel stood up wobbly with blood dripping form different slash wounds and his wings were twisted in impossible ways. His face contorted with extreme rage as he flexed all his wings and many popping sounds went off as the bones rearranged themselves.

He screamed to the sky as a massive amount of holy energy which sent the devil to thief feet seeped out of his body and with it, he created a huge bow and a light spear covered in ruins.

"I had fun fighting you Human now it is time to destroy you and all those devils once and for all" He said as he took aim at Naruto and the devils behind him.

The devils, even Rias and Souna haven't seen a humongous spear of light like that and the were quite frightened at that.

"Naru-" Kiba started before Naruto turned his head to the side and spoke.

"Don't worry. I've got this." He said as Kokabiel drew the bow to its limit and released the spear of Doom.

The air itself split apart for the fearsome Technique as it continued its descent towards its target. The spear was Ten inch away from Naruto before both him and the spear disappeared all of a sudden. A huge explosion of light went off in the stratosphere, an explosion Kokabiel recognized. He had seen it too many times to forget about it.

_"He sent my attack above? How?"_

_**(Scene change)**_

Azazel was being his eccentric self while minding his own business. He was examining an interesting robot he created while Vali was being his smug self with his hands folded on his chest while he leaned on a wall. He was looking forward to meeting the Red Dragon Emperor, his eternal rival, and how glorious their battle would be.

Bring him back alive and don't engage the Red dragon." Azazel ordered.

Both of them suddenly snapped thief head upward as the felt a huge light energy explosion in the air. Azazel level his eyes with Vali and they both revealed their wings and took off towards Kuoh.

_**(Scene change)**_

"The spear!" Xenovia started

"It disappeared!" Asia ended.

"Where did it go?" Issei voiced their thoughts.

Souna adjusted her glasses as she wondered where the Light spear went off to.

Kokabiel was still trying to grasp how his spear disappeared all of a sudden before he sensed it above. If the barrier wasn't there, they would all have seen a light explosion up above the clouds. The fallen angel realized he had made a huge mistake, he had lost sight of his opponent, as he turned his head around searching for Naruto, his entirety screamed at him to run and never look back but his big ego wouldn't allow that.

"Come out human and Face me like the man you are" He challenged with increasing paranoia. Silence filled the air as everyone held their breath waiting for the climax of the battle.

"Where are you?!"

"You're too noisy." The voice of Naruto rung from above him. Kokabiel tilted his neck upwards and verily, Naruto was there with a ball of blue energy and other small balls surrounding it. It looked like a mini solar system but instead of huge planets with different colors, this one was small and blue. Kokabile watched helplessly as the balls neared his face and when they did, he felt unholy pain on his fad as the balls drilled into his fad and exploded with extreme force and he was sent to the ground at lightning fast speed.

Naruto landed with a soft thud and scanned Kokabiel. The Wakusei Rasengan did more damage than he had expected. The guys face was destroyed beyond repair and honestly, he didn't give a damn_. _

_"Plastic surgery could correct that... Right?"_ He asked himself.

"Sensei!" He shifted his gaze from the downed Kokabiel and quickly braced himself for impact as Issei slammed into him with anime tears streaming down his face. "Oh sensei, I thought we were toast. Thank you so much!" The Red Dragon Emperor wailed like a new baby.

"He took a fallen angel out?" Xenovia who was using Durandal as support said.

"Without a scratch" Sona noticed there was no scratch on him, He didn't even feel winded at all.

"That's Sensei for you" Kiba didn't know a lot about Naruto but he knew the blonde teacher was worthy of his respect. Asia beamed and clasped her hands together, happy that this was over and the Sitris released the barrier.

"Hm, what a man" A huge blush stained Akeno's cheeks.

Rias just kept on staring at Naruto who was struggling with Issei and letting loose strings of curse at him.

"Get off me you shitty brat!" He raged under Issei.

"Thats enough Issei" Rias ordered her pawn as she neared them.

"Thank you for coming to our rescue" She bowed.

"Um, I have a question" He pointed at Rias and Akeno "Why do they jiggle every time you walk?" He queried them like it was normal. Rias covered her exposed titles with a blush while A keno giggled.

"I-i can't believe it."

"Sensei" Asia gasped and covered he mouth

"A pervert!" Issei whooped loudly which made Naruto chop him in the head.

"Who are you calling a pervert? I'm just curious" He defended himself.

"Hentai!" Rias pointed a finger at Naruto.

"You're not going to answer? Too bad, I'll ask another person then" He told her as he turned his back and lowered his center of mass ready to hightail out of there.

"So, are we just going to ignore the fact that he just controlled sand and created that ball thingy?" Saji's words attracted different kinds of stare from the remaining devils. "What?" He shrugged.

**"He's here partner, the white one" **Ddraig warned.

"Looks like I was late to the party" Vali said in his balance breaker as he landed and took heaved Kokabiel's body.

"Who would have thought you weakling could bring down a cadre fallen angel" He said with his attention on Issei.

"Hey! Who are you calling weaklings" He protested.

"The victory isn't ours. It belongs to our teacher" Rias said.

"White Dragon Emperor, what are you doing in my territory"

"I'm here on official business Gremory, The Governor of the fallen angels orders" Vali said "Become strong Red one, I'm looking forward to the day we battle" He took off to the sky.

Azazel who was perched on a rooftop recorded all this and he was troubled. A teacher of Kuoh that outclassed Kokabiel was worthy of his attention but now, he had pressing matters in hand.

_**(Scene change)**_

Naruto took a leisure pace admiring the glowing moon as he reflected on the decision he made today. Was it rue? What he said to Kokabiel, would he protect his students even though they were devils? His mind's eye could see a certain scarecrow eyesmiling at him in a foggy weather telling him he would always protect his little students. Back then, they were just a bunch of talentless genius, he wouldn't admit that assume was the only one with little talent then. Though Kakashi was a lousy teacher, he was a great Shinobi and friend. He would be happy to see him now a teacher protecting his students and that was enough for him.

_"Right? Kakashi-sensei" _He closed his eyes and smiled till he reached his front door and it disappeared instantly. The door knob was unlocked and he was hundred percent sure he had locked it. Magic couldn't get past his defensive seal, the only thing that could work was brute force or explosion and there wasn't a dent or burn on the door. He gently twisted the knob and summoned four shurrikens which were placed in-between His fingers. The scent of ramen hit his nose as he opened the door to peer inside.

"Who the.."

"Come on in Naruto-chan" A female voice from the kitchen cut Naruto abruptly.

"I thought you said you were an only child" Another female voice, this one familiar, said.

_"Kuroka" _

He swung the door open and walked in heading straight for the kitchen. A woman with long silky beige gray hair was mixing something on his counter with her back turned to him and Kuroka was on one of the chairs sitting in a lax manner.

"What are..."

"Take a sit" Again the stranger cut him off

"Why didn't you tell me you had an older sister?" Kuroka questioned.

Naruto squinted at the stranger, there was something about her, her presence itself screamed beauty and power but they felt repressed. He tried to enter sage mode to get a feel of what she was but when potent Nature energy flooded his system, his eyes widened to epic proportions when he finally recognized who it was.

Kuroka sat upright when she saw the changes in Naruto eyes kept her guard up. His eyes change when he draws Nature energy and whoever this person was, she might be dangerous. With her analysis done, she appeared beside Naruto with and created a magic circle.

"I made your favorite" She said as she turned around.

"G-gaia! What are you doing here" He exclaimed

"Hora, Don't you like me anymore?" She asked with feigned sadness

"Thats not the case, I'm just surprised to see you. In the flesh" He replied as he tried to placate her.

"Its good to me you too. In the flesh." She eye smiled

Kuroka watched them both with a raised eyebrow. After she was finished with her business, she summoned a magic circle which brought her to Naruto's front door. Expecting to see the blonde man in she found his door wide open with no sign of Naruto. At first, she was sad, she looked forward to annoying him to no end but in her wallow, a noise coming from his room caught her attention. As a curious cat, she entered the room thinking maybe it was a burglar but found something worse, A naked woman searching for one of Naruto's shirt from his wardrobe. Thinking the worst, The black haired beauty almost blew a gasket before the woman assured her it wasn't what she thought it was. She, the woman, explained who she was and Kuroka was skeptical at first but she later calmed down. She decided to stay until Naruto came home to verify who she was and now, she had no doubts anymore.

"How did you get here" Naruto made an inquiry as he sat on one of the chairs.

"I'll tell you about that later but first.." She dropped a steaming bow of ramen and chopsticks on the table.

"Any you too Kuroka" She dropped another.

Naruto inhaled the aroma and gave a nod of satisfaction. He split his chopsticks apart and stirred the broth

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend" The Shinobi choked on his spit and babes his chest.

"Girlfriend? More like a Menace" He stated and swallowed a mouthful of ramen.

"That wasn't nice Naruto-chan" Kuroka agreed with Gaia by gritting her teeth.

"You blonde bastard!" Naruto ignored her jab and kept on slurping ramen.

"Would it kill you to say 'how have you been' or 'I missed you' hm." She asked with rising exasperation

"Miss you? Did hell freeze over?" He asked her.

"Naruto! Thats.."

"Is it that time of the month?"

"What time?"

"That time when you guys have mood swings and..." He did a circular motion with chopsticks in the air.

"You're going to die today" The Nekoshou didn't have a clue but when it she finally grasped what he meant, she was furious. Kuroka pointed her hands at Naruto and a purple magic circle hovered over her palms. Naruto beat her to it though

"**Ninpo: Genjutsu!**" Kuroka slumped back to the chair unconscious. Gaia shrugged her oof and started a conversation with Naruto.

"I've always wanted to this this"

"Do what"

"Help you somehow"

"You've helped me plenty" His lips curved up a bit.

"How did you get out" He asked the burning question.

"I'm still not fully out, thus is just the lowest form I could take without letting my grandchildren know about my escape"

"Oh."

"What did you do to her"

"I put her under an illusion" He explained while staring at Kuroka who was out cold on the Floor and released a tiny burst of Chakra. The black haired beauty released a groan as the effect of the Jutsu wore off. She yawned like a cat and sat back in her seat.

"Are you gonna eat that" he pointed at her ramen

"Yes!"

"Here's another bowl for you Naruto-chan" Naruto eagerly accepted the bowl and blew raspberries at her.

Naruto kept on making fun of Kuroka with Gaia observing and throwing her two cents from time to time. For the first, the house was bubbling with noise as a Nekoshou turned devil and a Goddess and a displaced ninja conversed into the night and Naruto liked it if the smirk

on his face as he teased Kuroka was something to go by. The Uzumaki Mansion would never remain the same and Naruto loved it like that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"How do I do this" _Naruto asked himself.

It's been a month since Naruto landed on this strange world and he was about to make a huge leap that could affect himself and the strange World he was displaced Blondie was in front of a barrier with both eyes scanning the blockade furiously. He had finally found Kyoto with the help of Gaea although, it took him a while and a lot of effort. He walked forward as he mentally analyzed the situation he was in.

First, he could make his way into Kyoto, a strange land filled with strange beings, using brute force and attract attention to himself and attracting the risk of capture and potential execution or

Two, he could sneak in like the Shinobi he was and carry out reconnaissance operations.

The thirteen year old Naruto would have favored option one but Option two was the best strategy for the current Naruto stranded in DxD. With his mind made up, he walked forward and placed a hand on the barrier. It was white and its Opacity was top-notch. The Shinobi activated the Rinnegan and traced Battier upwards with it and noticed it was curving inwards like a dome. He walked forward and placed both hands on the barrier as two black rods came out of his hands and lodged itself into the barrier. He kept on stabbing black rods on the barrier until he mapped out a square shape big enough for him to fit in. Satisfied, he did a one-handed tiger seal. The black rods lit an eerie purple as a black kanji for release appeared in his hand. He placed said hand on the barrier and a jutsu shiki ran across the surface of the blockade. Naruto slapped his other hand on the barrier and watched as it rippled like an elastic skin. A smile graced his features as his left hand passed through the barrier. He could feel the wind on the other side and forced his whole body in.

The Shinobi expected solo ground on the other side but what his feet made contact with was nothing. He was falling at a fast rate and the forest became larger as he dread the distance between them. Being a Ninja, he landed on a tree branch safely and perched on it. He scanned the entire area for threats and heard a twig snap behind him. Alarmed, he spun around and started a chain of handseals until his gaze landed on a squirrel. He let out a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to the guards bell. Getting past them was child's play for the Uzumaki as he skillfully maneuvered his way through the trees above. He jumped over the gate and speed through the woods until indistinct chatters reached his ears. The air of Kyoto itself was amazing as he could feel strong chakra around him and he couldn't wait to explore more he bust out of the thick vegetation and an entire different beings greeted his sight. He was so overjoyed he whooped and jumped up, He was one step closer to awakening Kurama and the others and finding a way back home. He had His mouth open as he stared at the different type of Youkai surrounding him and their unique building structure. He quickly side step when a group of Armored Youkai no don't soldiers, marched around and one of them barked orders at the rest. He couldn't hear them clear but his advanced hearing could pick some words.

_"Missing, arrest, suspicious" _Naruto was the only one wearing a black clock in there. _"I knew I should have went for orange!" _He cursed his attire as he covered his head with the hood and disappeared.

"Man! I'm hungry!" He said as he lagged heavily with a hand on his stomach. Running from those guys was a pain and now, his stomach demanded food. His eyes turned to stars and his mouth watered as he ran towards a ramen shop in the distance.

"Ojii-san! Four bowls of Ramen!" He ordered with glee.

"Coming right up." The Youkia answered from the kitchen. Naruto was jumping around on a stood waiting for ramen and scanning the area when his eyes lands on a little girl sitting beside him staring at the cold ramen in front of her. His negative emotion sensing ability could pick sorrow, regret and self-loathing around her.

"Here's your order stranger-san"

He took the chopstick hastily and as he was about to wolf down his food, he remembers he didn't have money. He dropped the chopstick and visibly deflated. He though maybe the little girl didn't have any money like he did.

"Excuse me?" He trying to gain her attention.

"Hello" He tried again. He poked her shoulder with a finger and this time, she turned her head towards him and he could see her golden orbs, she had blonde hair and fox-like ears.

"Um, can you lend me money?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head "I'm broke right now but I promise I'd do anything to return I back" He finished with an eye smile.

Kunou dropped Youkai currency on the table and paid for hers and Naruto's food. The ninja thanked the logs as he ate his favourite food and Kunou found the sight both fascinating and repulsive.

"Ah, that hit the spot" He slouched and took a deep breath in. The scent of forest and fox hit his nose which made him remember why he was here.

"What's your name?" He tried to start a conversation.

"Kunou. What's yours?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto? Like ramen topping?"

"It's Maelstrom!"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."

"So, why are you here? What about your parents?" He turned to face her. Her mood dampened a bit when Naruto asked about her parents. She never knew her father and her mother was...

"I don't have a father and my mother..."

"Kunou-chan" A woman, a hot busty blonde woman, who looked like little Kunou entered the shop and Naruto was starstruck. Not because of her beauty nor bust but the resemblance they had.

"Whoa, you guys look alike" He said gaining Kunou's Mother attention.

"Oh my, I see you have made a friend" She said with an eye smile.

"Haha-ue, he's just a Stranger!" Kunou exclaimed.

"Hello, I'm Kunou"s Mom, Yasaka." She introduced.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you"

"Yasaka-sama!" A tengu-like you Kai came barging into the shop breathing heavily.

Yasaka turned around and waited till the Tengu Youkia composed himself. She then excused herself as she and the tengu-likw you Kai created distance between her child and the blonde stranger. The Youkai told her about a breech in their defense system. An intruder was in Kyoto.

"Impossible!" She yelled incredulously. The alarms would have definitely alarmed them of intruders so, how did they know of it? The Tengu as if knowing the question she had in mind told her that a squirrel on patrol told the Guards about the breach.

"What do we know about this Intruder?" Yasaka asked impatient. She value the safety of her people the most and a person skilled enough to enter Kyoto without raising any alarms was detrimental to the Youkai.

"Not much, all we know is that he was wearing a black robe and he had a hood on" The tengu-like Youkai, Ryujin answered.

Yasaka turned her head and her gaze fell on Naruto who was conversing with her daughter who was listening with wrapt attention. She had this gut feeling that Na rut could be the one but if he was, he wouldn't have made contact with her, she was after on a ultimate-class devil level, that would be stupid and suicidal. For now, she would keep an eye on him. Maybe her gut feelings were just wrong or maybe it was the haze she had ever sine she entered the noodle shop.

"Keep this under wraps and comb the surrounding areas around where he was located last. He couldn't have gone Far"

"Yasaka-sama, do you think its Genryu?" Ryujin asked. Genryu, a general monkey Youkai in her army hated her with a burning passion. The Youkai was a warmonger as he alway proposed they attacks the Northern faction Forcefully and kill Nuraitenhon. He had always Hated the fact that a woman was ruling Kyoto and Yasaka wouldn't put this stun below him. For now, she would wait and investigate before she take her next move.

"Keep an eye on him" She ordered and Ryujin left to Carey out his orders. Now, it was time to ascertain Naruto Uzumaki.

"So, Naruto Uzumaki, What Youkai are you?" She threw a question at Na rut as she took a seat beside her daughter.

Caught off guard, Naruto didn't know what to say. He pondered until Yasaka's golden orbs made contact with his blue ones.

"What do you mean?" He replied.,

"Every Youkai has a characteristic or two to show what type they belong to." She said as increased her glares intensity.

Naruto thought hard as he looked around the shop. Everyone had a unique look to them that made them look mystic. Some had tails, elongated ears etc. But what did he have to make him look like one of them.

"Um, I'm a whisker Youkai" He said pointing at his whiskers.

Everyone squints their eyes at him except Kunou who had a look of fascination all over her face.

"What's a whisker Youkai Haha-ue" The only child in the shop asked.

Naruto saw they weren't buying his lies and took to plan B. He did a sealess Henge and with a poof of smoke from his butt emerged Nine orange fox tails and two long fox ears. Yasaka, Kunou and other Youkai in the shop gasped out in pure astonishment. A male fox Youkai, a Kyuubi, was once among them once again. The Shinobi didn't know he just created massive trouble for himself, a trouble even him with his vast powers couldn't handle.

"Haha-ue..." Kunou staring at her Mother with wide eyes pointed at the seated Shinobi.

"Where have you been all these while Kyuubi" Yasaka snarled

Naruto flinched back a bit thinking he had caused trouble.

"I won't accept you! I will never accept you as my mate!" The only mother roared furiously. Naruto good from His chair and raised both hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, slow down, i've been..."

The implication of Yasaka's words hit him like a bullet train as his mouth went wide opens and his pupils dilated

"What do you mean Mate!" He yelled back.

Different people started whispering as people gathered to witness the commotion going on in the shop. The news traveled at insane speed around town of a Male Kyuubi. The gossips in Kyoto were using a sophisticated 9G network.

"Doesn't he know?"

"Is he perhaps an outsider" An outsider is a Youkai born outside Kyoto and subsequently, they do not know about their rules and tradition.

"What sort of trickery is this!"

"Don't point at me woman!"

"I'll never marry you fiend"

"You take that back"

"Shut up!"

"Grr..."

Everyone watched as Naruto and Yasaka argued back and forth until the sound of marching soldiers reached their ears.

"Yasaka, what is this I hear about a male Kyuubi in Kyoto" Genryu walked inside the shop and he immediately spotted the male Kyuubi everyone was talking about. Said female Kyuubi sent a glare at Genryu and immediately he knew what that glare meant.

"I will never marry a young. Inexperienced Kyuubi like him." She pointed at Naruto whose ears were twitching badly "I wont have a weakling be my mate"

_"Who's she calling weak" _Naruto folded his arms and pouted. Kunou who had been silent laughed out loud when she saw Naruto pout.

"Yasaka-sama, it's a tradition passed from eons and we will uphold and enforce it" A group of super old Youkai came in and reminded Yasaka about their tradition.

The only mother gritted her teeth not liking the situation she was in. She was fine being a single parent and having a mate would send ripples she couldn't control around. The presence of a new Kyuubi would affect Kunou the most as she would be treated as an outcast as this was territorial behavior exhibited by all male Kyuubis. Her precious daughter's life and overall wellness was threatened by this strange whiskered Kyuubi.

"Excuse me, don't I have a say in this?" Naruto voiced out. _"I'd rather not have another Nadeshiko incident" _He added as an afterthought.

"You don't, Kyuubi" Genryu replied.

"I have a name!" He was uncomfortable with people calling his pardners name.

"The unification ceremony will take place in a week. Get to know each other before then" The elders told them both.

"Unification! Is anybody not seeing the point here? I'm nobody's fucking mate!" He cursed out with frustration which earned a slap from Yasaka. Naruto boiling with fury turned around and prepared to let loose before he calmed down when he saw his assailants' hands covering Kunou's ears.

"You vulgar trash" She sneered.

Naruto's bangs covered his eyes

"Hey, I don't want any part of this as much as you do but this hostility you're throwing at me is too much, no?" The Yasaka he just met for the first time was a far cry from the one he was staring at.

"As a request from a mother, I'm begging you to leave this place"

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have my priorities too"

_"Priorities" _Yasaka pondered what he meant by priorities.

Naruto made his way out of the shop with his head down. All he wanted was a bowl or ten to fill his stomach and continue his journey but life was shitty sometimes.

"Yasaka-chan, looks like you've bagged a hot one for yourself" A blonde Nekomata who was a childhood friend of Yasaka joined the party which made Naruto sigh.

"Aha, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about your new mate and I rushed here to see for myself."

"He's not my mate"

"Oh Yaska, always the righteous one? If you want him gone so badly why don't you challenge him to a fight and kill him"

The whole shop went silent. Even Naruto.

"Mistakenly" She added.

_"What an abominable woman! No way, i don't want another Shizuka!"_ Her Name reminded him of home.

"Look here, I don't want to fight anyone. I just want to explore and get the hell out of here as soon as possible."

"Kyuubi-sama, please stay with us for a week, It'll work its el out. The connection between a male and female Kyuubi is stronger than you think" An elder proposed.

"My name is Naruto!"

"Stay with us Naruto-sama!" Everyone shouted.

"We need a male Kyuubi!" Someone Added in the background.

Genryu observed silently and so did Kunou. Aha had different thoughts about the situation. Yasaka wanted Naruto gone and Naruto wanted...

_**(Flashback end)**_

"Are you ready" Naruto asked Gaia as he stretched his fist at her. They were both sitting Indian style in Naruto's bed as she gave a Positive nod and bumped her fist with his.

They both blacked out and woke up in Naruto's mind.

"Welcome to my mindscape" He said as he crapped her hand and pulled her up.

"This is your mind? It looks gloomy" She stated.

"Ouch" Naruto felt his esteem decrease and held his hear in fake hurt.

"No offense"

"None take"

**"I lived inside a sewer for Eighteen years" **Kurama's voice reached their ears as he and his brethren rose from the waters.

Gaia was astonished to see enormous nine different monsters circling them. Some of them had the likeness of an animal while others had the combination of other animals. They all had a huge amount of powers surgingbinside them. Some were near dragon kings and others were on Heavenly dragon level.

"Meet the Bijuu. The relics of my home world"

**You have reached your destination.**

**Kindly follow, favourite and review.**

**Till next time I post another chapter stay safe.**

**Goodbye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys and girls, how have y'all been? I just wanted you guys to know I'm alive and kicking. Stay safe. Covid-19 is still in the air.**

**Anti-weeaboo Faction: Sorry bro. I thoroughly proof read this one.**

**kirosyamcha: It would be really wwird if I just have Naruto who doesn't give a shit about most things bang Kuroka just because she wants babies.**

**SoSlimShady; I apologize.**

**Ferocious Nightfury: I dont think Naruto becomes a teach is overdone.**

**Dasgun: Ah, dasgun, my silent friend. How have you been. I can already predict your answer.**

**Morregen: Tank u!**

** : Tag? What's that?**

**SPark681: Spark. Regular customer.**

**supboyyyyy93: There's a flashback in this chapter.**

**Ridoux: Here's Another chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**lilhuesos: I will.**

**legendary flash: Barry, don't forget The bijuus are still in a deep slumber. A stasis. Drawing Chakra from them would cause further harm. The bijuu's Chakra is currently unavailable for Naruto. I dont know but I think they make him rely on it too much in Boruto. Any small thing, he's busting out KMC.**

**Guest 1: Naruto isn't invincible but It'll admit, I made him a bit OP. Don't blame me this is DxD a world filled with gods and dragons gods.**

**Guest 2: Hell yeah! But not now.**

**Peroroncino: Nope. Thats a big No.**

**Fushes: In a good way or bad way? I try hard sometimes but I can't describe somethings or event properly.**

**midnightscar17: So u na is an alias she use in the human world. Souna or Sona you known it's serafall's little sister.**

**kistunenaruto: I will. I will!**

**Guest 3: Thank you so much. Naruto is the hardest character in this story for me. He's Oout of character and at the Same time I still want to retain some Aspects of the original Naruto.**

**fananime331: I lost motivation for a while but here I am with another chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**"** for magic spells and jutsu**

"The fat lady sings" normal talking

_'are those things real?' _for human thoughts

**"Insignificant human" Bijuu, gods, summons and dragons**

_**'Puny humans' **_** for Bijuu****, gods, summons and dragon**** thoughts**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD belongs to their Creators. **

**Chapter 9**

Rias and her household, Koneko and Gasper exempted, were in attention in a new school building which was currently used to hold the meeting of leaders of the big three factions. The Devil Faction, The Fallen Angel Faction and The Angel Faction. Souna, Saji and Tsukabi too were present.

The Leaders themselves were present In all their supernatural glory. Of course they were not alone. Surely, they could take care on their own but they just cant do without their envoys or representatives or sidemen or lackeys or bodygaurds or whatever they are called beside them.

With the Devils, we have Sirzechs Gremory, the siscon. Serafall Leviathan, another siscon. Ajuka Beelzebub, the nerd devil and last but not least Grayfia Lucifuge, Ice queen of the underworld. They were all seated in a round table except Grayfia who was standing behind her king.

On the fallen Angels side, There's Azazel, the governor and Penemue, the hot Cheif Secretary with Vali, The white dragon emperor who was leaning on the wall with his hands in his pocket.

One the Angel side, We have the legendary Mikaeru-sama and his ace, Irini Shidou who was glancing at her former comrade now devil... Xenovia Quarta.

"Now that everyone is here shall we commence the peace treatery" Azazel folded his hands on the table

"I don't get why you summoned a lot of important figure"

Penemue, a purple haired fallen angel and the The Chief Secretary of the fallen angels mumbled. A purple hair and an impressive bust what's next? Oh and she was beautiful like all supernatural women.

"Well, recently, an organization known as the Khaos Brigade have been moving in the dark recently. We do not know their goal yet but I know for sure that they are a threat to the current cease-fire going on"

Azazel kicked off with the most pressing matter at hand.

"What do we know about them" Michael, the gentleangel questioned.

"Not much. All we know is that they are collecting outstanding individuals and their Goal is still unknown"

"I see. We will have to create a task force to handle them. " Adjuka, the smart one began "A group of our best would suffice"

"That will be discussed later, We are here for the peace treaty. Recently a person has brought my attention to the shitty cease-fire we called for and I for one would like to rectify that so, to that end... I apologize for the rude actions my subordinate took. He was out of line."

"Well, fortunately, someone stopped him before he could create a disaster" Serafall said.

"Yes. He was stopped by and unknown variable here in Kuoh" Sirzechs glanced at Rias and co.

"An unknown variable. Naruto Uzumaki you mean?"

"You know him, Azazel?" Sirzechs questioned.

Azazel folded his hands on his chest and leaned backwards

"Yeah, I met him today. That guy was something else. He's strong Sirzechs." He stared at the leaders in the room.

Everyone who knew Naruto had surprise witten all over their face while those that didn't, the leaders had a look of disbelief on their face. A faction leader calling someone strong was a big deal.

"A Longinus?" Adjuka asked about Naruto's sacred gear. He assumed Naruto had a god-teir sacred gear.

"Nope."

"A twice critical?" Penemue asked.

"He doesn't have a sacred gear."

The look on Azazels face made the leaders straightened their backs. Azazel was rarely serious. Was this more serious than they thought?

"He had zero magic in him. In fact, I couldn't trace a thing in him."

Sirzechs let out a frustrated sigh as he massaged his temples.

"He's tuning Into a headache that Naruto Uzumaki."

"What do you mean Sirzechs" Adjuka asked in concern.

"Adjuka, Do you remember that seal i gave you after Rias rating game with riser?"

"Of course'

Adjuka remembered Sirzechs strollling into his lab with a dark ink Scribblings on a white sheet of paper. Adjuka at first dismissed the urgency before Sirzechs told himthe ability said paper possessed and its implications. It didnt take much time before the smart devil connected the dots.

"He created something like that and he was in Kuoh and he was teacher and you tell me he has no magic nor sacred gear"

"Thats right" Azazel answered cheerfully.

"And You guys left someone like that unchecked." Adjuka deadpan.

"Whos this Naruto?" Micheal asked.

An image of Naruto with a bored look on his face and his arms folded appeared in the center of the table. At first glance everyone had a question on their mind about the tattoo on his face.

"Oh, it's Him!" Irina pointed at the projected image of Naruto.

Michael glanced at Irina behind her.

"That's the human who saved me Michael-sama"

Xenovia and Irina's eyes met briefly before Irina looked away.

"What do we know about him really?" Adjuka was itching for some info on Naruto.

"The kids should know about him."

Sirzechswas refering to the highschoop students in the house.

The leading part directed their attention at the students. Even Vali leaned forward wanting to know a thing or two about the blonde.

"We dont know much about him but I can tell you the fight he had with kokabiel was onesided. He came out victorious without a scratch." Rias said.

"He could control sands telepathically" Akeno stated.

"He could make solid copies of himself" Xenovia remembered seeing different copies of the blonde human fighting Kokabiel. She at first thought them Illusions be for one of said Illusions punched Kokabiel.

"He's really fast. he help increase my speed and I couldn't keep up with him in a race." Kiba had a look of gratitude on his face.

Now that was some in for, The blonde star had speed that suprased a mid-class devil.[I don't know Kiba's rank so I guessed on it]

"Naruto-sensei is a scary person but his house was nice" koneko said emotionelessly.

'Scary?" Penemue asked.

Kiba, Asia, Rias, Akeno and Xenovia shivered according to descending order of magnitude in relation to their fear for Naruto.

Issei on the other hand, Poor Issei was having a flashback filled with fire, broken bones and super punches.

"Naruto-sensei might be strict and cold sometimes but I dont think he's evil." Asian answered honestly.

"I've only had a conversation with him once but he's not easily intimidated" Sona's glasses gleamed as she spoke.

"Naruto-san was awesome! That last technique completely wrecked Kokabiel" Saki retold the last part with excitement

"Yeah, it packed power and damage. The attack drilled right through his back and left a nasty scar. I've never seen anything like it." Azazel said.

"A solar system"

Tsunami stealed the attention of the leaders.

"I don't understand" Azazel complained.

'The attack looked like a mino solar system. Instead of the sun and 9 planets, it had five or six small blue orbs the size of of a fist orbiting a big blue orb on his right palm." Tsubaki explained in detail.

"That's one unique technique" Sera fall wanted to see what they spoke of.

"Fashioned after the solar system... Impressive" Azazel stated.

"..."

Everbody present focused their attention on the last student. The one that might know Naruto on a personal level.

"Issei-kun?" Sirzechs called sapping Issei out of his flashback.

'Y-yes" He stuttered.

"How much do you know about Naruto?"

Everyone leaned forward with squinted eyes.

"Me? Why me?"

Issei was sweating bullets by now. He could tell them everything he knows and risk his head or withdraw some info about Naruto but what if they asked for more.

"W-well," he stuttered with his hands behind his head "I don't know much about..."

"You're neighbors"

"Youre the only one he tolerates. You and Asia"

"You were his student for a week."

"He gave you that seal"

_"Darn it!"_

"Um... Why are you all..."

"Should we continue?" His fellow students asked. They had a list of reasons.

The leaders had an 'I'm waiting' look on.

"He's friends with your Mom." Rias added.

"Alright!"

Issei was very uncomfotable with the fact that his mother liked Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei is... I dont know much about you guys but he's a good man. After all, he saved us and help free you" he pointed at Rias "Although indirectly."

"What if he was a member of Khaos brigade and was playing nice with us to lower our guards" Rias quipped.

Issei faepalm at Rias accusations against Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei? Nice? Those words don't match at all"

Rias flinched back because she wasnt expeting a smiple yet effective answer from Issei.

"That might be true. He could be a potential enemy" Adjuka said.

"Well I think you guys are wrong!" Issei's declared with fire in his eyes.

"Sensei isn't someone interested in battles or fame or glory or anything. He's someone who would react to the world ending with a 'Oh, the world is coming to an end? Oh well.' With a casual shrug" Issei tried to mimick Naruto's voice

"I used to think that. I thought his only redemable qualities was his pretty face and nice but he saved Rias from a terrible fate somehow, Help train me and Kiba, Save Irina from Freed and Saved the School and Ku oh from Kokabiel and I for one will vouch for him. Sensei is not a bad guy."

Total silence followed after Issei's rant.

Rias had a look of astonishment on her face. Why was she against the blonde this much?

'Make no mistake bat brat, i would have killed you. You annoy me, little bat' Her minds eye could see Naruto saying that with a bored face on.

The blonde was apathetic towards her sometime and it infuriated the ruin pincess to no end. The way he looked down on her like she was an ant was something Rias had never experienced. She was a damn princess and next in line to become the head of a great devil household. Naruto was just a human. A human with powers above hers and this was exasperating.

"Issei's right. He's grey"

Azazel gained back the attention of everyone in the room.

"I met him today and I tried to intimidate him. He didn't flinch at all"

"Are you serious Azazel?" Penemue asked in disbelief

"A neutral party" Michael concluded.

"It doesn't change the face that we have little data on his abilities and how he performs them without magic" Adjuka complained

"I've always wondered how he could breathe out fire." Issei mumbled a little too loud.

"He can breathe fire?!" Rias questioned.

"Make copies, breathe fire, control sand, manipulate blue orbs of unknown origin? What's next, he can raise the dead?" Grayfia spoke for the first time.

"Ne Sirzechs, I'd love to meet him. Lets pay him a visit"

_**(Scene change)**_

**Achoo!**

Naruto wiped his nose clean with his sleeves.

_"Why do I feel like I have been betrayed?"_

A tingling feeling told him that powerful people were scheming behind him.

"That's a lot of signature, dattebayo~"

Naruto sat with his hands behind him supporting his weight as he gazed at the twinkling stars in the sky.

Kuoh Academy had different signatures brimming over it tonight and the shinobi wanted nothing to do with it. All he wants is to live the rest of his days in peace but before that, he still had one more thing do.

The ninja closed his eyes as exhalled gently and drew in Nature energy. Every living thing within Kuoh entered his sensor range from the little insects flying around to the drunk old man a block away. Given the abilities of sage mode, he could sense a lot of supernatural beings in Kouh Academy. A vague image of a red dome flashed through his mind.

"Those Bats were at it again... Wait, there's more? Crows and Doves"

That's bad. Someone once told him those three races were like a time bomb if put together in a room. They seem stationery though, some of them. There were strong signatures in there. The Gremory and co were in there too and that new guy he met this afternoon. His signature too powerful to forget.

_**(Flash back)**_

Naruto sighed as he dropped the glass cup he had drank from. He was seated with his legs crossed inside a restaurant as he wiated for his order. His mind wandered to the ongoing research on Supernatural women he was conducting. A major population of supernatural women had huge tits and a nice ass to boot. Of course there were some normal women who had outstanding boobs and curves but Naruto noticed there was a certain jiggle to the supernatural ones boobs every time they walk or took a certain motion. He stil didn't have enough data yet.

The shinobi galnced Around the restautant and everyone was busy with their own thing. His gaze stopped on a man in his mid twenties who the establishmet with violet eyes and black hair with blonde fingers. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the unusual hair color. The stranger took a seat opposite Naruto and fave him a little smile as he daised his hands up to beckon a waitress.

A cute waitress walked to thier table and took the black haired man's order.

"I'd like a bowl of Ramen, beautiful" He grinned at the waitress. Siad waitress blushed hard at his attempt and brushed her bangs behind her hair.

Naruto looked at them with mild surprise and sqinted his eyes as his pervert radar went on a frenzy.

The waitress asked if he would like anything else to order.

"Can I order your number?" He asked her as he took a pen out from his pocket and a sheet of paper that magically appeared out of nowhere.

Naruto ohed when his pervert radar came online. This guy was a perv.

The waitress blushed hard and proceeded to write her number. The black haired man withbblonde fringes winked at her and stared at her derriere as she retraced her step back to the kitchen which has a unique boince to them. Naruto stared at it for a second and pondered if she was a supernatural being. He wondered if it was a special technique or a normal thing

"Ah, I still got it" The black haired man said with Nostalgia written all over his face..

He watched as another waitress dropped Naruto's meal on the table. She gave a short bow and left them to attend to other customers. He relaxed into his chair and folded his arms while he watched Naruto Inhale four bowls of Ramen.

"Another six bowls please" The shinobi called out on his fifth bowl.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Naruto like he had grew another head. All the customers started whispering distinctively about Naruto.

"No way!"

"How can twelve bowls of ramen fit inside his stomach?"

"Does he have enough money to pay for it all?"

The black haired man laughed when he heard that. Operation access Uzumaki Naruto was a go.

"All his orders are on me" He said with confidence rolling off him and a certain sumgness to his voice.

"You mean all my orders?" Naruto asked trying to confirm what he just heard.

The Man nooded at Naruto.

Naruto's grin became downright predatory.

The black haired man sweatdrop when Naruto ordered another Twenty bowls of Ramen.

"Uh, isn't that a bit extreme?" He asked as he saw the new speed Naruto displayed as he swallowed bowls after bowls of ramen.

"Another twenty bowls" He called out.

"That makes forty!" Someone screamed.

"Another twenty bowls!" Naruto ordered another bowl again. A waitress told him they were out of ramen and that they were on it.

"Kaedama!" The restaurant owner squealed with glee. He had just made a lot of money. Bless the blondd man for ordering their most expensive ramen.

They all awed at Naruto took out their phones and took pictures of Naruto while others started counting the amount of plates he ate. The black haired man had trouble closing his jaws at Naruto's appetite and he also sweatdrop when Naruto rook his ramen. Everyone in the restaurant suddenly fell asleep as a sliver haired boy with hazel orbs entered the restaurant wearing a high-high collared black leather jacked over a green shirt and burgubdy jeans.

"Azazel, why did you call..."

Vail entered the restaurant expecting all the humans in there to be unconcious. He stared at the conscious Naruto and snapped his fingers and little sparkles of white magic surrounded his fingers.

"Your little tricks won't work on me Brat" Naruto said with contempt.

Vail narrowed his eyes at Naruto because bis sleep spell wasn't working on Naruto and the way he talked irked him.

"Your face... it reminds me of a bat I once had the displeasure to meet. Tha bat was rotten to the core so bad he was oozing maggots"

_"This guy looks familiar"_ Vali mulled. He wondered where he had met the blonde dude.

"Leave it to youngsters to steal my thunder" Azazel, the now named black haired man, sighed.

Recognition dawned on Vali when he heard Naruto's name. He remembered seeing him in a photo.

_"Naruto Uzumaki, whats so special about you? Id love to have a go at him and find out how special he is myself"_ His desire to fight strong opponents was tingling

"Don't even think about it Vali. I got here first" Azazel recognized the look on Vali's face. The kid was a handful sometimes.

"Hello Naruto-san, I'm Azazel, The Governor-general of the Grigori" Azazel said as he leaned on the table and rested chin on his fist. If Naruto was surprised, his face didn't Betray any emotion.

"Grigori? What's that?"

"The home of fallen angels"

"So, that means, you're the big bad Crow?"

"Crow?" Azazel questioned a bit confused.

"Thank you for the food. I'll take my leave" Naruto was about to stand up before Azazel spoke.

"Recently, a bunch of fallen angels have been killed around Kuoh lately"

"Hace you hears of mobile networking and it's effects on birds like Doves, Sparrows and... Crows?

Azazel laughed out loud with his head reared back.

"Oh, that was a good one, I think I'm starting to like you. Well, back to bussiness"

Azazel's face morphed to a serious one.

Naruto for a second thought he was a genin in front of a kage. The aura aroun Azazel was like that of a kage.

"I apologize for the rash and unforgivable acts of Kokabiel. I assure you he's not coming back from the depths of Hell he's sealed in."

Naruto nodded.

"You should have a tight leash on your subordinates. Their actions reflect on you. Good or bad."

"I'll take note of that." He paused as Naruto took a quick glance at his watch. "What faction do you belong to?"

"I belong to none"

"That's strange. A sacred gear user?"

"..."

"I understand if you don't want to tell me but if you are a threat to the current peace going on, i'll not hesitate to cut you down"

Azazel's voice became stone cold at the end as he let loose an intense aura.

"Make no mistake, Governor Crow, I care not for the current 'cease-fire' you bunch called for nor am I interested in waging senseless war. There's no need for empty threats"

Naruto raised his own aura till it matched Azazels

Vali took a step forward when he sensed the chage in the atmosphere and summoned the Divine dividing, He had underestimate the Blondie greatly. The only thing that stopped him was the chuckling sound he heard from Azazel and the sudden dissaperance of the ominous aura around them.

Rest assured Perverted Crow, I'm not a threat. Thanks for the meal, I'll take my leave"

Naruto stood up and drew the chair he was previously occupying in and placed a check on the table. He walked past Azazel and glanced at Vali.

"The White one? You're so much different from the Red One but damn, you look like that devil dastard."

Valli wondered who Naruto was refering to when he said his face reminded him of a devil he knew. He shook his head in denial of the only explanation he had conjured up.

_"No, it can't be. There's no way he was taking about my Grandfather, Rizevam" _The White Dragon Emperor assured himself.

"Damn it, that guy was more than expected. Well, we better get prepared. I have a feeling its gonna be a wild experience. The summit of the big three"

_**(Flashback end)**_

"Stupid crow governor trying to intimidate me. I am the great Naeuto-sama! Nobody intimidates me." Naruto yelled at the night wind.

.

.

.

Gaia shook her head with a smile on her face at Naruo's antics. Sometimes, he'd have these quick burst of... Quirks. The goddess found it weird but she was getting used to it.

"Now, where was I?"

She asked herself as she placed a bowl filled with dough and searched for whatever she had I mind a moment ago.

Gaea enjoyed her stay with Naruto. He was unique and fun.

_**(Back in Kuoh academy)**_

"What's Your goal Katerea"

Sirzechs asked the devil woman I front of him, Katerea Leviathan.

The leaders summit was interrupted by a group of dwvils and magician a while ago. The meeting was still going on before a new dome surrounded Kuoh Academy and the guards from all three factions weeks teleported to somewhere else leaving the leaders and their respective bodyguards with Issei and co. The enemy had managed to capture Gasper, a Dhampire and first bishop of Rias, and forcefully activated his sacred gear, Forbidden balour veiw. A sacred gear with the ability to freeze time momentarily.

The sacred gear lived up to its name as Akeno and Asia were frozen while Xenovia, Irina and Kiba were protected by their holy swords. Issei and Vali on the other hand, were protected by the power of the dragins residing in them. Rias was exempted due her having direct contact with Issei before the sacred gear was activated. Adjuka, Sirzech, Azazel, Penemue, Serafall and Grayfia were on another level compared to Gasper ergo, they were exempted from the effects of Forbidden valour veiw.

Rias and Issie had left to go save Gasper. Which left the rest before Katerea blew upthe new building to kingdom come. Fortunately, the big three were able to create a shrimp on time. Thus, we know know why The siscon asked that question three paragraphs ago.

"What is your goal Katerea" he ssked again.

Speaking about Katerea, Katerea was a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and she had purple eyes. Her dress was fanservice worthy in the Chelsea department.

"World chaos" She answered sharply

"That's dumb" Azazel answered curtly.

'May I Michael, Sirzechs" Azazel asked as he unfurled his wings with focused attention on Katerea.

_**(Scene change)**_

Naruto ran away from home when Gaia kidnapped his precious babies, ramen, and decided they were having vegetables for dinner... Vegetables! That was unacceptable. Ramen-chan does not like to be touched or delayed. It's divine flavor was supppsed to be savoir with delight.

"Kuso!"

Naruto kicked a an empty deformed can lying on the ground.

"Ugh, I wonder if she had managed to master that technique"

**"Keh, that brat's got talent. She would have mastered it to a greater caliber. I still can't believe that little runt is a nine tailed fox."**

"Seeing Is believing"

**"Touche"**

_**(Flashback)**_

Naruto flopped into the yellow futon face first with a heavy sigh. The events of today had him drained. The Japanese-style room was deeply appreciated compared to the sleeping quarters - mostly first floors and trees - he had access to when he got to this new dimension.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" He grabbed blonde locks in frustration.

In a poof, nine orange tails disappeared.

The leader of the Kyoto faction was magnanimous enough to provide him a room to stay for a week, this was all due to the elders decision. A week from now, he was going to fight for a position he had ze o interest in. Naruto glanced at the door when he heard a knock on the wooden door.

"Kunou?"

Naruto asked as he flung the door wide open and let her in.

"I thought you would have been asleep by now"

She said as she sat on the futon in the center of the room.

"Nah, I still got plenty energy left. What brings you here?"

Naruto sat beside her. He could a gloomy look on her face.

"Are you really going to become my father if Haha-ue fails"

Naruto didn't give a reply to her question but the uncomfortable shift and the sudden awkward feeling the air told it all.

"I never knew my father at all so I don't what to do about this and when I try to bring the topic up my mother always dodged it. Its like she doesn't want me to know about him at all and it hurts. Did he abandon us or was I the cause of his disappearance? It all frustrates me"

Naruto's lips tugged up a bit as he let a grunt out.

"I was orphaned when i was barely an hour old. I never knew my parents, well not until I was Sixteen"

Kunou's yellow orbs glanced at Naruto beside her.

"They were super important people in my village and it turns out, my closest people knee who my parents were and they never told me"

Naruto turned and faced her.

"I believe there's a reason why your Mother decided not to tell you about your father, a good reason no doubt"

Back then, if Naruto knew who his parents were, he would have surely ride on their coattails.

"Kunou, become a worthy daughter so when you meet your father, he would no doubt be proud to call you his daughter."

"You really think so?"

Naruto placed a hand on her head

"Of course, I'm sure you're going to be the greatest Kyubi to rule Kyoto ever and your awesomeness would one day attract your father's attention wherever he is"

At the end of the older blonde's speech, Kunou had a cute determined look on her face.

"And then me you Haha-ue and Chichi-ue would like happily ever after!" A sweat drop and a strained smile appeared on Naruto's face.

The little Kyubi thanked him and bid him a goodnight. The displaced teen would have loved to stay and see her grow to greatness but right now, he had a very important mission.

"Well then, its time to wake them sleeping beauties up."

Naruto dipped a finger into his ink-filled mouth and drew a suppression seal on the floor. The innate ability granted by Gyuki was a great asset for Seal masters. He was going to be busy all night.

.

.

.

Naruto woke up with a startling gasp when he heard a knock on the door. Shinobi reflex kicked in and a Kunai appeared in hand. It took a while before his brain interpreted what his orbs were seeing due to drowsiness.

"Naruto-Sama?! Its time for breakfast"

He stumbled as he tried to get up trying to identify the unfamiliar voice.

"C-coming" He replied and with a quick Suiton Jutsu, he had wiped the ink off the floor.

"Follow me" The maid said when Naruto popped his head out.

The Shinobi complied turning his head back and forth at the Youkai around him. It'll take a while to adapt to the sight of the supernatural race around him. After taking different turns, the maid stopped In front of a huge door. A door leading to a stylish dinning hall no doubt. Rich people loved flaunting their wealth.

The maid announced her presence and pushed the door open. Naruto leaned expecting to see assorted meals on a long table with rows of table on each side but somethings never go as planned. The look of disdain on Yasaka's face was infuriating to say the least. A blonde figure on the older Kyubi's right caught his attention and further scrutiny revealed the figure to be that Blonde N that somehow saved him yesterday.

"Yo Kunou"

He greeted the only one he was happy to see that morning.

"Naruto-otousan"

She greeted with great enthusiasm, none of which Yasaka shared at all.

"Kunou!"

She admonished. The blonde mother was having none of that. Naruto will never become her daughters father as long as breathe swells her chest. A rather bountiful chest.

"Hello, weird blonde woman"

Naruto, now seated beside Kunou, greeted the N.

"Naruto-san, a good morning to you"

Naruto nodded and took a chopstick before getting down to business. With a table manners forgotten, Naruto munched down the delicious meal with such ferocity which made even Kunou cringe a bit.

"Vermin"

Yasaka was more than happy to voice her disapproval of his food manners.

"Relax would ya, this my first decent meal in weeks"

That earned Naruto a little sympathy from Kunou and the blonde N.

"Still, that's no excuse for your unruly behavior"

"You a got a Problem with me? Foxy-chan" Naruto knew this wasn't him but riling up Yasaka was so fun he couldn't help it. Naruto eyed the bent spoon in her hands and he was pretty sure it was straight a moment ago.

_"Foxy-chan? I'll kill him" _Yasaka orbs were pure white courtesy of the burning fury traveled through her body wanting release.

"Slow down, you'll get to pummel me all you want a week from now." The S rather enjoyed the soup he was sipping on.

'I really might err and kill you" A serene smile veiled her hostile intentions pretty well.

"Well see about that" Naruto finished the conversation

"Hora, you've got spunk Naruto-san. I might as well make you mine when you fail" She said.

"When I fail? You underestimate me, lady. Many have done the same but Naruto-sama still stand undefeated."

Naruto laughed out loud like his perverted sensei would when under the influence of alcohol and the blonde Nekomata let put a giggle.

_**(Scene change)**_

"Are we there yet"

Naruto had his hands in Kunou's ting digits as she dragged him around the sea of crowds Navigating her Way way to her destination. More than he could count, the Shinobi had bumped into different Youkia and off red a quick sorry before he was pulled along by the ecstatic little Kyubi.

"We're here"

Kunou stopped in front of a book store with a stupid smile marred her cute face. The only child of Yasaka loved to read books about different supernatural races and comics. After breakfast she barged into Naruto's room and somehow talked him into going sightseeing. The Uzumaki agreed and here they were, having a blast around town. Naruto was the leat bit bothered by the shadows sneaking around them. He dismissed them as royal guards or something protecting Kunou and the same time keeping track on him.

"Kunou-sama, what are you doing out here alone?"

The little girl stopped when she heard Genryu's familiar voice behind her.

"I'm not alone." She spun on the balls of her feet and pointed behind at Naruto who was admiring the streets of Kyoto.

Naruto blinked when he felt an intense gaze and looked around for Kunou before his blue orbs landed on her besides Genryu

"The Kyubi" He sneered

"I have a name. believe it!" Naruto's old verbal tick resurfaced.

"Believe it?" Kunou tested the words.

"You forget about that OK. Of die of embarrassment if your mother or that blonde N who's still right lip about her name found out."

"Its fancy meeting you out here" Genryu had a group of soldier behind him. His elites he called the lot.

"Likewise."

"I see you're familiarizing yourself with the streets of Kyoto."

"Yeah, I might one day rule this place so it wouldn't hurt to poke around"

_"Damn it, I'm getting sarcastic! Damn that blonde fox!"_

Eversince he landed in this strange world, he had noticed a subtle yet gradual change in him. He wasn't afraid to voice his thoughts without pulling any punches and he was getting arrogant. Eh, it"s puberty or something Naruto dismissed it as unimportant.

"You wouldn't mind a spar with a member of my elite squad would you, Kyubi-sama" Genryu exclaimed on the kyubi-sama part.

A rare seriousness was evident on Naruto face.

"Sure thing. I'll take em on"

.

.

.

Genryu and his minions... Er subordinates with Kunou were on the sidelines spectating a mock spar between Naruto and a three tailed fox Youkia. They had found nice clearing big Enough for a spar.

"It's an honor fighting a Nine tailed fox" The Kyubi named Kudo began

"I though this was a spar"

Naruto got into the basic academy stance anyway.

"Hajime" Genryu yelled from the sidelines.

A group of Youkia had gathered around to feat their eyes on a rare occasion like this one!

Kudo began assaulting Naruto with different punches which Naruto skillfully dodged with ease. The ones that got too close for comfort was parried, more like slapped away. Naruto was testing the waters before he jumped in.

With a yelp of surprise Naruto slid past a blue fireball heading for where his heart was.

"I thought this was a mock spar!" Naruto had a fist in the air in childish anger. He jumped and step aside the wave of fireballs rushed at him.

_"Low Taijutus and only a mid range Karon Jutsu? I'm disappointed"_

He advanced forward slipping past the fiery projectiles before two huge fireballs dwarfing the rest appeared in front of him all of a sudden.

_"What the? A smokescreen created by the little fireballs?" _ That was impossible, he would have seen a big fireball like this coming.

"**Suiton: Hahonryu**"

Water spiral in Naruto's hand and doused the blue flames creating steam huge enough to cover Naruto's position entirely.

Different gasp rang through the clearing. Kunou and Kudo had a hard time believing their eyes. Genryu narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Naruto still in the cloud of steam knew he had fucked up somehow when he heard the gasp and murmurs coming from the sidelines. The steam cleared and he could see Kunou had a bewildered look on her face. A quick glance at his opponent reveal him in the same manner.

_"Was Ninjutsu a rare sight for them?" _He guessed. _ "Wow, i'm using my brain a lot more than usual. Everyone would be proud"_

It wasn't Ninjutsu that got them bewildered, nay! It was the nature of the Ninjutsu: Water. Kitsunes were well known for their ability to control fire. Here was one who had the ability to control water. Instead of treating him like an outcast, they all rejoiced because a new Kyubi with water abilities had surfaced. Praise the logs or the fox or the monkey like youkais! Oh I almost forgot... Praise Amaterasu!

A female goddess felt an eerie chill run down her spine.

"K-kyubu-sama!" Koda stuttered. Water beats fire in always. Kudo never stood a chance. Well, had it been he met an Uchiha zombie spewing majestic flames his belief would have been affected greatly.

"It's Naruto! I swear, I'll start acting like I don't know your names!" He said in mock anger. This would eventually become habitual of Naruto in the future.

"Its not over yet"

"Uh yeah it is!" Naruto speed blitz poor Kudo and knocked him Unconscious.

"Winner: Naruto"

Genryu had a bitter taste left in his mouth as he announced Naruto the winner. He watched Naruto and Kunou jump up and down while holding hands celebrating his victory. The new Kyubi was going to be a major thorn in the flesh.

_"Rejoice for now. There's no way you'd beat Yasaka... Kyubi"_

Genryu signalled his subordinates to leave.

"That was so cool Naruro-otousan" Kunou had stars for eyes.

"Otou-san?"

"Even if you lost to Haha-ue, I still consider you a father"

The little Kitsune was took a liking to Naruto faster than expected and Naruto also did the same.

Without Genryu gone, Naruto and Kunou travel a bit further before she got tired and hungry.

"You tired?"

He asked when he noticed the dampened enthusiasm she emitted. Kunou answered with an honest nod. It was evening and Naruto decided to call it a day.

"Get on"

Naruto kneeled on one knee in fr on of her. Kunou stared at his wide inviting back.

"Don't want a piggyback ride?"

Kunou with sped Naruto thought she didn't possess latched on to his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto could feel the joy rolling off her as he ran at a steady human pace. He glanced at her and mirrored the smile on her face. The girl enjoyed the wind rushing through her face. She had always wanted a brother or father figure to this with.

"Hold on tight, this is going to be a bumpy ride" Kunou shivered with excitement and obliged.

Naruto pumped Character into his feet for added effect and blasted into the firmament and his little passenger squeal of delight told him he did something right. Kunou could see her home in the distance as the forest and buildings became a green mass below. Her joy turned to panic when they reach the maximum height and gravity, ah damn gravity, pulled them down. The change in her emotion went unnoticed by Naruto as he focused on channeling wind Character into his feet wanting to make the little scream her heart out in pure joy.

Decent amount of wind Chakra condensed in his feet and all of it was released when it reached at once.

"Ahhhh!"

Naruto went straight like a projectile bullet rushing through the wind chuckling at Kunou's fear. As soon as they neared the ground, Naruto bounced off on buildings or trees and took to the vault of heavens again. The normally long journey took no more than Eight minutes before Naruto landed coolly in front of their residence.

Naruto's kimono was in Disarray. Though he complained when the maids gave him a Kimono to wear. He wasn't going to keep wearing something like this do an entire week.

"That was fun! Let's do it again" Kunou begged.

"Maybe later"

"No! I want it now!"

"I'm tired Kunou-chan. I promise I'll do this tomorrow"

"No fair Naruto-touchan"

_"Kunou-chan? Tou-chan?"_ Yasaka wondered when she heard Naruto and Kunou bicker back and forth. With rising dread she hastened her pace, took a turn and saw Kunou jumping around holding a fistful of Naruto's Kimono with an adorable pout on her face.

"Get away from my daughter you vermin!" Her scream started them both.

"Oh! Look, Its the big bad fox. How has life been to you?"

"Come here Kunou" She totally ignored Naruto's jab.

"No?" Kunou answered defiantly and hid behind Naruto. Yasaka gritted her teeth and leveled a glare at Naruto which was intensified when she saw the cocky smirk on Naruto's face.

"There was fox who didn't play with us and Yasaka was her name o! Y.a.s.a.k.a and Yasaka was her name.. O!"

_"Relax Yasaka, you're a queen, you'll get to castrate him all you want in a weeks time" S_he took deep calming breaths.

"Bah, like you could castrate me!"

The last strong holding Yasaka down snapped. Hard.

The whole palace shook as Yasaka superior flames hit Different buildings in a mad pursuit against Naruto. The blonde Shinobi had a huge grin on his face as he dodged and ran for his life. When was the last time he had so much fun.

"Come back her Uzumaki Naruto!"

The blonde ninja landed harshly on a rooftop stupefied by what her eyes was bearing witness to. Looks like Yasaka had took a liking to Naruto.

"Gah! My ass's on fire!" She heard Naruto's screams.

Naruto occasionally spoke with the blonde Neko who withheld her name for some reason. Yasaka started blushing when Naruto was near and they would bicker constantly. Naruto found a confidant in Kunou, as he told her of his great prank chronicles and subsequently, earned a disciple in the art of pranking. Everyday was like Christmas for Kunou with Naruto around.

And so, Four days went by with Naruto forming a strong bond with Kunou.

.

.

.

"He's not who you think he is - Anonymous"

Genryu read out a letter a gate guard had brought in. For Genryu's eyes only. He squeezed the paper and lit it up in a brilliant golden flame.

_**(Day 5, early morning)**_

"I got you know!"

A white and red blur jumped on what she suspected was a sleeping Naruto. Her foot sank into a covered soft blanket with a human-like shape. Spending time with Naruto, The kitsune was bound to pick up one or two things from the human in disguise.

_"Above!"_

Turns out, Kunou was a great sensor.

Without confirming with her eyes, she blaster up at the ceilings and flipped herself mid-air and stuck to the ceiling using Chakra.

"As expected of my student!"

Naruto was in a squat on the ceiling upside down beaming brightly. He gently pat her in the head.

'You're still a thousand years too young to prank me"

Yeah, Naruto taught Kunou the tree walking exercise. A basic Chakra control exercise and she completely grasped the entire thing in two days.

Kunou mirrored Naruto's reaction with greater intensity.

"Say, what are we going to do today?" She was bubbling with energy today.

"Hmm" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Kunou, we have a super secret mission to accomplish; We shall prank that blonde Neko." Naruto had a over serious look on his face making Kunou shrink back.

"Fear not Kunou. It"s not the punishment that follows a successful prank but the joy, the sense of accomplishment that matters" Naruto spoke with so much emotion he transformed into an old sage mod-speech.

Without a Chakra network, it was really hard to apply a continuous stream of Chakra. Thus, Kunou still had a long way to go before she fully mastered the tree walking exercise.

She lost control and touchdown with the race of a ninja.

"Chakra control is hard! How come you don't have any problem controlling yours?" She had an adorable pout on for effect.

"It's simple... I'm awesome" Naruto snickered.

.

.

.

"Oi Yasaka, I have a favor to ask"

Naruto barged into the domicile of the leader of Kyoto. Very few people could do that.

Naruto stopped on his track when he saw a rumpled sheet on Yasaka's hands with a blank gaze directed at the floor.

"Oiiii" Naruto's attempt to gain her attention was futile.

Naruto just noticed the Elders and other You na is he's never seen were present. Genryu and The blonde Neko were present and even an idiot like him knew the atmosphere wasn't good.

'What's wrong?" Concern was evident in his words.

"Naruto Uzumaki... Is that your true name"

Naruto didn't like Yasaka's tone one bit. He recognized it all too well.

"Of course that's name!"

A fist propelled Naruto off his feet through the thick wall before he bounced off hard concrete leaving a trail of debris.

"I trusted you! I let you near my child! And I was even starting..."

Naruto could feel her fury burning his skin. A wrinkled sheet appeared in his line of sight.

"Who sent you?"

"Look Yasaka, let's just..."

Naruto eyes widened in sheer disbelief when Yasaka appeared in front o him. Not because of her speed and definitely not for the strength in her kick.

Her presence melded with Kyoto almost perfectly.

A sage?! The possibility of her being a sage stunned Naruto like a flash gun.

It was inconceivable. Not to brag or anything, Naruto knew he was the only perfect sage in the dimension. Whatever this technique was it was really similar to Senjutsu.

Yasaka was about to continue her onslaught but the sight of her daughter staring at them with surprise and confusion kept her in check.

"You're not one of us" Her declaration caught everyone off guard.

"Yasaka? I know he's seems suspicious but we don't have solid evidence right now. This might be a prank or something"

Yasaka's old friend didn't want to believe Naruto was what the evidence was pointing at. She wasn't a fan of Genryu at all. Who knows, maybe this was Genryus scheme. Everyone knew he had hostile feelings to Yasaka.

"He's not one of us!" Yasaka uncharacteristic yell made everyone flinch.

"Haha-ue, w-what's going o-on"

"Why didn't I think of it!" She grabbed her hair in frustration.

"Nonononono! Naruto Uzumaki what are you?!"

Yasaka was losing her mind right now. A part of her wanted to hear Naruto say it was all a lie and another part wanted to know the ugly truth.

_'It was fun."_

Naruto wiped the life giving liquid off his face.

_"I really enjoyed my time here."_

He stood up and dusted off a kimono he shouldn't have worn.

_"Maybe a little too much I forgot my priority'_

He balled up his fist, his Chakra was sizzling, it was starting to act up.

_"I was swayed"_

Naruto wanted to do right by Kunou. He reigned over his Chakra.

_"My real family's still stuck in Mugen Tsukugomi"_

The seal was almost complete

_"Wake up Naruto!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Hmph. So what if I'm human?"

Nine tails proofed out of existence.

Everyone present couldn't believe their eyes. None felt shock more than Kunou.

"How ist his possible"

Four words. one question. One explanation that would surely rock the foundation of DxD to the smallest echelon.

"Thats because... I'm"

Naruto's blonde bangs were shadowing his eyes.

He raised his head up and stared directly at Yasaka yellow orbs with a smug smirk on his face.

"Awesome."

A fist flew right at his check again but this time, it stopped before it could make contact.

"Stop"

She stood up for him even though he deceived them all.

Yasaka was short of words, her daughter was protecting him. In just five days, her little Kunou had grown attach to Naruto Uzumaki

"Yasaka-sama! Yasaka-sama!"

A guard came rushing in with great speed.

"I-it's, it's our borderline. It's under attack"

"What!"

"Humans, they all had unique abilities and their numbers... I couldn't count them all but.."

It all made sense now. It dawned on Yasaka. I was like cold water had replaced the blood inside her veins.

_"Human. Breach. How? Borderline? Unique abilities? Sacred gear... Na. Ru. To"_

As her mind ran this possibilities, Naruto had somehow managed to beat her to it. I repeat, Naruto had managed to somehow beat her to it.

_"Human Faction. This is bad"_

With ultimate class devil speed, she got in front of Naruto's face.

Sapphire blue orbs almost popped out in realization and impending doom.

"Yasaka, its not what you..."

A flame covered hand grabbed Naruto's face. The heat was searing. His skin hissed as slender digits dug into it. His feet dangled in the air. Incredible force pushed him off balance.

"Think"

**BOOM!**

Kunou saw her mother appear beside her all of a sudden and a blink later, Her fox ears were ringing, an impressive gust of wind emanating from beside her flapped her Kimono in a will manner, dust filled her vision and an eerie chill went down her spine.

_"What in the"_

The time it took to regain her wits and turn her head sideways, it was as if the cloud of dust was just an illusion.

Her Kaa-san had face slam Naruto, head first into the hard floor creating an uneven crater stained with blood.

Naruto wasn't going to recover from that without Kurama. He could but it would take a while.

"I want this traitor imprisoned. I'll execute him myself."

The loving soft spoken mother Kunou knew was an alien compared to what she was seeing.

This wasn't her mom.

Thus was the leader of Kyoto talking.

The revered and feared Kyubi.

_**(Flashback end)**_

**Boom!**

Naruto blinked in confusion.

Was it an earthquake?

Naruto Narrowed his eyes in annoyance at what his blue orbs was seeing.

A barrier.

_"How did I even get here?"_

At close proximity, Naruto couldn't sense the armies of Devil, Angels and Fallen angels anymore. It was filled with humans and the Faction leaders.

Naruto leap on a roof opposite Kuoh Academy.

"Might as well watch them fight"

For the first time after moving to Kyoto, Purple and black bled into Naruto's blue orbs and Naruto's, now heightened, vision peirced through the dome.

The eyes of Samara really earned it's place as the greatest Dojutsu of all time.

_"Oh, the red and white dragon emperor are facing off!"_

All the bijuus opened an eye inside the seal interested in a fight between two junchuriki of heavenly dragons. They're no jinchuriki per say but the are close to one.

_"Looks like the white bat's betrayed The Crow"_

_"Boost. Divide. Hehe, these guys are perfect counter for one another and that white one can expel excess energy."_

**"Do you think he can divide Chakra based attack?"** Gyuki asked.

_"I dont know. It might work, it might not."_

Naruto watched them throw themselves around.

_"That stupid brat. I taught him the ninja academy Taijutsu for a week and he's already slipped back to his brawl-esque fighting. Yay for me, all the more reason to punish him."_

Naruto couldn't hear them but he could surely read their lips. Azazel said something about Vali shrinking boobs and Naruto felt Issei's powers increase significantly.

_"Boobs? Really? Thats your power up?"_

**"That boy must never ever meet Jiraiya" **Naruto chucled out loud. That would be a total disaster. Kurama had a sense of hum our after all.

**"The fallen angel's missing a limb"** Chomei noticed.

Naruto didn't notice that at all. He scratched his temple before rummaging through his pockets searching for a chocolate bar he bought.

_"Something's coming"_

Naruto felt it before he saw it. He watched as a person with a... Tail, a monkey tail with a long staff blast his way into the dome landing hard beside the white one.

_"A Youkia?"_

_"Let's give 'em a test, shall we?"_

**"What are you thinking Naruto? What happened to animosity?"**

_"Let's have some fun"_

_I_

_Inu_

_Tori_

_Saru_

_Hitsuji_

Nostalgia hit Naruto and a smirk grace his features. He stood up and slammed his hands on the rooftop. Black seal ram across it's edges. Naruto intentionally pumped Chakra into the seal, more than necessary.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**"

Poof.

A huge plume of smoke appeared covering Naruto's entire form.

What can out was a chameleon. Not your average chameleon but a huge ass chameleon which Naruto could ride on. Though the shinobi was standing on its head.

With the smirk still present, Naruto mentally comanded chameleon and it followed its masters will perfectly.

Like all chameleons with the ability to blend in with its environment, it blended with the rooftop completely and it was like Naruto and the summon was never there.

_**(In Kuoh)**_

The high-teir beings present, including Bikou and Vali to a lesser extent, all snapped their head towards where they thought they felt something.

"Looks like our will be postponed to another time, until then... Become strong my rival and give me the fight of my life"

Those were the so called 'white bat's' words before he vanished with Bikou.

"Well, that went well" Azazel said.

"Nothing want well, you have a broke arm!"

"Issei! You're alright?" The students rushed the Pervy one. Their words of concern drowned out as the leaders gathered together.

"Vali defected" Penwmue said dryly. "I knew that boy couldn't be trusted."

"We were suspecting a human but it turns out Vali had me played" Azazel laughed out loud.

A raised eyebrow from everyone made him explain what he was saying.

"I knew he was working with The Khaos Brigade but I didn't know his allegiance was with them. He's just going through a phase" Azazel tried to subtly defend Vali.

Penemeu shook her head in disappointment.

The leaders suddenly tensed and even the students could sense the tension in the air.

"Show yourself!"

Sirzechs entered Maou mode. Followed by Michael, Azazel and Adjuka. Those three were the only ones who managed to see the wind pushed by an invisible object.

"There's nobody here..." Issei said.

Sirzechs conjured a magic seal and out came a member of his peerage.

Souji Okita

His attire consists of a traditional Shisengumi uniform, which consists of a haori and hakama over a kimono, with a white cord called a tasuki crossed over the chest and tied in the back.

He was the fastest memeber of Sirzechs peerage.

"Search around the Perime..."

Souji had already disappeared before Sirzechs finished his orders.

"You felt that too?" Azazel asked Michael who replied with a nod.

"Someone was watching us" Adjuka concluded. "Someone very good"

"Where's..." Sirzechs wanted to ask Issei a question before he stopped "Never mind, I forget you two are Neighbors"

They leaders instantly knew what was going on in Sirzechs head and they all disappeared in high speed except Grayfia and Serafall

"Rias-sama, i need a magic circle to Hyodo-kun's house"

"My house?" Issei asked. His parents were in.

"We need to confirm something" Sera fall said.

_**(With Naruto and Souji)**_

_"It's hard but I can still sense him somehow. He's still here"_

Souji unsheath his sword and slashed at thin air.

_"Woah, that was close and he's really fast."_

Naruto was bubbling with excitement all of a sudden. He jumped off the chameleon and took of at the opposite direction of his house and dispelled the summon and performed a henge on himself.

_"There!"_

Okota followed suit.

Both henged Naruto and Souji became blurs as they raced past the streets of Kuoh.

Naruto galced behind and was happy to see that Souji coupd keep up.

All Souji could see was a blue and red blur running at impressive speed. They both raced towards a clearing with Soujo left Alon in the center.

"I dont have all day." The knight tried to lure Naruto out bored of the chase.

Naruto snickered at where he was hidden.

_"Let play little bat. Kokou, juice me."_ Naruto ordered. _"Son, lava for added effect"_

The bijuus couldn't help but groan. Naruto was pulling a prank. On all of them. They inclined for the heck of it.

Naruto started releasing a constant stream of lava from his shoes and Kokou boiled his Chakra.

Swish.

Naruto tagged Souji who to Naruto's surprise tried to slash him and almost succeed before the transformed blonde ran away. They played this game for a while in the clearing.

_"This guy's toying with me" _ Souji thought. _"I'm gonna make him regret it."_

The knight calmed his nerves, breathed in and stood still with his sword raised a over his head with both hands.

_"Ho! He' s getting serious. I'll reward him"_

**Zoom.**

Naruto shot off at Incredible speed running circles around Souji.

Naruto laughed but it wasn't His voice anymore. It belonged to the character he henged to.

Souji frowned at the weird laughter. It sounds familiar somehow.

"Gotta go fast"

Naruto spoke.

His speeds doubled. The winds picked up faster and the heat became unbearable. Lava gushed from the circle Naruto was running around and closed in on Okita in all directions.

By now, y'all must have known who Naruto'sHenge was. Blue and Red blur, 'gotta go fast.'

Souji's eyes twitchee violently and his magic did the same when the 'blur spoke'

"Dont mess with me!"

Souji who rarely lost his cool had rage etched on his face.

His magic followed suit and burst forth from within him. Bringing his sword to the side, he tensed his muscle and bent forward before running a complete three sixty degree turn at speeds matching Naruto's.

He released a huge wave of energy from his sword blasting the incoming lava and trees away. Naruto, still henged, got caught in the technique and froze mid air just enough for Souji to see him perfectly before letting out cry fritzing out of exisyence like it never existed in the first place.

Souji's eyes twitched badly with different tick marks appearing on his face.

Graaaaaaaaaaa.

He screamed to the night sky with pure anger and humiliation.

_**(In Issei's Neighborhood)**_

Four figures blurred into existence opposite Issei's house. Sirxechs shifted his gaze to the house beside Issei's.

The lights were still on.

They reappeared in front of Naruto's house. There was this feeling to the house. A good feeling.

Sirzechs Knocked on the door.

The door clicked open and out came Gaia. One of the most beautiful woman they have laid eyes on.

"Oh, hello"

A cold chill went down their spines when Gaia spoke.

"Who are you?"

The leaders couldn't speak and they didnt know why. Her presence just command total reapect.

"How may I help you?"

"S-sorry, wrong house Ma'am" Sirzechs managed to say before he head a patter.

"Gaia, who's..."

Naruto pooped out from behind the door and left the sentence hanging when he saw four people in his front door.

"Oh, Governor Crow, how did you know where I live?"

They had a bead of sweat rolling down their checks. This was a tight one.

"Uh, I just got a job at Kuoh Academy and I saw your file" Azazel lied smoothly.

"Oh, I see. I'll look forward to working with you then." Naruto said and went back in.

"Please come in a have something before you go" Gaia beckoned them in.

"Thanks Ma'am. We're fine" Adjuka finished.

"Have a safe trip home" Gaia sent them off with a smile and shut the door.

Gaia saw Naruto on the floor laughing so hard tears were streaming from his eyes.

"You're something else Naruto."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"That woman..." Azazel began

"Let's not talk about her" Sirzechs cut him abruptly.

Sirzechs felt Souji's magic rise violently before it all disappeared. The Maou Summoned Souji back with a magic circle expecting to see an Unconcious body with him.

"Who was it? Did you see his face?" He asked.

An out of characteristic look was on the Knights face. He was angry and he was staring at the distance avoiding eye contact.

"Did he escape"

"I killed it"

"An it?" Michael asked.

"What was it" Adjuka asked.

Souji gazed into Adjuka's eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" He answered with a grimace.

"Try me" Azazel wantes to know who it was already.

"It was..."

A magic circle interrupted Souji.

"Is he in?" Serafall asked.

"Yes" Azazel answered.

The students finally grasped what was going on. Was Naruto the eavesdropper?

"I want to meet him."

Azazel grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Don't go there"

"But..."

"Not today Serafall. Trust me, you won't like it" Sirzechs said.

"It wasn't him?"

"No" Michael gave Serafall an answer erasing all doubts for the I minds.

"So who was 'it'" Azazel laid emphasis on it.

"It was..."

**Ah, the end.**

**Till next time. Stay safe.**

**Goodbye. Have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Uhh... Happy Id el Kabir in advance. With my greetings out of they way, this chapter is going to be a flashback and I'll be putting an and to the Kyto war arc. Enjoy reading and please leave nice reveiws. I need good compliments.**

**Chapter ten**

The prison door creaked shut as Naruto landed roughly on the cold concrete floor in a heap, he slumped on the ground and let out an exhausted sigh. Naruto was giving it his all, he was trying his hardest to keep cool because snapping in a situation like this would do more harm than good and the confined space he was in wasn't helping. Of course, Naruto could have escaped if he wanted to but he needed to prove his innocence one way or another and the main factor behind that was Kunou, she was like a little sister to and the mere thought of her labeling him a traitor felt sickening.

Naruto sat on the floor feeling helpless as he heard hurried footsteps of brave youkai soldier rushing to battle. He should be among them. Curse his hero complex but this was his fight! They came for him! Naruto told it all to the nine tailed leader and managed to reduce her anger but her suspicion was still there.

Everything hurts. His seared face, Yasaka's distrust, The Hero Faction, The Hero Faction's latest stunt… The Hero Faction. How Naruto loathed that Organization. This was like Konoha invasion all over again!

"_You want to prove your innocence? Stay put!"_ Yasaka's voice echoed in his brain.

Naruto sat tailored fashioned and willed his eyelids shut as he Placing both palms face up on each other and for the first time in months, he could sense Chakra signature running around. Yasaka's stood out the most as she was drawing energy from Kyoto itself. It was very similar to Senin modo but this one absorbed spiritual energy, an enormous amount of spiritual energy.

Naruto's eyes snapped wide open when he sensed Perseus life force accompanied by four others fighting Yasaka and Genryu whose signature was moving away from the battle at a rapid pace, A ne

His eyes widened even further if it could as an 'out of the world' signature entered his senses. They were lifeless, black without form or shape as they stormed the gates of Kyoto mixed with a fair number of humans. Naruto frantically searched for Kunou's signature and his blood went cold when he sensed her location.

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu**"

Three clones sitting crossed-legged appeared in the cell as the original Naruto flexed his Chakra and broke the weird suppression seal on his Chakra and the door before he took off at amazing speeds.

_**(In the Front lines)**_

Yasaka rolled over a huge fist from a huge monster as it unearthed a huge portion of the soil. The shadow beast had the likeness of a huge one-eyed Ogre equipped with a huge spiked club. For now, she's managed to reactivate the barrier thus stopping the huge number of shadow beast from entering the capital and she ordered an evacuation of all citizens near the battlefield. Genryu left the frontline under Yasaka's orders tp keep her daughter safe.

"Give up and let yourself be captured."

Leonardo the wielder of the Longinus-tier sacred gear, Annihilation Maker, spoke as he watched her struggle against one of his creations. Leonardo is a dark-skinned young boy with purple eyes and gray-blue hair.

Yasaka spared a glance at her childhood friend who was stuck with two human with blue eyes and blonde hair. Golden orbs flashed with anger when a certain blue-eyed human flashed through her mind. That treacherous bastard will be hanged as punishment for his sins.

"A shadow's greatest weakness is light"

She said as she released a massive stream of fire from her hands setting the horrendous creature and its brethren in a blazing inferno. Leonardo walked out unscathed out the fire shaking his head in disappointment.

Shadows appeared from Leonardo's feet and it extended and grew five times the height of Yasaka. The shadows broke into five parts as it took the form of the giant Ogre she set ablaze but this time, it was as if they were covered in mist, a black liquid substance trickled from their bodies as they charged forward. Yasaka threw a fireball proportional to their size which erupted into a curtain of fire as it smashed into the Charging creatures. She had little time to react as the first one burst through the flames slightly charred with its legs swung backward for a devastating kick. Thanks to her small and nimble form she was able propel herself at the Ogre's head with her fist covered in golden flames, she punched the monster right in the face sending it back at its creator. She suppressed a smirk as the mass of shadow flew back at its owner,

"You're wide open" Leonardo said as he stretched an arm forward and absorbed the oncoming monster retreated back to his shadow. A huge palm slapped Yasaka away making her release a short cry of pain as she bounced off the floor.

"Yasaka!" The blonde Neko called her friend in worry. She made haste forward but a thin stream of light stopped her courtesy Le fay Pendragon. She wanted to go assist her friend but these two blondes were in the way. A skilled swordsman and a powerful magician was a handful for her.

"_Hang tight yaska, I'm coming"_

_**(In Kyoto)**_

"Kunou-sama! Where are you?!" Genryu screamed as he raced across the desolate street of Kyoto. The smell of blood filled the air as he ran around, house were toppled and massive shadow monsters roamed the streets eating the corpses of women, children and men alike. He searched frantically pushing his body past it's limit as he searched around for Kunou. He fell to his feet in pure defeat as he saw Yasaka fox form, something he was honored to see once in battle, fall to a two-headed eastern dragon. It coiled around her form and one head latched into her neck and the other opened its mouth wide open and charged up a purple orb.

"Haha-ue!" A high-pitched shriek emanating from behind the Youkai general tore the air, A voice he recognized well. He watched as Kunou ran past her her kimono stained with so much blood he couldn't't recognize it anymore. Genryu fell face first to a head of dirt with a thought resonating with the despair he felt.

"_w-we lost."_

"Genryu"

Genryu heard someone call his name. He though he was hearing things but a nasty pain in his face tore him from the illusion he was placed in.

"w-what's going on" He said as he opened his eyes. He winced as his memory caught up to him.

He raced across the street and spotted Kunou alone before a human ambushed them. A fight ensured. His opponent was quite skilled but when he slashed him in the face he grew ballistic and activated his sacred gear and from there, Genryu blacked out and now he woke up feeling a searing pain on his cheek.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were dead" Kunou spoke with relief present on her face. Bruises littered her body and a tiny stream of blood was on her cheeks and her temple.

"You little bewitching misery, your wall walking tricks saved you, huh?" Marcillo a black haired man with black eyes dressed in a suit held his face as he glared daggers at Kunou. "I greatly underestimated you little child. Your mother must have been captured by now."

Genryu stood and put Kunou behind him.

"What is the motive behind this?" Genryu asked.

"Well, we have two motives actually. The first one si to kidnap the Leader of the youkai faction and the second is a termination order of one Naruto Uzumaki."

"What do you want with my Onii-chan?!" Kunou spoke up behind Genryu

"_Naruto? Wha's the relationship between them?" _ The youkia general mused.

"That bastard is pain in the ass that needs to be removed. An S-class threat to the hero faction"

"_So he wasn__'t__'t a traitor, the whole thing was a big misunderstanding. What he was running from caught up to him"_

"Kunou, I want you to run towards that building." Genryu pointed at Naruto's location - where he believed Naruto should be, in prison – but it was all a gamble. With Kunou out of the picture, he should be able to fight more efficiently.

"But…" She tried to argue but Genryu cut her abruptly.

"Kunou, I know you can make it. I believe you will one day lead Kyoto to greatness."

Genryu's strong words drew a tear from Kunou before she took off.

"You'd better come out alive." She stopped for a second at the entrance of the building. "That's an order."

"_Now, how did he put me under an illusion?" _Genryu wondered as he took a sword stance.

"_**Scene change"**_

_Naruto_ raced across Kyoto full speed running towards Kunou's signature. He quickened his pace again when he sensed Genryu's signature stop and he gritted his teeth as Kunou's signature left the scene. He landed on the ground roughly and raced across the land before he stopped when he spotted Kunou.

"Onii-chan" She cried as she embraced Naruto.

"Kunou, are you alright?" He knelt and inspected Kunou's form for any injury. He didn't have Tsunade or Sakura's mastery over healing but he was able to heal the bruise and tiny cuts which was most of her injuries. The little kyubi felt a warm sensation wash over her and her fatigue disappeared all of a sudden.

"Genryu, he's fighting a strong mean human, he said their orders were to Kidnap Haha-ue and Kill you"

"_So it's a kill order this time"_

"Kunou, take me to Genryu" Naruto said as he scoped her little form.

_**(With Genryu)**_

"You're really strong for a human" Genryu commented Marsillo breathing hard trying to regain his lost strength.

"Not bad for a Youkai" Marcillo complemented Genryu's prowess.

Genryu was having a hard time due to His illusion based abilities. He attacked from the shadows, a master stealth, something Genryu had little counter for.

"This shit has gone on for long it's time to finish this."

"**Balance Break: Paraserene Yutopia**"

Marsillo trapped Genryu in a barrier space where he can control a person's perception of time and block people from using their powers to a certain degree as he influenced them, lulled them into a fake reality.

Marsillo walked out of his hiding spot.

"It's time to go find this Naruto guy." Marsillo barely took two steps before Naruto appeared ten feet away from him. Marsilo knew he was the one instantly. Perseus was right, his presence was almost non-existing.

"Where's Genryu" Naruto asked with a frown. Genryu's signature was flicking in and out of his sensors.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I finally meet the famous Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm famous?" Naruto asked.

"But of course, you're a big celebrity in the hero faction." Marsillo stated with a sneer.

"Genryu is somewhere around here." Naruto walked around a specific place pacing back and forth in Random motion.

"_What's he doing?"_Marsillo wondered.

"_Hmm... Guess I'll have to beat the shit out of this guy and make him return Genryu somehow or…"_

The genin's thoughts trailed off thoughts trailed off when he suddenly thought up a crazy plan. He commenced his plan with a mad dash at Marsillo engaging in a quick taijutsu battle.

Marsillo ducked under a haymaker and pushed Naruto's incoming kneel away. He tried to sweep the blonde boy off his feet but the Shinobi narrowly dodged the leg that would have surely swept him off his feet and delivered four lightning fast roundhouse kicks at Marsillo's upper body. The member of the hero faction blocked Naruto brutal kicks with his forearm and countered with a two open palm thrust to Naruto's stomach sending him skidding back.

Naruto tottered backwards as Marsillo's flying kick connected with his chest and from then, Marsillo released a flurry of consecutive kicks and punches which Naruto found hard put to counter. Naruto's advance sage mode precognition

"_Something's wrong. He shouldn__'t __be able to keep up with me in a taijutsu fight in sage mode"_

"Oi, I'm really angry right now so spare me the effort of beating your ass to the ground and tell me where you sent Genryu." Naruto said taking slow steps forward.

"You noticed? That's impressive but i'm really disappointed." Marsillo shook his head and with shut eyes. "You're not what I expected. Why ae you holding back? Show me the power Perseus spoke of or can't you?"

Naruto got serious and performed a wind shunshin to Marsillo's blindside a blue spinner ball in hand midswing.

"It's too late" Marsillo said from behind Naruto as he kicked Naruto away.

Naruto spat out blood when he was launched forward and he was pretty sure his spine was fractured from that attack. The Rasengan spun lazily in his left hand as he stood up.

"What the..."

Naruto's blue orbs widened when he took a glance at the Rasengan in his hand. It was small, too small. **[A/N: Think of Boruto's weakass rasengan]**

Naruto dispelled his father's technique and charged at Marsillo with Jonin level speed. Marsillo weaved around the Uzumaki's attacks like water and seeped through his assault landing some of his own.

"Tch, **Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!**" Three clones poof beside Naruto.

"No way..."

There was suppose to be a mini army of shadow clones behind him but all he got was three. There's something fishy going on.

"What did you do to me?" Naruto glared at his opponent earning a chuckle from said opponent.

"I commend you Naruto Uzumaki, out of them all, you were the only one to have ever noticed something was wrong but now, its game over for you. Your defeat was inevitable right from the start." Marsillo's voice took on a strange quality.

The Black haired man jumped away from the spot he was standing and snatched something out of the air, a Kunai from a clone's sneak attack from underground. It was like he knew Naruto's clone would pop out of the ground and throw a Kunia at him.

"It was fun fighting you but now, it's over."

Marsillo turned his back to Naruto and threw the Kunai back at him sending it deep into the Shinobi's stomach.

"Tell me, what is your greatest nightmare?" Marsillo said before Naruto's pupils shrunk to the size of a mustard seed.

.

.

.

"Now Ojou-chan, Didn't your Mother teach you not to play hide and seek with strangers?" Marsillo yelled as he searched around for Kunou.

This mission was going far easier than expected and it could go much smoother if the little fox would have just let herself be captured and spare him this foolish game of hide and seek

"Come out now and I promise no harm will befall you." Hr tried to coax her but he didn't get a reply. Ticked off, he tries again.

"If you won't come out i guess I'll just have to kill those two" He threatened and still the little Kyubi remained silent in her hiding spot.

Kunou had both her hand over her mouth shit scared to her bones at her hiding spot. She was upside down on the ceiling looking at Marsillo's head as he searched everywhere for her. Her heart skipped a few beats every time he gazed up but thanks to the illusion she casted over herself, she was able to stay hidden. That wouldn't last much longer because she was running low on chakra faster than expected. The tree walking exercise took a lot out of her but Naruto told her she wold get used to it in a few weeks. The distressed girl tried to even her breathing lest Marsillo find out her location.

A communication magic circle appeared around Marsillo's ears as he relayed information to his comrades.

"I have the subject under capture. Commence plan B." Marsillo spoke as he inspected the seemingly empty building.

"That was pretty fast. Plan B isn't going smoothly as yours did, after all she's on the level of an Ultimate class devil." A female voice replied.

"This could end swiftly if we used her daughter as leverage" He proposed.

"No! That's despicable and it's an insult to our capabilities." The person on the other end disagreed.

"I don't give a Rat's ass about your sentiments, Le Fay Pendragon. I'll do anything for Cao Cao-sama."

"Marsillo you-" Marsillo cut the connection between them irritated by Le Fay.

Kunou made a huge mistake letting her focus slipped when she heard Marsillo's words. The stream of Chakra she supplied to the sole of her feet to stick to the ceiling fluctuated and without something to hold, Gravity pushed her back to the ground.

"Found you Ojou-chan!" Marsillo screamed like a little child having a moment of Eureka in a hide and seek game.

Kunou drop from the ceiling and made for the door but stumbled backwards when her face hit Marsillo's midsection. He cleared the distance between them in an instant. Marsillo squatted beside the little girl as if he wanted to check her body for any injury.

"You're one bratty kid, Ojou-chan" He said.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as she scurried away in fear of the dangerous man.

"Naruto Uzumaki killed someone from our organization and you know killing is bad, right? So, we have to punish him"

Kunou didn't believe that for a second.

"You're lying! Why attack a whole faction just to get one person?!" Kunou yelled vehemently.

"Come over here and this will be over in a minute" Marsillo grabbed her kimono and lifted her on his shoulders.

Kunou slapped him screaming at him to unhand her, to let her go but the older man completely ignored her.

"Stay still you little brat!" He screamed at her when her fingers tore through the fabric of his clothes and into his skin.

A blue magic circle appeared underneath Marsillo and he vanished a moment later.

_**(In the front lines)**_

Multitudes of Youkais, Humans and Shadow monsters fought in a fierce battle. The youkais defended their home against the intruders, trying their best but some of those Shadow monsters were smarter than they look, always adapting and evading their tactics and their numbers far exceeded the defenders but the army of Koto held strong. Their leader was outside of Kyoto battling the mastermind behind the assault, the best they can do is to prevent these monsters from entering Kyoto.

.

.

.

_**(in a field miles from Kyoto)**_

"Tch, Troublesome woman" Leonardo spat in annoyance as Yasaka took down his creations.

Leonardo, a member of the Hero faction whose sacred gear is annihilation maker, asked as he watched a dozen of shadow monsters tried to catch Yasaka but anyone that got too close got burned up. Annihilation maker, a top-tier Longinus, allowed him to create anything he can imagine from his shadows and what's next, He could create a special type of creature called Anti-monsters.

"Perseus, you've been quite disturbed recently" He said as he recreated the shadows Yasaka destroyed. The plan was to wear her out with a continuous barrage of shadow monster and move in for capture.

Perseus had his sight on the burning gates of Kyoto and the chaos in the distance. It felt wrong, killing innocent people just to get to Naruto but he believed in Cao Cao's vision. He jerked his head at Leonardo who was having a a hard time fighting Yasaka. The other blonde Nekomata was on her last leg with Arthur and Le Fay teaming up but the star of the show, Naruto Uzumaki, wasn't here yet.

"Is all this bloodshed necessary?" Perseus asked.

"They won't give up their leader without a fight, Perseus. I don't like this but it's necessary" Leonardo said as he kept conjuring more shadow monster at a rapid rate.

Marsillo emerged from under a magic circle with Kunou on his shoulders Unconscious.

"Objective A accomplished" He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear

Perseus eyes widened at the news.

"You captured Naruto?" He asked.

"Yep and this little girl was a bonus for me." He dropped her limp body to the ground.

Fear gripped Yasaka's entire being when her eyes landed on an unconscious Kunou

"K-kunou!" Yasaka screamed.

Her terror filled scream managed to wake her daughter up. Kunou Shook her head and blinked twice to rid the drowsiness and blur in her vision. She glanced around the unfamiliar space filled with unfamiliar people with trepidation till her eyes landed on Yasaka's horror filled face.

"Haha-ue!" She cried, tried to free herself of the binding magic placed on her.

"I'm going to kill you if a strand…"

"Yeah yeah, spare me the empty threats; you are in no position to do that. In fact, it's the opposite."

"Please, let my daughter go." The leader of Kyoto begged.

Marsillo knocked Kunou Unconscious again when her incessant struggling ticked him off.

"I'm going to kill you for that" Yasaka bared her fangs.

"Like I said, you're not the one making threats here... I am" The bad man placed a foot on Kunou's body.

_**(In Kyoto prison)**_

Three clones paced around the cell arguing back and forth.

"What do we do?! Oyanbu's signature disappeared all of a sudden! I'm afraid." Clone one stopped to yell all of a sudden.

"Stay calm, the original isn't dead yet." Clone two, the calm one, said.

"He must have been sent to a different space" The thrid clone proposed.

"A different dimension!" Clone one screamed rhetorically. "This is bad… How are we going to save him? We only know of a single space/time Jutsu!"

"Serves him right, he should have drowned his enemies in despair when he had the chance" Clone three didn't look worried at all. In fact, he took sat back on the floor and started running circles on it with his fingers bored to his mind completely ignoring the fact that his sole existence depended on the original.

"How could you say something like that!" Clone One grabbed Clone Three's shirt.

"Unhand me, Simpleton." His said impassively.

"Fighting won't solve anything guys I know the original is in danger. He need us" Clone Two pushed them apart.

"He should have launched a large scale attack on their base but he kept running away like a pussy." Clone two said.

"You wanna go!" Clone one raised his fist again in defense of his creator.

"They are just a bunch of humans, how hard could it be to kill them?" Clone three said brimming with arrogance.

"We're humans too!" Clone one retorted.

While both clones argued back and forth, the first clone's word struck a chord deep within the second clone.

"Human..." The second clone trailed off.

The second clone took two steps forward and slammed his palm on the floor.

_"Please work!" _He mentally hoped.

"**Ningendo**" The second clone screamed

In a poof of smoke, the original Naruto and Genryu on his shoulder appeared instantly.

"Oyanbu!"

"Good work guys, I couldn't have got out without you" Naruto complemented the trio.

The third clone yawned and poof out of existence and the memories of everything that transpired between the clones and excess sage energy hit Naruto.

"What are you going to do?" The second clone questioned.

"I'm going to save everyone. I won't let another Invasion happen on my watch."

The memories of Konoha turned to rubbles flashed their minds. The remaining clones nodded at Naruto eager to prevent something like that from happening to another country under their watch.

"Heal the wounded and help them anyway you can." The Original ordered.

"Osu!" They both fist pump.

"I'm going to the frontline… it's time to end this." Naruto bent his knees for a massive leap.

Naruto's takeoff created shock waves as he traveled a long distance with a single bound. Naruto's enhanced sight caught a mass of humans and Black shadow thingy trying to breathe the gate through, some had already breacher in and they Youkai army were struggling to repel them. Some have even breached into the city, it wasn't't something too big for his clones to handle.

Naruto's touchdown created a little crater on the ground catching the attention of the Youkai's behind the front lines.

"Kyuubi-sama!" A high ranking fox youkai called out when he turned around to see what caused the disturbance.

"What's the status?" Naruto had the aura of a general around him when he spoke.

"Our best fighters are in the frontlines fighting but some enemies slipped past. Yasaka-sama is a bit far from the frontlines fighting the powerful ones."

"Alright. You've all done well. Naruto took steady steps forward.

"Do you have a plan to lead us to victory? I can spare a few men." The Youkia conferred.

"Don't worry, I'm going to finish this in an instant" Naruto said confidently.

"In an instant?" He repeated but Naruto was already gone by then.

Naruto took a massive leap to the sky gaining a bird's eye view of the battle field. Majority of what he could see was black masses moving around a tiny coloured dots but it was an entire different image if he closed his eyes. The whole world went dark at first and little by little, tiny blue flames ignited below. Those tiny flames were the signatures of Youkias in the battlefield and all he had to do was avoid them, make sure they don't suffer the effects of the Jutsu he was about to Unleash. Naruto used the Chakra sensing abilities of sage mode like a divining rod for the Youkai and this senses encompassed thee battlefield like radar in a ship on water.

The Youkias made this much easier to differentiate friend from foe in there. Naruto released six Kunais from the seal on his wrist. He held three on between both fingers and crossed his arm in a "X" Fashion.

"**Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu**" Naruto intoned the name of the Jutsu before he threw it.

Six Kunais multiplied to 36 and with the help of gravity, they rained on the enemies in the battlefield.

The moment the Hiraishin Kunais buried itself into the ground, Naruto disappeared and a blink later, the only one's standing in the battlefield were the Youkais with Naruto standing in the middle of the battlefield holding a Hiraishin Kunai in hand.

"W-what the hell..." A Youkia soldier began.

"...Just happened." Another Youkia finished.

The Youkia Naruto talked to couldn't believe what his eyes was showing him.

"H-he fi-finshed it in an in- What just happened." He was losing his mind slowly.

"No way!"

"We won!"

"We won!" Kyoto rejoiced like never before.

"I can't believe it! He actually finished it in an instant!" The Youkia who was having a hard time grasping what was happening found his voice again.

"Kyuubi-sama! He did it! Kyuubi-sama!"

Like wildfire, the screams of Kyubbi-sama traveled around the battlefield and those near Naruto gaze upon him.

Naruto moved to the next place he was needed.

"All I saw was a yellow flash!" A bloodied Youkia pointed at the spot where Naruto was.

"I saw a yellow flash before they drop dead."

"Yeah, me too"

Naruto chuckled lightly as he ran to the next destination.

_**(With yasaka and the Hero faction)**_

Arthur, Lee Fay, Perseus, Marsillo and Leonardo stood confident against the combined might of Yasaka and the blonde Neko whose name we don't know yet.

"Give up and let yourself be captured Yasaka-dono" Arthur said.

"I promise we will stop the attack on Kyoto" Perseus gave her his word.

"You're asking me to abandon my people?" Yasaka sneered her eyes on Kunou's unconscious form.

"What a stubborn woman" Leonardo lamented as he created yet another Anti-monster shaped in form of a Kyuubi.

"Ojou-chan here will make a fine Queen, no?" Marsillo placed a foot on Kunou.

"Get your filthy legs off her" Yasaka's voice took an icy edge. Marsillo Ignored her threat and stopped his foot on her shoulder.

"Hey, Marsillo, get your foot off the girl this instant!" Perseus warned.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Perseus? Can't you see we've given her a fair deal? If she can't swallow her pride and agreed to our terms then this girl is not useful to our cause anymore"

"But still, involving a child..." Arthur tried to say but Marsillo cut him off.

"What it's gonna be Yasaka? Your daughter, Kyoto or You?"

Yasaka balled her fist and gritted her teeth. She sighed in defeat before she turned to her childhood friend.

"Take care of Kunou while i'm gone." Yasaka begged her friend.

"Wait, what If you never come back?" The blonde Neko knew Yasaka was going to trade herself for the safety of everyone and she would have gladly take her place but she wasn't relevant to them. Where is Amaterasu where you needed her the most?

"Please, Ku-chan, this is a request as a friend." She said as she walked to her doom.

"I do not approve of his ways entirely but this is much more effective than launching an assault on Kyoto" Leonardo said

"Yasaka!" Ku-chan yelled hopelessly in vain.

Leonardo gazed into the distance ready to call his shadow monsters back but what his pupils dilated when his eyes didn't pick up any shadows in the distance.

"What the..."

Yasaka stopped when she saw the look of bewilderment on Leonardo's face.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Perseus asked for everyone present.

Leonardo's eyes still widened to saucers as he shakily pointed a finger at the distance where the battlefield was supposed to be.

Perseus, Arthur and his little sister turned their sight on the battlefield and their reactions mirrored Leonardo's.

Marsillo's ears caught the whistling of a projectile traveling through the air and his eyes caught a brief sight of a back tri-pronged knife before he tilted his head to dodge the knife that would have surely skewered him to death… A big mistake.

"**Rasenrengan**" Marsillo heard someone's voice he thought he would never hear of anymore before he felt unholy pain on both shoulder blades and he was smashed face first to the ground. Naruto capitalized on the distraction his earlier little stunt pulled and threw a Hiraishin kunai at Marsillo.

The new presence behind them made the rest back off and regroup to access the situation. Naruto safely secured Kunou on his shoulder before he retreated to her side.

"Are you Alright, Yasaka?" Naruto asked as he knelled and placed a hand on Kunou revitalizing her and bring her back to consciousness

"Naruto?!" Ku-chan couldn't believe her eyes.

"Onii-chan?" Kunou voice was filled with gladness. She was glad her favorite human was fine and whole.

"Kunou!" Yasaka pushed Naruto away and pulled her daughter close.

"Kunou, my baby," Yasaka held her daughter close afraid to let go.

"Why'd you push me?" Naruto asked as brushed dust off his Kimono.

"Stay away from my baby!" She screamed.

"What the hell? In case you didn't notice, I just saved her life!" Naruto exclaimed

"What do you expect? A gold medal or my hand in marriage?" The single mother retorted.

"A thank you would suffice!" Naruto said.

"You brought this upon us in the first place!"

"I..." Naruto visibly deflated when he couldn't think of a witty reply. " well, that's true." He placed a hand on his chin in thought.

"I can't believe they're bickering right now." Ku-chan said in disbelief.

"Hey, Neko-san, you're alright?" Naruto asked out of concern for Ku-chan. He liked her enough to care.

"Why thank you Naruto, i'm fine" Her voice filled with jeer.

While this was going on, Le Fay managed to retrieve Marsillo's injured body and cast a recovery spell on him but the damage cause by a twin rasengan isn't something to be taken lightly.

"I-i-mpo-ssible, ho-w di-did he get o-out" The dreamlike curse sacred gear user managed to say before he coughed up blood. Le Fay was healing him but the damage of a Raengan ran deep not to talk of two, it was miracle he survived the attack.

Marsillo's balance breaker, Paraselene Utopia, has the ability to send a person into a barrier space which Marsillo can control, like Tsukuyomi but on a greater level. Marsillo can also suppress people's powers inside the barrier to a certain extent. Luckily, Naruto managed to notice he was under an illusion inside a barrier using the his experience with Genjutsu . He found Genryu in time before his clones summoned him back to the real world.

"So, that's Naruto Uzumaki?" Arthur asked Perseus.

"Blonde hair, Blue eyes? Those eyes aren't blue." Leonardo remembered reading Naruto's file and his eye colour were stated to be blue.

Leonardo squint his eyes at the Blonde who completely disregarded them after taking one of them down in an instant. What he couldn't wrap his head around was how two thousand shadow monster and a handful of humans disappeared suddenly. It definitely had something to do with the blonde.

"Naruto-san, we meet again." The edge of Perseus lips curved a bit.

"Oh Perseus, it's you." The shinobi said with a smile but wiped it off his face when he saw the look Yasaka gave him. "You know I'll have to fight you if you come after them right"

"Yes. I came here fully aware of that." Perseus responded.

"Knowing you were going to lose?" Naruto said referring to the group he brought with him.

The two blondes look like they would pass as his distant cousin and the little Gray haired boy looked constipated but they had pretty strong aura's, his instinct told him not to take them lightly.

"These three surpass my battle prowess" Perseus admitted brazenly.

"Ne Naruto-sama, do you know about the story of Camelot" Le fay asked.

"Camelot?" Naruto in all his time in this world never heard of Camelot.

"Le Fay, don't get friendly with the enemy, he's someone we must kill. Direct orders from Cao Cao" Leonardo warned.

"Hey girl dressed in a weird costume with a broomstick..."

"It's a staff Naruto-sama, not a broomstick." Le Fay corrected a bit miffed at Naruto for calling her staff a broomstick. It looks nothing like a broomstick.

"Leave here. This is no place for a child and take that constipated kid too." Naruto pointed at Leonardo.

"Stray back and let me handle this." Naruto's voice wasn't as warm as when first met Yasaka noticed.

"No, well'll fight together. Those guys ain't pushovers!" Yasaka replied.

"You said it yourself, I brought this upon you and i'd like to clean the message I made myself. Besides... This a fight between Humans so leave it to me."

Naruro's words were filled her with assurance somehow, almost like arrogance but she knew Naruto would come out victorious. Yasaka had to put her faith in Naruto once more.

"Thank you Naruto." Yasaka said before she retreated to a safe distance.

"See.. If you had just swallowed your Chivalry the Kyuubi wouldn't have escaped!" Marsillo lamented under Le Fay's healing spell.

Le Fay slapped Marsillo on the head adding to his injury. She figured what harm could one more injury cause? She'd heal them all eventually.

What's up with his eyes? Looks like a goat's" Leonardo asked Perseus, the only person with enough info on Naruto.

If Naruto was offended when Leonardo compared his eyes with a Goat's eyes, he hid it well.

"It's a heightened state which grants him increased strength and his presence is completely erased for some reason in that state."

"How strong?"

"Strong enough to break out of my Balance Breaker ultimate move in seconds"

"That strong?"Arthur took calm steps forward and summoned Excalibur ruler.

"Yes. Proceed with caution." Perseus gave his last warning.

"It's nice to finally meet you Naruto. I'm Arthur Pendragon allow me to retort." Arthur charged forward at once.

Naruto did the same but instead, he brought a Kunai to a sword fight. He raised the twin Kunai up in caution. The sword in Arthur's hand had a massive amount of pure energy.

Arthur rushed forward with great speed almost blindsiding Naruto before he turned around and parried the horizontal slash at his waist. As Kunai met two-edged holy sword, it split into two and Naruto determined, lowered his centre mass and quickly spun around enforcing the other Kunai with Earth Chakra giving it a dark hue only to slash thin air.

Sage mode danger senses prompt him to bring the Kunai upward in time to block a vertical slash behind him. Arthur readjusted his glasses and held the Hilt of Excalibur ruler with both hands applying more force to it. Naruto's enhanced strength won the battle as he pushed Arthur back and tried to back kick him. The holy sword wielder leaned backwards evading Naruro's fist an threw his weight forward with both hands on Excalibur ruler, and swung his sword diagonally at Naruto's back. The shinobi evaded the slash, spinning in the air to the left out of the swords path creating enough speed and momentum before Delivering a roundhouse kick om the air at Arthur's side only to be stopped by the bespectacled man's forearm.

Aurthur had a little smirk on when he grabbed Naruto's offending right foot a smirk Naruto didn't like at all. Excalibur ruler cut through the air towards Naruto's heart. Naruto kicked his left foot off the ground and kicked the Excalibur's tip away landing a back flip on one knee. Arthur didn't give Naruto room to breathe as he proved the superior swordsman releasing different slashes Naruto found hard press to parry. The cut on the Ninja's cheek and his side made him realize He was no match for Arthur's sword skills so he switched tactics. Mid to long rage attack would work on a swordsman.

"Kicking the tip of an Excalibur with the sole of your foot? That's wild." Arthur said.

The memories of his clones in Kyoto hit him and the remaking sage Chakra they had filled his decreasing reserves.

"**Katon: Endan!**" Naruto ran through four hand seals, puffed his cheek and release a stream of fire from his mouth.

Black shadows formed behind Arthur and a huge monster took shape shielding the older Pendragon. A stream of water gushed out of a magic circle putting out Naruto's fire filling the area with smoke. With a wave of her staff, Le Fay blew the steam away.

A small group of ten huge 16 feet tall humanoid shadow monsters stood behind Arthur ready for battle

Arthur stood still as the monsters went past him knowing Leonardo created them to test Naruto's abilities before he worked on a full assault.

The first one to reach Naruto tried to crush him to bits with a huge spear. Naruto grabbed the spear with both hands and braced himself, did a full 360° turn lifting the monster attached to off it's feet before he smashed it into another monster taking them both out.

"**Doton: Yomi Numa**" Naruto slapped both hands on the ground. The ground beneath the horde of monsters turned to a massive swamp, ensnaring the monsters before he burned them up with a fire Jutsu.

Leonardo took things up a notch and created dozens of 30 feet tall Anti-monster. This time, Naruto speed blitz one of the mindless creatures and punched it in the face. It groaned as it tumbled and fell to the floor. Naruto did the familiar shadow clone hand signs and a rain of clones descended to the battle field.

"I wasn't expecting this." Leo said.

Leonard watched as a group of clones threw one of his creations up and another with a blue ball jumped higher before he drilled a hole through his minions with a blue ball in his hand. Naruto's clones overpowered his monsters and when they were done, all the clones poof away into nothingness leaving a slightly worn out Naruto.

Naruto ran towards Arthur with both hands clapped together and Leo had a gut feeling not to let Naruto complete whatever he was about to do.

"Le Fay, keep him busy for me." He ordered.

"Aye, Leo-sama!" The short blonde girl replied.

Naruto himself was what one might consider a walking army due to him mastery over the shadow clone with his vast pool of Chakra but spamming high level Jutsu and a large number of clones was tasking on his reserves. Prolonging this fight was out option, he needed to end this fight swiftly.

Naruto had them in his field of vision and his blue orbs were solely on Leonardo, the most dangerous one. His peripheral caught a bright flash of light and his body jerked sideways all of a sudden avoiding a lightning bolt. He snapped His head up and his eyes couldn't the amount of magic circles in the air above him, all directed at him.

Le Fay spoke in a weird language and brought the tip of her staff down at Naruto.

Countless thunderbolts struck Naruto's position over and over and over again. The Barrage stopped and Naruto was on one knee breathing hard in a damaged wall of earth.

"Standing up after taking a series of high level spell. Impressive." Leo said.

_"I've used up most of my sage Chakra" _The blasted downside of sage mode.

Naruto rushed forward again, this time, Perseus shot beams from the eye of his shield and Naruto expertly evaded them. He puffed his cheek and breathed out huge fireballs that dispatched into little ones homing in on it's target.

Le Fay casted a defense barrier to take the damage. The barrier held strong and did it's job but the fire was just a decoy, a distraction. A big ball rasengan clashed with the defensive spell and they both canceled each other out.

Naruto shunshined between the group, kicked Perseus away and delivered a lighting Chakra enhanced Lariat to a partially healed Marsillo and drop kicked Arthur in the throat. Leonardo turned to face Naruto but a high pitched shrill made him look behind. Another Naruto in the sky reared his hand and threw a Rasneshuriken at them

"This is bad! Get out of there!" Perseus screamed.

"Le Fay!" Arthur yelled in worry.

A sense of dread engulfed Leo as he saw the Dangerous technique cleared the distance between them at incredible speed. He made a 40 foot monster to intercept the attack but the wind blades of the Rasenshuriken cut through the Monsters. The S-rank Jutsu was just six ten foot away from Leo and Le Fay before a sense of dread engulfed the former.

The Rasenshuriken detonated upon hitting it's target. Naruto waited on the edge to see the result of his attack. He frowned when he saw the silhouette of a giant. His eyes almost popped out of it's socket as a massive rocket fist, the size of a storey building neared him. Naruto acted quickly and Created a rasengan proportional to the incoming fist. Both force slammed together and the rocket punch easily overpowered Naruto's rasengan sending him good distance away crushing and skidding on the floor before he hit a rock.

Naruto groaned as he sat up from the attack dazed, the last of Sage energy spent fortifying his body from the rocket punch. He sobered up when he saw a massive giant the size of Gamabunta armed with a Machine gun rained bullets on him. He acted quickly and brought up a defense of mud wall. As the onslaught of bullets stopped for a moment, Naruto peeked over the wall, a beam crushed his defense and it's bright rays blinded him. Disoriented, he stumbled backwards losing cover. The giant fired a continuous barrage of bullets at the vulnerable Naruto Completely destroying the space around the blonde.

Le Fay pendragon summoned Gogmagog, a giant she was in contract with at the last second saving them from Naruto's earlier attack. The giants were originally created by ancient gods as a weapon of mass destruction. Le Fay was lucky to have a contract with one.

"Le Fay!" Arthur ran towards his sister.

"I'm okay, big bro" She replied on a flying broomstick.

"Good job, shrimpster. That was one nasty Lariat" Marsillo pat her shoulder.

The Hero Faction members regrouped to Launch a counter attack. Luckily, all of them came out Unscathed.

"Let's finish this in one move. I'm tired i need to rest" Leo, the leader of mission said.

After two thousand shadow monster and engaging a brief fight with the leader of Kyoto and Now Naruto was wearing the boy out.

"Let's kill this bastard once and for all" Marsillo took the first step forward before Naruto's voice stopped him.

"Wow. you guys are stronger Than I thought" Naruto stood up wobbly, covered in blood both eyes closed.

**Poof.**

Naruto stood back up, rejuvenated. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulder. The injury on his body released steam as it healed itself rapidly.

"I've underestimated you lot." Naruto opened his eyes back in sage mode.

Naruto clapped his hands and the ground starts rumbling, shaking due to the justu Naruto was about to unveil. With his hands still joined together, the ground beneath him split apart and from it, rose an extremely long wooden dragon. It golden eyes shined brightly under the sun and it had a curved beak for some reason, it looked demonic.

Naruto stood on the eastern wooden dragon's head gazing down at his opponents. Taking risks defined a shinobi's life. The ninja braced himself mentally for what he was about to do might seem over the top, even for him.

He stretched his hand forward and the wooden dragon opened it's mouth wide. Spider cracks appeared below the wooden dragon as Black Chakra and White Chakra come out of it's fang and gathered around the center of it's mouth. It condensed into a tiny ball, the size of a fist looking harmless. The dragon snapped it's mouth shut, swallowing the mass of condensed Chakra. Numerous cracks appeared around it's head and beam of light escaped it's body.

"What the-"

**Boom!**

A huge beam of condensed Chakra tore through the ground carving a straight path of destruction through the clearing they were in and the forest in the distance and beyond. The sky darkened as smoke from the burning forest rose to the atmosphere. The beam snuffed itself out when the Chakra feeding it stopped.

Naruto rose up from the ground coughing harshly. The wooden dragon coiled itself around Naruto giving him protection before it's short life ended. Nostalgia hit him when he saw the destruction he caused. And it wasn't even at full power. Naruto had to put all the sage energy his clone gathered into that last technique. The power of a bijuu wasn't something to be underestimated.

Naruto watched his adversaries on the floor groaning and felt a little satisfaction causing pain to the people who tried to destroy Kyoto.

"He completely one shot the Gogmagog." Le Fay said in awe. Gogmagog absorbed most of the attack and only the combined defense spell they conjured saved them. Naruto was this close to killing them when he got serious.

Indistinct battle cry filled the air as the Youkia army rushed to the scene.

"Protect Kyuubi-sama!"

"Protect our hero!"

Armed to the teeth, they all gathered behind Naruto with high spirits. They stared at the massive trench in the ground and the burning forest in the distance. Yasaka herself was awed by the display of destruction. She wondered how strong Naruto was if this was the result of thief battle

Naruto let his trademark foxy grin grace his face when he saw the Youkais ready to protect him.

"This is the might of Kyoto! Don't mess with us!" Naruto accentuated his words with a massive blast of KI.

His words was met with a roar from the crowd.

"And tell Cao Cao, One day, I'm going to come after him and I'll crush the Hero Faction to the ground."

Defeated and demoralized, Leo ordered their retreat.

"Naruto Uzumaki... I'll never forget this humiliation." Marsillo sneered as Le Fay conjured a magic circle.

"Let's meet again on friendly terms Naruto-sama!" Le Fay Pendragon winked at the Orange loving ninja. What a weird girl.

"Naruto-san..." Perseus nodded at Naruto with a smile which Naruto mirrored.

"If you're ever change your mind..." Naruto began. "Never mind." He finished.

Naruto watched as the magic circle rose and encompassed the group of five until it disappeared with them.

"Naruto." A battered and bruised Genryu greeted.

Kunou got off her mother and ran towards Naruto squeezing her tiny frame to his body in relief.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to bring you guys into this." Naruto apologized.

"It's Okay. All that matters is She's safe now and Kyoto stands tall, thanks to you."

Before Naruto could say rasengan, the armies seized him and hoisted him In the air.

"What the hell happened?" Ku-chan asked her childhood friend.

Yasaka glanced at Naruto who was being pushed around by the youngsters in the army with a smile on his face.

"It's Kyuubi-sama. He defeated the invading enemies" A Youkia answered.

"You mean he saved Kyoto singlehandedly against the monsters and humans?" She questioned.

"I find it hard to believe but thats what happened. A high ranking officer recorded it all. I can arrange for an in-depth explanation of what happened." Genryu explained.

Yasaka cut him off with a wave of her palm.

"There's no need for that. I believe Kyoto's hero needs all the rest he can get." She laid her eyes on Naruto who was busy grining like a man who just won the lotto. He just became an instant celebrity in Kyoto.

.

.

.

After the battle, Naruto was crowed hero by the villagers of Kyoto and everyone feasted and celebrated with joy for a Powerful savior in the form of a male Kyuubi has graced their land once again, the world will remember Kyoto's might when Naruto marries Yasaka and by default, become their leader.

Naruto declined the throne and did something that left most of Kyoto shocked to their bones. He came clean and told them he was hundred percent human. Of course some people didn't believe but Yasaka reaffirmed that for them. The populace whispered around themselves in disbelief but one young Youkai stole the spotlight with his word, He said "Youkai or not, he saved us all so why care if his intentions were good?" And so, the people roared Naruto's name over and over again. No one cared which race he belonged to. Kyoto was the first to accept Naruto in this world.

The following days, Yasaka tried to teach Naruto the politics of the supernatural world and the human world when she knew how clueless he was. Naruto totally ignored her lesson in favoring of playing around with Kunou. Yasaka almost had a heart attack when Kunou pulled a prank on her by creating another perfect copy of herself. She demanded to know Kunou was able to create a clone of herself but her blood pressure shot up when she saw two Naruto's walking towards them. Her daughter waved her concerns off telling her it was a secret between her and her Naruto-nii. Naruto awakened the prankster in Kunou which was ironic as most fox youkia in human legends are known to be notorious pranksters.

_**(One week later)**_

"I can't believe I still got duped into doing this!"

Naruto flapped his at by his side.

"You're not the miserable one here, I am." Yasaka said with a cloud over her head.

"You enjoy seeing me suffer don't you?"

Naruto and Yasaka stood by the river side as they watched Kunou play in the river. Kunou made them promise to take her to nearest river to play with her. The play session turned to a training session when Kunou decided to run along the water surface. Naruto noticed she took wobbly steps as she ran around and decided to help her refine her control over the water walking exercise.

"Kunou! Don't venture too deep in the water!" Naruto called in concern.

"Don't worry sensei! I'll learn that super difficult exercise in no time!" She shot him a thumbs up.

"Dream on!" Naruto yelled back.

Yasaka raised her left eyebrow at Naruto and her daughter's bickering. "Another of those… Justus of yours, what's it this time around? You're going to teach her how to walk on thin air?"

"Hn, you're just jealous because you don't know our secret" Naruto said.

"I can't believe your Chakra is far superior to ours. You're nothing but a human but I still can't wrap my head around how you guys walk on walls, or run on water."

Naruto had a great quality and quantity or Chakra in him to make even Yasaka, a nine tailed Kyuubi, jealous and his control over it was godlike. Naruto took every opportunity to rub it in, the fact that his Chakra was far superior to theirs. Yasaka was more than happy to respond with little violence sometimes - Slow down... It's not on Sakura's level, just a punch in the shoulder or a jab to the cheek - and she always challenged him to a fight to know who's the superior fighter and Naruto always declined saying "No thanks but I don't wanna marry you".

Yasaka took a sideway glance at Naruto who had his eyes on Kunou as she tried to do the Impossible with Chakra. Naruto looked like a caring Father as he gave instructions to Kunou which wasn't of help to Kunou.

"Do you really have to go?"

The words escaped her lips before her mind caught up to what she said."

Yes, Naruto told her he belonged to ancient race of Humans who had the ability to use Chakra, A race called Shinobi. He also told her that they've had a neutral stance since their founding and they lived in binded field which are extremely hard to breach. Naruto somehow got displace and ended up on Earth and ever since then, the Hero faction wanted him to join them for his power. The prospect of billions of people with this strange abilities intrigued her but Naruto told her they were a toddler compared to the Human population due to war. Everything he told her about his past wasn't a total lie, it was the closest thing to the truth... Call it Selective Omission if you will or Truth bending.

"I have to go back and find them." He said.

"What if you can't come back anymore?" Yasaka knew she was selfish but she's never seen her daughter this happy before and Naruto was the reason behind that. She feared his a send would dampen her daughters mood greatly and deep down, she loved the blonde's presence. There's this part of her that regrets branding Naruto a traitor and ever since the war, she's been trying to get to know Naruto for better.

"Huh, what's this? Are you going to miss me, love?" Naruto said jokingly earning a light punch from Yasaka. "Don't worry, I'll definitely find a way back here." He said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I figured that if there's a way to DxD then there's a way back home. All have to do is a way back home and then come back using the same method."

"Everyone will miss you... Especially Kunou. She adores you, looks up to you, You're like the last puzzle piece she's been looking for."

"I'll miss her too." Naruto said sadly.

They both stood in relative silence watching the little girl take steady gaits on the surface of the river.

"What if the attack never happened and I lost to you? Would you leave?" Yasaka asked all of a sudden.

"Well... I would have lost anyways... I'm too young for marriage." Naruto said like it was a the obvious thing to do.

"How old are you?" Yasaka probed.

"... I'm not telling. What are you thinking? There's now way I'm going to marry someone as ancient as you."

"I'll have you know I'm one of the most desired women in the world" She shot back.

"Hmph, then why ae you not in a magazine in the Human realm?" Naruto voice had a smug quality to it

"This is why i told you to listen when was teaching you how different world works, Fool."

Naruto gritted his teeth due to rising anger and frustration. "I know about the big three factions. Doves are Angels, Crows are fallen Doves and Bats are Devils. Right, old hag"

"Simpleton" Yasaka sighed.

"Grinch" Naruto replied sharply.

"Obnoxious Human."

"Abominable Vixen."

Both blonde burst out laughing after throwing verbal insults at each other. Right there and then, Yasaka decided to aid Naruto on his quest to find a way back home but before that, she entered his personal space and placed a finger on his chest.

"Come to my chambers tonight. I have something to show you." Yasaka bit her lips and winked at him, her sexy tone unnerved Naruto. Blood rushed to his cheeks giving it a pink hue and he backed away flustered.

"I win this round!" Yasaka squealed. She turned her sight back to her daughter.

"Oi, Kunou, you're doing great!" She cheered

Kunou glanced at them both and threw them another thumbs up.

"Haha-ue! I approved of Naruto-niichan!" She screamed.

She saw their little display.

"What the- What do you mean approve" Naruto shot back flustered. Yasaka's face went red at her daughters insinuation.

"Naruto-nii, Can I call you stepdad?"

A water dragon rose out of the river in response to her question. A fire dragon twice the size of the water dragon came to life behind Naruto. The smile on Yasaka's face promised a world of pain if he acted rash.

_**(T**__**wo **__**day**__**s later)**_

"These throwing knifes are weird."

Naruto held a black daimond-shaped knife in between his thumb and index finger. The sharp edge glinted dangerously as pushed it back into the black mechanism on his wrist that housed the knifes. Naruto pulled the hoodie off his head which had an Orange stripes running along the end of the hoodie and tightened the black fingerless gloves on his hands. Yasaka made him a custom long sleeve black cloak with white vertical stripes running over white horizontal stripes on the back and front parter by an Orange zipper. Orange flames ran along the helm of the clock and the Uzumaki clan symbol was on both shoulders.

The shin-length cloak had special properties that protect it's wearer against harsh weather conditions and a fair protection against elemental attacks. Under the cloak, Naruto wore a full body black suit with a belt around the middle holding his pouch and other items. Black Shinobi open toed Sandals adorned his feet.

"Wow, is it too late to fight for your hand in Marriage" A familiar voice joked.

The blonde neko waltzed in on Naruto and gave him a hug from behind.

"You know you never told me your name." Naruto replied. He was totally used to things like this from her. She saw super cuddly maybe it was dye to her feline nature Naruto thoughts.

"Hmm... since today's going to be your last in Kyoto I'll tell you"

Naruto got dangerously close to her face eager to know her name.

"It's Kurama but my friends call me Ku-chan."

"Ehhhhh!" Naruto screamed so loud the birds in the forest flew away.

.

.

.

"I can't believe they made a statue of me." Naruto deadpanned.

That's right, a bronze statue of Uzumaki Naruto doing the peace sign holding a Hiraishin Kunai in and winking with a foxy grin on stood by the gates of Kyoto.

"Naruto! What took you so long..." Yasaka's words died in her throat when she laid her eyes on Naruto. Who knew Naruto would look so cool in black.

"I'm here you impatient woman." He spat out

Naruto was tackled by a white and red blur.

"Don't go nii-chan, I'll miss you. I promise I'll always listen to you so please stay with me."

Yasaka's eyes softened at her daughters plea but it was absolutely necessary for Naruto to leave.

"Kunou something important came up. He won't be gone for long" She tried to explain.

"I'll go with him!" The little kyuubi gripped Naruto's cloak and buried her face deep in it as she bawled .

"Kunou! Let him go this instant" Yasaka said with a stern voice

Everyone had a gloomy look on their face. Naruto sighed as he detached Kunou from his cloak and held her at shoulder length. Naruto knelt to her eye level and wiped her tears away.

"Close your eyes, Kunou." He said.

Naruto brought out a necklace in his pocket with a mini golden Kunai. Naruto wore the piece of jewelry on her and It matched with her blonde hair and golden eyes perfectly. Kunou grasped at the jewelry resting on her neck, probing it before she opened her eyes to see what it was.

"Kunou, This Is something that will bring me to you but you can only use in extreme situations Ok." Kunou's eyes widened a bit at the piece of info. The young heiress clutched the piece of jewelry tight. She's just found her most treasured item.

"This will bring you to me?" She repeated earning another nod from the older blonde.

"Only for emergency purpose, remember." Naruto raised his index finger earning a nod from Kunou. He brought her to a deep hug and kissed her head

"I'll miss you my little fox." Naruto whispered.

"I'll have that technique mastered the next time we meet! I never go back on my word... Believe it." Kunou said unaware of the Nostalgia on Naruto's face.

If Genin Naruto was here, there'd be a shit eating grin on his face but The present Naruro's chest swelled with... Pride. Was this how Jiraiya felt everytime he tried to master a technique with determination and attitude? Nah, the Pervert would have been too busy peeping on girls to pay him attention.

"Guess this is it Blondie. See you soon." Kurama hugged Naruto.

"Yeah, you too Ku-kurama..." Naruto stuttered. It was weird calling the Nekomata Kurama.

"Naruto-san. Have a safe trip." Genryu extended a handshake.

"Keep them safe Genryu." Naruto shook Genryu's hand.

Now, Yasaka was the only one left.

"Well.. This is it Yasaka. Just like you wanted... I'm finally leaving." Naruto said trying to rouse her for the last time. Yasaka elbowed him in the gut.

"Thank you for everything Naruto. As the leader of Kyoto, I can't express mine and my peoples gratitude. As a mother, I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter." Yasaka's eyes gleamed softly.

"What's this? Is your face leaking?" Naruto laughed.

"Get serious Naruto. The place you're going is very dangerous. It's like walking into a lion's den."

"Dangerous is my middle name."

Yasaka shook her head in shame and exasperation.

"Don't worry. I'm going to be extra careful. Sneak in, find it and get out unnoticed."

Well guys, let's hope it works this time.

"Well... I'm ready"

Naruto took four steps backwards and put on his most powerful smile to prevent tears from escaping his eyes.

A magic circle created by Yasaka hovered around Naruto's feet. Naruto gave them all one last glance and for some reason it lingered on Yasaka. He was going to miss those golden orbs. A white light engulfed his form slowly and when the light surrounding him intensified, Yasaka rushed forward and placed a sheet of paper in his pocket.

"Come back to me in one piece" She whispered to his ear and kissed him on his cheek. Dangerously closed to his lips.

Naruto's face resembled the color of his Mother's hair.

"Another win for me." She said with an eye smile.

**Fwip.**

Naruto Uzumaki disappeared from Kyoto under the Orange rays of the setting sun. A rainbow appeared in the sky for some reason beautifying the sunset in the horizon.

Yasaka her her daughter' muffled cry and sniffs. She pulled her daughter close and pat her head gently.

"Naruto-kun will come back to us one day... He promised remember"

Kunou didn't trust her voice so she nodded rapidly.

_"Naruto..." _Remembered the last night Naruto spent with her conversation with Naruto the last time he was in her room.

_**(**__**Unknown Location. In the blue yonder.)**_

Naruto closed his eyes when the light became too much to bear for the safety of his beloved blue orbs. He experienced weightlessness all of a sudden and opened his eyes to a clear sky.

"Whoa, the sun looks so big!" Naruto exclaimed.

That was the first thing he noticed.

"Why is It so big...?"

His feet was upside down and he was fast approaching a bed of clouds. He flinched as he went through a group of clouds. A surreal experience for him as he's never touched or seen one so close before. That's when his brain interpreted the situation at hand.

"Oh fuc- No way! Oh shit."

Naruto dived through the clouds as gravity drew him back to the ground at frightening speeds. Naruto fished the sheet Yasaka rumpled into his pocket. "Payback's a Vixen." He read the words written in red out loud. He gripped the paper till his knuckles hurt.

"Yasaka!" He screamed with majestic fury as his descending speed increased even further.

"Ok, calm down Naruto. I'm free falling, I'm over the ocean and there were huge ass structures below in the distance... Maybe a city, Tht's pretty cool... Now, what would Kaka-sensei do?"

Naruto hung his head in shame when he couldn't think of a plan.

"Gah, I'm hopeless!"

Inside the darkness, a single eye snapped open all of a sudden.

A familiar sensation struck Naruto. Almost like Deja vu, Naruto saw a little kid falling deep into cavern with stinging pain around his forehead and a sense of dread and death. The sound of his erratic heartbeat filled his ears.

**Ba dump****.**

**Ba dump.**

**Ba dump.**

Darkness filled his vision.

.

**.**

**.**

_**"Oi, Kozo!" **_A voice boomed suddenly.

That voice...

Naruto recognize the familiar sewer that was his mind. He turned around and for the first time to in months, he was gazing at a red slitted eye.

"Ku-ku-KURAMA!"

Naruto rushed forward tears streaming out like a broken faucet. His arms stretched out wide as if it could fit the mountain sized fox. Naruto leaped at the Orange mass of Chair given form and sentience. His target; It's black snout.

**Swish.**

An Orange furred tail sent him crushing into the wall.

**"What the hell Naruto? I was asleep for a while and I wake up to you free falling from the Sky?! This isn't time for that! I thought you would've found a way back home Baka!"**

"Kurama!"

Naruto ran towards the beast crying. He totally shrugged off everything in favor of hugging his partner. Kurama let Naruto hug him this time around. From Naruro's behavior, Kurama noticed the boy's been through a lot and just let him cry to his hearts content.

He glanced at his brothers and his huge eyes Narrowed at the sleeping form of his siblings.

_**(Unknown Location)**_

"We deserve a death sentence for our failure Cao Cao-sama"

The group of five kneeled in the presence of their boss. The leader of the Hero faction.

A handsome young man with short black hair and blue eyes dressed in ancient Chinese attire stood up from the throne he sat on and went past the group.

"Stand up my brother, this is but a minor setback."

A long staff levitated towards him and he snatched it out of the air.

"Where are you going Cao Cao?"

A two-meters tall man with a well-built body with shoulder-length gray hair asked.

"If you want something done right, Heracles, you have to do it yourself" Cao Cao said before he left.

_**(Unknown Location. In Naruto's mindscape)**_

"So that's what happened so far."

"Yep. You're proud of me right" Naruto beamed.

"Tch." Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I handled the situation very well on my own. You're proud aren't you?" Kurama remained silent. "You're just afraid to admit it" Naruto added.

"So, where are we?" Kurama asked."

"A spell that can take us back Home is somewhere in there and I... No, WE, are going to find it and free everyone from the effect of Mugen Tsukuyomi" Naruto's eyes were filled with determination.

"What's the name of this place?" Kurama question.

"Naruto rested on Kurama's soft fur on top of the beast head.

"Well, this place is called... What was it again?"

Kurama sighed feeling a massive headache coming. He might as well perform brain surgery on someone one day.

"What did Yasaka call it again... Something to do with garden?" Naruto pondered. "No, that's no it. It's something with a..." Naruto forgot the name but it'll come back to him, eventually.

"You're hopeless Naruto."

"Hey! I'll remember the darn name. Just gimme some space here!"

"Go die in a ditch Naruto!"

"Whadya say you overgrow fox!"

"Uzumaki Naruto... You never change."

"Don't distract me Kurama, I'm brainstorming here."

Joy filled Naruto's entire being today. His friend, Kurama, was finally awake. The story of a shinobi and bijuu on a quest to find a way back home continues. Both human and tailed beast were in for a wild ride.

**The end.**

**Ahh... I'm done with the kyoto arc. Ihope you had a great time reading this chapter. Thank you all for your love and support and reviews. Stay safe.**

**Goodbye for now. (Gives two fingered salute).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys, how have y'all been? There's an important notice at the end of that chapter so take your time and read through before you skip to the end. As always, thanks for the follows, faves and reviews. I also thank my readers for their support.**

**This chapter was betaed by destructo08. That's right, I got a beta. Destructo08!**

**Dasgun: (^_^;)**

**Petrox: 'The original Naruto Uzumaki' would never kill unless absolutely necessary and there's a big difference between the present Naruto and Naruto in flashback.**

**Plums: The fight would have been boring if I had him busting out S-rank technique right from the start. **

**Peroroncino: Let's see how far their love story sails.**

**R.I.U.K: Garcias, mi amigo. Words I picked up from Spanish movies.**

**MundoOfis: Thanks man.**

**PrintedSnail11: alright.**

**thor49: Kurama would throw a fit.**

**VincenteVanCoco04: Thanks. I wanted to drop two chapters but I fell ill and I just recovered**

**SPark681: Osu!**

**Midnightscar17: The first scene's dedicated to you.**

**Luis: Yes! I'm going to finish this story whether it takes a year or two.**

**AcidESP: Thanks**

**Jose19: Naruto told a white lie to cover his origin. From a youkia's perspective, given what Naruto can do, don't you think they'd have a counter for memory wiping abilities?**

**"Kage bunshin no jutsu" for magic spells and jutsu**

**"The fat lady sings" normal talking**

**'are those things real?' for thoughts**

**"Insignificant human" bijuus, Gods, summons and dragons**

**'Puny humans' for thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. It Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The same applies with Highschool DxD, property of one Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**Chapter 12**

Naruto took leisurely steady steps trekking the streets of Kuoh going to work completely ignoring the fact that he was being followed by someone discreetly. Car. The stalker was pretty good, keeping his presence well hidden from a seasoned ninja, blending into the shadows like a ninja.

Recently, Naruto noticed someone was watching his every move. From grocery stores to the park, to work, to the arcade, and even when he was just rambling around. The only place he felt safe away from the stalker was when he was inside the confines of his house. He thought eventually, the stalker would tire out and stop following him but it was getting increasingly troublesome to ignore.

Taking a turn towards an alley, the presence following him followed suit. The silhouette of a man's head popped from the shadows casted by the tall buildings inspecting Naruto's back. He raced towards the end of the alley wondering where his target wandered off to.

"Are you stalking me?" Naruto asked with his Naruto-ish voice.

The stalker's soul almost jumped out of his body when he heard a sudden voice behind him. Souji Okita berated himself when a voice of all things spooked him. He turned around and beheld the alleged source of his ire ad humiliation. The human, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Do I know you? Why have you been following me around since morning?..." Souji stoned his features as Naruto accused him without proof ignoring the blonde's rant. "...Sorry, I don't swing that way." Naruto finished.

Hinata, though a good friend, was a source of training in more than one way. Naruto handed it to her, she was damn good at stalking so he had something like an in-built radar for stalkers like his pervert radar.

_"What?"_ Souji wondered before he grasped the meaning, finding Naruto's Character more and more impulsive.

"I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else." Souji said and was about to turn around before Naruto spoke again.

"Who were you looking for?"

"A friend of mine"

"Hmm... Didn't peg me as one who'd have friends. I thought you were the kind that'd stay indoors all day playing video games like Sonic the Hedgehog but i guess I was wrong."

It took all of Souji's will power, and the fact that he was under orders from the great Maous, to hold back and ignore the voice in his head screaming at him to behead the blonde or at least torture him before wiping his memories. It only helped to further his suspicion of the blonde.

"I could help you find your friend ya know" Naruto proposed.

Souji clenched and unclenched his fist reining on his anger._ "Come on Souji, calm down, don't lose your cool, you're- Argh"_

The knight of Sirzechs Gremory exhaled deeply before replying through gritted teeth. "Aren't you running late for work?"

"Work? How'd you know I was running late for work?" Naruto placed his palms over his mouth aghast pointing a finger at Souji. "Are you perhaps a talent scout?"

Souji's glare more than answered his question.

"Wouldn't be the first time a scout approached me because of my looks... Well, I bid you farewell, Stranger-san."

Naruto walked past Souji missing the strangling motion he was making with his fingers.

"Stranger-san..." Naruto's voice took on an icy edge which made Souji turn around taking a defensive stance. "Please make sure you're certain before stalking others... I almost called the cops on you" Naruto resumed his trek back to work like his voice taking on an icy edge was a normal occurrence for him.

_**(In the underworld)**_

"... My conclusion; He must be dealt with Swiftly. With lethal force if necessary."

Sirzechs massaged his temple after the long assessment of Souji on Naruto Uzumaki. The knight spoke about Naruto and the eerie figure he chased, declaring them one and the same, which was impossible.

Though, the blonde could make living copies of himself, turning to a video game character was out of the question. He wanted to investigate further but Sirzechs worried for his sanity, his self-esteem took a blow when he chased a fictional animal around.

"Are you sure this... Hostility isn't personal?" He questioned.

Souji opened his mouth to deny that accusation but the words died in his throat. Yeah, he was out for blood, he craved vengeance like he never had before.

"This isn't like you at all, Souji. You've been stressed out lately ever since you saw-" Sirzechs was interrupted abruptly.

"Don't. say. it." Souji's pupils dilated and half his face was covered by shadows.

"Ugh. Take the week off, Souji. You're dismissed." He did a shoo motion with his hands. Souji nodded and left via teleportation circle.

A knock on the door stole Sirzechs's attention from the stacks of paperwork on his table. Those blasted papers kept growing and growing and he always complained to his wife and she always told him she had a method to stunt the growth of those blasted stacks of paperwork… Diligence. He'd berate himself for hoping Grayfia had a magical panacea to his problem. The irony, devils command magic and yet Sirzechs Gremory, the great Maou, couldn't do shit about paperwork with magic. The sight of Venelana Gremory walking into his office eased his worries like a river carrying a paper boat on its surface.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Souji. He seems stressed out lately."

The great Maou sighed and relaxed into his chair rocking it back and forth.

"I haven't seen you this tense in a while." She said as she moved behind her son and massaged his back. "Work problem? Care to share it with Mom?" She asked.

"It's a human living in Kuoh." He answered.

"Isn't that Rias's territory? Did something happen to my baby?" She asked in fear.

"No, nothing like that Kaa-san. It's just that... I don't even know where to begin."

"I have all day..." She said

"You remember the piece of paper with strange markings?"

"Never heard of it." Venelana had a clueless look plastered on her face.

"The paper with the ability to suppress a Phenex regeneration?" He explained.

"Yeah! I remember that. That was quite a dangerous combination of paper and ink." She joked.

"It was created by a human who helped train Issei."

"A human? Top tier or Twice Critical?" She asked in reference to the type of Sacred gear someone capable of creating something that dangerous possessed.

"That's the thing Kaa-san. He doesn't have one" He said.

"Ancient magic then"

Sirzechs shook his head negatively. "Zero magic. Not even an ounce in him"

"And he helped train Issei to the point where he could go toe to toe with Riser and even gave him a ridiculously powerful item?" She said referring to the seal.

"Yes. At the Leader Summit, I think he came there and I didn't notice him until he was near. I ordered Souji to track him down and Souji had trouble keeping up with his speed - The fastest Knight in the underworld - And when he finally caught up to him, What he found was... Bizzare to say the least."

"What did he see?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, heck, i'm having a hard time believing it"

"Try me!" She challenged her son.

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

Venelana's eyebrow shot up to her hairline and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Sonic? That thing that Millicas loves to play?" She asked incredulously

"I shit you not."

"Watch your language!" She slapped him on the head.

"I'm a father now Mom!" He yelled nursing his head.

"And you're still someone's precious Son!" She shot back.

"Look, Sirzechs, this guy helped save your sister from a fate worse than death and all he gets from you is this? You should be grateful." She said.

"But, what if he was just playing nice? What if he had an ulterior motive behind helping Issei?"

Venelana turned her son's face around and spoke to him. "If he had a motive, he would have already been in the underworld asking for a favor and I'm pretty sure he would have mass produced that piece of paper with ink on it and sold it to our enemies. He'd have the two things a corrupt man wants the most; Power and Wealth."

"... You have a point."

"And, a single human should be the least of your worries. Lord Odin is coming to the underworld in a few months and who knows, the Khaos Brigade might be audacious enough to intrude."

"You're right. Thank you, Mom."

"Anytime, Son." She hugged her son.

Lord Gremory stood behind the door watching his wife alleviate their son's worry like she did with him anytime he was stuck in deep shit.

"Since when have you been there?" Venelana asked her husband.

"Long enough." He replied.

"Sirzechs, there are other important things to worry about than a lowly Sacred gearless Human."

"Yes father." Sirzechs replied.

"Venelana a word?" Lord Gremory wanted his wife's opinion on a private matter. Venelana left her son and followed her husband out curious about what he wanted to say.

"Oh and Mom, he's a teacher at Kuoh Academy!" Sirzechs yelled.

"What!"

_**(Scene change)**_

Naruto cursed under his breath, washing his hands furiously in the running water. The exams were just minutes away and he was the invigilator of his homeroom class. The source of Naruto's ire was none other than the new Occult research club's advisor, a black haired man with blonde fringes, Azazel aka Governor Crow. The blonde Uzumaki detested the idea of having Azazel as a co-worker in Kuoh Academy. Naruto reached for the blonde fringes getting in his vision, shifting them sideways before he left the restroom.

"Naruto-san!"

Speaking of the devil or in this case Fallen Angel, The eccentric former angel had a bright smile on his face as he jogged to catch up with Naruto who ignored his call.

"Naruto-san,- a nice morning, isn't it?" He asked.

"None of that Naruto-san stuff. Naruto is fine" Naruto said looking forward.

"The holiday is drawing near Naruto. How do you usually spend your holiday?" Azazel questioned genuinely curious.

"Home." Naruto answered.

"Home? Come on Naruto, the whole point of holiday is to have fun away from all the work and stress" Azazel said.

"Fun? What's your idea of fun? Lemme guess, Visiting an Oppai club?" Naruto guessed Azazel's idea of fun is to visit an Oppai club with him being a pervert.

"My, have you been stalking me? How did you know?" Azazel asked surprised

Naruto scoffed at the idea of him stalking Azazel. "As if I don't have better things to do" Naruto took the last flight of stairs and his mood alleviated a bit when he spotted class 3-B in his line of vision.

"Ouch, but I find you more interesting Naruto. How about we talk over a bowl of Ramen"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"Governor Crow," Naruto turned sideways. "I have a class to invigilate" Naruto finished, entering the class.

"Settle down, brats" Naruto said his normal greetings before he grabbed the stack of question papers on the table.

Naruto shared the question sheets around the class and took a seat in front of the entire class, a spot where his eyes could track everyone in the class. The two perverts who normally hung around Issei were scratching their heads with great confusion marring their faces. Xenovia on the other hand, wrote at an alarming speed, her face betraying no emotion. Asia, as always, had a smile on her face writing the answers, sometimes stopping to count her fingers and glance around to check how her friends were doing. Her green orbs sometimes made brief contact with Naruto's stone-cold blue and she'd quickly direct her gaze away.

Issei on the other hand… Well, the Sekiryutei, the brown haired pervert, son of Mr & Mrs. Hyodou, The pawn of Rias Gremory pulled at his hair as if he believed that if he pulled hard enough, the answers would magically appear in his head. He shook nervously, hitting his fingers, glaring at the question paper on the table. The little pieces of what Issei thought was the answer to the questions he was facing swirled around chaotically with the power of an F9 tornado… Pun intended.

_"Ho? Did I look that pathetic during the Chunin exams?_ Naruto mulled.

In Issei's mind, a chaotic storm was rising with the power of an F-5 storm ripping and tossing around violently, the little pieces of ideas Issei thought were answers to the questions he was faced with.

_"Ddraig? A little help buddy"_ Issei tried to consult the ancient dragon residing in his sacred gear.

_"Sorry partner, if this was a fight scene then I would have definitely offered my assistance. You're on your own"_ Ddraig said regrettably.

_"What do I do? At this rate, I'm not gonna write anything!"_

Issei's inner turmoil was interrupted when a slim fair hand grabbed his sheet and placed another in its place. Issei traced the hand to its owner and was faced with Asia's warm smile. She bent her neck a bit, widening her smile further before she turned around.

_"Pulling a stunt like that when I'm present? She had more spunk than I thought… Or are her feelings for the pervert that strong?"_

The rest of the exams duration passed in decorum. Naruto glanced at his wrist watch now and then with his legs crossed.

"Times up brats!"

Naruto stood behind the yellow table as the kids dropped their sheets. Naruto picked up Asia's sheet and wrote a minus ten on it, doing the same with Issei's times 2.

"You're lucky I'm letting you go with a slap on your wrist" Naruto told Issei when Asia was out of earshot making the Sekiryuutei gulp nervously.

Soon, the students left the classroom and Naruto was left alone. It took a while before he rearranged the papers and kept them in a file.

Naruto was three feet away before he heard a commotion downstairs. He could sense Issei's anger and wondered if he was venting it out on a poor student. The shinobi's trained ears picked up the whispers of the students below.

"Oh my God, why would he steal Asia's stuff from her locker? That girl is the gentlest soul I've ever known"

"What a jerk"

"He deserves what happened to him"

"I hope Issei breaks his bones"

Naruro resumed his walk back to the staff room wanting the day to end quickly.

Rias had a good time answering all of her questions. As expected, she had to keep her reputation as the great onee-sama of Kuoh Academy. Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki walked alongside her. Her mind wandered to her perverted pawn Issei, she wondered about him a lot recently, his likes, his dislikes and the rest. These days, she found herself wanting to know every little detail about him, making a little blush stain her cheeks. Her mood soured though when she spotted Naruto's unique shade of blonde hair.

Naruto's mood dampened all of a sudden when he saw Rias's red hair and his face morphed to his extremely bored one.

They both walked faster wanting to go past each other. Naruto went past her brushing his shoulders with her. A simple brush for him but for Rias, she almost tripped and fell. The red haired girl turned around and leveled a hate filled blazing glare at the back of Naruto's head. The students in the hallway stopped and the students had looks of surprise on their faces as her glare was quite menacing and it was directed at none other than the resident Madao, Naruto-Sensei, the stoned face cold jerk.

Naruto stopped in his tracks feeling Rias's gaze. He turned around and frowned at Rias's glare. He pointed his index and middle finger at His eyes and redirected them at Rias before drawing a vertical imaginary line down. The effect did the opposite of what it was supposed to do as Rias's glare intensified.

"You got a problem with me?" Naruto asked.

Whispers burst out of the surrounding students before he knew it, wondering what the heck was going on between their beloved onee-sama and the snobbish Teacher. Rias only doubled her effort letting everyone know she was glaring at the blonde teacher.

"Tsk, lower your gaze, bat" Naruto placed one hand on his waist and pointed the other at Rias repeating the same motion he did earlier.

"Buchou" Akeno whispered in worry looking from her King to Naruto. Right now, Naruto wasn't someone they could take on, Akeno knew and accepted that fact but Rias's ego wouldn't let her and add in the fact that Naruto was in her territory and I just got so much worse.

"I'm sorry Sensei, she's just under the weather, the questions you set were quite hard" Sona diffused the situation grabbing a hold of Rias's shoulders pushing her along. The ruin princess glared at Naruto till they moved out of sight.

"Tsk, Bratty bat ruining my mood" Naruto complained. "What are y'all looking at! Get busy!" Naruto yelled at the students in the hallway resuming his walk back to the staff room.

.

.

.

"God! -Ow, I just can't stand him sometimes!" Rias screamed in anger. She dropped heavily into a chair pushing it backwards.

"Buchou, what was that?" Akeno asked worriedly.

"I'm really starting to dislike Naruto Uzumaki." She tightened her fist glaring at the walls.

"Rias, I'd advise you not to do anything rash. That man respected us enough to stay out of our business and he helped defeat Kokabiel - single handedly - saving Kuoh and Kuoh Academy '' Sona warned.

"He could become a nuisance if left alone, Buchou," Tsubaki said, staring at her King.

"Just Lea…"

"We're coming in!" The rest of the ORC walked in. The gloomy look on Issei's face made Rias uncomfortable.

"Ise, is everything alright?" She said

"Buchou! I… I think I'm gonna fail!" He wailed releasing anime tears.

"Oh Ise, don't worry, you're going to pass. I believe in you" She encouraged.

"I ended up dragging Asia into my mess again. I'm so sorry Asia" Issei grabbed her hands and laid his forehead on it.

"Issei-san?" Asia said, confused.

"I'm so sorry, Asia, if you hadn't exchanged papers with me Sensei wouldn't have given you a minus ten."

"What?!" Xenovia screamed.

"And me, a minus 20" Issei said, totally defeated. That means if he had a forty then it's gonna be reduced to twenty!

"Minus 20!" Rias yelled shocked. "I'm going to Rip that blondie to shreds. Who does he think he is?" She was angry and an angry Rias cannot be reasoned with.

"Stop Rias, I think they deserved it." Sona said. Asia bowed her head in shame.

"You think? Whose side are you on?" Rias queried, stomping her foot.

"Well… I think you guys were lucky. That was just a slap on the wrist" A voice said suddenly.

The students in the room all jumped at the sudden voice before they turned to face the source of the voice, Azazel.

"Hey! It's you." Issei exclaimed, pointing a finger at Azazel.

"You guys need awareness training. You didn't notice I was here" Azazel smirked at Rias.

"Azazel, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you're looking at the new consultant of the ORC. Yeah, I pulled some strings'' Azazel clarified before his face morphed to a serious one. "Listen, Rias, Never engage Naruto without an ultimate class devil around to protect you. In fact, don't engage him at all and maintain a neutral peaceful relationship with him. Leave Naruto to us leaders and he isn't at fault here, instead you should reprimand them" Azazel gestured at Issei and Asia. "Naruto was just doing his job"

"But- Ugh! I understand" Rias said. She found it frustrating when everyone sided Naruto and she couldn't make a comeback. Maybe she's labeled him a bad guy from the start so everything he did no matter how big or small, good or bad, would always be a bad thing to her.

"Well, you guys could use some help if you want" Azazel spared a glance at Sona.

"I don't need a pervert's help," Sona replied.

"Damn, the disrespect around here is real" Azazel exclaimed, totally unaffected by her impression of him.

"Well, see you around Rias." She waved the ruin princess goodbye.

.

.

.

Gaia sat in a restaurant sipping hot tea from a black mug, she released a gratified sigh. She paid her order using Naruto's debit card. He gave her a golden debit card and told her to do whatever she wanted with it.

"Here you go Ma'am" The waiter gave her the debit card blushing.

Gaia wore black pants hugging her legs and a white leather jacket over a black turtle-neck long sleeve. Skinny black pants and black trainers.

The goddess smiled and took the card putting it in her back pocket. She exits the restaurant staring at the clear blue skies.

"I wonder how they're doing," Gaia said quietly, thinking about her former husband and her children, the gods of Olympus.

If the Olympians learned of her escape, all hell would break loose and Zeus, especially, would hunt her down. Gaia didn't want to create trouble for Naruto, someone who's been through so much in his life that Gaia sometimes wondered how he remained sane. He held on to sanity well and now he's lost his motivation, the present Naruto paled in comparison to the past Naruto and what he did just to find a way back home. The past Naruto smiled more often, was caring, honest, Exuberant, and extroverted and most of all, A Hero but The present Naruto was the opposite. He only cares for a few people in this world and she was among the very few people he gave a fuck about.

Gaia sighed walking back home with a grocery bag.

"Gimme all your money" Someone said from behind.

The boy had a beanie on with Khaki shorts and a green top armed with a swiss knife. He jerked around brandishing the sword at her.

"I don't care if you're pretty Lady. All I want is your money and your groceries" He yelled this time moving forward raising the knife for added effect.

_**"**__Hm? Naruto's near" _She noticed his peculiar energy around the area.

"You think I don't see you walk around flashing your debit card? I want that and your password" The boy no older than twenty four sniffed several times scratching his nose and neck, jerking his head around. Drugs, Gaia noticed.

"You deaf or what!"

Gaia entered his personality space and placed a hand on his cheek making sure they had eye contact.

"Listen, little boy, you have to stop taking those drugs, they won't do any good and if you'd invest the money you spent into purchasing illegal drugs, you wouldn't be here brandishing a knife at an innocent defenseless woman" Clearly an understatement. Gaia wasn't a defenseless woman, had the boy known who he brandished a knife at, he'd piss his pants.

"So be a good boy, take these and go buy something nice for your mom" She said patting him in the head and putting a Twenty thousand yen bill in his hands.

Throughout the entire talk, the boy's eyes glazed over as if in trance and when Gaia finished, he breathed out a sigh of relief and tears streamed down his face.

"Thank you," He said, wondering why he was taking her before he stumbled backwards going home to his mother.

"Youngsters these days. The human world blossomed into a beautiful flower, a beautiful flower with thorns." She said resuming her walk back home.

**Swish**

Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves in front of her. The corners of his lips curved up a bit when she saw him. Naruto rarely smiled and when he did it was almost unnoticed but she was used to it so she could spot them instantly.

"Let's go home," Naruto said and walked beside her.

"How was work today?" She inquired.

"Worse. The red bat ruined my mood." Naruto responded.

"Red bat? Oh, you mean Rias?" Gaia corrected. "Same thing" Naruto said.

"Naruto-Chan, it's rude to call others names. How would you feel if someone calls you Narutomaki?" Asked Gaia.

"I'd…"

"...You see, " Gaia said.

"Well, it's hard to remember people's name"

"Try harder! You're a teacher for crying out loud"

"It's troublesome and I don't want to"

"Come on Naruto, let's get home fast. I'm gonna make you a mean bowl of ramen" Gaia said, shaking the grocery bag in Naruto's face.

Gaia put her hand between Naruto's elbows, staying pretty close to him looking around. Naruto didn't mind much but the look on the men's faces was quite… Disturbing. He might bash in a head or two if they don't look elsewhere.

"You don't talk much about your homeworld. Why?" Gaia asked all of a sudden.

"There's not much to talk about"

"Oh come on. We're talking about an entire different world here."

Naruto kept his eyes glued to the phone ad going on the huge tv screen besides a building wondering why he didn't have one of those.

"Your people must have been great sages back in your homeworld" Gaia tried to make him open up.

"Actually, only a small number of people could command the power of Nature back at home" Naruto replied.

"How small?"

"Five"

"In your entire world?"

"Senjutsu isn't a walk in the park y'know. I came this close to death several times before I mastered it." Naruto created a tiny circle with his fingers.

"Who taught you?" Mother earth often wondered who taught him how to wield and Balance Nature energy. Naruto was in a caliber of his own.

The blonde placed a finger on his own cheek having an internal debate on whether to tell her or not.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me" Gaia challenged

"A toad taught me senjutsu. A little green talking toad" Naruto deadpanned

The mother goddess went silent for a while finding it hard to believe that. Though, she's a goddess living with a dimensionally displaced human, how bizarre would it be to learn sage arts from a talking toad? She's seen and heard much stranger things. "And you said there's nothing much to talk about? Tell me, do dragons exist in your world?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope"

"Devils?"

"Never heard of them"

"Angels?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Gods?"

She was firing questions at the blonde boy who provided honest but short answers. Sometimes, Gaia wondered if he was a god in Disguise that commited a grave sin and escaped his home planet considering his power level but she threw that thought out the window when they got closer. So if gods existed in his homeworld, was he related to one?

"Gods? Yeah there's a god in my homeworld, The Shinigami."

"A Shinigami!" Gaia yelled astonished.

"Yeah, I know there's a shinigami in this world but he's way different from mine."

"What's the difference?"

"He's mostly neutral but the pale grotesque dude can be summoned to seal an enemy in his stomach for eternity. The only downside is that the caster's soul is the price for summoning the Shinigami. You'd be surprised by the amount of Shinobi living inside that dude's stomach."

"I see..."

Gaia went silent speaking no further. Her black boots tapped the cold hard ground. "Naruto-chan, what's a shinobi?"

Naruto sometimes called himself a Ninja or a shinobi. She thought it was one of his quirks but now, she highly doubted that.

"A Shinobi is a person specialized in the art of manipulating Chakra to create techniques" Naruto gave her a brief comprehensive answer.

"You were a shinobi? Like a soldier?"

"Hm" Naruto took a left and the familiar street of his neighbourhood greeted his sight.

"What rank were you?" Gaia questions looking at Naruto's eyes which he averted for some reason.

"G-genin, the lowest rank" Naruto admitted reluctantly. I missed the promotion exams." He added.

"Have you ever fought in a war?"

Naruto nodded. "Two wars."

"I pay my respects, war veteran-sama" She unclasped Naruto's arm and gave a two finger salute making Naruto snort at her joke.

"War is filled with horror and evil. It's a bad experience, war forces you to grow up and you'll never see the world in the same way again. War should be avoided but sometimes, in order to have peace, war is necessary." Naruto said, suddenly looking like a real war veteran.

"I'll remember your words o great sage." She bowed her head and let out a giggle.

"Stop it." Naruto said with feigned anger.

The blonde ninja relaxed, pocketing his hands, looking around the Neighborhood noticing a new house.

"How did you get here?" The goddess asked.

"I was in a war" Naruto straightened his back.

Naruto was about to take another step before Gaia's question stopped him.

"Who were you fighting? Neighboring villages? Tyrants? Civil war?"

Of all things, Gaia didn't expect Nauto's answers.

Naruto turned around, his face devoid of emotion and spoke. "A goddess"

"A goddess?"

"Yes," Naruto turned around, taking quick steps back home.

"What happened in the war? How about the evil goddess? Did you defeat her?"

Naruto stared at his palms with a gloomy expression. The yin and yang seal are still present in his palms, a constant reminder of Sasuke's sacrifice and his failure.

"I killed that bitch myself." Naruto scoffed.

Gaia's eyebrows shot to her hairline and her pupils dilated. The mother goddess didn't know she was living with a god slayer but now that she knew, she wasn't cautious or afraid at all, if anything, the respect she had for him increased.

"I don't remember much about how I got here. Anytime I try to recollect, I get this mean headache. It's like my memories are surrounded by a thick black fog. I remember waking up in the dimensional gap and feeling unbearable pain and the next thing I know, that blasted Faction's on my tail." A deep frown appeared on Naruto's face at the mention of the Hero Faction.

"You killed a goddess? Why? I thought you were the kind who'd avoid taking a life unless absolutely necessary."

"That bitch killed my friends and she..." Naruto bit his tongue trying to rein in his anger. Mugen Tsukuyomi was a tough subject for him. "She killed my friends and my sensei"

Gaia placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm really sorry. I must've been a constant reminder." She said dowcasted.

Naruto flicked her forehead. "You're not Kaguya. You're you, Gaia. My alleged Older sister"

"Tsk, you little brat" Gaia slapped his shoulder playfully.

_**(The next day)**_

Naruto inspected his face, staring at the mirror, keeping an eye on the clock every now and then. Today was the last day he'd be proctoring his homeroom class so that means no more school, no more annoying students & no more bat problems... For a while. The holiday's around the corner and the exams are coming to an end! He was feeling great today. He brushed aside stray strands of hair from his eyelashes fastening an orange watch to his wrist. He felt good for some reason today all due to his beauty sleep and his dreams weren't plagued with nightmares considering his conversation with Gaia stirred up memories he'd rather kept buried.

Squeaky clean.

Well fed.

Well rested.

I think today's gonna be great, Naruto's thoughts before he looked out the window.

"What the..."

He stopped his sentence midway when his brain tried to interpret what his eyes were seeing.

Issei's house underwent a major renovation overnight. Certainly, his perverted student's residence was a normal two-story terrace house yesterday but now, it was a six story house with an elegant exterior design not to talk about the interior. Naruto didn't need sage mode to sense the female members of Rias's peerage inside the house and that led to a single conclusion.

"Damned Akumas."

Too bad though, because that wasn't enough to dampen his mood, so he moved on whistling. Naruto slammed the door to his room shut and waved at Gaia.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast? It's almost ready" Naruto was already halfway through the living room garbed in an Orange shirt with a steaming ramen bowl depicted on the front and blue jeans.

"Nah, i'm skipping breakfast. Goodbye!" Naruto yelled behind the closed door.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when he checked around for a certain devil stalker and found none.

.

.

.

"Naruto-san, the principal requires your presence in his office" A fellow teacher told Naruto.

Naruto, who was busy going through the stack of papers on his desk, raised his head up wondering why the principal wanted to see him. He pushed the stack aside and walked straight to the principal's office.

Staring at the black wooden door, Naruto took a quick breath before he knocked on the door.

"Come in" A voice said from inside the room.

Naruto opened the door and the principal gestured at him to take a seat.

"Naruto, it's been a while. I won't beat around the bush and get straight to the point because it concerns the well-being of the students. You, Naruto, are one of the best young teachers I have ever employed graduating from a prestigious school and to be honest, I thought you were too young for the job but your CV was really compelling and the fact that you wanted your real age hidden which i respected your request and gave you the job anyway." He said.

"Yes, sir,"

"Now I know some of these kids might be a handful sometimes but recently, a lot of students have been complaining, Class 3-B to be precise about your lack of charisma and enthusiasm. Some students go as far as to say they find your presence threatening and subsequently, they don't feel 'same' when you're around and I fear it may affect their academic performance greatly. Naruto, I'm hereby relieving you of your duties as a homeroom teacher" The principal said, readjusting the blue goggles he wore.

Naruto's mood shot down after the principal's rant.

"I should have done this a long time ago but I couldn't find a substitute for you until recently" He said.

"A substitute?" Naruto asked again.

"Yes. A new homeroom teacher for Class 3-B and the new civics teacher"

"I see…"

"Naruto, you're one of the best teachers in school and It'd hurt to fire you so please, get rid of your lackadaisical attitude towards work and be diligent."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Come in" The principal answered his eyes on the door.

Naruto had a little frown on his face throughout the entire thing, thinking about the principal's sudden change. The principal of Kouh was a great disciplinarian who Encouraged teachers to discipline students accordingly if they broke the rules so why the sudden change?

"Oh, Ms. Rossweisse"

A sliver-white haired woman wearing a green suit bowed at her new boss.

"Oh, it's good you came in. Meet your predecessor."

Rossweiess turned around staring at Naruto who seemed lost in his thoughts. Clearing her throat, she greeted him. "Hello, I'm Rossweise, it's nice to meet you"

Rossweisse's voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. A mane of hair filled his vision and he turned to face the new teacher. White, he noticed before rossweisse straightened her back. The moment his eyes made contact with her, Naruto's eyes widened a margin and his mouth opened a fraction. Receiving no answer, Rossweisse squinted her eyes at Naruto looking from one blue orb to another.

"Naruto?" The principal said, receiving no answer from the blonde.

"Um, sir, is there something on my face?" Rossweisse asked a disoriented Naruto.

"Naruto!" The principal yelled. It did it's trick pulling Naruto out of his disoriented state.

"What? I, um, nice to meet you um, Miss… If that will be all, I have to go" Naruto said before he made haste leaving the principal's office.

"I forgot to tell him you'll be joining us next term. Anyways, have a seat"

Rossweisse moved to occupy Naruto's seat.

.

.

.

Naruto sat on one of the wooden benches around school resting his chin on both hands, his hands folded on each other. Thinking about the next homeroom teacher. Her name totally slipped his mind, and even though her face was blurry in his mind, her hair and green eyes were still fresh in his mind.

Feeling a glare on his person, he whipped his head to the source and met one Rias Gremory's green orbs. The edge of her lips gradually curved till a full smirk graced her lips.

_"That bat… "_ A mean grimace graced his features.

For a moment, he pondered what kind of sound her neck would make if he snapped it. A cracking sound or crunching sound or a squelching sound if he ripped it off her body?

Rias felt great satisfaction from punishing the blonde. If she was forbidden from fighting him head on then she'd try other tactics.

She was about to lean on the windowsill when she felt an eerie sinister presence behind her sending shivers down her spine before she coughed a mouthfull of blood. A lightning covered fist protruded from her chest, spearing through her bountiful chest. Her whole body went stiff with the exception of her head. She turned her head around slowly and met a terrifying monster out of her wildest nightmares, a red flaming beast with two horns stretched it's lips wide baring it's sick fangs dripping with red viscous liquid. It's white eyes stared at her and all she could see inside was dirty anger and her death all over again, a thousand times in different ways, the latter grotesque than the former. The beast ripped it's hand out of her chest, her heart covered in blood nestled on it's palms, white sharp claws a millimetre away from her eyes before It squashed her heart to mush, blood splatters over her face. a feral smirk graced it's features as her prone body hit the floor

"Rias?"

The ruin princess gasped, falling to the floor on her hands and knees shaking uncontrollably. Her pupils dilated, sweat glistened down her face and she lost the ability to speak for a while.

"Rias? Buchou?" Her peerage member called out in worry.

"What happened? we felt your magic flare up all of a sudden!" Akeno held her red haired friend in her bosom.

Rias tried to form words with her mouth but her voice box disobeyed her command, petrified with fear.

"You're okay Rias, I got you" whispered Akeno.

.

.

.

Outside the school gates, Naruto walked back home with a certain glow to his countenance.

"Stupid bat. Stupid principal. Stupid school. Stupid student. I ought to rip-" Naruto sighed, swallowing his anger.

Too bad though, Naruto would never know what sound Rias's neck made because if he did, it'd ignite a series of events that would shake the supernatural world to its foundation and that's something he's actively trying to avoid. He couldn't kill her but that doesn't man he couldn't blast her with a potent KI. His red slitted eyes would haunt her dreams for a while.

.

.

.

"Ahh, why can't I remember what she looked like?" Naruto said to his reflection in the mirror, lather at the edge of his lips. He sloshed a mouthful of water inside his mouth before spitting it out resting both hands on the basin. The image of Naruto with an open mouth was reflected by the little wall mirror as he inspected his teeth for any stains left. Seeing none, he ran his tongue through his canine, back to his incisor getting a smooth fresh feel.

"Nice" He sighed. "It's time to visit the park!"

.

.

.

"This is bad! I haven't been doing well in school lately with devil business in the way" Issei grabbed his hair in frustration as he complained to his companion, Kiba.

"It's gonna be fine, you'll see your result tomorrow. What could possibly go wrong?"

Issei slapped a hand on Kiba's mouth dramatically. "Don't jinx it!" He yelled.

They walked the rest of the journey home talking about devil business and their plans for the holiday. Issei stopped for a moment to stare at Naruto's house.

"Issei?" Kiba glanced between Issei and Naruto's house. That was tantamount to a demilitarized zone for them.

"Let's pay Naruto-san a visit" Issei grabbed Kiba's hands before he tried to protest.

.

.

.

Ding dong

Issei clicked the button once and waited for a reply. Hearing none, he hit the button twice. The door opened suddenly and Issei braced himself, expecting Naruto's poker face but what he saw was gold.

"Oh, Naruto's students."

Gaia wore white skintight leggings and a white midriff length singlet. Her impressive bust put a strain on the singlet leaving an outline of her nipples. She had her hair in a high ponytail and sweat glistened on her heavenly body.

Gaia took the headphones off her ears before she invited them in. "Naruto's gone out for a bit, He's going to be back shortly. Tea or Coffee?"

Issei leered at her shamelessly with a pink blush on his cheek. Kiba had to elbow him out of his haze.

"What?" He rubbed his ribs absentmindedly.

_"The Red Dragon Emperor of this generation, Poor Ddraig. Does he know of Ddraig's theft_?" Gaia wondered.

"Tea or coffee?" She asked again.

"Coffee, Ma'am." Kiba answered before taking a seat and dragging Issei down with him. Trying his best not to look at Gaia's impressive behind. She was beautiful, almost godlike. If he was having trouble averting his eyes, he wondered how Issei would be fairing. As expected, he was giggling perversely staring at the goddess in disguise's behind.

"Whoa! Kiba, Did you see that?!" He said pointing at Gaia who was in the kitchen.

"It's rude to point." He corrected with an eyesmile.

"She's... She's... Words can't describe her beauty! How come someone like her's living with sensei? It's not fair!" He cried anime tears.

"Issei-kun." Kiba sweatdropped. All the female members of the ORC lived with him and nonetheless, he was still jealous of Naruto.

Gaia walked in with two cups of tea.

"Milk or sugar?"

"Both" The students replied at the same time.

Um, Miss, You're pretty" Issei said blushing like a fanboy

Gaia giggled into her sleeves. She managed to grab a shirt while making tea to cover her body from prying eyes.

"Thank you. I get that a lot but never from Naruto."

Issei spit the hot coffee back in the cup and dropped it on the glass table before he shot off to his feet indignantly.

"That's blasphemy! I knew sensei would be the kind to treat his girlfriend like anyone else around him" He said disappointed. "I hope he's not boring?"

"What do you mean, girlfriend?" Gaia questioned.

Kiba's taste bud rejoiced after a sip of hot coffee for the taste was heavenly, just like Naruto's all edged girlfriend was.

"He's my brother." She said with a smile.

"Ehhhh!" Issei and Kiba exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh! He's here." Gaia's mood lightened up all of a sudden.

Slam!

Naruto walked in letting loose string of curses.

"What happened to you?"

Naruto shook his head heading towards the kitchen to make a bowl of ramen. He turned around when he noticed Issei and Kiba staring at him with astonishment.

Gaia took a sip from Kiba's cup making him flush while Issei burned with jealousy.

"Why are you brats here?" He asked with folded arms.

Issei pointed a hand at Gaia.

"You never told me you had a hot sister!" Issei exclaimed.

"Why would I tell you about my sister?"

"What- I don't believe this." Issei hung his head.

"What brings you here, Yuuto?"

Kiba pointed at Issei.

"You've been doing those exercises?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Gaia.

"I don't know why you bother with fitness exercise when you're already perfect."

"Sensei, How have you been?" Issei inquired with a smile.

"What's wrong with you Hyodo" Naruto questioned finding Issei's behavior awkward.

"Just dropping by to ask how everyone's lovely sensei's been doing." Issei blurted out.

Naruto squinted his eyes with suspicion at Issei.

"You're nothing like your sister, sensei." Kiba noted. Where she was an angel, Naruto was a demon.

"Yeah. We get that all the time" Gaia rocked her body back and forth with a warm smile on her face. She clearly enjoyed playing Naruto's sister just to see people's reactions.

"Um, Sensei, about tomorrow..."

Naruto made an 'o' with his mouth when he finally figured why Issei decided to see him."So that's why you're here? Nope, I'm not going to the underworld" Naruto said.

"Issei, I think it's high time we left." Kiba whispered to Issei.

Issei stood up, composed himself and cleared his throat."Well then, Sensei, Sensei's sister-"

"Call me Gaia."

"My Goddess" Issei yelled and kneeled before her making Gaia somehow uncomfortable. "I've never had this kind of courage but Please, Give me your number!"

Naruto grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and kicked his ass out of the house.

"I'll sue you for sexual harassment!" He yelled behind Issei.

Kiba Scurried behind Naruto and bowed at both adults before he exited the house.

"What a strange kid." Gaia said after the whole ordeal.

"He's a good kid but his perverted tendencies are over the top." Naruto sighed. Issei talked about the holidays with Naruto and when he learnt of Naruto's plan for the holidays - Naruto had no plan at all - He decided to extend an invitation to Naruto. The blonde turned him down but Issei told him to think about it

"He might corrupt you."

"Ha! That's impossible. I was trained by a self-proclaimed super perverted for three years" Naruto said with pride on his face.

"So that makes you a pervert?"

Naruto deadpanned. "Do I look like a pervert to you?"

"Was your sensei more perverted than your student?"

"He's the author of a best-selling erotic series in my homeworld tittled, Icha Icha and he forcibly made me the chief editor when I was just thirteen. He shamelessly proclaimed himself a super pervert and he peeped on women justifying his acts as 'research' for the next erotica he'd write"

"He's that much of a perv?"

"Yeah"

"What was his name?"

"One of the legendary three sannin, The toad sage, Jiraiya" Naruro said with a small nostalgic smile.

"Jiraiya?"

"Hm"

"Tell me more about him…"

And so, Naruto told of his escapades with Jiraiya putting a smile on her face. She laughed at the funny stories he told and the weird things they did together. Night came and they had dinner before saying their goodbyes retiring to their individual rooms.

**Alright, That's it.**

**Announcement: From today till late October or early November I'm going to take a quick hiatus cause I have exams, a month long exams. I wanted to drop two chapters but I fell and unfortunately, I couldn't complete the second one so I'm going to leave a preview of sorts.**

**(Preview)**

"Get that off my face" Naruto said, leveling a glare at the huge man standing in front of him. Said huge man laughed out loud poking Naruto's forehead with an Uzi. "What are you going to do, pretty boy?" He sneered looming over Naruto.

.

.

.

Twin blue pistols pulsated a deep blue aura lifting off the ground, levitating in the air. "Balance brea-" Someone tried to say

"Funk no, you don't" Naruto sucker punched him in the face sending him crashing out.

.

.

.

"Naruto el ramen" A handcuffed Naruto replied looking around the police station.

.

.

.

"Do you think this increase In crime rate is ordinary?" Gaia asked Naruto who was busy doing nothing. Just lying face down in a long chair.

"Don't know. That's bat business"

.

.

.

The blonde shinobi walked in, a frown on his face, blood stains on his knuckles and clothes.

"Naruto! Why'd you run away all of a sudden?!" Kuroka yelled upset, standing beside the window holding a broken shard.

"Naruto?" Gaia stared at the blood stains on his body.

"It happened again…" He said staring at Gaia.

.

.

.

_**"Do you know us?"**_ A possessed child slammed over a wall asked with a disembodied voice, his eyes glowing a sinister red.

"Oh my God!" A human behind Naruto exclaimed, full of fear, for the child had his neck bent at impossible angles, sharp claws replaced fingers, green veins spread across his neck.

"Get out of that child" Naruto ordered with a calm face. The child's feet dangling in the air as it struggled against Naruto's hold.

**"Silence, Lowly human! Your likes can't order me" **The possessed child clawed at Naruto's face trying to break free. The grip around his neck tightened the more he tried to break. The more Naruto tightened his grip. His fingers dug deep into Naruto's Hand injecting him with black viscous liquid in the process.

"N-naruto-san, w-what- a-are you going to-" He couldn't believe it but for the first time in his life, he was in a dilemma very few are faced with. His hands shaking uncontrollably, he took aim, the trigger squeezed halfway. His conscience wouldn't allow it but Naruto's grip on the child's neck was so tight the child could choke to death. His glowing red eyes softened, the madness in it gone like it was never there before, eyes misty with unshed tears pleaded to be freed and right there, he made a decision that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He closed his eyes and hoped his baby sister would forgive him.

.

.

.

**Well, that's it. The preview.**

**Till October or November. See you then everyone goodbye.**

**Stay safe.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Helloooo my lovely, esteemed, beautiful, sexy, handsome faithful readers! How have y'all been? It's what now, Two months? Can't seem to remember and I'm too lazy to go check it.**

**Waddup waddup. I've got good news and bad news. The ****b****ad new ****i****s****, du****e to some unexpected unforeseen ****events,**** the exam was ****postponed... Again. Indefinite. Till further Notice. The good news is ****my hands missed the feeling of typing so I wrote ****two**** chapter, chapter 1****3 an****d 1****4 ****pretty quick but Chapter fourteen suddenly disappeared without a trace… 11k+ words, disappeared like fart… Never to be smelled again… Just like that. So I'm gonna have to make do with what I remember.**

**Well, that's the gist of it so have fun reading!**

**Reviews!**

**AdrianLee28: Hehe. **

**NarutohatakeNamikaze: It's here!**

**theotakuboy: You asked for more, now you have more.**

**Checkmate28: Y'know, a lot of people overlook Naruto's impressive strength in sage mode. It's great to have someone remind me cause I do forget sometimes and let's just say I made a mistake ne. I didn't take that into consideration when I was writing that fight scene.**

**Habu2010: It's hard but I'm trying!**

**Dasgun: Ah, my man Dasgun. How's life been to ya? You gotta teach me how to make these emoticon thingies. I suck at them T o T.**

** .9: Hmmmm… I've been thinking of a way to punish her and I've found it!**

**plums: I'm gonna disappoint you bro. Rias Is gonna keep poking till Naruto snaps or if they find a way to co-exist peacefully or become friends or if she witnesses Naruto's full power. I'm not talking sage mode here. I'm talking about big guns! And that's gonna be looong into the story or not. Who knows? And as for Naruto being 'stagnant', you guys don't get the picture I'm trying to portray here. Maybe when I'm done with the next flashback arc, you'll understand why Naruto is the way he is. Just stay tuned and you'll know why Naruto doesn't want to change.**

**Code Aelitajeremy: That'll trigger a new war and it's gonna be the major factions Vs Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Tu Dios: Thank you so much bro! Gracias thank you thank you.**

**Trjz: Here's another one.**

**Guest: Thank you very much guest-san.**

**SPark618: Sparki-san. How have you been?**

**Azaira: Azaria-san… Guilty as charged and I'm working on 'editing' the previous chapters. I've edited chapter 1-4 and five Is on-going but I can't post that yet not until my beta approves it is safe to read. About Kurama and Shikaku being OC, I don't see anything wrong with it. These guys are stranded in another universe with no way home and they only have each Other so I think they'll have to put their differences aside for that reason. **

**Flying swallow: Discombobulated. I had to check that up in the dictionary and it took a while before I could comfortably pronounce it. I even starred the word and I've been using it pretty much lately. I hope the preview won't be DISCOMBOBULATED anymore once you've read this chapter. (⌒_⌒) Haha****.**

**Peroroncino: Definitely I'm gonna do it. You guys asked for it and that's what you gonna get!**

**Lilhuesos: Thanks man.**

**Anirodhbaruah: I know the ten tails Is fucking huge. Kurama and Guyki were so small compared to it and they weren't that small compared to the Buddha statue but I've read DxD fanfics ****where**** the authors compared the size of Great red to that of the jyubi so I thought they were the same. I haven't seen great red cause I haven't seen the anime to that point yet so I'll assume he's roughly the same size as the Buddha statu****e for now.**

**aGnamZer0: Kekeke. I actually came up with the idea when I was wondering… Naruto's Identity should be concealed and what better way to do it than Henge no Jutsu? Now here comes the problem, I don't want him to look like anyone from the elementary Nations cause that'll make him emo and broody so I thought of something strange and fast and sonic came up.**

**aGnamZer0: Wow... just wow. Thank you aGnamZer0.**

**This chapter was beta-ed by Destructo008.**

**Chapter 12**

_"Hmm... Miso, beef or pork ramen_?"

A tall handsome blond man mused, staring at the rows upon rows of instant Ramen. A stack that promised the heavenly delicious taste of Ramen. The stylish package gave off a glorious glow which beckoned him and he obeyed.

Now what to do? There are so many flavours of ramen to choose from in here.

Naruto's eyelids narrowed, leveling a heated glare at the stack of instant noodles, eyes dashing back and forth, a bead of sweat cascaded down the side of his face, his eyes twitched every now and then, his lips thinned, his brows furrowed, his brain going through a world war trying to remember, to access, to ascertain… To choose one, out of the many packages of deliciousness right in front of him. His jaws tightened as the internal tug of war rose to unbearable lengths. His fingers scrambled around, gliding over the surfaces of all the different brands of instant noodles, trying to pick one but failing miserably. He went through a panicking frenzy and was this close to exploding before he suddenly got a revelation which brought a startling relief and he almost facepalmed at his stupidity.

_"Meh, I'll take it all"_

There was no rule saying, 'pick one only' so Naruto took 'em all.

The huge ass Headphone resting on Naruto's neck jiggled with every step he took with the music still playing just loud enough for him to hear, he was clad in a burnt orange armless jacket and blue shorts. Gaia was too busy coming up with a new recipe to go shopping and the task fell to Naruto so here he was, doing a mundane task with his signature bored face on. That was before he saw the rows of instant noodles on the shelf.

"This is a woman's job, dattebayo!" The sudden resurface of his old verbal tic annoyed him greatly.

Speaking of annoyance, the ladies in the store just can't keep their eyes to themselves. Naruto could practically feel their eyes burn holes through his body. Looking at a list of food items and other appliances they needed, He took a sideways glance at the grocery cart which was half full. He moved to a secluded part of the store away from human eyes, put the headphones on and continued his shopping in peace away from prying eyes.

.

.

.

"Get down! Put your face on the floor!" A short fat man screamed as he drilled holes through the ceiling with an Uzi letting loose a few rounds after his declaration.

"This is a heist, not a drill!" Another green haired man yelled with a mean look on his face.

Two accomplices were stationed at the stores exit which was also its entry point while four others patrolled the store trampling on some hostage who dared raise their head.

Their leader, Quavo, sauntered over to the register where the cashier was.

"Hey gorgeous, nice morning isn't it. Now, mind telling me your name?" He reached for her face and traced a long finger down her cheek.

"M-martha" She replied, filled with trepidation.

"Martha? That's a fine name. I'm Quavo In case you were wondering."

Quavo had a brown hat covering his slicked back jet black hair with a brown vest over a white shirt tucked into blue jeans and a light brown boot. He possessed sharp facial features, pale skin, thin lips and deep blue eyes with a stubble on his face.

"Now, I know you've seen this happen countless times in them movies and we all know there's always one person dumb enough to hit the silent panic button but this isn't fiction my dear. This is real life. If you press that button indeed, them pigs will arrive in them white 'n blue tin cans with sirens wailing but before then, think about all the sick things I could do to you."

Martha, a 16 year old girl who looked way too mature for her age with shoulder-length platinum blonde hair with curly bangs casting a curtain over her forehead all the way to her eyelashes. Her pink lips added to her appeal, big purple orbs which radiated happiness all the time had been wiped off to be replaced with utter fear.

"Now, you wouldn't want that, would you?" Quavo asked.

Martha couldn't speak, all she could do was nod. All her life, she's always been a wuss incapable of fighting for herself and subsequently, she relied heavily on her older brother who was a detective but right now, her older brother wasn't here to protect her.

"As I said before you've seen this in movies and you know how this entire thing is going to proceed, Hm." He finished with a smile.

Martha quaked in her shoes but she steeled her nerves for what she was about to do. Her onii-chan would be proud of her.

.

.

.

Naruto pushed his cart at a leisure pace looking at the assortment of instant noodles lying inside the cart daydreaming about a girl dressed in a stupid ramen costume serving him as he soaked in a pool of broth. An eccentric dream for most but a heaven for Naruto.

"Hey you, get your fucking face on the floor!" The man who drilled a hole through the ceiling yelled.

Naruto tore his gaze from the cart and leveled a glare at the man. He pulled the headphones off and tightened his grip on the cart. No matter where he was, trouble always seemed to find him.

"And you are?" He asked.

Naruto heard the sound of guns going off earlier and didn't give a shit about it cause it wasn't his problem - he thought the sound was coming from out of the store or from a busted tyre - but if the current situation turns out to be what he thought it was, which was highly possible cause of the huge man pointing a gun at him, it would annoy him greatly. He wasn't in the mood to play with thieves.

"Looks like I wasn't clear enough." The man punctuated his words with intimidating steps towards Naruto.

He was pretty huge as his form cast a shadow over Naruto who had to crane his neck up to look at his face.

"Do you wanna die, pretty boy?" He grabbed Naruto's face.

"Let go." Naruto's voice became eerily calm but it carried a faint trace of irritation.

"Or what? You're gonna tell your mom on me?" He sneered.

Naruto grabbed the older man's wrist and with little effort pushed it away easily. For Naruto, it was easy but for the older man, it was like trying to push a loaded truck. He purposely held back so he could pry the man's hand off his face slowly, enjoying the grimace on the older man's face as he struggled.

"Fuck, I'm gonna-"

Naruto threw the criminal's hand aside and slapped him in the face… Hard. Naruto watched as the man's neck snapped sideways and went stiff from the sheer force alone and fell with a dull thud. He was sure he heard a cracking sound which means the man was probably having a serious case of whiplash or he was KOed instantly or maybe dead. Anyways Naruto pushed the cart over the downed body and stepped over all the while whistling a tune.

.

.

.

Quavo sat on a table opposite Martha caressing his twin blue pistols, a weird colour for a gun, whispering incoherent words to it. Martha took advantage of his distraction and reached for the smartwatch on her wrist discreetly. She fingered the buttons carefully, sparing one last glance at Quavo, she pushed the button and the nearby police station were notified and they sprung into action which was surprisingly where her older brother works.

A short knife went past her cutting a deep wound on her left temple. She didn't cry though, the fear was petrifying. Quavo tipped his hat lower till it stopped at his eyebrows.

"Tsk tsk, they never listen," he said as he placed the blue pistol on her forehead parting her bangs. "Sayonara, little one."

The squeaking sound of a cart's wheel interrupted the moment. The moment that would have followed if he had squeezed the trigger, would have sent Grey matter, blood and flesh all over the place.

"Um, excuse me, coming through." Naruto pushed Quavo aside and stared at Martha who was gaping like a fish out of water.

"How much do these cost?" Naruto pointed at the cart beside him.

Quavo and his henchmen were lost. Even the customers on the floor. The tip of a cold metal touched Naruto's temple as a clicking sound went off.

"Who the fuck are you, fucker?" Quavo didn't like this one. Not an ounce of fear was present in his eyes or his body language. This blonde man gazed at them like they were a fly buzzing around.

Naruto sighed, they never take a hint. "Get that away from my temple."

Quavo was a millisecond away from squeezing the trigger before Naruto parried the arm away and a blue flaming bullet shot out of the gun, Naruto's eyes which were used to high speed projectiles, caught the Bullet's form for a moment before he tilted his head and it went past his face drilling a hole through the wall. Before he could take aim with his other hand, Naruto caught his wrist and pointed it upwards. He drew the criminal forward and reared his his head backward before he delivered a nasty headbutt to the bridge of his nose which reeled him backwards as he nursed his nose.

"Shoot him down!" One of them yelled.

Naruto placed a hand on Martha's head and forced her down, for cover, kicked the cart at the man closest to him and slipped into the many rows of shelves in the store out of their sight. All thanks to his ninja instincts kicking in.

"Fire at everything!"

The hostages screamed in fear as the criminals opened fire on where they thought Naruto was destroying that section of the store.

"Hold your fire!" One of them screamed.

"Where is he?" A white haired thief asked his companions.

One of them heard a skull crack before he crashed face first into the floor before losing consciousness with blood trickling down the floor from his head.

Naruto went after the next person with a twirl as he released a spinning back kick packed with chakra enhanced momentum and torque to his face sending blood, saliva and a handful of teeth flying out of the guy's mouth. The blond ninja cared less about killing them right now because he wasn't holding back his physical strength.

Quavo watched Naruto fight with keen interest and knew he was far stronger than an ordinary human, He wondered if Naruto was a supernatural being or if he at least knew about the supernatural to a certain extent. This one might be like him, he thought.

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

Naruto skillfully dodged the bullets advancing forward at impressive speeds. He neared a white haired one and disarmed him, knocking him unconscious with a drop kick in the throat using him like a wall to bounce off as he performed a backflip before landing perfectly on both feet with a pistol in hand.

"Tsk tsk, Pansies... Their whole lot." Quavo remarked with a dry look staring at his fallen lackeys. He clicked his tongue showing no remorse for his fallen underlings. He waited expecting the two he stationed at the entrance/exit before he sighed realizing that Naruto had already taken care of them. Maybe when he disappeared back then. "You know, I brought them rats here for an excursion. Like a field test or something, you get? I normally let them lower rankers do this but today, someone told me I'd find someone interesting in a grocery store."

Naruto advanced forward and came to a halt when Quavo used Martha as a hostage.

"Ah ah ah, You squeeze that trigger and her life's forfeit" Quavo had Martha in his crosshairs.

Naruto raised the gun anyways.

"What kind of hero are you?! You're gonna sacrifice the damsel in distress just so you can kill the villain?" Quavo asked incredulously.

"I'm no hero" Naruto held the gun with both hands and closed one eye for dramatic effect. Clearly, Quavo had the upper hand but he seemed to have bought Naruto's bluff.

"You're different youngin, I wish I had people like you around me. Such a shame really, killing you would be a big waste so let's finish this like the old west do, hm? Whaddya say?" Quavo said with a creepy smile. The expression Quavo had on was off-putting. The smile and his face were a great contrast.

"What?" Naruto asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

Quavo had a nagging feeling that Naruto was the type that would kill a target and a hostage to accomplish a mission.

"Let's duel boy."

"You're weird," Naruto commented.

Quavo stepped away from Martha and holstered his twin blue pistol. He raised both arms up and Sauntered till he was in Naruto's line of sight.

"Whadya say, Hm" He asked with his creepy smile still present.

"That's a big no." Naruto squeezed the trigger.

Quavo, with lightning speed, drew out his twin guns and fired at the incoming bullet Naruto released. Both bullets collided in the air before they fell looking harmless on the ground. The flames on Quavo's bullet consumed Naruto's bullet till it was ash.

The whole store went silent. The hostages didn't dare raise their heads in fear of getting killed by a stray bullet. Martha was the only one beholding this spectacle. She was astonished not because Quavo shot a bullet in the air but because of Naruto's display of courage, power and precision. Though there was one thing she looked past, the half pissed off look on his face.

Naruto, on the other hand, was impressed. The leader was very good. He took aim, this time at Quavo's head and squeezed the trigger twice. Another clang sound and both bulletsfell on the floor harmless.

Naruto was officially pissed, this guy was mocking him. He had two guns and he stopped Naruto's bullets with one which means he was free to take a shot if he wanted to. The shinobi spotted another pistol lying two feet ahead.

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

Four guns went off. Naruto had taken two steps forward and kicked the pistol upwards with his feet before he caught it with his other hand and rained bullets on Quavo moving forward.

Quavo mirrored Naruto till Naruto was in close proximity with a gun pointed at the left side of his face. Naruto had already discarded one when it ran out of ammo. Quavo had a gun at Naruto's right eye and another at his stomach.

"I won this round, Hombre," He said.

Naruto looked from Quavo's eyes down to his stomach.

"You think so?"He asked.

Using speeds greater than a human eye could follow, Naruto slapped the gun at his stomach and Quavo took that opportunity to land a kick on Naruto's stomach. The force of the kick pushed Naruto back four feet.

**Bang!**

A cut appeared on Naruto's face.

A hole appeared in Quavo's favorite hat.

Naruto kicked the other gun away with his right leg and back kicked Quavo in the stomach with the other leg while in the air. They both engaged in a brief bout of taijutsu with Naruto smacking him around till they were out of sight.

Quavo smashed into a wall before skidding to suicide. _"Fighting him in close combat is suicide." __Q_uavo deduced early.

"You're strong, boy. No more kiddies gloves." The blue guns pulsated a deep, dark aura as they levitated.

"Balance..." He began loving the horrified look on Naruto's face.

"Fuck me!" Naruto blurred out of sight and reappeared in front of Quavo with a Chakra enhanced fist reared back.

"...Brea-ack" Naruto socked him in the jaw sending him crashing out of the wall and into two buildings. Both guns disappeared and Naruto took a deep breath.

"That would have been troublesome" He sighed, dusting an imaginary dirt off his shirt. "Now, where's my cart?" He turned around to go find it.

"Put your hand where I can see them!" A man in his late twenties, in a white shirt with a black butterfly pattern and red pants with a mop of pale blonde hair and purple eyes pointed a normal pistol at Naruto.

"Hey, I'm just a customer!" Naruto shouted with a raised fist.

"Get down on your knees!" The man yelled at Naruto.

Naruto straightened himself and placed both hands on his waist and asked. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm detective John from Kuoh Police Department." The detective fished out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and at the same time flashed a badge at Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he went down on his knees, his hands on his head. "Should have raised my hands when he told me to."

.

.

.

"So, what you're telling me is 'you' single handedly defeated a group of criminals and fended off the leader of The Spix Cry group?" John didn't find it hard to believe. He just didn't believe a single ounce of what the eccentric man was saying.

"That's the gist of it. I'm awesome aren't I?" Naruto asked with a sense of pride in his accomplishment.

The last Uzumaki sat with his legs crossed shaking impatiently as he scanned the police station with his handcuffed hands on his legs. His eyes landed on Martha who was telling her brother everything she saw with great enthusiasm.

"...And that's when you came in." She finished.

"OK. I'm gonna ask you some basic questions, Naruto-san" John said with professionalism.

"Fire away," Naruto said with his trademark bored face.

"Name?"

"Naruto."

"Full name?"

"Naruto El Ramen"

John glanced up from his computer screen giving the blonde a flat stare.

"What? I like ramen topping. In fact, I love ramen topping." Naruto said, staring at John's purple orbs.

"Get serious Naruto-san." He said with a straight face.

"Fine. Killjoy," Naruto mumbled under his breath. "Name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki."He said typing his name in.

"Age?"

Nothing in the world could have prepared John for Naruto's answer.

"Infinity." He answered with a dead serious look on his face.

"Naruto-san!" John raised his voice.

Naruto seemed like the irresponsible rude type that didn't give a shit about anything and the type to get under peoples skin for their own amusement to John and that care-free attitude was grating on his nerves.

"But onii-chan, he saved my life and a whole lot of people in the store." Martha tried to defend Naruto, something he didn't care about at the moment. He saved those people including his baby sister so can't they just call it a day and let him go home?

"Martha, yes he did but I still need to question him and write down his statement. This is all due process and just because he's a hero doesn't mean he should be disrespectful."

"Touche." Naruto said. He really enjoyed toying with the cop.

"Naruto-san, I'll ask again, How old are you?"

"I'm Nineteen."

"Nineteen?"He asked again, a bit surprised.

Naruto glanced sideways with a disinterested look.

"Occupation?"

"Nin-"Naruto held his tongue deciding he's played with the pig enough, Not that he was playing this time around anyways.

"Teacher. Class 3-B homeroom teacher actually. Kuoh academy in case you were wondering."

Kuoh Academy. Those two words cemented Naruto's fate. You see, Martha loved Kuoh Academy but unfortunately they couldn't afford it. They were both orphaned at a young age so they worked hard for everything they possessed today.

"You"re a teacher? B-b-but but you're so young" John stuttered.

"Kuoh Academy?! Wow, you're so cool, Sensei!" Martha beamed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Martha staring at the plaster on her cheeks. Must have been from that knife wound earlier."Sensei? I'm sure I've never seen your face in school."

An embarrassed blush stained Martha's cheeks. "I've always wanted to enroll in Kuoh Academy, it's my dream school but we can't afford it yet." She said dejectedly.

"Wow. I would have loved to help you but a pig that shall not be named ruined my mood earlier today." Naruto replied with a board smile.

Of course John understood the cryptic message but Martha on the other hand seemed oblivious as she tried to wrap her head around it.

"Err, Naruto-san, you did a great job defending innocent lives. The police can't thank you enough" He said awkwardly. John's sudden change was partially due to the look Martha shot him.

"The stylist writhe group or whatever you called them... What's that?" Naruto asked with veiled curiosity.

The crime rate in Kuoh had been increasing recently and Naruto didn't care one bit. Maybe a devil was behind all this so that means, that's devil business and that's a no-no for him. The Gremory kids would handle that.

"You haven't heard of them?" John asked.

"Of course I have. In fact, I hear about them all the time and I know everything there is to know about them so I wonder why I'm even asking you this in the first place!"Naruto words were dripping with sarcasm.

John shot him a look that clearly reminded him he was crossing boundaries.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've been stressed out lately."Naruto apologized.

"A dangerous crime unit headed by a more dangerous man called Quavo. They've managed to evade capture all these years and their leader was said to have killed a whole squad of SPRT, special police response team. You don't know how lucky you are to come out with your life intact." John said.

"Quavo? So that's his name." Naruto questioned rhetorically.

"He's an infamous dangerous criminal. He's always with his signature guns, twin blue pistols. His guns have specially made blue bullets we can't ID. It's like this guy handmade them."

_"Of course you can't, it's his sacred gear. But to think a thief with a sacred gear was on the loose… That's disturbing" _Naruto pondered with furrowed eyebrows.

"Naruto-san?" John called bringing the distracted blond's attention back to reality.

Naruto cleared his throat as he relaxed into the chair.

"That will be all, you're free to go."He gestured at the door.

John stood up and extended a hand to Naruto for a handshake. Naruto looked from the extended hand to John's purple orbs and raised his handcuffed hands.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that" a sheepish John freed Naruto from the metal constraint. The blonde teenager rubbed his wrists after the purple eyed detective freed him, relieved he could once again stretch his hands wide.

"Well then, goodbye super cop!" Naruto stood and gave a two-fingered salute. "Marie,'' Naruto nodded at John's little sister.

Naruto was two feet away from the door before John's words stopped him in his tracks. "Thank you for saving my baby sister's life."He gave a deep bow of appreciation and Martha followed suit.

Naruto pursed his lips and nodded twice before he left the police station.

"What a weird guy."John said before getting back to work.

.

.

.

Naruto was about to hiraishin home outside the police station before he remembered something important.

"Ah! I knew I forgot something!" Naruto yelled, making the passersby in front of the police station stare at him. He ran back into the police station when he finally remembered what it was that he forgot.

Naruto flung the door wide open, locked eyes with John and asked, "Where's my Cart?"

**(Scene change)**

"I'm Home"

"Naruto, What took you so long?!" Gaia screamed like a worried Mom.

Naruto unceremoniously dropped on the couch face first and answered with a muffled voice, "Had to stop a robbery."

"A robbery?!"

"Hm. Some fools tried to rob the store I was in and what's weird is that the leader had a sacred gear."

Gaia sighed unsurprised. "This isn't the first time humans have used the sacred gears for evil."

"Sacred gears… Those things are hard to deal with. They're no fun."

"Yeah, some sacred gears are even strong enough to kill gods. They're called Longinus."

"Longinus?"Naruto repeated.

"Thirteen in total. The strongest one is currently possessed by Cao Cao, the leader of the Hero Faction."

Naruto's eyes darkened at the mention of the Hero Faction and Cao Cao which Gaia noticed.

"Cao Cao, I get this feeling that one day I'll be seeing him again and our meeting will be ugly."

"Kyoto… You haven't been there ever since?" Gaia said, looking at a despondent Naruto.

"...I miss them, ya know."

"Then go visit them. Make some time to go see how they're doing."

The mother goddess thought Naruto should have at least paid them a visit to let them know how he's doing. The poor people might think Naruto found a way back home or something worse might have happened to him.

"That's a luxury I can't afford," Naruto said.

"The only thing holding you back is you, Naruto."

"..." Naruto pondered on what the goddess said, not exactly sure about what she meant.

Naruto turned his head towards the TV, watching the afternoon news going on. As ever the shit was depressing and it seems like the increase in crime rates wasn't limited to just Kuoh.

"Let's watch something interesting. News' no fun."

"Like you know how to have fun." Gaia snorted. There's nothing wrong with watching the news. It was more educative than the action movies young people loved to see. The Avengers vs Morning news! What would you pick?

Naruto scoffed. "I don't think an old woman like you knows how to have fun."

Naruto moved just in time dodging a lightning fast projectile in a crash course heading for his skull. The projectile broke into pieces with a loud clatter on the floor.

"Ah, my remote!" He yelled dramatically and shot Gaia a dry look.

With a snap of her fingers, the destroyed remote levitated inside a green magic circke till it was restored to it's original state

"I still hate magic… show off."Naruto looked to the side, mumbling the last part. He wouldn't admit it but, magic was awesome.

"Hn."Gaia had a smug smirk on her face. Seems like Naruto's rubbing off on her.

"Well, there's this new movie… Wanna see it together?"

Naruto grabbed two beers from the fridge replacing them with the ones he bought yesterday. With great precision, he flipped both bears towards the table before vaulting over the couch to a new console switching it on before bouncing off the floor with a backflip, grabbing the can of beer along, and landing on the couch perfectly.

"See, I know how to have fun."

Gaia nooded unconvinced. She sat beside the shinobi with a cup filled with popcorn.

"Hey, I was the prankster king back at home."

"Pfft, Naruto Uzumaki, the stick in the mud, a prankster?…"

Naruto sapphire orbs widened in disbelief. "You think I'm lying"

**Poof**

Kurama the Kitsune joined the chat.

**"Trust me, you don't want to be a target of Naruto Uzumaki."**

"It's starting!"

The trio watched different movies throughout the day to the late hours of the night before calling it when Gaia started yawning frequently.

_**(In a random guy's apartment)**_

In a dimly lit unorganized room, an average looking man with a pot belly wheezed roughly as he chugged the contents of a bottle. The average room reeked of alcohol and vomit and the wooden table creaked as he slammed the bottle on top of it.

"Why don't I just end it all..." He said with remorse. "My daughter... My sweet daughter. I brought her to this world but yet, I haven't brought her a single good thing" The Old man Drowned his sorrows in a mouthful gulp of Alcohol.

The old man puffed his cheeks when he felt the urge to puke. He stumbled on the floor when he tried to reach for the bathroom door handle before dumping his stomach's contents on the ground.

"How am I supposed to pay her tuition fee?" He cried. The stench of the vomit on the floor made him nauseous. His nausea came back full force and he quickly emptied his stomach's contents holding his stomach on his knees.

An eerie silence descended into the house. It was like the wind itself stood still for a moment. The silhouette of a cloud seeped through the window like a fluid before it took a demonic humanoid form. It bent to the man's ear level and spoke, **"You poor little thing. Your daughter doesn't need a pathetic man who drowns his sorrow in alcohol only to vomit in his own living room. What she needs is money and there's a lot of ways to get it."**

The silhouette pointed at the old TV on the old shelf. A bank advertisement was going on.

**"We will take from those who have to give those that don't."** The old man stared at the silhouette in trance as if it's words were his salvation.

**"Come. Take my hand."** The silhouette extended a clawed hand." Take my hand and receive a portion of me."

The man reached out with both hands and the moment his hands touched the otherworldly being's hands, his eyes went completely black before he started screaming, a black cloud of smoke erupting from his body.

**"Haha! Yes, ****We**** like the greedy ones." **It hissed like a snake who's just found it's prey.

_**(The next day)**_

Naruto came out of bed today with a goal: To have as much fun as possible staying indoors.

He tried his best but he quickly lost interest in everything he tried to do.

**"Oi, kozo, care for another round?" **Kurama came out to play video games with Naruto. Thanks to his opposable thumbs, something Gaia hadn't noticed until now, he was able to grab the controller.

"Nah, I'm too bored for a rematch. All I've done is play video games."

Gaia sighed in the corner. She tried to contact his friends - keyword friends - but Naruto had none. The closest thing he had to friends was the red dragon emperor. Naruto once told her he could tolerate Issei, Asia and Kiba to an extent but the rest were bats to him. Unfortunately, Issei wandered off to the Underworld which left one person.

**Ding dong.**

Talking about a certain person.

"I'll get it." Naruto said. Kurama proofed back to the seal when He reached for the knob on the white wooden door. Naruto flung the door wide open and his mood dampened even further upon laying his eyes on the person in the front door.

"Kuroka… what an unpleasant surprise." Naruto greeted without luster.

A grimace graced her beautiful features and with little effort, she brushed Naruto aside.

"Gaia-san! How have you been" Her mood changed instantly as she gave the goddess a hug.

Naruto closed the door and went back to the game he was playing, ignoring them and just hitting the buttons with a dull look on his face.

.

.

.

"I can see. He's more 'Naruto' than usual," Kuroka said, scanning Naruto with something akin to pity. "He's just clicking the buttons. Don't worry! This sexy cat will have him purring in no time!" Kuroka

marched straight to Naruto.

"Good luck. Be careful." Gaia whispered cheering her on.

Kuroka placed herself between Naruto and the screen. "Oi, Naruto, let's play a versus."

"Go. Away."Naruto replied curtly.

"Little Naru's scared of me?"

Naruto knew what she was doing and decided to play along anyway. He grabbed the other controller and gave it to her.

Naruto won every single game they played.

"You're good, but i bet you can't beat me at sports games" Kuroka boasted.

And so they played sports. Mostly racing and the blonde menace proved to be too good. He proved he was the king of video games in his house.

In the end, Naruto had a smug look on his face.

_"I wanna wipe that off his face!"_Kuroka raged mentally. "You're lucky I don't have much talent for video games." She said hoping not to lose face. It was all for naught though.

"Hn, Loser." Naruto channeled his inner Uchiha very well. Sasuke would be proud, heck, Madara's soul would have given him a proud nod of approval.

"I bet you'll fail at other games."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the challenge and replied, "Hn, Bring it."

They tried different games from puzzles, to scrabble, to rock, papper, scissors, to any game an average person could play. They tried all sorts of games and Naruto stood victorious. At one point they tried Magic/Chakra enhanced games which came to an abrupt halt when Kuroka broke the table in frustration making Naruto glare at her as he demanded another table be bought instantly.

.

.

.

It was 9:20pm and Kuroka, miffed at her losses today, challenged Naruto to another game. A game of poker.

"That's a bad idea," Naruto said reluctantly.

"You're scared?"She asked.

"Yes, I'm scared. I'm so scared I'll win all your money and have you weeping on my floor." The blonde human had a huge sweatdrop on his head.

"My Naruto-chan, such arrogance."Gaia's interest piqued when she heard a game of poker.

"It's not arrogance. I'm just extremely lucky at poker."

"Really? Let's play poker." Gaia knew this was a game she could win. She had extreme luck herself and Naruto might be over exaggerating.

"I'll be the dealer!"Kuroka said.

"Alright. Time to go find that deck of cards!" He yelled with enthusiasm looking forward to crushing the supernatural duo.

He fumbled around the house looking for playing cards. "Huh, I thought I had one... Oh well." Naruto did a crosshand sign and poof, the blonde's clone had already sped off to the closest store in search of playing cards. The clone hiraishined back home a minute later complaining about stupid errands and his short existence before he dispelled.

"They look new," Kuroka noticed the cards were in pristine condition.

"Yeah I just bought them" Naruto replied casually.

"How? You were inside your room a minute ago" Kuroka said

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her question and nonetheless, he didn't justify her question with an answer.

The black Nekoshou swiftly opened the pack and shuffled them with a dealer's grace. She then dealt two cards face down to both players.

Both players had 7,000yen cash on the table. They had to make do with yen. No chips available.

The minimum bet was 50yen.

Naruto puts in a small blind of 50yen.

Gaia takes the big blind.

"Floop." Kuroka called as she dealt out three cards, face up, for both players .

An Ace, a 10 and a 9 on the center of the table for both contestants to see.

Naruto was all fired up and ready for the game. When was the last time he played poker? He knew he had good luck but how would he fare against a goddess? Was she subjectible to his insane luck? Naruto was about to find out.

"I raise 100," Naruto puts in 100yen.

"I raise 250," Gaia raised Naruto by 150yen.

"Call," Naruto matched her raise.

650yen in the pot.

"Turn."

Kuroka placed a King of spades on the table.

Gaia took a quick look at her hand.

"I raise 150yen," Naruto raised without looking at his cards.

"I call," Gaia's expression didn't betray anything. She had a good poker face on.

"River," Kuroka placed the last card on the table which was a Queen.

"Raise 100," Naruto raised.

"Hold on a minute. You don't know if you have a good hand," She warned.

"What? You scared?" He taunted.

Gaia narrowed her eyes and replies, "I call."

With 1,200 yen in the pot, Gaia dropped a 9 and 8 on the table.

"You lose."

Naruto slammed his cards on the table, A king and a Queen.

Naruto wins with two pairs.

Kuroka collected the cards and took her time to shuffle them this time around. She was rooting for Gaia this round -well, she was rooting for Gaia in every round - Naruto Uzumaki must be brought down.

Gaia placed the small blind and Naruto automatically took the big blind, 50 and a 100 respectively. "Goodluck, Gaia."

Kuroka's slim digits placed three cards on the table ignoring Naruto's incredulous look. An 8, 6 and 5.

Naruto, like the shinobi he was, peeked at his hand discreetly.

"I raise 100," Gaia raised with an unreadable expression rivaling Naruto's.

"Call."

"Turn!"

A 7 appeared on the table.

"Check,"Gaia knocked the table for emphasis.

Naruto glanced at her.

"A little cautious, are we?"Naruto said pondering for a while before he made his decision. "I Check."

350 yen in the pot.

"River."

The last community card was a queen.

"I bet 100,"Gaia was highly optimistic about this round.

"Raise 150!"Naruto raised by a 50.

"Call."Gaia said calmly.

Naruto knew he'd win anyway so he reached out for the pot. Gaia slapped Naruto's hands away, earning a glare from the blonde man. "Let's see your cards."

Naruto sighed a bit irked by Gaia's intrusion. Both players flipped their cards over at lightning speed at the same time. Naruto's blonde eyebrows shot to his hairline at the cards Gaia had in her possession.

"It's a draw," Gaia had a little smirk of her own.

Both players had a flush. A 9 and a 10.

400yen for each player.

"Not bad for a goddess..."

A sudden silence descended on the blonde ninja's living room.

Naruto only realized his lapsus when Gaia gave him a wtf look. Fortunately, Kuroka didn't notice a thing because she was too busy reshuffling the cards.

"Phew!" Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief.

Round 3.

"Flop."

"I fold," Naruto ended the game prematurely.

They continue playing for a while.

Naruto: 4- 0 Gaia.

"See, I told you. I'm unbeatable." He gloated.

"I wish I could join in." Kuroka had a pout on her features.

**Poof!**

A clone poofed into existence beside Kuroka.

"Oh, I totally forgot about this ability nya."

"Dumbass." Naruto remarked under his breath.

"What did you say?!" A furious Kuroka asked.

Naruto picked his ear with his pinky totally ignoring her.

"The more the merrier," Gaia said, pulling out a seat for Kuroka.

"It wouldn't hurt to have another loser join the game. That means more money for me." Naruto snickered with a little smirk directed at Kuroka.

"It's on Uzumaki!"Kuroka cracked her knuckles accepting the challenge.

.

.

.

**One hour later.**

"We haven't won a single game!" Kuroka wailed and for some reason Naruto felt gratified seeing her like that.

"He's good alright," Gaia said, equally exasperated at Naruto's unreal luck before gulping down a cup of water.

"Please just one round nya. Just one round!" She begged him with both hands joined together.

"Kekeke, Despair weaklings!"

Naruto had a crazed gleam on his face behind the pile of his winnings, lightning flashing in the background and his dentition was somehow replaced with a sharks. He really enjoyed teasing the black cat.

"Weakling huh? Let's play one more round." Gaia had a gleam in her eyes that reminded Naruto of her status as a goddess.

**Fun Fact:** Naruto Uzumaki is the only ninja to have ever played poker with a divine being.

"No problem," Naruto said, leaning back on his chair.

Naruto had a sinking feeling when he accepted the challenge. A little voice in his head was telling him to call it quits for today but his ego, his mountain sized ego, wouldn't let him. With a quick nod from Naruto, the clone dealing collects the cards. While shuffling, the clone made an error sending the stack of cards sprawling over the table.

"Whoops." Clone Naruto exclaimed a bit flustered.

He gathered them back at lightning speed and reshuffled with extreme precision this time around. The clone bent forward and laid a pair of cards for each player before he straightened up.

10,000 yen for each player.

"Floop."

The first three cards were a Jack of spades, Queen and an Ace.

"I bet 500," Gaia began.

"Call," Naruto and Kuroka said simultaneously.

"Turn." The clone placed the fourth community card on the table. A love of Three.

"All in,." Gaia announced.

Naruto stopped for a moment before sparing a sideways glance at Gaia.

"_Is she frustrated?" _He thought, thinking her move irrational.

"All in." Kuroka didn't think much of it and decided to follow Gaia's lead.

_"Ho, What's this? Kuroka went all in?"_

Two chibi Naruto suddenly poofed into existence on Naruto's shoulder, one had a halo on his head while the other held a red pitchfork.

_**"Let's fold Naruto, we can always play another game next time." **_Naruto with a halo on his head advised.

_**"That's unacceptable! What happened to our pride? Uzumaki Naruto never backs down!" **_Pitchfork Naruto egged on.

_**"Listen to me Naruto, you have to fold." **_Halo Naruto yelled using a megaphone and had somehow grabbed Naruto's ears and was pulling it.

_**"Kuroka went all in and she's a pussy cat! A pussy! You wanna know another word for pussy? It's a Wuss!" **_Pitchfork Naruto grabbed Naruto's eyelids as he yelled at the top of his little lungs with his pitchfork pointed at Kuroka who was busy staring at her hands scratching her head.

"Argh, damn it all!" Naruto flapped his hands around ending the existence of both chibi Narutos. "All in." He said with narrowed eyelids. He chose to go all the way ignoring the feeling of trepidation he had.

"River," Clone Naruto intoned, placing a spade of Ten on the table.

With 30,000 yen on the line. The three contestants peeked at their cards.(hands?)

Naruto had a clover of Ten and King. A straight flush.

Kuroka had a pair.

Gaia was calm, too calm... Maybe she had a good poker face? Or was she dealt a bad hand?"

_"Hmph, I'm the best," _Naruto patted himself mentally when saw his hands were the best on the table. He relaxed on his chair and flipped his card face up for everyone to see.

"I won this round... Again." He cackled and made haste to collect his wins but a firm grasp on his wrist stopped him midway.

"Naruto-chan, don't be too hasty..." Gaia said in a sickly-sweet tone.

A bead of sweat rolled down Naruto's temple till it reached his chin. The bead of sweat glistened mid air on it's journey to the table top as Naruto's eyes glazed over. He went silent with his clone staring at him with an alarmed look on his face. They turned their head back to the game with a sigh before they suddenly paled looking out the window again at a specific spot: The third floor of the Hyodou house.

"Shimata!"

Naruto and his clone blasted off, breaking their window in the process. Their speeds sent a wave of air around the room blowing away the cards on the table.

Two cards, Gaia's in particular, danced in the air before it began it descended to the floor on a broken piece of glass beside Gaia, A spade of King and Queen.

.

.

.

Naruto appeared on the ceiling of the third floor staring at two strangers holding Mr and Mrs Hyoudou at gunpoint. Issei's parents had their eyelids shut tight and Mr. Hyoudou had his wife in a protective embrace. As Naruto stayed stationery, crouched under the ceiling, his brain analyzing different ways to cause the thieves indescribable pain, he pondered on the greatest problem. How to pull it off with his neighbors right in front of him.

It wouldn't take a genius to figure that Issei's parents were totally clueless about the supernatural even though they lived with devils and their son was one and Naruto would love to keep it that way.

Hand to hand combat? He could lie about having formal training - which wasn't a lie at all - but dodging bullets, his clones taking care of the thieves in the other floods was another problem.

Naruto remembered reading different comics about gifted people wearing spandex to conceal their identity, saving people, fighting crime in the city. The problem was that Naruto wasn't a hero and he wasn't interested in wearing spandex nor interfering with things he had absolutely nothing to do with. Now how was he going to do it? His clones had cleared their floor and now, it was time for him.

"**Katon: Haijingakure no Jutsu**" Naruto whispered with a half ram seal before puffing his cheek, breathing out a cloud of ash.

The thieves below had a coughing fit before they went limp. A sudden gust of wind blew the ashes away and all that remained was a befuddled Mr and Mrs. Hyoudou still holding each other staring at the downed bodies of the guys who tried to cause them bodily harm.

"Honey, what just happened?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna call the police" Issei's dad said before stepping on something. He raised his legs off the ground and a bat shaped black metal was lying on the floor.

"Batman?"He yelled with disbelief, his black orbs widening behind the glasses he wore.

.

.

.

The blonde shinobi walked in, a frown on his face, blood stains on his knuckles and clothes.

"Naruto! Why'd you run away all of a sudden?!" Kuroka yelled upset, standing beside the window holding a broken shard. She sniffed the air twice before squinting her eyes at Naruto. "You smell like ash"

"Naruto?" Gaia stared at the blood stains on his body.

"It happened again…" He said staring at Gaia. "An armed group of robbers tried to rob our neighbors"

Gaia shot up to her feet aghast. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah. They're good… A bit perturbed if anything"

"Let's go check up on them," Gaia said, pushing back the chair she sat on.

The wailing of police sirens gained their attention.

"Hey look, did they call the police?" Gaia asked, looking through the broken window pointing at the police car parked in front of Issei's house.

Naruto moved closer to see for himself. He traced the edge of the broken window and made a mental note to repair them as soon as possible.

.

.

.

"Thanks for your cooperation." The older white haired detective said standing to his feet. The couch he sat on sagged a bit due to his well above average weight.

"Thank you so much Detective Hiroshima." Issei's mom bowed to the detective.

The other detective fingered the edge of the batarang in his hand before scratching his pale blonde hair in confusion.

"There's nothing to worry about, detective. A vigilante posing around as Batman is on the loose."Detective Hiroshima explained seeing the confused look on his partner's face.

"That doesn't explain how he was able to beat all of them," the other detective argued. "I don't think their story adds up. How about the sudden ash and gust of wind?"

"Like I said Detective… Batman." Hiroshima wiggled his fingers in the air. Mr. Hyoudou gave a nod to Hiroshima in full support of his theory.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Naruto-san!" Mrs. Hyoudou's eyes lit up when she saw Naruto walk in with two women in tow behind him.

"Mrs. Hyoudou we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Gaia, Naruto's sister," Gaia introduced.

"What?! Oh my, you never told me you had a pretty sister," She said moving closer taking Gaia's hands. Gaia asked how she was feeling which she responded well to.

"Wait, Naruto-san!?" The pale blonde haired detective purple eyes widened drastically.

"Oh, Super Cop, fancy meeting you here." Naruto said, surprised.

Hiroshima and Kuroka looked from Naruto to John.

"Sir, meet the hero of the store robbery incident." John introduced enthusiastically.

Hiroshima's eyebrows went up to his hairline. "Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure meeting you. The police and Kuoh in general can't thank you enough for your brave act." He said, extending his hand for a handshake which Naruto shook. "You live around here, son?"

"Yeah, we're neighbors." Naruto answered.

"I see…" He said staring at the distance. "Well, I believe my work here is done." He nodded at Ms. Hyoudou before going out.

"You live around here? That's great!" John said before he followed his senior out.

Naruto looked at Kuroka, Gaia and Issei's mom who were chatting like a robbery never happened in the first place to Mr. Hyoudou who had his eyes glued to the newspaper. He pursed his lips and stood there awkwardly.

"So, anything missing?" He asked no one in particular. "OK, I'll stop talking and just stand here"

For some reason, Naruto felt left out that night.

_**(The next day)**_

Naruto glared at the afternoon sun with contempt, Cans of beer in a nylon bag swayed back and forth with every step he took walking back from a visit to a construction company. He sighed thinking about his broken window. He had more than enough money to repair his broken window but the recent increase in crime rate was really bothering him. In the newspaper, on social media, TV and even little kids all talked about it. Naruto would sometimes pay attention when his neighbors ranted on and on about the emerging issue and the government's attitude towards it.

Pocketing his right hand, Naruto scanned Issei's house in his line of sight with a bored look on. The ORC weren't in so that means they're in the underworld. The Underworld, he idly wondered what it'd look like. Was it like the humans in this world depicted? Well, he wasn't curious enough to visit the place personally.

Naruto stopped when his sensitive ears picked up a sobbing sound. Searching around, he had to do a once over spotting a woman wearing a yellow apron on a cream shirt and white pants squatted beside the Hyoudou's bin with her head buried between her legs. Naruto placed a hand in his pocket intent on ignoring the weird stranger.

Maybe Issei got someone pregnant, Naruto thought before he noticed a long mane of white hair and a purple ribbon.

"Grandma, I still don't have a boyfriend," The squatted girl sobbed.

Sliver, Her hair was silver, He noticed when he got near. She was so absorbed by her sorrows, she didn't notice he was in front of her even when he kneeled on one knee in front of her.

"Oi," He said as he placed a hand on her head.

Rossweisse felt a warm hand on her head and lifted her head up to the face of one Naruto Uzumaki.

"You alright?" He asked with a straight face.

"Uzumaki-san," She wiped her tears. Naruto stared at her trying to memorize her face with his hand still on her head.

_"Ho, I had a hunch it was her," _Naruto remembered those green orbs and now that she was near, he had a clear picture of her face. Her red, tear stained face.

"I'm fine," She said, removing his hand off her head. The Asgardian wiped off the little tears that escaped her eyes with the back of her.

"Good. Crying doesn't suit you,"Naruto replied before he stood up.

Rossweisse placed her hand over her red cheeks, flustered a stranger, saw her crying and the fact that he complimented her.

"Err, would you like to err- take a seat or something?" Naruto said while gesturing at a bench. "Or a can of beer? If you're thirsty."

"I'm fine, really," She said sniffing, shaking her palms spread out in front of her.

They both stood there awkwardly for a while with Naruto's beer on the floor.

"Um, where are you coming from?" She said trying to steer the topic of the conversation away from her.

"The park. I love visiting the park."

"Ah," She exclaimed, nooding.

"Do you live around here?"

"Yes, temporarily," Rossweisse said pointing at Issei's house.

Naruto's eyes followed her fingers, his eyes landing on Issei's house. "I see."

The both stood there awkwardly with Rossweisse looking somewhere else except Naruto's blue orbs and Naruto was trying to think of something to say. Finding none, he gave up. "Well, I'll see you around."

"Hm. You too," She replied.

Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face throughout the short trip back home which was really short as his house was next to Issei's.

_"She looks familiar, somehow but I can't seem to remember where I know her from."_

Rossweisse's green orbs followed Naruto's back till he was out of sight, a tiny smile on her features. She turned around to go inside before she saw Naruto's beer lying on the floor.

"He forgot to take that."

.

.

.

"How'd it go?"

"I hired them and they're coming to fix the broken window three days from now."

"That's great," Gaia said, looking out the broken window. "Azazel came to the Sekiryuutei's house while you were out."

"Really?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why'd he visit?"

"Idk, with the crime rate and the attempted robbery, maybe Azazel wanted to check up on them." Gaia figured.

A knock at the front door cut their conversation short. Naruto gave Gaia a look and gestured to the door before he flopped on the couch face first. The mother goddess shot him a look before sighing. She opened the front door see a sliver-haired young woman.

"Oh, hello," Gaia greeted.

Rossweisse's green eyes widened a fraction when a female beauty opened the door. "Um, good day!" She greeted awkwardly. "Uzumaki-senpai forgot this outside," She said, extending the nylon bag.

_"Uzumaki senpai?" _Gaia repeated mentally. "Oh, thank you very kindly," The goddess took the bag.

"Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, we're neighbors actually," She replied.

"Would you like to come in for a…" she trailed off staring at Rossweisse.

"No, thank you."

"Oh," Gaia's face lit up when she finally figured Rossweisse out. She was talking to one of Odin's Valkarie. "How are you related to my little brother?"

"We're colleagues."

"I see… Well, I'll see you around," She said before shutting the door.

Naruto, still face down in the long chair, suddenly shot his head up, a look of terror on his face when he heard the door click shut. "Ah! My beer!"

Naruto's rushed attempt to go find his alcoholic beverage was cut short by Gaia.

"Looking for this?"

"How'd you know I was looking for that?"

"A lady brought it here, she said you forgot it outside, a colleague of yours. Didn't get to know her name."

"She's someone I know," Naruto snatched the bag from Gaia. "Want some?" He asked.

Naruto cleared the table, looking for a good movie to see while Gaia grabbed some snacks. Ten minutes into the movie, another knock on the front door called their attention.

Gaia narrowed her eyes at Naruto with her hands folded across her chest.

Naruto who had his mouth glued to a can of beer glanced at her discreetly hoping she would go answer the door if he drank the whole content of the can slowly but alas, another knock on the door foiled his plans.

Removing the can of beer from his mouth reluctantly, Naruto slammed it back on the table and shot Gaia a dry look. "I'll go get it," He said while mumbling about something under his breath.

The moment Naruto opened the door, his expression went from a dry one to a straight face back to his bored one.

"Hello, Naruto-san/Naruto-sensei," Two platinum blonde male and female greeted Naruto with smiles on their faces.

.

.

.

"So, lemme get this straight. This smoking hot woman," He said pointing a finger at Gaia. "Is your older sister?" He finished moving his finger towards Naruto.

"What? Don't we look alike?" Gaia questioned.

"How's this possible?!" John yelled out in disbelief.

"Big bro, stop prying OK. Just cause they don't look alike doesn't mean they are not siblings…?" Martha said, a bit confused.

"See! You partially agree with me!" John exclaimed.

"But for some reason, I get this feeling Gaia-san Isn't ordinary, like she's way above us," Martha beamed.

Naruto almost choked on his beer while Gaia shifted uncomfortably with a strained smile on her face.

"Huh, That's weird, I get the same feeling too. Maybe it's due to her heavenly beauty. Who knows, she might be a goddess in disguise," John said carefreely. He chuckled at his own joke and Martha joined in laughing with Naruto and Gaia laughing along awkwardly.

"Really Naruto-san, thank you for saving my little sister. If it weren't for you-"

"It's nothing, really." The blond house owner cut him off.

"If there's anyway I can repay you."

"Stop calling me Naruto-san. Naruto's just fine."

Gaia beside Naruto smiled at him. He might be a rude jerk sometimes but deep down, there's still that drive to protect those in danger inside him somewhere. Martha just beamed at Naruto with her chin resting on her intertwined fingers.

"Hm, Naruto," John said with a smile on his face.

They all sipped beer in silence except Martha who had a refill of orange juice.

Gaia suddenly broke the thickening silence. "Well since today's a special day-"

"Today's a special day?"Naruto asked, unaware.

"We rarely have visitors but today, we have two! And I'd like to prepare something nice for them."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to-"John wants to decline but Gaia was having none of that and Naruto cut him off.

"Don't worry, her food tastes heavenly… It's as if a goddess prepared it," He said with a smirk, loving the strained smile on the two platinum blonde haired humans and the huge sweat drop on Gaia's face. His fun was cut short when Gaia gripped his sleeves hard and yanked with enough force to knock him off balance. Luckily, Gaia pushed him back to balance before he fell.

"Naruto," She said through gritted teeth, "I need you to run to the store and get me-"

"There's never enough ingredients…" Naruto whispered, shaking his head with narrowed eyes zoned out staring at the distance.

"Oh and don't be late," She finished slapping his shoulder.

"I'll go with Naruto," John said. He saw the distant look on the blonde's face and figured he ignored what his sister said.

"Fine." Gaia replied.

Martha waved at them before they left.

"Gaia-san, when are they going to come back?"

"Well, given all the variables - especially Naruto - Maybe An hour?"

"An hour!" Martha cried out and Gaia nodded. Martha's purple orbs glanced at the analog wall clock. "Whoa, then that means we'll be here till 9pm?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Nope. Not at all," Martha chuckled, happy she was alone with a woman who reminded her of her dead mom for some reason.

_**(In the underworld)**_

"Sirzech-sama!"

A high ranking devil barged in breathing hard. The stack of papers on the great Maou's table went flying across the room by a startled Sirzechs.

The red haired Maou sighed, massaging his forehead "What is it this time?" He asked irritably.

The devil picked up the irritation in his voice and went down to his knees his head bowed for what he was about to say would surely bring the great Maous irritation to a new heights like never before.

"It's about Hel, Sir," He said.

Sirzechs sat up straight back to Maou mode.

"Um, I-II told them to t-tell you about it when it happened b-but the Curator toldusnottosayanythingnottodisturbyoutellingushehaditunderwraps" The lesser devil was visibly shaking on the floor scared witless.

"Calm down, talk to me. What about Hel? What happened there?"

"Sir! An SS-rank Demon escaped Hel four days ago!" He yelled, closing his eyes in fear, hoping he'd survive the wrath of the great Maou.

Sirzech's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he shot up from his chair. "Look at me in the eye and tell me, which SS-rank demon was it and where did it escape off to?"

The lesser devil dared not looking Sirzechs in the eye. "Earth, Sir."

The devil heard Sirzechs breathe in sharply and the room temperature suddenly became hotter. He dared to glance at the great Maou, seeing a thin layer of the power of destruction seeping out of his body. He began praying to anyone out there so he could survive this.

"A demon, An SS-rank at that, escaped Hel, wandered off to Earth, four days ago and you're telling me now?! What demon was it?" Sirzechs ordered his anger at its boiling point. The devil raised his head and the great Maou saw the look of fear etched on his face.

"It was A-ash-"

With a wave of Sirzechs hand, the devil spoke no more. Sirzechs Lucifer's pupils shrunk back a fraction as he sat back on his chair.

"Thank you for working up the courage to tell me about this. You're dismissed."

As soon as the devil left, Three devils rose from a red magic circle conjured by Sirzechs. They all stood at attention seeing the look on Sirzechs face.

"I have a very important mission for you on Earth, your priority is to neutralize the target and bring it back. Keep it low-key as much as possible." Sirzechs informed." The team leader's Serafall."

Grayfia wondered why Sirzechs created a four man cell with a Maou as the leader.

"Are we finally going to probe that Blonde?" Souji asked, a bit excited.

"No, it's something far more important… An SS-rank demon escaped from Hell," Sirzechs saw the look of surprise on their faces and thanked his stars for the fact that Rias and Sona, along with their respective peerages, were in the underworld safe and unaware of the demon's escape. There's no way they'd want to sit this one out if they learned about it and an SS-rank demon wasn't something they could deal with right now. Even a squad of Ultimate class devils would be hard-pressed to defeat an SS-rank demon.

Sirzechs wished someone would pat him on the head and tell him he's doing fine. Being a Maou is really hard sometimes. Odin's visit is just a few days away and with the terrorist group, Khaos Brigade, on the loose who knows how audacious they might be and there's the fact that not all Norse deities are in consensus of Odin signing the treaty and now, there's an SS-rank demon loose on Earth. Who knows, Sirzechs might tender that resignation letter sooner than expected.

_**(Back on earth)**_

The Sun's done it's job for the day and it was time for the street lights to take over the night shift. Of course, big brother Moon, junior brother to great Uncle Sun, the chief Staff of the night shift, took it's time supervising the street lights making sure to illuminate the hard to reach spot where the street light rays can't reach.

Two humans in particular, Naruto and John, walked back home in silence in the cold breezy night. John offered to take the grocery bag but Naruto declined. It was really hard to start a conversation with Naruto because he gave short replies.

"So, you got anyone you're interested in?" John asks all of a sudden. This one would surely get anyone interested.

"No."

"No? Not even those pretty girls everyone talks about in the neighborhood who live beside you and the fact that you teach in the same school?"

Naruto stopped for a moment before he resumed. "I'm not interested in bat-women."

"Sorry?" John said unfamiliar with the term.

"Lets just say looks can be deceiving."

"So, they have a skeleton in their cupboard, who doesn't? I mean it's not as if they're devils with bat wings." John said with a blithely look on his face.

Naruto found it quite amusing, the fact that this guy was on spot every time. If Naruto didn't know he was an ordinary human, Naruto would think he was faking it.

"There's no such things as magic, devils, gods, angels and even ninjas."

"Whoa there, slow down. Ninjas? Ninjas are totally real!" Naruto's voiced out involuntarily. The shinobi in him wanted to prove his existence.

"Have you ever seen one?" John deadpanned.

"You bet your law enforcement ass I have," Naruto replied heatedly.

The Blond fought in a shinobi world war damn it!

"Yeah, I bet they were dressed in black and had throwing stars and what else? they could walk on walls and run on water? Better yet they can breathe fire with an intricate movement of their fingers?" He said sarcastically, forming a poor tiger seal.

Naruto narrowed his eyelids at John, sizing him up. He also made a mental note to keep an eye on John. This guy knew way too much.

"Ninjas are just a figment of someone's imagination I swear-"

_"I'm starting to dislike this guy," _Naruto had a tick mark on his left cheek. A sudden urge to prank the policeman rising up.

"Hey! Wait up Naruto!" John yelled trying to catch up with the Ninja.

Naruto had quickened his footsteps reciting a verbal exercise for anger management. His muttering was cut short when he stopped abruptly sensing something that was out of this world, something sinister. He turned his head to a dark alley where the sinister signature was coming from.

"Naruto, wait up ack-"John suddenly went wide eyes and by the looks of it, he sensed it too.

A woman went past them looking over her shoulder wondering why the two of them stopped all of a sudden.

_"She didn't notice," _

To solidify Naruto's analysis, he waited until two guys went past them and still, they couldn't sense it. Naruto glanced at John sideways.

_"__This guy…" _Naruto stared at him.

Naruto decided to investigate the eerie alley ignoring John's warning not to. It was a dead end and a little child squatted at the end of the alley sobbing, her back turned to Naruto. A flashback of a silver haired woman crying hit him and he had to shake his head to get rid of it.

"Naruto! Don't wander off alone," John whispered behind him, eyes darting back and forth.

"Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what?!" John asked on the verge of throwing hysterics.

Naruto moved closer to the child still hearing the sobs loud and clear.

"Hey! I can hear something. Almost like a sob."

_"Now he does," _Naruto thought rolling his eyes giving John a look like when Kakashi saw Obito kissing Rin's photo.

Naruto could see the little child clearly now when he got near. White gown riddled with stains, black hair almost brown due to dirt and dust and a foul smell emanating from him/her. Judging by the long hair, Naruto decided it was a she.

"Oh my God, It's just a child," John breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked his guard still up. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder as the child slowly turned around sobbing.

"Nii-chan-sob-i need-sob-your-SOUL," The child whispered, red eyes glowing with madness, human dentition suddenly replaced with a monsters.

The little child opened its mouth wide enough to swallow Naruto's head. He rejoiced with sick glee as another human fell prey to it's deception. What he liked the most about it's victims was the look of terror, utter fear in their eyes as he devoured them but there was something wrong with this human, he had no fear in his eyes. Maybe he's too scared to react? His teeth were a millimetre away from Naruto's face, purple slime and saliva dripping from his mouth. The other human beside Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs just the way the possessed child liked but unfortunately, that one will not be harmed.

Back to the blonde one… The look on his face morphed from Indifference to a mix of irritation and anger.

**Boom!**

**"Ack-"**The possessed child choked feeling his shoulder blades crack the moment it made impact with the alley wall. A hand around his neck tightened uncomfortably as he wheezed for air grabbing the hand obstructing his windpipe.

"Trash,"Naruto said with contempt.

"Naruto-san!" John screamed.

**"Do you know us?" **The possessed child asked, his voice deep and demonic as if a group of people spoke at once.

"Oh my God!" John behind Naruto exclaimed, full of fear, for the child had his neck bent at impossible angles, sharp claws replaced fingers, green veins spread across his neck and his voice, his voice gave John chills, goosebumps appeared all over his arms.

"Get out this child," Naruto ordered with a calm face, the child's feet dangling in the air as it struggled against Naruto's hold.

**"Silence, Lowly human! Your likes cannot order ****us,****" **The possessed child clawed at Naruto's face trying to break free. The grip around his neck tightened. The more he tried to break free, the more Naruto tightened his grip. His fingers dug deep into Naruto's hand injecting him with a purple viscous liquid in the process.

**"Naruto! It's poison is trying to take over your body,." **Kurama warned, already working on repelling it.

"N-naruto-san, w-what- a-are you going to-" He couldn't believe it but for the first time in his life, he was in a dilemma very few are faced with. His hands shaking uncontrollably, he took aim, the trigger squeezed halfway. His conscience wouldn't allow it but Naruto's grip on the child's neck was so tight the child could choke to death. His glowing red eyes softened, the madness in it gone like it was never there before, eyes misty with unshed tears pleaded to be freed and right there, he made a decision that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He closed his eyes and hoped his baby sister would forgive him.

"You won't come out?" Naruto asked tightening the chokehold he had on the child.

The child roared and hissed at Naruto digging its claws deep into Naruto's skin. He watched as purple bled into Naruto's eyes with black concentric circles overlapping it. A gut feeling to never mess with the human choking him rose but he squashed it down. Even the great devils feared him, then why fear a human who had this weak child's body in a chokehold.

"**Ningendo,**" Naruto intoned.

_**"Im-impossible!" **_The demon inside the child screamed mentally feeling it's consciousness, it's body leaving the child's body.

"Naruto! stop or I'll shoot. You're hurting a child!" John said with his gun pointed at Naruto's skull.

He heard Naruto say something that sounded like 'human path' and took a step backwards. The child, if it was a child at this point, screamed in excruciating pain mixed with a demonic voice.

John was never one to believe in the supernatural but right in front of his eyes a dark fog like being with red glowing eyes screeched as Naruto pulled it out from the child who was levitating in the air, His head reared up, hands spread out wide. The demon's head came out little by little as it struggled against Naruto wanting to stay inside the child.

_**"Impossible! Impossible! Impossibllleee! **__**We**__** can't break free," **_The demon glared at Naruto with loathing and Naruto leveled his own glare at it.

"Get out!" Naruto yanked, pulling the demon out of the child, throwing it at the opposite wall.

John's purple eyes trailed the demon's form as it hit the wall and fell on it's arms. John backed away in fear, his gun slipping out of his hands.

"W-what-" John looked from Naruto who had a hand on the child to the demon on the floor rising. His eyes made contact with the demon's and he was petrified with fear. Long thin demonic arms extended getting bigger as it neared John, big enough to grab John's entire midsection.

"Get down!" Naruto screamed, springing into action with the child in his arms, he pushed John out of harm's way holding the unconscious boy. The demon, seeing John was out of it's reach, and smirked at Naruto.

_**(Back in the Uzumaki Mansion)**_

Martha suddenly fell down, feeling dizzy. Gaia caught her in time before she hit the floor. She placed a hand on her head in worry feeling her body temperature.

"Hey, Martha, are you okay?" Gaia asks before she snaps her head west eyes wide.

"No way," Gaia felt it two days ago but she thought she was under the weather but sensing that 'thing' again couldn't be a coincidence.

"My brother… He's in danger," said a distressed Martha.

"Don't worry. Naruto's with him," Gaia tried to ease her worries.

"No, you don't understand. He's in danger beyond human capacity," she said crying.

"Listen to me, Martha. Naruto is going to keep your brother safe, alright. Naruto's gonna protect him," She said before hugging her.

_**(Back in the demon's alley)**_

**Play need to be strong ost **

**"You… you humiliated ****us****!"**

It screamed to the heavens before rearing its hand back enlarging it to epic proportions breaking the alley's dead end. Debris flew around and a sharp gust of wind cut Naruto's cheek and the boy in his hands.

"Run John!" Naruto screamed, tearing his eyes from the demon to check whether John was Ok.

Big Mistake.

Turning his eyes back to the demon, a huge purple demonic arm covered his vision.

_"Fast."_

There wasn't even enough time for a Shinra Tensei. Naruto turned around, squeezed his eyes shut, braced for impact before hugging the boy to his chest in time before a huge palm riddled with thorns slapped him in the back out of the alley at lightning fast speed.

Naruto grunted, coughing out a mouthful of blood while moving in the air against his will at high speed. He opened his eyes and for a split second, everything in the world blurred by before he focused and everything slowed down to a pace he could understand. He noticed he was headed to a collision with a brick wall.

He turned around shielding the boy from harm's way again taking the impact with his already bleeding back. Spider cracks appeared all over the walls and Naruto was embedded in the center, still holding the unconscious child. He fell to the ground on his knees a moment later breathing hard. The cold wind blew at the exposed injury on his back, blood seeping from it onto the floor.

Naruto checked the kid and a wave of relief washed over him seeing the child was okay sleeping like a rock.

John was a few feet away from the demon and the demon didn't even spare him a glance. It's focus was on Naruto as it hissed at the blonde teacher.

**"Naruto! The injury is taking longer than expected to heal. Taking more of those might be dangerous. Be careful," **Kurama warned.

**"Oi, what's that thing?" **Son Goku asked.

_"I don't know Son. I've never seen anything like it." _Naruto gasped, seeing a purole blur in his line of sight with the help of the Rinnegan. He tipped his head to the side and his left ear went deaf due to the impact of a purple fist embedding itself where his head was a moment ago. The arm was extended and Naruto couldn't see where it came from in the distance with the little light provided by the moon.

**Fwip**

The demon appeared in front of Naruto who had backed away from the wall on his knees. Naruto could see it clearly now that it was so near. It's body looked like it was made out of purple mist and its eyes a deep glowing red. It's teeth looked like an endless row of pointed long sharp teeth. It had no lips and lower body. Instead of a lower body, it had a cloud of purple mist and it's waist upward looked humanoid.

**"You... how dare you," **It demanded staring at Naruto's purple orbs.

It's other hand raced from the distance returning it's original length and he placed it on the wall opposite Naruto's face. **"You do not fear us. You will make a good vessel for us."**

"No thanks but I gotta ask," Naruto's face went from exhausted to serious. "What are you?"

The demon chuckled at Naruto's question, loving the look on Naruto's face. **"You are unworthy to know our Name, Human. You are but a mere ant to be trampled on," **It said before dipping it's claws into Naruto's face. Naruto screamed in pain before a clone he created kicked the demon away.

The demon skidded to a half and screeched at both Narutos.

.

**"Multiplication. A talented human indeed yet, ****we ****do not sense any sacred gear," **It said before it grew sharp claws and went on all fours- Err, twos.

"Take him,"Naruto threw the child at the clone. "I have to kill a talking fog."

**"****We s****ense the powers of the old Youkai in you but you do not bear their blood."**

"Yeah, I'm special because I'm a ninja… A shinobi," Naruto said before his eyelids turned orange.

**The end.**

**Idk if the poker scene was good. I have an average understanding of poker.**

**Watch out for chapter 13 where the face off continues. Naruto vs Talking fog… Who will win? Till the next time I update, stay beautiful y'all.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, it's me again. I'm back with a new installment of the blonde shinobi in dxd. Have fun reading.**

**VicenteVanCoco04: Hmmm…. The future holds much for those two. You'll see more of them in chapter 15.**

**Dasgun: You are playing coy, eh?**

** .9: Thank you. You were the only one nice enough to greet me. T o T**

**SPark681: There's so much trouble waiting for him. Much more than you can imagine.**

**midnightscar17: (guru mode) Cliffhanger is the best!**

**Peroroncino: Naruto is still a teacher and i've be thinking of a way to punish her and it's either they do it rating game style or Naruto pranks the hell out of her. Whcih one do you guys want?**

**ArrowsToAthens: None taken. The way you described him about sums up the current naruto. Unfortunate in a sense that he was dragging out his universe and the experience he gained walking the dxd world alone.**

**nickclause: Thank you Lord clause.**

**lilhuesos: The faceoff continues below, human ninja vs demon fog.**

**RaudomGny: I smiled when when saw this. I only see comment like this only on webtoon!**

**thor94: Hehe, John is channeling his inner Orihime.**

**Absolution: Ah, I just put it there as a filler of sorts.**

**Mr. Haze: I'm confused. What do you find confusing?**

**Guest: Naruto's relationship with Hiroshima will probably be the last flashback arc so you'll have to wait.**

**Polito Gordon: Thanks Gordon-san. I assume you wanted to write great chapter.**

**blacxbeauty: Damn! People dislike Kuroka.**

**And uh, i hope i have replied all the reviews.**

**A big thank you to destructo008 for proof-reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 13**

**"Multiplication? A talented human indeed yet we sense no sacred gear."** It said before it went on all fours- err twos.

"Take him" Naruto threw the child at his clone. "I have to kill a talking fog"

**"The power of the old Youkai resides in you yet you do not bear their blood"** The eerie being went on both arms sizing up the blonde ninja.

"Yeah, i'm special because I'm a ninja… A shinobi" Naruto said, his eyelids turning a dark shade of orange.

_**(In the underworld)**_

Hel, a dimensional field as old as the underworld itself or even older, stood somewhere in an unknown location In the underworld. Formerly a no man's land, an abandoned, barren and desolate place now served as a prison for the most evil creatures In the supernatural world.

Back when tigers used to smoke, different species lived here in harmony before war broke out and the inhabitants fled.

Two magnificent mountains stood beside each other almost like a door giving a peek of what it guarded. Black smoke filled the air, the sky was barren and had no star except for the drifting clouds. The stench of agony, despair, and evil filled the air. A red magic circle formed on the barren ground ,cursed to stay forever futile and out came Sirzechs Lucifer, the king of the devils.

"It's been ages since then," Sirzechs said with Nostalgia remembering when he first visited the damned place.

"Lord Sirzechs, You should have told us you were paying a visit beforehand so we could plan a welcome befitting of someone of your status." A being who looked like a cross between a pig and a goblin garbed in a tattered dark green cloak barefoot bowed before Sirzechs.

Being Maou was good and all but the blatant lip service to earn his favor annoyed him sometimes.

"Is the Curator in?" He questioned.

"Yes sir, He's in his chambers."

"Good. We have a lot to talk about."

The cloaked being sweated nervously before it summoned a huge Wyvern and they set out to the Curators chambers.

On the flying Wyvern, Sirzechs had a bird's eye view of Hel, a long massive wall raced from the peak of the mountains into the distance, widening the farther it got. These 'walls' were a combination of sealing magics engineered to keep the inmates inside the fearsome prison from escaping. Even Teleportation circles were rendered useless inside the prison. It was unbreakable, perfect for detaining extremely strong beings. The ancient devils dubbed it, The Purge.

Sirzechs became lost in thought upon seeing the five great triangular pillars which was undoubtedly the tallest construction the red-haired Maou had ever laid his eyes on. The pillars almost scraped the skies with their pointed tips glowing a red color, the view which was obstructed by the white clouds, closed shut trapping whatever was in there from coming out. The creatures inside these pillars powered the very thing keeping them trapped for eternity. Hence, the glow they radiated.

The fifth pillar was the root of Sirzechs's distress: It didn't glow the red color Sirzechs remembered it glowing. It is said that the pillars will turn scaly when the demons it held escaped and right now, one of the pillars' scaly body was proof enough for Sirzechs to know an SS-rank demon's escaped Hel. Sirzechs scoffed at the notion, an SS-rank demon escaping Its prison was unbelievable but the same demon getting out of The Purge was ludicrous! The Curator better be ready for some serious consequences.

On the 1st gate of the purge stood the living quarters of the Head Warden, The Curator. The pillars holding the demons were at the fourth gate in the middle of the purge. A large group of devils mixed with other races like Ogres, Orcs, Gargoyles mostly hulky monsters took care of The Purge making sure the demons never saw the light of the day.

.

.

.

The Curator was expecting Sirzechs and as soon as he saw the Wyvern in the distance, he straightened his back and braced himself for Sirzechs Lucifer's probe.

"Lord Sirzechs." The Curator, a surprisingly humanoid being greeted the great Maou. It looked fragile and it's sickly green skin only helped enhance its fragile look but it was an illusion, the Curator could go toe to toe with an ultimate class devil and come out victorious.

"Ah, Curator, how are you today? I couldn't help but notice the fifth pillar wasn't glowing anymore," Sirzechs said, getting off the Wyvern cutting straight to the point.

"Lord Sirzechs-"

"And the fact that it turned scaly?" Sirzechs moved forward, a wave of potent magic filled the air.

"I can explain." The Curator took a step back.

"There's always an explanation, right?"

"Lord Sirzechs-"

"How'd Ashirok escape its prison cell?!" Sirzechs said pointing at the black pillar. "Better yet, how'd he escape Hel?!"

"You must understand Lord Sirzechs, I hid Ashirok's breakout from you with valid reasons as I didn't want to add to your plate." The Curator argued.

"Your job was to keep those demons sealed and not only did you fail but you also omitted the truth from me!"

The Curator swallowed hard, thinking before he spoke trying to look for a valid reason. "With the new alliance knocking at the door, the threat of the Khaos Brigade and the Norse gods who disagree, a loose SS-rank demon seemed less significant," the Curator heaved a sigh of relief when Sirzechs visibly calmed down. "Leave the likes of these filthy demons to me Lord Gremory."

Sirzechs weighed his words and a tiny part of him agreed with the Curator. Sensitive information in times like this was best kept away from the general public but someone is bound to know an SS-rank demon's loose in the human world.

"When were you planning to tell me? Until it spiraled out of your control?"

"I intended to come clean after the alliance but it seems words of the prison break got to you."

"Leave Ashirok to me. As for your punishment, you'll be confined to The purge without access to the outer world for Five years doing hard labor."

"You're too kind my Lord," The Curator said through gritted teeth. He knew what Sirzechs was up to, keeping him in house arrest for five years.

Sirzechs knew there was something up with the Purge after the great war. It was practically impossible for Ashirok to break free from the pillars and If that was - let's assume - possible, then how did he escape The Purge. The Curator couldn't be trusted anymore.

"Oh, and a few members of my peerage are going to investigate this case. I expect your full cooperation and support, Kradios." Sirzechs looked over his shoulder calling The Curator by his name.

"Of course, Lord Sirzechs."

The Curator stood there looking at Sirzechs form in the distance as he rode on the Wyvern back to the back to the gates of The Purge.

"Lord Sirzechs…"

_**(Back In Kuoh)**_

Naruto's purple eyes trailed the demon, watching the abomination move on both hands sniffing the air screeching every now and then searching for him. He took a quick glance scanning the entire area filled with debris from destroyed buildings.

Fortunately, the humans around the area were few and luckily, they fled thinking a Natural disaster occurred. Maybe they couldn't see the demon and thought it a Natural disaster? Naruto couldn't tell but one thing was for sure, the fight with the demon dealt a lot of damage to the surrounding buildings.

_"I need to get him out of the city,"_ Naruto mused.

It was necessary to get the demon out of town if he wanted to avoid collateral damage.

Naruto let out a sigh mentally preparing himself as bait before he gave his position. Naruto took three strides jumping to a three-storey building.

The demon sighting Naruto threw it's hand forward stretching it to epic proportions intending on grinding Naruto to a smear of flesh and blood, destroying a good part of the second to the top floor in an instant. Naruto emerged unscathed from the cloud of dust grabbing the edge of the roof almost losing his grip before he climbed up and ran towards the east.

Looking to his right, he noticed a purple blur on the road following him, maneuvering its way through the buildings before it jumped up landing on the same roof he was a few feet away from. He led it away from Kuoh moving at speeds that made him appear as a yellow blur and the demon chased after him relentlessly. He smirked when the dense forest on the outskirts of Kuoh appeared in the distance.

Landing on the forest floor, Naruto spun on the balls of his feet, tilting his head just in time to avoid a lightning-fast purple misty hand. He dashed sideways and missed another hand that would have surely ripped his head to shreds.

The blonde ninja didn't like the situation he was in. He was wide open and the demon was well hidden, having the advantage to attack from the shadows. He only had a split second to dodge the demon's arms and that was all thanks to sage mode's danger sensing.

Naruto began jumping around dodging the hands attempting to grab him. He ducked under a wide-spread palm before backflipping over another landing on it, his feet making contact with the surprisingly firm surface. He raced towards the demon on the arm, finally spotting it in it's hiding spot. The demon drew its outstretched arm back pulling him forward rearing it's left hand back. The demon thrust it's left hand forward and one hand multiplied to many trying to skewer the ninja into pieces.

Equipping two Kunais augmented with wind Chakra, Naruto cut through the incoming hands trying to stop him. The demon growled in frustration before enlarging the multiple hands from its body intending on stopping Naruto's advancement.

Naruto blasted his way through the hands with a Rasengan twice the size of his table. Seeing the barrage of tendril-like arms were becoming too much for him to handle. Sage mode danger sensing went off again and he had a sudden urge to look behind. A purple magic circle materialized behind him and a huge balled fist came out of it. Naruto somersaulted over the barrage in the front and at the same time escaped the sneak attack.

With both rasengans glowing in the night sky, the demon glared up at Naruto and retracted all it's hands back. Naruto dived at the demon with both hands reared back.

**"Senpo: Odama Rasenrengan!**" He yelled bringing both Rasengans forward.

The demon whispered in an ancient tongue and a purple magic circle appeared above its head taking the full brunt of both rasengans. Naruto's eyes widened a fraction when the magic circle absorbed a portion of the rasengans before he forced his way through the magic barrier. The applied force caused both techniques to cancel each other out leaving Naruto in the air, vulnerable.

Naruto, with both arms crossed in the air, glared at the Demon with Rinnegan ablaze. Two purple magic circles appeared at Naruto's right and left. The Demon smirked at Naruto, dipping its hands into both teleportation circles in it's left and right, connected to the ones beside Naruto. It smirked, loving the look of surprise on the Shinobi's face. The purple misty demon's hands came out of the magic circles on both sides of the Shinobi and both hands multiplied to many before they were all balled into fists. Naruto had a look of horror on his face before it turned into a smirk at the last minute and a rain of purple tendril-like fists seemingly crushed Naruto to his death until...

**Poof.**

**"What the…"** The confused demon couldn't complete its sentence. Instead of a shower of blood, flesh and bones, all it got was smoke?

It's official, an ancient demon has been added to the list of those fooled by Naruto Uzumaki's number one favourite Jutsu.

A shrilling sound reached the demon's ear, and upon turning its head to the source of the noise, a blue-whitish mass flashed in its vision before Naruto materialized in front of it, his left hand reared back.

_**"Was he that fast?"**_ The demon thought in astonishment. There wasn't enough time to counter or dodge and the power radiating from the Rasenshuriken in Naruto's hands only helped petrify the demon.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken!**"

Naruto slapped the Demon with the S-rank jutsu using it like a melee weapon.

**Swoosh**

The demon was blasted away at neck-breaking speed, the rasenshuriken followed cutting deep into its body. The rasenshuriken detonated a good distance from Naruto, wind blowing everything away from sight, splinters and huge trees flew everywhere. As soon as the Jutsu died down, he spotted the demon cut in half, purple fluid seeping from the point it was cleaved in half and some spots all over its body.

The demon rose from the ground, its form repairing itself at an astounding rate. A huge magic circle appeared over its head as it screamed, glaring dagger at the blonde shinobi.

**"You! We are going to kill you**!"

_**(Back in Kuoh)**_

John ran back to Naruto's house like his life depended on it and when he got there, he flung the door open and stood at the front door wheezing, desperately filling his lungs with oxygen.

_**(In the outskirts of Kuoh)**_

"You disgust me. Possessing a child," Naruto spat at the demon.

**"Graww!" **It yelled, sending both fists at Naruto. Naruto stopped the incoming fists by thrusting both palms forward and letting loose a wave of wind Chakra to help, he grabbed the offending hand sticking to it with Chakra before swinging the demon around at high speed. Ashirok bounced off the ground unearthing a good chunk of it and still, Naruto didn't let go until the demon became a blur before rearing his hands back swinging the demon behind him. With a primal roar, he gripped harder and threw his hands over his head slamming the demon to the ground. A bruised unhappy demon rose from the crater he occupied black mist seeping from its body.

**"You have infuriated us,."** It said with an eerie calm levitating in the air.

_**Play enma the monkey king theme**_

Like a machine, the magic circle above it moved till it was in front of the demon. Clapping both hands, the magic circle moved till it was right in front of it. The demon took its aim at Naruto, the magic circle widened the moment it placed its hands on it, growing bigger and bigger, widening till it cracked. The ground groaned due to the pressure exerted on it by the magic the demon was conjuring. Spider cracks appeared all over the ground and the spot Naruto stood on split into two and from there, the surrounding areas started falling apart.

**(In the underworld)**

"Serafall-sama?" Grayfia, Beowulf and Souji were waiting on her orders but she seemed absorbed going through a stack of files holding important details about the demon loose on earth. After going through it all, Serafall stood up with a distant look on her face. "We leave for earth, Now."

**(Back in the outskirts of Kuoh)**

Naruto stood on the cracked earth leveling a straight face at the infuriated demon.

**"Dark Eraser!" **It screamed unleashing the magic it conjured.

A huge stream of a dark mist — moving really fast while destroying the very ground they both stood on — zoomed toward Naruto who was on a piece of rock. Calm purple eyes stared at the stream of darkness rushing toward him destroying everything in its path. No, it was sucking everything in, corroding matter at an alarming rate.

_"I've faced something like this before."_

The shinobi thought of a large earth wall but that would prove useless. All the defensive techniques he knew would prove useless against the demon's attack.

The shinobi raised his hands forward, palms outstretched. He rarely used this technique and actively avoided using it but sometimes, your greatest offense is your greatest defense.

_"This one's for Nagato"_

He straightened his back, breathed in and out, closed his eyes, turned sideways and stretched his right hand forward building a massive amount of Chakra as he stretched out his palm and then, he snapped his eyes open as soon as the dark stream was near and yelled, "**Shinra Tensei!**"

A mighty wave of gravity emanating from Naruto's outstretched palm ran over the dark stream completely crushing it to nothingness. It didn't stop there though. An invisible force hit the demon hard launching it away sending it crashing through rows of trees, toppling them over.

Naruto shunshined in front of the demon in mid air with both fists joined together. He hammered the demon right in the face to the ground, creating a crater in the process before he stabbed it's forehead with a Kunai. Ashirok pushed Naruto's fist away from its face and tried to spear his neck open with its right hand extended. Naruto backflipped, missing the fist by an inch, gaining a safe distance from the demon landing with his right hand in front of his chest, both index and middle finger facing upwards while the thumb held the ring and pinky finger tucked in his palms.

For a while there, the image of a mad one-eyed blonde wearing a dark cloak with red clouds cackling madly with his tongue hanging out of his mouth with both hands stretched out and crossed stood behind Naruto before-

"**Kaatsu!**"

An explosion went off blowing the demon's head off down to it's midsection. The blonde human thought the fight was over before he frowned seeing what was considered impossible happening.

The demon grew another head in seconds.

_"This… T-this Thing, How do I kill it?"_

**"Look closely Naruto. I'm sure it's got some kind of weakness."**

In the split second Naruto had a brief conversation with his tenant, the demon was already on Naruto, literally in front of his face, clawing hands about to dig into his skin.

**"Grrawww!"**

Thanks to sage mode, Naruto was able to act in the small window of time available to him, Purple eyes darting around haphazardly.

In slow motion, Naruto slapped the outstretched hand away and punched the demon in the face triggering a mini shockwave. Naruto's pupil dilated a fraction before he straightened up. Ashirok skidded to a half before it roared at Naruto glaring daggers at him.

Naruto brought his right hand near his face and concentrated a huge amount of lightning Chakra. Lightning burst into life in his hands accompanied by the sound of a thousand chirping birds. He had a little smirk on his face as he leveled a smug-filled glare at the demon.

_"Found it."_

Instantaneously, Naruto appeared in front of the demon, blue eyes staring at the demon's red. He thrust his right hand inside the demon's mist-like body eliciting a pain-filled cry from the demon. The pain Naruto's lightning coated fist near it's core brought was too much to hold back. Naruto placed his left hand on the demon's shoulder before he grabbed the core and yanked at it with his hand still coated with lightning.

Ashirok's painedined shrill reduced in volume till it stopped. An eerie silence filled the battleground as the demon smirked at Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the demon before he opened his fist still inside the demon expelling normal Chakra in his right hand spinning it around before he balled his fist, crushing the core in the process, sending a wave of lightning Chakra dispersing the demon's body to the air effectively killing it.

The forest by now, wasn't a forest anymore. Uprooted trees, uneven grounds, craters and splinters were everywhere. It was obvious a fight occurred here, especially the huge hole made by a rasenshuriken in the middle of the forest.

"Sorry, Nature."

Naruto's fingers blurred through a series of seals before he slapped both hands on the earth.

"Stupid talking fog," Murmured Naruto looking at the botch job repair he did. Well, compared to the topography he and the demon created this was much better but the signs were still there albeit veiled.

**(Uzumaki Mansion)**

"Is he okay?"

An unsurprised John asked, seeing the child who was possessed in Naruto's house being tended to by Gaia. Martha stood a few feet away from the boy before her face lit up when she saw him.

"Nii-san! You're OK." Martha embraced her brother, happy to see he's okay.

John held her tight in his arms, closing his eyes shut. He gave himself props for staying sane and keeping his emotions under control. After the events that transpired tonight, he isn't going to see the world the same way again after what had happened.

"Where's Naruto?" Gaia asked, wondering why Naruto blew his cover sending a clone and an unconscious child home.

"Gaia-san, your brother… What is he?"

"... Naruto?"

Gaia went silent wondering how she was going to explain about everything to John. Fortunately, she was saved by a knock on the door.

"Gaia-san!" A familiar feminine voice called from the front door.

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki had a deep frown plastered on his face as he ran all the way back home at top speed. He caught a brief glimpse of the headline of the 11pm news airing on the huge LCD screen attached to the tv station building. The headlines read, "10 dead, 3 security officers killed in bank robbery."

_"This is much more serious than I thought. Ever since I moved to Kuoh, the city's crime rate was pretty low but since the past 7 days, it has skyrocketed to an absurd level."_

Naruto landed on a 12 storey building sticking to the glass walls with Chakra running horizontally across the surface and bounced off when he reached the edge of the building. He spotted the Uzumaki mansion which was close now as Naruto could see the lights in the living room were still on. He landed on his front door, flinging the door wide open.

"Is he up?!" He threw the question expecting an answer from anyone but his question was countered with another question by someone he least expected.

"Naruto, where have you been and why are your clothes torn to shreds?" Kuroka pointed a finger at the blonde. "Did you get in a fight nya?~"

Naruto actually took a moment to stare at Kuroka shaking his head in disappointment. She was still the same as ever, zero courtesy.

The pale-blonde haired detective stared at Naruto blinking every now and then unable to form a sentence. His mind told him to ask questions but his mouth wouldn't open.

Naruto moved to the boy ignoring John's look and placed a hand on his chest. The boy let out a soft moan as a green aura surrounded Naruto's hand and the wounds on the boy healed rapidly in front of their eyes. Martha had a hard time closing her mouth trying to comprehend how the boy's injuries were healing at inhuman rates and Kuroka only raised an eyebrow at the green Chakra surrounding Naruto's hands.

"You can heal too?"John finally opened his mouth, marvelled at the display.

"You're OK?" He asked moving his palm towards John, ready to heal any wound.

"Yeah.. But what was-" John replied but was cut abruptly by Naruto.

"I know you have a lot of questions." Naruto glanced from John to Martha and back to John.

"I'll answer them at a later date. It's late already"

"Naruto, Don't tell me you're an… Alien?!" John shrieked, the thrill of being friends with an alien already brewing in his head.

Naruto sighed out loud. He thought John was frightening sometimes, he was on point almost constantly but he didn't know it… Just spoke casually not knowing truer words were never spoken.

Well in a sense, Naruto is an alien because he's from another universe entirely.

"What happened Naruto? Whose kid is this?" Gaia queried.

"Don't know. I found him in the streets, he was possessed by something eerie."

"Something eerie?" Martha questions staying away from the boy. A cold chill went down her spine every time she looked at the boy, she had to suppress the urge to leave the room.

"That thing you were talking about John, was it perhaps, a purple demon with mist-like properties?" Gaia asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"How did you know?/ Yeah, you're right, ." Naruto and John asked and said at the same time.

"Where is it?" An alarmed Gaia asked.

"I killed it."

"What did you say?"

"I pulled it out of the kid, we fought and I killed it." Naruto gave a short recap of the evening's event.

"Not only were you able to draw it out of the kid but also killed it?" Gaia narrowed her eyelid with suspicion at Naruto and instantly materialized a green magic circle over her palm.

"Where is Naruto?" She asked, a tiny fraction of her godly power manifesting itself as a green aura surrounded her body. The room became saturated with power and the others in the room found it hard to breathe except Naruto who didn't even notice a thing except for the aura around Gaia.

Naruto had a befuddled look on his face giving the only reply he could think of, "Huh?"

"Gaia?" Kuroka questioned not sure why the goddess in disguise looked like she wanted to cause Naruto bodily harm. On the other hand, when was she able to use magic circles?

"Gaia, what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked, taking cautious steps backwards.

The normal humans in the room stared on equally surprised to see a green circle levitating over Gaia's hand pointed at Naruto.

" .know it's you, Naruto." She said through gritted teeth.

Naruto staggered back. "Okay, okay. l-um, ask me a question only I would know the answer to!"

"What are you?!"

"A shinobi."

_"A shinobi?/ What's a shinobi?"_ Kuroka &The pale blonde siblings thought.

"What rank were you?"

"Aw come on Gaia! It's me!" Naruto stomped his foot on the floor like a 5 year old.

"What rank were you!?"

"G-genin."

"What do you call the big threes?"

"Doves, Bats and Crows."

"OK. I believe you." The mother goddess's godly powers recedes as the magic circle disperses.

"What was that!" Naruto snapped, offended that she thought he was someone else.

"Naruto, this is much worse than we thought. Kuoh- No Japan, Hell, the whole world is in danger."

"I don't think I follow." Kuroka joined the conversation, interested after hearing the human world is in danger.

"The rise in crime rates… That's it! And the weird thing I've been sensing all this time…" Gaia trailed off. It all made sense to her now.

"What's a talking fog got to do with crime rates?"

"Well, the crime rates have been up there for the past three days. The precincts are already full of criminals as it is,." John remarked, finding it weird that the crime rates of the city suddenly skyrocketed, but after all he's seen today, he'd totally believe that a 'talking fog' was somehow linked to the bizarre sudden increase in crime.

"It's all because of it!" Gaia's face lit up. The whole thing made sense now. "How did it escape it's prison?" Gaia pondered.

"Hey, I've put an end to this thing. Problems solved," Naruto said, wondering why Gaia was getting all worked up over it.

"Naruto, I know you're strong but a fight between you and that demon… Everyone would have noticed."

Gaia knew Naruto was one strong bastard but she hadn't seen him go all out so gauging his full power was quite vague but she'd put him around the level of a Super devil.

"That thing was pretty weak, Gaia. Sure it was fast with crazy long limbs but still, It was pretty weak."

"You guys shouldn't talk about the supernatural with these two around." The resident feline told the human and goddess duo pointing at the normal humans in the house.

"Why?" John asked, standing in front of Martha in a defensive manner.

"You guys aren't supposed to know. It's for your own good," Kuroka answered.

"The supernatural?" John questioned.

"You will forget everything you heard tonight," Kuroka said, more like ordered, her aura taking a sudden change.

The siblings eyes glazed over for a second before they shook their heads a bit disoriented with a mean headache.

"What the hell was that, Lady?!" John yelled, rubbing his head.

"What the-" The nekomata's eyes widened a fraction.

"Ugh, I feel dizzy, Big bro.".

"Don't you ever do that again!" John hollered holding Martha. Kuroka was dumbfounded, they were able to resist her memory wipe.

"Ok, What are you guys?! Nothing makes sense at all! This guy can multiply and heal people. That woman was covered with a green aura and now you, you're trying to wipe my memory?! Are you some kind of government nut job? You guys are weirdos!" John's finally lost it seems.

"Hn, government nut job,," Naruto scoffed, turning around to face John. "But, there's something I noticed about you, Super cop-"

"It's John!"

"That thing, it wasn't after you." Naruto's aura turned cold in an instant and it was as if a war general took his place. The blonde waited to thicken the tension before he asked with cold piercing blue eyes, "Why?"

"I-i don't know, maybe it attacked you cause it sensed you were the stronger one?"

"How were you two able to resist the memory wipe?" Naruto took a step forward. He's seen the magic trick work on normal humans and other devils had tried it on him but... Let's just say, they were rendered wingless for the rest of their lives.

"L-let's not lose our h-head here, everyone," Martha stuttered.

"Are you doubting me right now?" John asked, a bit offended.

"Why are you exempted?"

"Brother-" Martha grabbed John's sleeve.

"Let go, Martha, this guy-"

"It happens all the time! Let it go!" Martha snapped on the verge of tears. Her sudden outburst knocked Naruto out of his serious mode.

"Hey, Martha, it's alright." John hugged Martha close. "Look, there's someone as weird as us right there," He said glaring at Naruto.

Kuroka had a confused look on her face, Gaia contemplated John's words and Naruto had an offended look on his face. "What, I'm not weird!" He defended.

"Define weird," Kuroka said to John.

"Ever since we were kids, we could see things normal people couldn't. From ghosts to those weird domes everyone gave a wide berth to subconsciously."

A sharp cold sensation shot through Naruto's spine at the mention of ghosts. He still hasn't overcome his fear of ghosts. One would think traveling to a new universe would cure him of his fear of ghosts but on the bright side, it cured his stupidity.

"Martha would cry all day because she was very young and the mean kids would call her names. They Ostracized her for being different and it only got worse when we lost our parents. They disappeared all of a sudden." John held onto Martha tightly, controlling his emotions before he continued. "I became a cop to protect my baby sister and so I could investigate our parent's bizarre disappearance. I haven't found a clue or anything about them and I know what the obvious answer is but I hope I'll find them one day and I'm going to keep on searching till I find them." John had a determined look on his face at the end.

"Yeah, good sob story but, that doesn't explain why you guys are immune." Naruto gave a jerky reply earning a glare from Kuroka and a punch from Gaia.

"Martha had this special ability, sh-she somehow knows when a loved one is in danger."

"So that's how she knew her brother was in danger." Gaia realized.

"Did your parents have any kind of weird abilities too? What did they think about yours?" The mother goddess inquired.

"They told us weird things ran in the family. Our great grandmother could control the weather and my father told me his father could see glimpses of the future."

_"There's only one explanation/sacred gear?/I can't sense any sacred gear from them."_ Kuroka, Gaia and Naruto thought simultaneously.

"Tell me, what's that trinket?" Naruto pointed at the jewelry hidden under John's shirt.

"Momma gave it to us when we were kids" Martha brought out her own trinket. "She told us to always wear it. Always…"

"Have you ever tried taking It off?" Naruto wondered.

"Naruto!"

"What? It's not as if they're going to die as long as I'm here."

"Dick…" Kuroka gave Naruto a dry look prompting Naruto to level a heated glare at her.

"Wait," Gaia moved forward inspecting the trinket on Martha's neck, "what's your last name?"

"Hunter," Martha replied.

"Lemme see that." Gaia moved forward and grabbed a hold of the trinket on Martha's neck. It had the design of a bat wing and a bird wing on the one side and a heart between both wings.

Gaia's pupils dilated a fraction after she saw the trinket. "How old are you, Martha?"

"Um, Sixteen."

"... I see." Gaia zoned out.

The unconscious little boy stirred in his sleep moaning uncomfortably. Naruto grabbed a cup of water before he checked how the boy was doing. The little child was unconscious with a pained look on his face. He had beads of sweat all over his face and Naruto took pity on the boy, placing a hand on his head, channeling a bit of healing Chakra into the boy to soothe his nerves. Kuroka joined him checking up on the boy.

"As of today both of you are going to be staying with us till I'm hundred percent sure about all this."

"Pufffffffffff-" Naruto spat out a mouth full of water on Kuroka.

"You animal!" She yelled exasperated.

"Oi, Oi, Oi! What do you mean stay with us?!" He yelled greatly perturbed.

**(An hour later in the outskirts of Kuoh)**

"The potent magic is still in the air but no sight of the demon," Beowulf said looking around. "Are you sure this is the place?" He asked Grayfia..

"Yes," She replied.

"With all this destruction… It's obvious a fight occurred," Serafall said standing on the same spot Naruto was when he used the Deva path abilities seeing the path of destruction - Though most of it had been covered by Naruto but a few signs of it were still present - and the massive amount of magic in the air.

"But, who's strong enough to go toe to toe with an SS-rank demon in Japan?" Beowulf threw the question at the group.

"That's the million dollar question," Serafall said staring at Souji. "Although I'm afraid of something more greater."

"In all of Japan… There's only one human I suspect," Souji said, spotting a blood stained fabric on the floor.

"A human defeated Ashirok?" Beowulf scoffed in disbelief.

"Do you think it's him?" Serafall referred to Naruto. "Do you think he's that powerful?"

"Not bad for a human. Very impressive. I guess the mission is accomplished," Beowulf said, smirking.

"No. It just got a lot harder." Serafall had a frustrated look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Beowulf asked, a bit confused.

"That was just a part of it, possessing a fraction of the original's power," Grayfia explained.

Souji inspected the blood stained fabric in his hand, a purple magic circle hovered over the piece of fabric before he balled his fist. Closing his eyes in concentration, he opened them a moment later and the fabric hovered in the air before it was engulfed in a purple blaze.

Souji let a smirk grace his features. "Naruto Uzumaki… Here I come."

"We leave for the blonde's house at once."

**(The next day, Uzumaki Mansion)**

Yesterday night, History happened in the Uzumaki Mansion. Two Humans - no scratch that - three Humans stayed the night in his house and two of them are going to live with him for a while! Gaia had him activate the security seals he placed around the house, after they had a lengthy conversation about the demon with John behind closed doors. They all silently agreed Martha wasn't ready for dangers like the one they were currently facing. They talked for what seemed like hours but was merely thirty minutes before a reluctant Naruto told them to go sleep on the second floor. The blonde pondered on what Gaia told him about the Hunter and his forced decision to let them stay and before he knew it, he was fast asleep. He was pulled into his mindscape at first light.

"I can't believe this. I mean, I'm the house owner! Why don't I have a say in this," Naruto complained in his mindscape, staring at Kurama's huge red orbs.

**"It's for their safety Naruto. Remember what Gaia said."**

'But… It was all speculation and she was very vague and oblique about it!"

**"Better safe than sorry,"** The eight tailed octopus said.

"Gyuki, you're backing Kurama up?"

**"Naruto, they are your responsibility now. Maybe fate brought them to you,"** The Nibi no nekomata, Matatabi said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, staring off into the distance. "It's that bitch again… Fate."

**"Anyways, we all agreed to help keep the young siblings safe."**

"Come on! What happened to staying away from people's shit? I thought we promised not to interfere with the supernatural world."

Receiving no reply from the tailed beasts, Naruto face planted in the sewer that is his mindscape. "You guys are unbelievable."

**"When did you become a hypocrite, Naruto?"** Shikaku asked, the normal crazed voice replaced with a calm one.

"... I'm doing this to protect you guys."

**"We have already decided, Naruto,"** Kurama said, rising on all fours**. "Just because we fear discovery doesn't mean we should turn a blind eye when someone's in danger."**

"There's no danger. I got rid of it, remember."

**"The light I once saw in you… It didn't falter, nor did it dim. You casted a shadow over it yourself."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the mountain sized fox.

_"Naruto-san?"_ A muffled voice called from the outside world.

"Someone's trying to wake me up. Better get going." Naruto sizzled out of his mindscape leaving the tailed beasts inside.

**"Keh, 'I'm doing this to protect you all' he says."** Kurama mimicked Naruto's voice. **"We all know you're doing this to protect yourself Naruto."**

.

.

.

Naruto snapped his eyes wide open to Martha's lovely face. Her purple orbs shone brightly in the morning sun as she stared at him with a curious expression.

"Um, Naruto-san," Martha spoke softly,. "Gaia-san requested you to depower the seals."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

.

.

.

John scoffed, staring at a piece of paper with weird scribblings on it. "I can't believe this thing is keeping me from going out… I'm running late for work!"

"He's still not up yet?!" Kuroka yelled over the loud morning soap opera.

"Kuroka! Turn down the volume and get your legs off the couch! This isn't an inn for you to do as you please and stop freeloading off others!"

Martha looked down dejectedly behind Naruto. Kuroka and Gaia, seeing the sad look on her face glared at Naruto, and John clicked his tongue in frustration. Naruto wondered why the goddess and the feline were glaring at him but shrugged it off. The glare Gaia gave him was the 'I'll have a word with you later' glare and that means he'd better brace for some serious lectures about life and how to behave.

"Kai." Naruto placed a hand on the seal, deactivating it. It gave a faint glow as it's effects wore off.

Naruto was quite against the idea of having the hunters stay with him and he was pretty sure to voice his displeasure yesterday night and he was quite loud about it.

John stared at his sister one last time before he left. "I'll buy you a huge cotton candy, Martha."

Martha smiled at her older brother giving him a nod. Naruto now knew he did something wrong because the smile on her face was fake.

"Yare yare," Naruto sighed. "Oi, Martha, go freshen up."

"Why? Why? Why? Why do you want her to freshen up?" Kuroka challenged, still angry at Naruto. "It's not as if she brought any spare clothes."

"Just take one from Gaia's wardrobe."

"But-"

"Do it before I change my mind." Naruto cut Martha off, grabbing the remote, leveling a heated glare at Kuroka as if saying 'challenge me if you dare' before he turned down the volume.

"I don't have all day girl."

.

.

.

"Naruto-san, where are we going?" Martha asked, feeling uncomfortable under the leers of men on the streets.

"Tsk, Gaia has no fashion sense. All she knows is green," He sighed irritably.

Martha had a sweatdrop on her face because Naruto wore a neon orange t-shirt tucked into orange denim jeans, an orange sneaker and dark shades. He had orange buttons and an orange wristwatch... Talk about overboard.

"Ah, an orange sports car would have been the perfect ride don't you think, Marie?"

The shinobi never found the need to own a car or a phone. The fastest machine these humans created couldn't keep up with him at full speed and he once chased a jet but that's a story for another day.

Martha nooded behind Naruto with a sweatdrop. Naruto stopped at the bus station waiting for the next bus.

"I never needed a car but now that I think about it, it would have been pretty cool to own a filthy expensive ride" Naruto muttered. "What'd ya say, Marie?"

"Marie?" She thought, shaking her head. "Where are we going, Naruto-san?"

"We're going to get you a change of wardrobe."

"Say what?"

"If you're going to be staying with me for a while, you're going to need clothes won't you?"

"But, we could have just-"

"Nah nah, I'm feeling generous today and I think you misunderstood me back then. Back then, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was only trying to hurt that feline's feelings."

"Feline? You love coming up with weird names for your friends," Martha giggled.

"She's not my friend!" Naruto snapped.

"You say so but your actions say otherwise."

"Huh?"

"Well, I think you bicker back and forth because you like her. If anything, you both looked like lovers to me."

Naruto's face turned green as he made gagging motions. Martha chuckled with a radiant smile on her face before the next bus pulled over. Martha got in first before Naruto and secured a seat for him at the back. Ten minutes into the ride, a brown haired man approached them.

"Excuse me, but does heaven know you're missing?" He said staring at Martha. She became visibly uncomfortable as she shrinked behind Naruto holding his arm. He blasted the brown haired man who was trying to flirt with Martha a nice dose of KI. "Get lost." He ordered.

Martha beamed at Naruto expressing her gratitude, making the blondie scoff. "Next time, you should tell them to get lost with a poker face or an angry face, alright!"

"Osu!" Martha conjured up her most serious face. She seemed rather cute than serious.

"My god… we have a lot of work to do"

**(Uzumaki Mansion)**

Kuroka lay sprawled in one of the second floor's rooms burning her gaze on the Hyoudou's house thinking about her baby sister.

**(Flashback)**

"Hey, I know I have no right to butt in between sibling matters and I might seem nosy to you but don't you think it's high time you talk to her?"

"She deserves to know the truth, don't shield her from it."

"The truth?" Kuroka repeated.

"You're afraid she might reject you even if she knew what happened... Well, if you're afraid, there's nothing I can do about it."

**(Flashback ends)**

Those words still cut her everytime she remembered them.

"Kuroka." Gaia knocked on the open door. "You seem worried. Care to share it with this old woman?"

Kuroka turned her head up and spoke. "It's nothing."

"Listening to John last night, I guess I must have failed at performing my responsibility as an older sibling."

Gaia flopped on the bed with a sigh. "I guess I failed too. We all failed at something in life."

"The blonde is lucky to have zero expectations. He's as free as a bird yet there's this sad, melancholic, self-loathing, pitiful aura around him."

"Well, you're right. Naruto is someone filled with great sorrow, that's why I promised I'll try my best to heal his wound and fill his heart but Naruto won't let anyone that's not me in. His sorrow is too much for me to cure and I have no idea on how to help him. I sometimes think, his sorrow is incurable."

"Woah, that's deep. Naruto had problems like that?"

"More than you can imagine."

"To think of it, I don't know much about the bastard. I don't know what he hates and what he likes except ramen."

Both girls shared a laugh.

"Naruto… If you look past his sour and offensive front, he's a great guy but," Kuroka pouted, a grimace gracing her face. "It's almost impossible to look past his cold abominable personality." She sat up in bed. "I'll try to help in any way I can."

Gaia lips curved up a fraction. "Before you help him, help yourself first. Amend your relationship with your sister."

Kuroka bit her lips and nodded. Her mind made up, when the holidays ends, she's going to confront Shirone and tell her how much she's missed her and how sorry she was for leaving her alone after all these years.

**(Scene Change)**

"Whoa, it's huge!"

Martha marvelled at the huge clothing store.

The 12 storey building belonged to a famous multinational fashion brand. It was a clothing store meant for the rich and privileged and well, Naruto's lifestyle didn't match privileged so it was quite baffling to Martha, why Naruto chose this store instead of the cheaper ones.

"Come along, Marie."

"Wait, you want to buy clothes from Golden Fabric, the most expensive clothes store in Kuoh?" Martha questioned Appalled.

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"B-b-but-"

Naruto waltzed into the building with style scanning the entire area for something or someone suspicious.

"Come here, Marie," The blonde called John's baby sister over in a lift. Martha stood beside Naruto as he hit the number nine button. The elevator door closed shut and their ascent began. A few moments later, the door opened with a ding giving view to a sea of different fashion brands.

"Welcome sir, ma'am."

A black haired woman in a black business suit greeted the two customers. Naruto inclined his head a little before he flopped on the couch, finding it comfy. He pulled a golden card with a grain-leaf design out of his pocket and flashed it before the woman's eyes before he laid his head to rest and cross his legs over the armrest.

The woman nodded with a smile and grabbed Martha by her arm pulling her over introducing the various rows of flashy, elegant designers.

The woman picked a shining gown out for Martha and pulled her towards the changing room filled with maids to help her get into her clothes.

Martha tried on different clothes and had varying complaints but the ones that stood out the most were, "It's too revealing" "It's too expensive."

They all ignored her though and brought in more clothes for her to wear.

**(Kuoh Police Station)**

John wrapped his fingers around the metal handle of the table, he drew it back, opening the drawer to an assortment of files. He grabbed a golden trinket pulling the golden chain attached to it with his other hand.

With a deep sigh, John opened the trinket housing a photo of his parents. "Mom, dad… I'm scared I might not be able to protect her this time."

John clutched the trinket to his heart sighing again. He'd do anything to protect his baby sister even If he had to become a devil. He'd do absolutely anything.

**(Flashback)**

A 7 year old John crept behind his mother who was busy stroking a katana inside a black sheathe.

"Mom, why do you clean that sword everyday?"

"Oh, my strong prince." John's father lifted him from behind making the little boy squirm. He giggled as his father lifted him in his arm, a two year old Martha sound asleep in his other arm.

"Honey," John's mother smiled lovingly at her husband.

"Well, that sword, Hmm… eer it's a family heirloom that protects our family but bad people want that sword and they'd do anything to get it, so it's a gift and a curse."

"A gift and a curse?"

"Yes, and Papa hopes you never have to use that sword. You, your sister or any of your descendants."

"What does it do? Can it ward off ghosts?"

Both adults laughed at John's question. "Why? Do you want to banish a ghost?" He asked.

"Yeah, a bad ghost. Bad ghosts always trouble baby sister." Little John had a cute pout on his face.

"Listen to my big boy! I'm so proud of you."

"He gets that protective personality from you, Honey."

"Just ignore them and they'll go away."

"You'll always be there to protect us right?" John asked, an innocent smile plastered to his face.

John's father put him down and gave little Martha to his wife.

"Listen, John. Remember to always wear that. Always… And when we're not here anymore, remember to always protect your baby sister."

Little John's mind was still too young to understand those words so he spoke like the child he was. "Are you going somewhere? If you are, take us with you." John embraced the older man.

The older man smiled and ruffled John's hair. "I'll always be with you son. Always.'' Martha and the mother of the family joined the group hug. Little John sighed and whispered how nice and warm his parents were.

**(Flashback ends)**

"Detective John?"

Hiroshima had been calling his partner for the past two minutes now. "Get your ass moving! Someone just called in an ongoing robbery!"

"What? Yes sir! I'm on my way."

John wore a bulletproof vest and holstered his weapon. A team of specially trained police were ready to support them.

**(Scene Change: Uzumaki Mansion)**

The last Uzumaki breathed a sigh of relief when the car came to a stop in front of his house. Releasing a grunt of effort, he swam through the raging currents of designers he bought for the platinum blonde teen. He got off the car pushing the stack of bags threatening to fall over back in, closing the door in a hurry.

"Just cause I flashed a royale card doesn't mean they have to give me everything she wore or pointed at!" He raged mentally.

"Naruto-San, are you OK?" Martha stood beside the blonde with a sheepish expression on her face.

Naruto overdid himself this time around. There was a reason Golden Fabric gave a golden royale card to very few special people and all of them were men.

"I-I'll live." Naruto huffed.

"Hey, stop wasting my time and get your belongings off my car!" The Uber driver yelled honking furiously.

Naruto, still under the weather, mentally exhausted and highly irritable at the moment, snapped at the driver. "Shut the fuck up! I'll pay you double your money you fucker!"

"Naruto-san, it's rude to curse at others."

"You gotta fucking curse them to get your point across sometimes."

"Wait, Naruto, is that what i think it is?" Kuroka rushed out with stars in her eyes.

"That's... a lot of bags." Gaia, who was behind Kuroka, remarked.

"Hey, you better start unloading or I'm gonna drive away!" The uber driver yelled again.

"That's it, I'm leaving a bad review on your website!."

"Shut up, Blondie!"

"You wanna go, Uber driver?!" He asked, raising his fists like a boxer would.

Naruto and the driver started bickering back and forth before a blue magic circle appeared and the temperature dropped significantly. The driver went unconscious in an instant while Martha swayed on her feet.

"Naruto-san c-" Serafall stopped mid-sentence upon spotting Kuroka.

Kuroka seeing the devils paled significantly, and in the moment it took her to blink, a gust of wind blew past her. Orange filled her vision, Naruto's orange clad back. He had one of his hands in front of him and he was between her and a huge man she recognized as one of the top five strongest pawns in the underworld.

"Oi, what the fuck are you doing?" The shinobi asked.

Beowulf narrowed his eyes at Naruto. The lanky boy reacted as fast as he attacked and was able to stop his punch, nothing short of impressive.

Souji unsheathe his sword and a second later, he was behind Kuroka his sword raised up overhead.

**Swoosh**

**Clang!**

Another Naruto stood between Kuroka and Souji holding Souji's blade back with a Kunai.

"You guys are overstepping your boundaries. Know your place." A faint aura of blue energy surrounds Naruto's kunai as he pushes Souji back.

Souji jumped back and so did Beowulf when they sensed the serious aura around Naruto.

"Leviathan, harbouring an SS-rank stray devil is punishable by death no matter the species right?" Souji asked, brandishing his sword.

Serafall sighed. "No, it's not."

"Lethal force can and will be used if the one who harbours them refuses to turn them over," Beowulf stated.

"SS-rank stray devil?" Martha mused, a bit scared. All she did was blink and now, there were two Naruto's guarding Kuroka.

"Naruto…" Kuroka looked down dejectedly before she took reluctant steps towards the devil group.

"You hate dealing with other's shit so let me take care of mine."

Her eyes were pleading for something to happen but at the same time, her rational side didn't want to bring harm to Naruto and Gaia. No one could fend off a Satan-class devil, the strongest queen of the underworld and two peerage members of the great Maou. She'd at least protect Naruto and the others if she surrendered.

"Oi, Kuroka." Naruto grabbed her shoulder.

"Let me go Naruto. I'm a criminal, an SS-rank devil who killed her master. Do you want to harbour a killer with a bounty from the underworld?!"

Martha blinked again and now, she was inside Naruto's compound sitting at the ongoing scene with clone Naruto beside her. She poked the other Naruto to confirm if he was an illusion but flinched under the glare of the clone.

"Shut your crap." Naruto's bangs cast a shadow over his eyes.

"What?" Kuroka strained her ears to listen to Naruto.

"I said, Shut it!"

Naruto picked her up and threw her into his compound. A faint glow covered the entrance blocking Kuroka's to come out.

"Naruto! Don't fight them. You can't handle them alone. Please let me out!"

"As long as you're my guest, I don't know about a pretty neko with a bounty on her head or an SS-stray whatever. Right now, you're Kuroka, a guest, a pest, a parasite living in the house of Naruto Uzumaki and nobody, I mean nobody messes with my guests!"

Naruto's loud declaration warmed Kuroka's heart like a bonfire and a tingling sensation shot down her spine. "Don't impress me Naruto, I don't think you can handle the aftermath," Kuroka whispered, staring at the blonde ninja. He looked so cool in Orange.

"What's this? I smell love In the air?" Gaia chuckled walking till she was beside Naruto.

"Gaia-san!/Stop, please," Martha and Kuroka called out.

Serafall blinked, her eyes reflecting confusion and wariness. She didn't notice the woman beside Naruto until she made her presence clear.

"Well well, looks like the human's fallen for the stray devil," Beowulf stated.

"Shut it, big guy." Naruto waved a punch threateningly at the big devil.

"Y'know, I've never seen you fight Naruto. Care to demonstrate?" Gaia asked.

"Gladly!" Souji materialized before Naruto and attempted to cut him into two. Naruto leaned back and had to fight the urge to blur through a series of handseals when he remembered his house was right there, beside him. The Naruto before Souji suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Souji, a Kunai at his neck, drawing a drop of blood.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Serafall called the blonde who ignored her. "Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto turned around blasting them with KI to get his point across. "Take another step and I'm going to kill him. I'm in a bad mood right now. Don't disturb me," Warned Naruto.

Grayfia and Serafall sighed before the very ground Naruto, Gaia and Souji were standing on was covered with ice. Souji took the cue and escaped Naruto's hold.

"What the heck, why'd you let yourself be captured and by a human no less?" Beowulf berated.

Souji wasn't a pushover himself, he was just testing the waters to have a vague grasp on Naruto's speed and boy was it impressive.

"I didn't want to do this but I guess I'll have to bring you and that criminal in for questioning." Serafall raised her hand and a magic circle formed below Naruto and Gaia.

Naruto wanted to jump away from it but the effect was instantaneous, his body had already frozen to his waist and Gaia too. Naruto tried to break the ice with a Kunai but the edge of the kunai only chipped off.

"It's useless," Grayfia whispered. The ice glueing them to the ground didn't budge no matter how hard Naruto hit it.

With a sigh from Serafall, she breathed out cold air and balled her fist encasing Naruto and Gaia in a block of ice in an instant.

"Naruto…" Kuroka's hands went limp beside her.

"Go retrieve the criminal and wipe that human's memory out."

Beowulf tried to enter the compound but a force field prevented him from doing so. He tried again and met the same resistance.

"It won't budge" He grunted apply effort

**Crack**

"Too bad, you guys can't enter," Naruto's voice was heard from inside the ice prison they were in.

**Boom**

The ice cube broke into pieces sending ice shards around. Hot steam came out of Naruto's body before it receded.

"What was that?" Gaia asked.

"It's called Futton: A combination of fire and water Chakra."

"Ah, interesting, you can combine them," Gaia exclaimed.

"Hey, listen. We both don't wanna fight here so why don't you tell me why you are here in the first place." Naruto took a diplomatic approach.

"Last night, did you fight a demon?" Serafall questioned the blonde.

"Yeah, what about it?" He raised an eyebrow, not denying the fact he did.

"Did you kill it?"

"Yeah, what about that?"

"You shouldn't have killed it!" Serafall yelled. "How were you able to kill it in the first place?"

"I wouldn't have if I had known you bats were after it."

"You just made our job much harder," She said, walking up to Naruto with zero fear, she had her guard lowered.

Naruto stared at her small form approaching him. "What do you mean?" Naruto inquired, his anger sated in favour of curiosity.

**The end.**

**Till next time, stay beautiful my dear readers.**

**In massive addy to Jesus Christ, son of Mary. Amen!**

**Bye bye**


End file.
